Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire
by Mandine37
Summary: Si Peeta avait abordé Katniss dès sa première rencontre quel impact cela aurait-il eu sur leur vie future…
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser seront l'entière propriété de Suzanne Collins.**

**J'ai eu envie de commencer une longue fanfic en utilisant le couple Katniss/Peeta dont je suis très fan mais en changeant l'histoire.**

**Rating M pour la suite!**

** Si Peeta avait aborder Katniss dès sa première rencontre quel impact cela aurait-il eu sur leur vie future…**

* * *

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 5 ans. Aujourd'hui je suis une grande parce que c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école.

J'ai un petit peu peur mais je ne pleurerais pas parce que mon papa m'as dit qu'aujourd'hui j'allais bien m'amuser. Que j'allais voir pleins d'enfants de mon âge et qu'on allais faire des trucs amusants. J'ai un petit peu peur parce que je n'ai jamais parler avec d'autres enfants, papa dis que je suis timide mais que tout ira bien.

Et puis tout va bien parce qu'aujourd'hui maman m'as mis la plus belle robe que j'ai, elle est rouge avec des carreaux, elle m'as aussi fait des tresses et quand papa m'as vu ce matin il a dis que j'étais la plus jolies des petites filles.

C'est papa qui m'emmène à l'école. Quand on arrive je vois qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants autour de nous, papa avais raison, il a toujours raison. Je reste sage comme on me l'as appris et je ne lâche pas la main de mon papa.

Une dame nous dis qu'il faut qu'on se mette en rang alors papa me lâche la main et me dis qu'il faut que je fasse comme les autres. Je le fait parce que je suis sage mais je n'en ai pas envie, je veux rester avec mon papa.

* * *

Papa est partie et moi je suis dans une classe avec les autres enfants. Il faut qu'on passe tous au tableau et qu'on dise aux autres comment on s'appelle. Je regarde les autres enfants quand ils le font mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir des prénoms, il y en a trop.

Quand c'est mon tour je me lève, je vais au tableau et je dis d'une toute petite voix

_ _**Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 5 ans et j'habite avec mon papa, ma maman et ma toute petite sœur Primrose à la Veine.**_

Puis je retourne m'assoir très vite. Je ne sais pas si les autres enfants ont bien entendu mon prénom mais ils me regardaient tous et j'avais peur.

Je reste toute seule pendant toute la matinée mais ce n'est pas grave parce que les autres enfants jouent à des jeux que je ne connais pas.

Avant de rentrer chez nous on a cours de Musique, j'aime beaucoup chanter avec mon papa alors je me met tout devant.

La maîtresse demande qui connait la chanson de la vallée, je lève tout de suite la main parce que je la connaît et que c'est la chanson que je chante tous les soirs avec mon papa avant de me coucher.

Personne d'autre ne lève la main alors la maitresse me dis de venir avec elle, après elle me demande de chanter. Je ferme les yeux parce qu'il y a trop d'enfants devant moi et que j'ai peur qu'ils se moquent parce que je ne chante pas comme papa. Une fois que mes yeux sont fermés je pense très fort à papa et je chante, fort, comme s'il été juste à côté de moi.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, tout les enfants se taisent et me regardent. Il n'y a pas un bruit, la maitresse me regarde et on dirait qu'elle a envie de pleurer. Puis d'un seul coup tout le monde applaudit et c'est l'heure de rentrer chez nous.

Je sort de la salle, j'ai envie de courir retrouver mon papa mais je dois être sage alors je ne cours pas. Je marche lentement. Un garçon est à côté de moi, quand je chantais il était juste devant moi.

_ _**Toi c'est Katniss, c'est ça ? **_Il me demande avec un sourire.

_ _**Oui, et toi comment tu t'appelles **__? _

_ _**Moi c'est Peeta. **_Il me dis avec un sourire encore plus large. _**Tu chantes très bien tu sais, même les oiseaux t'ont écouté parce que tu chantes mieux qu'eux.**_

_**_ Tu dis des bêtises, on ne peut pas mieux chanter que les oiseaux!**_

_**_ Si. Toi tu chantes mieux qu'eux.**_

Quand on arrive à la sortie mon papa m'attend, je regarde Peeta et lui fait un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il se rapproche de moi et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

_ _**Dis demain on jouera ensemble ? Je peux être copain avec toi si tu veux, **_me dis-il.

__**Oui, on jouera ensemble et tu seras mon copain**__, _je lui répond.

Quand papa me prend la main il me regarde avec un grand sourire.

_**_ Alors ma Katniss, tu t'es fait un copain ? **_me demande t'il avec le sourire.

_ _**Oui papa, il s'appelle Peeta, et demain il m'as dis qu'on jouerais tout les deux. J'ai envie que demain arrive très vite tu sais.**_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de mon prologue, j'espère qu'il vous as plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, ****remarques et/ou tout autres choses avec une petite review.**

**A bientôt pour le premier chapitre =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila enfin le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**(Encore une fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de Suzanne Collins)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi, c'est le deuxième jour d'école. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais surement pas encore celle de se lever sinon mes parents seraient déjà venus me chercher.

Je me tourne dans mon lit en pensant à Peeta. J'espère qu'il ne m'aura pas oublié depuis hier…

Je n'ai pas arrêter de parler de lui hier, mon papa m'as dit qu'en une journée il n'aurait pas le temps de m'oublier et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète mais j'ai quand même très mal dormis cette nuit.

Quand j'entend papa dans la cuisine je me lève et coure pour le rejoindre.

_ _**Katniss? Tu es déjà réveillé ? Il te reste encore du temps pour dormir, l'école ne commence pas tout de suite tu sais !**_

_**_ C'est que … Je ne voulais pas être en retard.**_

Je voit bien que papa sait pourquoi je me suis lever si tôt parce qu'il sourit mais il ne dis rien de plus alors je me tait et je m'assoit à table avec lui.

_ _**Je vais aller chasser un peu avant de t'emmener à l'école et après j'irais travailler, c'est maman et Prim qui viendront te chercher aujourd'hui, d'accord ?**_

Papa va chasser très souvent, dès fois il m'emmène avec lui et il m'apprend à me servir d'un arc. Un jour c'est moi qui ramènerais le manger pour tout le monde mais pour le moment je ne suis pas encore aussi forte que papa.

Une fois qu'il est parti je retourne dans ma chambre et je m'habille. Je remet la robe rouge que je portais la veille pour que Peeta me reconnaisse. Je ne sais pas me faire les tresses toute seule alors je n'attache pas mes cheveux. Après j'attend patiemment que papa revienne et qu'on aille à l'école.

J'ai du me rendormir parce que papa vient me chercher dans ma chambre en me disant qu'il est l'heure de partir et que je ne l'ai pas entendu revenir de la chasse.

En arrivant devant le portail de l'école je regarde partout autour de moi, aucunes traces de Peeta.

_ _**Ne t'en fait pas Katniss, Peeta ne doit pas encore être arrivé il va venir et vous jouerez ensemble, **_me dis papa en me faisant un bisou sur la joue, _**il faut que j'aille travailler maintenant, je peux te laisser dans la cour ?**_

_**_ Oui tu peux, je vais attendre Peeta.**_

J'attend dans la cour sagement que Peeta arrive. Il en met du temps…

La cloche sonne et Peeta n'est toujours pas là, je m'inquiète et j'ai envie de pleurer parce que je crois qu'il m'as oublié. Je vais pour me ranger avec les autres enfants quand je sent que quelqu'un me prend par la main. C'est Peeta!

__** Bonjour Katniss, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?**_

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et je n'ai plus peur, il ne m'as pas oublié, il est là juste à côté de moi et nous allons pouvoir jouer ensemble comme il me l'avait promis.

_**_ J'ai eu peur tu sais, je ne t'ai pas trouver dans la cour, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ou que tu m'avais oublié.**_

_**_ Je ne pourrais jamais oublié la fille qui chante mieux que les oiseaux, **_me dis-t-il en rigolant, _**c'est mon papa qui ne se pressait pas pour faire le pain, je viens juste d'arriver et quand je t'ai vu j'ai couru jusque ici pour que je puisse me ranger avec toi. On y va ?**_

Je le suit. Nous allons faire des dessins ce matin. Avec Peeta on s'assoit à une table tous les deux. Il me donne une feuille et met le pot de crayon au milieu de la table. Il se penche sur sa feuille et commence à dessiner.

Je ne sais pas trop dessiner et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois que tous les enfants sont déjà en train de remplir leurs feuilles. Peeta me regarde.

_**_ Tu ne dessines pas ?**_

_**_ C'est que… Je ne sais pas quoi dessiner.**_

_**_ Tu n'as qu'à dessiner ce que tu vois, c'est toujours plus facile.**_

Je regarde encore autour de moi et j'ai une idée, je vais dessiner Peeta.

Un long moment après la maitresse dis que nous devons ranger, je viens juste de finir mais je ne suis pas très contente de mon dessin. Je voit que Peeta range les crayons.

_ _**Dis Peeta, je peux voir ce que tu as dessiner ?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre toutes les couleurs tu sais et mon dessin n'est pas très beau.**_

Je lui prend sa feuille et je suis émerveillée. Il as dessiner une petite fille avec une robe rouge et deux tresses qui tient la main de son papa. On dirait moi.

_**_ C'est très joli Peeta, on dirais moi, **_je lui dis en lui rendant son dessin.

_ _**C'est parce que c'est toi. Hier je t'ai vu avec ton papa devant l'école, je t'ai trouvé très jolie, j'ai eu envie de le dessiner. Maintenant que tu as vu mon dessin je veux voir le tiens!**_

Il tend la main et je lui montre le dessin.

_ _**Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **_

Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, peut-être qu'il ne voulais pas que je le dessine. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir alors je lui dis la vérité.

_**_ C'est toi ! Tu ne reconnais pas ? Regardes j'ai fait tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux bleus !**_

_**_ On dirais une patate avec des cheveux !**_

Je suis vexée, Peeta n'aime pas mon dessin de lui et en plus il se moque. Je me dirige vers la poubelle pour le jeter quand Peeta me retient.

_**_ Je peux garder le dessin de la patate Peeta, s'il te plaît ? Je la mettrais dans ma chambre.**_

_**_ Mais tu ne l'aime pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le garder ?**_

_**_ Bien sur que si je l'aime bien, c'est toi qui l'as fait !**_

Je sourit et lui tend mon dessin, je suis contente qu'il veuille le garder, au moins il se souviendra de moi. Je pense à quelque chose.

_ _**Si tu gardes la patate Peeta, je peux garder le dessin que tu as fait? Il est très beau et je voudrais le montrer à mon papa.**_

Il reprend un crayon, je crois qu'il va mettre son nom sur la feuille mais il dessine un cœur à la place d'une signature et il me la tend.

_ _**Voilà, comme ça tu pourras le mettre dans ta chambre aussi.**_

Pendant l'heure de la récréation il me demande si je veux jouer avec les autres enfants. Je préférerais rester seule avec lui mais je lui répond que je veux bien que nous aillons avec les autres.

J'apprend à jouer à de nombreux jeux comme la marelle ou le chat et la souris, je m'amuse beaucoup et même s'il y a pleins d'autres enfants avec nous Peeta reste toujours près de moi comme s'il avait peur que je me perde.

Quand vient l'heure de rentrer chez nous je ne courre pas, comme la veille, et Peeta reste encore à côté de moi.

_ _**Je me suis bien amusé avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est dommage que tu habites à la Veine si tu avais habité à la ville comme moi on aurais pu se voir en dehors de l'école. **_

Quand il me dis ça je suis un peu triste, il a raison cela aurait été tellement plus marrant de se voir quand on le voulais.

_**_ Mais tu sais ce n'est pas si loin que ça, peut-être que dès fois on pourrais se voir quand même, si mes parents ou les tiens veulent bien on pourrait jouer l'un chez l'autre. Je vais demander à mon papa ce soir s'il veux bien que tu viennes dès fois à la maison pour jouer, d'accord ?**_

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et me fait signe que oui. Je vois maman avec Prim dans les bras et j'aimerais qu'elle voit Peeta, qu'elle me dise qu'elle est contente que j'ai un copain mais Peeta me fait un bisou sur la joue et s'en va avec sa maman.

Quand papa rentre le soir je lui demande de suite s'il est d'accord pour que Peeta vienne jouer à la maison dès fois.

_**_ Ma Katniss, si c'est ton copain et que tu veux qu'il vienne à la maison pour jouer je ne vois pas de problème. Il pourras venir autant de fois qu'il le voudras, je te le promet.**_

Papa a toujours tenu ses promesses alors je sais que moi et Peeta nous pourrons nous voir autant de fois qu'on le voudra.

Le soir j'accroche le dessin de Peeta dans ma chambre, papa l'as trouvé très beau et m'as dis qu'il faudrait que je dise merci à Peeta. Je le ferrais quand je le verrais jeudi, je sais qu'il m'attendra et qu'on pourra encore passé de magnifiques moments ensembles …

* * *

**C'est la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments, remarques et toutes autres choses avec une review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai fait un léger bond dans le temps parce que je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration pour la maternelle ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fiction vous plaît. Merci aussi à toutes les autres qui suivent ma fiction !**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nous somme le 8 Mai et aujourd'hui j'ai 8 ans. C'est un grand jour pour moi parce que depuis maintenant 2 ans que je lui demande Peeta a enfin dis oui pour venir avec mon père et moi dans la forêt.

Je sais que s'il a accepté c'est uniquement pour me faire plaisir et aussi parce que c'est mon anniversaire mais ce n'est pas grave, aujourd'hui il me l'as promis il va chasser avec nous!

Oh bien sur ses parents ne sont pas au courant, jamais ils n'auraient voulu que Peeta vienne avec nous alors mon père leur a dis qu'il voulait me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire en invitant Peeta sans que je le sache.

Comme d'habitude depuis maintenant 3 ans que Peeta et moi sommes amis sa mère a beaucoup ronchonné mais finalement son père a dit d'accord.

Tout le monde sais que la mère de Peeta déteste les gens de la Veine alors je demande rarement à ce qu'il vienne à la maison. A vrai dire en 3 ans Peeta a du venir seulement une vingtaines de fois chez moi alors que je suis allée à la ville quasiment tous les samedis. Je ne me plaint pas, je passe de très bons après-midi avec lui et les autres enfants de la ville mais parfois je me sent un peu comme une étrangère.

Je ne l'ai jamais dis à Peeta, je sais qu'autrement il aurait insisté pour que nous passions tout notre temps libre à la Veine mais aussi que sa mère aurait tout fait pour qu'il ait bien moins de temps à me consacrer.

Un jour j'ai demandé à papa pourquoi la mère de Peeta ne m'aimait pas, il m'as répondu que c'était à cause de lui et maman mais je n'ai pas compris, quand j'en ai parlé à Peeta il a changé de conversation, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un sujet à éviter pour tout le monde. Alors depuis ce temps je m'efforce de ne plus y penser.

Mon père ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin, d'habitude il le fait tout le temps c'est pour ça que je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose. Prim aussi est réveillée, elle me fait de grands sourires depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

_**_ Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner Prim ? **_

_**_ Non, j'attend que papa vienne nous chercher.**_

C'est étrange, normalement c'est la première à vouloir aller déjeuner le matin.

Soudain j'entend la porte d'entrée, des chuchotements, un rire et la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre.

_**_ Joyeux anniversaire Katniss !**_

Je vois ma mère, mon père et entre eux deux Peeta avec un grand sourire. La voilà ma surprise, mon père est allé chercher Peeta très tôt ce matin. Je suis heureuse parce que pour une fois je vais vraiment pouvoir passer toute une journée avec lui à mes côtés.

_**_ Allez Marmotte, lève-toi, et viens voir ce que je t'ai apporté !**_

Il me regarde avec ce magnifique sourire que j'aime tant et me tend la main. Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de râler.

_**_ Peeta on avait dis pas de cadeau! Je ne t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire parce que tu me l'avais demandé, je pensais que tu tiendrais parole!**_

_**_ Ne râles pas! Pas le jour de ton anniversaire! Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment de ma part mais de celle de mon père…**_

Il rougit, je vois qu'il se sent gêné. Je le suis, ma curiosité l'emporte sur ma colère, je me demande ce que son père a bien voulu m'offrir.

En entrant dans la cuisine je vois un beau paquet sur la table. Je l'ouvre et j'ai la très belle surprise de trouver un magnifique gâteau à l'intérieur. Je reconnais cependant l'œuvre de Peeta sur le glaçage, il s'agit du portrait qu'il avais fait de mon père et moi le deuxième jour à la maternelle.

_ _**Peeta, c'est magnifique ! **_

_**_ Tu as vu, j'ai enfin fini de mettre les couleurs, **_me dit il avec un gros sourire.

_**_ Cela t'auras quand même pris 3 ans !**_

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est plus fort que moi, il faut toujours que je trouve quelque chose à redire à chaque fois que Peeta tente d'être gentil avec moi. Heureusement, il ne m'en a jamais voulu et est toujours resté mon ami.

Nous prenons tous une part de ce merveilleux gâteau en guise de petit déjeuner, c'est certainement la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé mais je ne fais pas de remarques, je ne voudrais surtout pas blesser mes parents.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé mon père nous emmène Peeta et moi rejoindre les bois, il est prévu que nous mangions au lac tout les trois et que mon père montre à Peeta notre façon de chasser.

Mon père tente pendant une heure d'apprendre à Peeta à se servir d'un arc mais les résultats ne sont pas concluants, Peeta ne s'énerve pas comme j'aurais pu le faire. Il se contente de dire que les gens ne peuvent pas être doués dans tous les domaines.

Ensuite Peeta se contente de nous suivre pendant que nous suivons les traces de pattes laisser par un daim. Je me rends compte de suite que le gibier doit forcement nous entendre vu le bruit que fait Peeta.

_ _**Papa, pars devant, je vais essayé d'apprendre à Peeta à ne pas marcher comme un ours derrière nous. On te retrouvera au lac.**_

Peeta me regarde, je sais rien qu'en le regardant qu'il est désolé. Je ne lui en veux pas, après tout je devais être aussi bruyante que lui la première fois où mon père m'as emmené chasser avec lui.

J'essaye, je fais des efforts, Peeta aussi mais il faut croire que la chasse n'est vraiment pas faite pour lui ou que je suis très nulle en donneuse de leçons. Il est hors de question pour nous de suivre les traces de mon père alors nous nous dirigeons vers le lac.

Il nous faut une heure pour y parvenir, pendant ce temps Peeta s'émerveille de tout ce qu'il voit que ce soit les arbres ou même les feuilles d'arbres. Intérieurement je souris, je suis heureuse que les bois lui plaisent, cependant au fond de moi je suis un peu triste, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas chasser avec nous, il ne voudra pas nous déranger.

Quand mon père nous rejoint il me demande comment Peeta s'est débrouillé, je n'ose rien dire de peur de le vexé mais Peeta répond à ma place.

_**_ Je suis aussi doué à l'arc que pour marcher silencieusement dans les bois. Par contre j'ai beaucoup aimé tout ce que j'ai vu ce matin.**_

_**_ C'est dommage mon garçon, tu aurais pu venir chasser les lapins avec Katniss autrement.**_

_**_ Oh mais Peeta pourra quand même revenir, n'est-ce pas papa? Prim ne chasse pas avec nous mais elle vient manger ici de temps en temps, Peeta pourra faire pareil!**_

Peeta me regarde avec un grand sourire, je crois qu'il serais heureux de revenir ici avec nous. Mon père sourit aussi et hoche la tête.

Nous mangeons et passons l'après-midi au bord du lac, mon père a trouvé des crayons et des feuilles dans la cabane, il les as donné à Peeta pour qu'il dessine.

Avant de partir Peeta me tend un de ces dessins, il m'as dessiné allonger au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. Le dessin est encore une fois magnifique.

_**_ Celui là aussi il sera accroché dans ma chambre, à côté du portrait que tu m'avais donné.**_

_**_ J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais accrocher autre chose que la patate Peeta sur mon mur!**_

Il se moque encore de moi à ce sujet. Un jour j'ai voulu refaire un dessin de lui mais je n'ai pas son talent et c'était tellement honteux que je ne lui ai jamais montré.

Sur le chemin du retour je marche derrière lui. En regardant autour de moi je remarque une feuille d'arbre verte avec des taches orangés. Elle est très belle, je la prend avec moi et une fois arrivé à la sortie du pré je la donne à Peeta.

_ _**Je ne sais pas dessiner, mais tu pourras toujours mettre ça à côté de la patate Peeta.**_

Il sourit comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Mon père dis qu'il va ramener Peeta chez lui et que je dois lui dire au revoir. Comme toujours à ces moments là que je me sent triste, j'aimerais tellement que Peeta reste toujours plus longtemps avec nous.

Je lui fait un signe de la main comme toujours. Peeta s'approche et m'embrasse sur la joue, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.

_ _**Encore joyeux anniversaire Katniss. Je suis content d'avoir passer cette journée avec toi.**_

Et puis il s'en va. Je le reverrais lundi à l'école…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de toutes vos impressions, sentiments et tout autre choses ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le troisième chapitre =)**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser, je voulais rester le plus fidèle possible à l'œuvre original mais j'ai prêté mes livres à une amie alors il me manque quelques petits détails du livre, je vais faire uniquement avec mes souvenirs, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas!**

**Je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je suis très heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris plaît et merci de me faire part de vos sentiments =)**

**J'ai encore une fois un peu accélérer le temps parce que je ne compte pas écrire 100 chapitres sur comment Katniss et Peeta ont grandis tout les deux, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis en pleine interrogation écrite sur les techniques d'extraction du charbon. C'est compliqué et je crois que je n'ai pas assez réviser ce weekend. Peeta m'avait pourtant prévenue que nous aurions une interrogation surprise. Je devrais l'écouter un peu plus souvent.

Delly est juste à ma droite, cela fait maintenant quelques années que je la considère comme une amie, depuis qu'elle est venue vers moi en me disant qu'elle aimerait bien jouer avec Peeta et moi de temps en temps à vrai dire.

Je vois qu'elle non plus ne sait pas grand-chose, elle me regarde avec un sourire contrit comme si elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'aider, je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à tricher. Bon c'est vrai, de temps en temps je lui demande des réponses aux exercices que je n'ai pas le temps de faire mais je l'aide aussi en retour sur les sujets qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Peeta est deux rangs devant moi, cela fait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il n'a pas relever la tête, encore une fois il aura une meilleure note que moi. J'aurais vraiment du l'écouter et réviser ce weekend!

A la place de ça je suis allée dans les bois pour chasser avec mon père. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de moi et que j'aurais pu rester chez moi pour révisé mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été seule avec lui que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le suivre. J'ai passé une très belle journée avec lui mais si j'avais su je serais restée chez moi devant mes feuilles de cours.

Je rend une feuille à moitié remplie, certes je connais certaines choses parce que mon père nous raconte de temps en temps ce qu'il fait mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas comme Peeta, je ne retient pas tout ce que les gens disent immédiatement.

Parlant de Peeta, il rend sa copie en même temps que moi. On se retrouve à la sortie de la salle, c'est l'heure de manger.

_**_ On mange avec Delly et Madge ce midi, ça ne t'ennuie pas ? **_me demande-t-il

Madge est la fille du maire du district. Elle est amie avec nous depuis un an maintenant. Elle mangeait toute seule le midi et ne semblait pas très sociable. Elle me faisait de la peine alors un jour je me suis assise à la même table qu'elle, Peeta m'as suivi, et depuis nous sommes très proches elle et moi.

_**_ Non il n'y a pas de soucis, pourquoi ça m'ennuierais ?**_

_**_ Parce que tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire quand tu es en colère et, je sais que tu es en colère parce que tu n'as pas suivit mes conseils et que tu n'as rien réviser. J'ai tord ?**_

Là maintenant, je suis en colère effectivement. Je déteste quand Peeta me fait comprendre qu'il me connait mieux que personne. Bon je sais que c'est le cas, après tout ça fait maintenant 6 ans qu'on est amis mais il m'agace!

Je passe les trois quarts du repas à faire la tête, Peeta essaye de me faire rire mais il a bien compris que c'est à cause de sa remarque que je suis ainsi.

En sortant de la cantine je croise Prim, je lui fais un grand sourire qu'elle me rend. Parfois je suis un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir manger en même temps qu'elle mais c'est comme ça, elle a quatre ans de moins que moi, il faut qu'elle reste avec les autres enfants de son âge.

Avant de reprendre les cours Peeta demande à Delly et Madge de nous laisser un moment. Elles s'en vont, s'en rien dire de plus.

_ _**Katniss, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, je ne voulais pas que tu me fasse la tête. T'es ma meilleure amie tu sais, s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas.**_

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est sincère. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment disputés depuis que nous sommes amis, toujours de simples embrouilles mais rien de bien grave. Aujourd'hui ne fais pas exception, de toute façon ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux mais à moi-même, je sais que si j'avais vraiment écouté Peeta j'aurais pu avoir une bien meilleure note.

_**_ Non Peeta, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas réviser et ça m'embête parce que mon père va m'en vouloir d'avoir rater cette interro… **_

_**_ Katniss, ton père ne t'en voudras pas, il comprendra ne t'en fais pas. Tout vas bien alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

Pour lui prouver que je ne lui en veux vraiment pas je le prend dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Nos démonstrations d'affections se font de plus en plus rare. A notre âge, le moindre bisou ou câlin peut vite devenir gênant alors je ne me montre pas vraiment affectueuse avec lui, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait prendre mon geste.

Nous retournons en cours. Il s'agit d'un cours de mathématique. Peeta est au premier rang avec les autres enfants de la ville, moi je suis tout au fond avec ceux de la Veine. C'est rare que nos professeurs nous laissent nous assoir où nous le voulons.

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées quand tout à coup j'entend une sonnerie, grave, forte. Elle me fait peur, je sais qu'elle annonce une catastrophe à la mine. Je suis terrorisée mais il faut que je sois forte.

J'avais dis à Prim que si un jour l'alarme retentissais il ne faudrait pas avoir peur, que je viendrais la chercher. Maintenant je regrette presque mes paroles parce que je suis comme scotchée à ma place. C'est Peeta qui vient vers moi et me prend la main, il m'entraine vers la sortie.

_**_ Attend! Je … Prim ! Je dois aller chercher Prim !**_

Il ne dis rien, il me suis, je crois qu'il a compris comme moi que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

Prim nous attend sagement à sa place. Quand elle me voit elle me saute dans les bras, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je la serre fort contre moi, il faut que nous soyons forte toute les deux.

Peeta prend la main de Prim et nous sortons de la salle, de l'école. Il me regarde, dans son regard je peux voir qu'il essaye de me rassurer. Une question silencieuse passe dans ses yeux. Devons nous rentrer chez nous ou aller voir à la mine ?

Je lui fait un signe de la tête en direction de la mine. Le problème à lieu là-bas, ma mère sera forcement sur place. Je dois voir de mes propres yeux.

Je demanderais bien à Peeta de ramener Prim à la maison mais je n'ai pas la force de parler. La peur bloque mes lèvres, je suis incapable de prononcer un mot.

Tout les trois nous nous dirigeons donc vers la mine. Quand on arrive sur place la moitié du district est rassemblé devant nous. Prim lâche la main de Peeta, elle a vu notre mère parmi la foule et cours vers elle, celle-ci ne semble même pas la voir, elle a les yeux rivé sur l'entrée de la mine.

Je me fraye un passage parmi la foule, Peeta juste derrière moi. Quand j'arrive devant je comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer : un coup de grisou.

Peeta a du comprendre en même temps que moi, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort.

Je vois des gens remonter de la mine, il y a des survivants ! Mon père est fort, il va surement remonter aussi. Je sais qu'il va revenir et que tout ira bien, il ne faut pas que je pleure.

Les heures passent, il y a de moins en moins de survivants qui reviennent. La foule autour de nous s'est dispersée. Je vois ma mère et Prim de l'autre côté, elles sont toutes les deux en train de pleurer. Peeta est encore avec moi, il surveille l'entrée de la mine et serre ma main dans la sienne.

Deux heures plus tard quand on commence à remonter des corps et non plus des survivants je comprend que mon père a beau être fort il ne reviendras pas. Il est mort dans ce coup de grisou et il va falloir que je sois forte. Pour Prim, pour ma mère, et aussi pour que mon père soit fier de moi.

Je m'autorise quelques larmes, je sanglote. Peeta me serre tellement fort contre lui maintenant que j'ai mal mais je ne dis rien parce que la douleur n'est pas importante. Il est aussi en train de pleurer, je sais qu'il aimait mon père et lui aussi vient de perdre une personne qu'il appréciait.

Plusieurs heures passent et le corps de mon père est enfin ramener à la surface. Le hurlement que pousse ma mère me fais mal, elle devais encore avoir de l'espoir au fond d'elle. Je retrouve l'usage de la parole.

_**_ Peeta, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je vais aller m'occuper de Prim maintenant, elle a besoin de moi.**_

Je crois qu'il est incapable de parler, il se contente de hocher la tête. Il me serre encore une fois, m'embrasse sur la joue et prend une inspiration.

_ _**Je … Je … **_

_**_ Ne sois pas désolé Peeta je t'en supplie, tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas ta faute. Rentres chez toi maintenant.**_

Je ne supporterais pas qu'il reste à mes côtés parce qu'il se sent redevable, il n'as rien fait pour que le coup de grisou arrive, ce n'est pas lui le fautif. Personne n'est responsable de la mort de mon père excepté la nature. Il commence à partir puis fais demi-tour et me dis d'une voix brisée

_**_ Je serais toujours là pour toi d'accord ?**_

Je hoche la tête, je sais que je pourrais compter sur lui. Qu'il sera toujours là pour prendre soin de moi.

Je le regarde alors qu'il cours pour rentrer chez lui et quand il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision je me tourne vers ma mère et ma sœur, il va falloir que je sois forte, pour elles…

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre, même s'il s'agissait d'un passage triste j'espère que celui ci vous auras plu !**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre !**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que les personnes "anonymes" ne pouvaient pas me laisser de review, cette erreur est maintenant corrigée alors n'hésitez pas ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre !**

**Encore une fois un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je suis très heureuse de voir que mes chapitres et idées plaisent =)**

**Fan de twilight : Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et pour répondre à ta question je vais suivre l'histoire de base donc oui, il y aura des Hunger games. Maintenant est ce qu'ils iront tous les deux ou un seul ou même aucun, je ne sais pas encore ^^**

**Stef : Merci pour la review. Je suis contente que la fin t'ais plu, c'est la partie du chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps ^^**

**Titounette : Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ais plu et j'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant !**

**Mirabelle : Ravie de voir que tu apprécie le début de l'histoire ! Gale arrive bientôt, mais pas encore ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux mois. Il y a deux mois maintenant que mon père est mort.

J'ai passé la première semaine chez moi, enfermée dans ma chambre et mon mutisme. Peeta est venu une fois lors de cette semaine. Je ne lui ai pas adressé un seul mot, juste un regard triste et totalement éteint. Il a passé l'après-midi à me serrer dans ses bras et à pleurer avec moi.

La semaine suivante il avait fallu que je sorte de chez moi pour recevoir la médaille du courage accordé aux familles endeuillées et prendre la somme que le district avait bien voulu nous fournir pour vivre notre mois de deuil. Il y avait plusieurs autres familles, toutes en deuil après ce coup de grisou. Je n'ai pas fait attention à leurs visages, de toute façon aucun d'entre eux ne m'aiderais à me remettre de la perte de mon père.

Ma mère était dans un état pire que moi. Je crois qu'elle n'as même pas eu conscience d'être sortie de la maison ce jour là. Prim quant à elle suivait sagement, elle ne pleurait pas, je crois qu'elle avait déjà versée toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait plus que je me renferme, que ma mère et ma sœur n'étaient pas assez fortes pour s'en sortir.

C'est moi qui ai pris la bourse. Ce soir là je suis allée acheter de quoi nous nourrir et nous chauffer pour une semaine. Il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose de la petite somme de départ.

Je suis retournée en cours, il le fallait sinon les gens auraient commencé à se poser des questions. Ma sœur n'as rien dit quand c'est moi qui l'aie réveillé le matin en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'on aille à l'école. Ma mère, elle, je crois qu'elle ne m'as même pas entendu quand je lui ais dit que Prim et moi nous partions.

La journée a été très difficile. Peeta est resté avec moi toute la journée, j'avais constamment envie de pleurer et pas une fois je n'ai ouvert la bouche. Toute la journée il a repoussé les gens qui venaient me voir pour me dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour moi. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre que je ne voulais pas entendre leurs excuses.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien pour nous acheter de quoi manger et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Comment pourrions nous nous en sortir ? J'ai essayé de sortir ma mère de son mutisme profond mais rien n'y fait, elle ne m'écoute pas. C'est comme si elle était morte en même temps que mon père.

J'ai bien essayé de revendre certaines de nos affaires, au début je m'en suis sortie comme cela mais maintenant plus personne n'est intéressé.

Il pleut, les affaires que je comptais revendre sont trempées, je ne peut pas rentrer chez moi les mains vides, je ne veux pas affronter le regard de Prim alors que je ne pourrais rien lui donner à manger ce soir.

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées quand je me rend compte de l'endroit où je suis. Mes pieds m'ont mené vers Peeta. La boulangerie est juste en face de moi. Mais à quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas Peeta qui va me racheter les vieux vêtements de bébé de Prim, qu'est-ce qu'il en ferrait ?

Je me rend à l'arrière de la boutique, machinalement je regarde à l'intérieur s'il est là. Je le vois, il est en train de pétrir la pate à pain. Je ne sais pas s'il a senti que je l'observais mais il relève la tête et ses yeux croisent les miens. Il me fait un sourire, je lui fait un signe de la main et je commence à m'éloigner.

J'ai fait quelques pas quand la douleur me submerge. Je m'effondre au pied d'un arbre, je réalise que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer encore longtemps à vivre comme cela, je vois bien que Prim a perdu du poids et qu'elle aussi a faim mais je suis incapable d'être forte pour elle.

J'entend des pas derrière moi, je me retourne.

_ _**Peeta ? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre, il fait froid !**_

Il a deux pains à moitié brulés dans ses bras, ses mains sont rouge. Il a aussi une marque sur la joue, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. Il me tend les pains et commence à faire demi-tour.

_**_ Peeta, qu'Est-ce que… ? **_

_**_ Prends ses pains, rentres chez toi et manges les d'accord ? Je ne supporte pas de te voir mourir sous mes yeux ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je veux que tu restes avec moi !**_

Je suis en train de pleurer maintenant, il se penche vers moi et m'aide à me relever.

_**_ Mais Peeta, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai plus rien, ma mère ne peux pas retourner travailler et je ne peux plus rien acheter pour qu'on puisse manger !**_

_**_ Ecoutes, s'il le faut je brulerais des pains tous les jours pour toi, comme ça tu auras de quoi manger.**_

_**_ Tu ne peux pas, tes parents verraient bien que tu le fais exprès, ils ne sont pas bêtes !**_

_**_ Rentres chez toi, et demain on cherchera une solution, d'accord ?**_

J'hoche la tête, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Peeta viens de m'accorder un peu de temps. Ses pains vont me permettent de survivre encore quelques jours.

En rentrant chez moi, je trouve Prim assise tranquillement aux côtés de ma mère. Quand elle me voit avec les pains elle me fait un énorme sourire, elle se tourne vers ma mère et celle-ci me regarde avec un léger espoir dans les yeux.

Nous mangeons la moitié du premier pain à nous trois le soir même, il faut quand même que nous conservions le reste car c'est la seule chose qui peux nous permettre de rester encore en vie un moment.

Le lendemain matin, nous mangeons l'autre moitié du pain.

Quand j'arrive à l'école Peeta cours vers moi avec un sourire au bord des lèvres. Mais la première chose que je remarque c'est l'horrible bleu qu'il a à l'œil.

_**_ Mon dieu Peeta, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?**_

_**_ C'est rien, ma mère n'as pas aimé que je brule deux pains hier, mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai une solution pour toi !**_

Il ouvre son sac et en sort une vieille feuille d'arbre.

_**_ Tu te souviens, c'est la feuille qui tu m'as offert le jour de tes huit ans. On avait passé l'après-midi dans les bois et ton père voulait m'apprendre à chasser.**_

_**_ Peeta s'il te plait ne parle pas de lui, je ne veux pas…**_

_**_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai cherché un moyen pour que tu t'en sortes hier et j'ai eu une idée ! Katniss, tu sais chasser ton père te l'as appris, tu peux aller dans les bois, tuer deux, trois écureuil, lapins ou je ne sais quelles bêtes et les manger ou les revendre. Tu peux t'en sortir !**_

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il a raison, je sais chasser. L'arc de mon père est toujours dans les bois, et puis il y a aussi le livre des plantes que mon père a du ranger quelque part dans la maison, avec ça je pourrais m'en sortir.

Peeta est un génie. Je fait un grand sourire et me jette dans ses bras, grâce à lui je sais comment faire vivre ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Il a l'air tout aussi heureux et me serre fort contre lui.

Je passe la journée avec un sourire aux lèvres. Delly et Madge ont du voir que quelque chose avait changé car elles me posent la question, je leur répond que je viens juste de me rendre compte que la vie pouvait nous réservée de drôle de surprises. Elles me sourient en retour et je croise le regard de Peeta, il a l'air aussi heureux que moi aujourd'hui.

Le soir Peeta tient à nous raccompagné Prim et moi à la maison, je cherche dans toute la maison où mon père aurait pu cacher son livre. Je le trouve dans la chambre caché sous un tas de linge. Peeta le regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

En tournant les pages je me rend compte que certains dessins manque de descriptions mais mon père n'était pas un artiste. Il y a de nombreuses indications, je reconnais de nombreuses plantes.

_**_ Regardes ! Tu peux faire de la salade avec des pissenlits! Il y en a pleins au bord du Pré en ce moment !**_

Prim tient à venir chercher des pissenlits avec nous, c'est ainsi que nous passons le reste de notre soirée.

Quand il est l'heure pour Peeta de rentrer chez lui il me demande si je veux qu'il brule d'autres pains pour moi. J'apprécie son geste mais je n'en ai plus besoin, ce soir nous mangerons de la salade de pissenlits et ce weekend j'irais dans les bois pour chasser et ramener des écureuils et des lapins.

En rentrant à la maison avec nos pissenlits, Prim cours dans la chambre de ma mère et lui demande de venir nous aider à faire de la salade. C'est la première fois que ma mère se lève depuis que mon père est mort. Elle prépare la salade et retourne ensuite se coucher.

Je ne lui en veux pas, elle a au moins fait un effort et je crois qu'elle est sur la voie de la guérison. Nous allons nous en sortir toutes les trois et ça grâce à Peeta.

* * *

**Ce chapitre m'as pris énormément de temps, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je voulais montrer que Peeta avait été très important dans la survie de Katniss. Il l'as été dans le livre et je voulais qu'il le soit encore plus dans ma fiction. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer les sentiments que je voulais…**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions avec une review, j'accepte toutes les critiques et suggestions =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cinquième chapitre déjà =)**

**Encore une fois je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laisse une review, je suis touchée à chaque fois que j'en lis une =)**

**Titounette : Ne t'en fais, il y aura tout pleins de moment entre Katniss et Peeta, pour le moment ils sont amis, je trouve qu'ils sont trop jeunes encore pour avoir une relation plus "sérieuse" ^^**

**Fan de twilight : J'ai pris ma décision mais elle a encore le temps de changer, elle ne sera fixée qu'une fois écrite ^^**

**Mirabelle : L'apparition de Gale se fait maintenant, j'espère que tu apprécieras! Personnellement c'est un personnage que je n'apprécie pas mais vu qu'ici j'en fait ce que je veux je l'aimerais peut-être plus xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier anniversaire que je vais passé sans mon père. Vu que j'ai aujourd'hui douze ans il a fallu que je me lève tôt et que j'aille signer le registre pour ma participation à la prochaine Moisson.

Peeta a signé il y a maintenant plus d'un mois, il m'avait prévenu que la première question que me poseraient les Pacificateurs serait de savoir si je voulais prendre des Tesseraes maintenant que je le pouvais.

J'ai longuement hésité et finalement j'en ai pris trois, un pour chaque membres de ma famille. Je me suis promis que ce serais les seuls de l'année que je prendrais. Mon nom sera donc inscrit quatre fois pour ma toute première Moisson. Quatre chances qu'il soit tiré au sort et que je doive donc être le tribut du district douze.

Avec Peeta nous avons voulu regarder comment se passaient les Moissons une fois, nous n'avons pas tenus plus de dix minutes devant l'écran de télévision. Je suppose que dans quatre mois quand nous serons tous les deux parmi la foule rassemblée sur la grande place il ne nous faudra pas pleurer.

C'est certainement le pire anniversaire d'une vie. Ici au district quand on atteint nos douze ans on ne peux plus être considéré comme un enfant. A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis susceptible de participer au Hunger Games. J'aurais tellement voulu que mon père soit là pour me rassurer.

Peeta est obligé de travailler à la boulangerie aujourd'hui, ma sœur est chez une amie à elle et ma mère… Et bien ma mère a commencé à reprendre doucement le gout à la vie. Elle cherche un travail en ce moment, j'espère qu'elle trouvera, j'aimerais tellement ne plus être la seule à ramener un peu d'argent pour nous faire vivre.

Quand elle s'est levée ce matin, que je l'ai vu en train de se coiffer, de s'habiller et qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi en me disant qu'elle allait chercher du travail je crois bien qu'elle m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et elle a pleuré en me disant qu'elle était tellement désolée.

Puisque personne n'est à la maison je vais allé chasser. Je pourrais peut-être ramener de la viande pour ce soir. Faire un repas d'anniversaire comme nous en avions l'habitude.

Je passe donc la matinée dans les bois, j'ai déjà tué deux lapins et un écureuil. J'ai croisé un daim mais je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu en faire alors je l'ai laissé partir.

Je suis en train de suivre les traces d'un lapin quand j'entend un bruit derrière moi. Il y a quelqu'un dans les bois, je ne reconnais pas les pas de Peeta alors c'est forcement quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

En me retournant je ne vois personne. Je continue donc ma chasse.

Quelques heures plus tard je vois des collets. Ce ne sont pas ceux que mon père aurait pu poser des années plus tôt car sinon la bête prise dedans ne serait plus qu'un squelette ce qui n'est pas le cas. Quelqu'un d'autre viendrait donc chasser ici ? J'observe les collets de plus près, ils sont habillements posés, c'est une personne expérimenté qui les as donc mis ici.

__** Hey ! J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de voler ce que j'ai attrapé !**_

Je sursaute. En me retournant je croise les yeux d'un garçon qui doit avoir deux ans de plus que moi. Je crois reconnaitre son visage mais je ne connais pas son nom.

_**_ C'est toi qui as posé ses collets ? Je ne les ais jamais vu avant. Je me demandais juste à qui ils pouvaient appartenir. Je m'appelle Katniss et toi ?**_

_**_ Je sais qui tu es. Tu es la fille qui traine avec les enfants de la ville. Moi c'est Gale.**_

_**_ La fille qui traîne avec les enfants de la ville ? C'est comme ça que les gens me voient ?**_

Je suis plutôt étonnée, personne ne m'as jamais fait de réflexion, que ce soit à l'école ou même à la Veine. Au contraire les gens me sourient quand ils me voient. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que cela leur déplaît que je ne parlerais plus à Peeta.

_ _**C'est plutôt impressionnant de voir une fille qui vient de la Veine se faire des amis dans ceux de la ville. Tu traîne même avec la fille du maire, c'est dire. **_

_**_ Oh! Alors ce n'était pas une critique. Tu sais Gale, tu devrait apprendre à exprimer tes émotions, j'ai vraiment cru que tu essayais de me faire une remarque blessante. Dis moi, où as-tu appris à faire des collets pareils ? Ils sont impressionnants !**_

Gale passe ensuite l'après-midi à me montrer comment faire pour que mes collets soient plus efficaces. En remerciement je lui offre un des lapins que j'ai tiré, il m'en restera quand même quatre, largement de quoi tenir jusqu'à ma prochaine chasse. Et puis avec ce que Gale vient de m'apprendre il y a des chances que je ramène bien plus de viandes les prochaines fois.

En rentrant le soir j'ai envie de faire un détour par la ville, passer voir Peeta et lui raconter ma journée.

Quand j'arrive à l'arrière de la boulangerie j'ai un écureuil dans les mains, j'ai déposé le reste dans notre jardin. Je sais que le père de Peeta adore les écureuils, il m'en achète à chaque fois qu'il le peux. Sa mère aussi les apprécie mais je crois qu'elle n'aime pas savoir que c'est moi qui les ramène.

La chance doit être de mon côté car c'est le père de Peeta que je croise dans l'arrière boutique.

_ _**Katniss, quel bon vent t'amène par chez nous ? **_

_**_ J'ai tiré un écureuil ce matin, je me demandais si vous en auriez envie.**_

Il me regarde et me fait un sourire. Il va dans sa boutique et me donne quatre gros pains en échange de mon écureuil.

_ _**Mais Mr Mellark, c'est beaucoup pour un écureuil vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

_**_ Prends donc, il y en a un pour ton écureuil et les trois autres sont pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Maintenant rentres donc chez toi, je crois qu'il y a des gens qui t'attende.**_

Des gens qui m'attende ? Je me demande de quoi il parle. Je repars donc avec mes quatre pains dans les bras. J'aurais aimé voir Peeta mais il devait être occupé.

Il y a de l'animation chez moi, j'entend du bruit. Ma mère et ma sœur doivent donc être rentrées de leur journée.

Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée avec mes pains dans les bras je ne m'attend pas a voir ce que je voit.

Dans mon salon sont réunis ma mère, ma sœur et les trois meilleurs amis que je puisse avoir : Delly, Madge et surtout Peeta.

Il y a des ballons accrochés au plafond et sur la table attend fièrement un énorme gâteau. Ces choses sont magnifiques à mes yeux non seulement parce qu'elles coutent extrêmement chères mais surtout parce qu'elles viennent des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je croyais que si je venais à pleurer aujourd'hui ce serait parce que mon père n'avait pas été là pour me serrer dans ses bras après ma première inscription aux Moissons, mais non, je pleure parce que je suis la fille de la Veine la plus chanceuse au monde. Ma famille est près de moi ainsi que mes amis, je ne pourrait rien demander de plus.

Peeta s'approche de moi et m'entraine voir le gâteau.

_**_ Regardes, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit là aussi aujourd'hui.**_

Sur le glaçage je voit le regard souriant de mon père. Peeta a encore fait un chef d'œuvre, il a compris ce qui me rendrait encore plus heureuse. Oui, c'est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je passe la soirée à rire et m'amuser, je danse avec tout le monde, je ne voit même pas le temps passer. Delly et Madge partent les premières. Prim qui n'aura que huit ans à la fin du mois part se coucher. Ma mère monte aussi.

Il ne reste plus que Peeta et moi.

_**_ Merci pour tout. J'ai passé une soirée incroyable, c'est grâce à toi.**_

_**_ Tu sais, c'est ta mère qui a eu cette idée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable d'organiser tout ça mais elle l'as fait.**_

_**_ Cette journée a été pleines de surprises alors.**_

_**_ Pleines de surprises ? Il y en a eu d'autres que celle que nous t'avons faite ce soir ?**_

Je raconte à Peeta ma rencontre avec Gale dans les bois. Il semble autant surpris que moi d'apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre chasse dans les bois.

_**_ Alors tu … Tu vas chasser avec lui maintenant ?**_

Il y a comme un peu de tristesse dans son regard quand il me pose cette question. Je sais qu'il s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas être plus discret et de ne pas pouvoir venir chasser avec moi.

_**_ Je… Il m'as demandé si je voulais chasser avec lui. J'ai dis oui…**_

Il semble blesser. J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est donc sur le ton de la plaisanterie que je parle.

_**_ Tu es jaloux de Gale ?**_

_**_ A vrai dire … Oui, je crois que oui, je suis jaloux d'un type que je ne connais même pas. Je sais que c'est stupide, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu étais à moi, tu as bien le droit de chasser avec qui tu veux mais je… Je sais pas, je crois que je voudrais que tu passes tout ton temps avec moi. Stupide hein ?**_

Je rougis. Moi aussi je ressens ça de temps en temps, parfois je suis jalouse de Delly et Madge qui n'ont que quelques mètres à faire pour le voir alors que moi je suis à la Veine.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne et je lui réponds.

_**_ Non, c'est loin d'être stupide. Parfois je pense pareil tu sais mais c'est comme ça et puis tu es mon meilleure ami. Tu le seras toujours, qu'importe avec qui je chasse, je te le promets.**_

Il se penche vers moi, il n'y a plus quelques centimètres qui nous séparent maintenant. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment et puis il secoue sa tête. Il se recule brusquement et me lâche la main.

_ _**Toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie Katniss, la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. Je ferrais mieux de rentrer maintenant, il commence à être tard. On se voit lundi en cours!**_

Et puis il s'en va. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il m'embrasserait, je dois avoir manger trop de gâteau ou être vraiment très fatiguée. Peeta ne peux pas avoir envie de m'embrasser. On se connait depuis sept ans maintenant, je le saurais s'il avais ce genre de sentiments pour moi.

Ce soir là je vais me coucher en me demandant comment j'aurais réagit si Peeta m'avait vraiment embrassé…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre =)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le sixième chapitre !**

**Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review**

**Titounette Je suis extrêmement contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu! Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que je vais suivre l'histoire de Suzanne Collins donc c'est possible, mais pour le moment rien n'est écrit donc j'ai le temps d'avoir une autre idée^**

**Fan de Twilight Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Katniss/Gale donc pas de Catnip Par contre je ne suis vraiment pas fan de Gale donc il y a des chances que je ne le fasse pas paraître sous son meilleur jour xD**

**Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leurs favorites et à toutes les personnes qui la lise^**

**Bonne lecture)**

* * *

Le lundi quand je retourne en cours Peeta ne m'attend pas devant le portail comme il le fait depuis que nous sommes petits. Il est déjà avec Delly et Madge et quand je m'approche d'eux il me fait un signe de la main et s'en va comme s'il ne voulais pas me voir.

Le reste de la journée se passe de la même façon, Peeta ne reste que quelques moments avec nous. A midi il ne mange même pas à la même table que nous. J'ai de plus en en plus l'impression qu'il cherche à m'éviter mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexé.

Quand je demande aux filles si elles savent pourquoi Peeta ne passe pas plus de temps avec nous aujourd'hui elles me répondent qu'elles n'en ont aucune idées et qu'elles pensaient que je savais pourquoi.

Le soir j'essaye de rattraper Peeta avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui mais alors que je ne regardais qu'en direction de Peeta je rentre droit dans une personne et me retrouve par terre. Quand je lève la tête je me rend compte que je viens de rentrer dans Gale. Il m'aide à me relever en me tenant la main, quand je tourne la tête pour essayé de voir Peeta je me rend compte qu'il a disparu.

_**_ Décidément Katniss, je te vois partout maintenant. Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ?**_

J'hoche la tête. De toute façon Peeta est parti et Gale habite aussi à la Veine alors nous aurions quand même fait le chemin ensemble. Gale me raconte sa vie et comment depuis la mort de son père il part chasser dans les bois pour nourrir sa mère, ses deux frères et sa sœur. Il me pose quelques questions sur ma vie et mes amis de la ville.

Le reste de la semaine se passe de la même façon, Peeta ne cesse de m'éviter et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi et le soir Gale m'attend pour que nous rentrions ensemble.

Le jeudi soir je n'en peux plus et quand je rentre à la maison je vais directement voir ma mère qui est en train de préparer le repas pour le soir.

_**_ Maman, il faut qu'on parle !**_

Elle me regarde d'une drôle de façon, je me rend compte que j'ai peu être extériorisé ma colère et ma frustration sur elle.

_**_ Katniss, si c'est à propos de mon nouveau travail, je voulais t'en parler tu sais mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire.**_

_**_ Ton nouveau travail ? Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est … Attends tu as trouvé un travail ? Mais c'est génial maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma mère ait de nouveau un travail, elle va pouvoir ramener de l'argent et je n'aurais plus à passer tous mes dimanches dans les bois.

_**_ Et bien j'ai repensé à toutes les plantes que ton père avait répertorié sur le livre, certaines sont des plantes médicinales et donc… J'avais pensé à retravaillé dans le milieu médical, je vais soigner les gens du district quand ils seront malades ou blesser.**_

Ma mère va être docteur. Je sais qu'elle soignait déjà les gens dans sa jeunesse et que donc elle s'y connait déjà. Ses parents tenait une pharmacie avant qu'ils ne meurent et qu'elle parte vivre avec mon père. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiété, ma mère va être capable de ramener de l'argent pour nous faire vivre. Je continuerais quand même à chasser parce que j'aime ça et qu'on pourra faire des économies.

L'annonce de ma mère me remonte le moral mais je repense au comportement de Peeta et j'ai besoin de me confier. Elle doit le sentir aussi car elle me demande ce qui me tracasse.

_**_ C'est Peeta. Je crois qu'il me fait la tête, il ne me parle plus depuis lundi et je ne sais pas pourquoi…**_

_**_ Tu lui as dis quelque chose qui l'as vexé peut-être ? De quoi avez-vous parler la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ?**_

_**_ C'était pour mon anniversaire. Je lui ai raconté que j'avais rencontré un garçon dans les bois et que j'allais aller chasser avec lui maintenant.**_

Ma mère passe ensuite un bon quart d'heure à m'expliquer que Peeta n'est peut être pas heureux de savoir que je vais passer mon temps libre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui alors qu'avant je restais tout le temps avec lui.

_**_ Peut être que tu devrais demander à Peeta s'il veux venir avec vous ? Il serait surement heureux que tu lui proposes…**_

Je me rend compte que c'est une très bonne idée, Peeta pourrait ainsi rencontrer Gale et peut être qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. Je me dis aussi que si j'emmène Peeta avec nous nous n'allons pas pouvoir ramener beaucoup de gibier vu que Peeta fait toujours autant de bruits dans les bois mais ce n'est pas grave.

Le lendemain j'arrive tôt à l'école et c'est moi qui attend au portail. Quand je vois Peeta au loin je cours vers lui, au moins il ne cours pas dans une autre direction en me voyant.

_**_ Peeta ! Demain tu viens avec moi, on va chasser !**_

_**_ C'est un ordre ? Parce que ça en a tout l'air Katniss.**_

Il sourit. Je crois qu'il est heureux que je lui aie proposer.

_**_ Oui c'est un ordre, et si je ne te vois pas devant ma porte à sept heure je viendrais te chercher chez toi ! Alors aucune excuses c'est bien clair ?**_

_**_ Compris chef ! Et euh… Tu ne devais pas chasser avec Gale ?**_

_**_ Si. Il sera là lui aussi, tu sais il me pose des questions sur toi. Je crois qu'il aimerait bien devenir ton ami.**_

_**_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait très envie de devenir mon ami quand il verra qu'il ne rapportera rien à manger chez lui à cause du bruit que je vais faire.**_

_**_ Et bien tant pis, il retournera chasser dimanche. Tu me promets d'être là demain ?**_

Il hoche la tête et me fait un sourire. Je viens de me réconciliée avec la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Le lendemain Peeta tient sa promesse, quand j'ouvre la porte à sept heures il se tient devant moi. Je n'ai pas prévenu Gale que Peeta serait là, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, et surtout qu'il n'en voudra pas à Peeta de faire tellement de bruits.

Quand Gale nous aperçoit il serre la main de Peeta en lui disant qu'il est heureux de faire enfin sa connaissance. Peeta plaisante avec lui et puis la matinée passe sans même que nous nous en apercevions. Les garçons se sont vite liés d'amitié. Gale ne fait même pas de remarques quand il comprend que Peeta ne fait pas exprès de faire du bruits mais qu'il s'agit bien de sa maladresse.

L'après-midi je part un moment me mettre à l'écart et arrive tout de même a abattre trois lapins, deux écureuils et un oiseau. En revenant vers les garçons je leur montre mes proies et ils me félicitent. Gale part voir s'il a attrapé quelques bêtes avec ses collets.

_**_ Alors Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gale. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.**_

_**_ Oui, je crois que je l'aime bien. Quand tu été partie chasser il m'as demander si je voulais qu'il me montre comment faire moins de bruits pour qu'on puisse chasser tous les trois. Je lui aie dit que j'aimerais bien mais que je n'avais pas besoin de viande. Il a eu l'air surpris et puis il a rit en me disant qu'il avais oublié que je venais de la ville.**_

Gale n'est pas méchant mais en une semaine j'ai compris qu'il ne supportait pas la société dans laquelle nous vivions. Il m'as appris qu'il avait déjà participé à deux Moissons et qu'à chaque fois il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envier les enfants de la ville pour ne pas être obligés de prendre des Tesseraes. Au fond je crois que je le comprend même si je ne partage pas son opinion, ce ne sont pas les enfants de la ville les responsables mais le président Snow qui dirige Panem.

Je garde cependant mes réflexions pour moi et me contente de répondre à Peeta que je suis contente qu'il apprécie Gale.

Quand Gale revient il tient quatre lapins dans les mains. Je lui donne un de mes écureuils et il me remercie. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Quand nous rentrons le soir Peeta me raccompagne jusqu'à ma porte.

_ _**Katniss, je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eu cette semaine, je sais que j'ai été idiot de t'en vouloir de t'être fait un nouvel ami. En plus Gale est vraiment sympa.**_

_**_ C'est pas grave Peeta. J'aurais fait pareil si tu avais eu une nouvelle amie. Et puis le principal c'est qu'aujourd'hui on ait passé une bonne journée, non ?**_

_**_ Oui, tu as raison, c'était une chouette journée, j'espère qu'on en passera d'autres comme ça.**_

_**_ Je te le promets.**_

Il me regarde encore droit dans les yeux, se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je crois bien que je deviens rouge comme une tomate. Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

Oui, j'espère bien pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Peeta…

* * *

**Voilà c'est déjà la fin du chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos remarques (voir même critiques, j'accepte tout!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le septième chapitre!**

**Encore une fois je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, cela me pousse à continuer à écrire et à chercher des idées plus rapidement quand j'en suis à court :)**

**Fan de Twilight : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. Je suis heureuse que tu n'apprécie pas Gale parce que j'ai une idée qui va le faire paraître encore plus méchant mais ce n'est pas encore que tu pourras la lire...**

**Titounette : Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai prévu tout pleins de rapprochement pour Katniss et Peeta, je suis une grande fan de ce couple (et surtout de Peeta!) donc j'ai envie d'écrire tout pleins de moments mignons entre eux-deux. Je me suis dit qu'avec le gros point commun qu'avait Gale et Peeta (Katniss) ils ne pouvaient que devenir amis...**

**MarineFelton : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas très grave, par contre je suis triste, cela veux dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir lire la suite de ta fiction tout de suite! Enfin, je suis très heureuse que tu ais apprécié les derniers chapitres, j'espère que les suivants te plairont tout autant!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les vacances sont passées tellement vite cette année. Non pas parce que je me suis amusée comme une folle mais plutôt parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie que le mois de Septembre arrive. C'est étrange de voir que le temps passe à une vitesse folle quand on a pas envie qu'un événement arrive.

J'ai passé les deux derniers mois avec mes amis. Peeta travaillait tous les matins à la boulangerie si bien que je pouvais aller chasser tous les matins si je le voulais. Bien sur je n'allais pas tous les jours dans les bois, je n'en avais plus besoin. Gale si.

Ma mère avec son travail été tout à fait capable de nous nourrir Prim et moi mais je passais toujours au moins trois matinée de la semaine avec Gale, parfois je lui donnais mes prises. Le reste du temps je gardais mes prises et allait les revendre à qui en voulait, je gardais l'argent pour mes dépenses futures ou le donnait à ma mère.

Les après-midi Peeta avait du temps libre alors j'allais tous les jours en ville, parfois seule, parfois Gale m'accompagnait.

Les samedis je les passaient avec Peeta, Gale, Delly et Madge. A nous cinq nous déambulions dans les rues de la ville avec le sourire aux lèvres. Gale avait deux ans de plus que nous mais il jouait encore volontiers aux même jeux, je pense qu'avec ses frères et sœur il avait l'habitude de paraître ridicule.

Les dimanches en revanche je restais chez moi et je ne bougeais pas. J'avais envie de consacré ces jours à ma petite sœur. Prim était incroyable, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres tout le temps. Parfois elle me parlait de notre père et je répondais à ses questions avec les larmes aux yeux mais cinq minutes après elle m'avait raconté quelque chose de tellement drôle que j'avais oublié d'être triste.

Un jour elle a rapporté un chat à la maison, il était tellement laid mais dans ses bras il aurait pu passer pour le plus chat du monde. Je me suis efforcée de le garder en vie. Prim l'as baptisé Buttercup. Je crois bien que quand Peeta l'as vu la première fois il en est tombé amoureux, allez savoir pourquoi.

Aujourd'hui quand je repense à cet été j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai passé de très bons moments. Il faudra que je repense à cela dans quelques heures, j'aurais de quoi être forte.

Gale nous a tous donné rendez-vous en ville ce matin, sans doute un moyen de se donner une dernière dose de courage avant d'affronter l'un des pires jours de notre vie. Parce que oui, aujourd'hui pour quatre d'entre nous se sera notre première Moisson.

J'ai tellement redouté ce moment cet été, j'avais beau être heureuse, derrière chacun de mes sourires je me disais que peut être l'un d'entre nous serait mort dans peu de temps, qu'il s'agissait peut-être du dernier été ou nous serions tout les cinq.

Quand on arrive à notre lieu de rendez-vous Gale et moi on voit que les trois autres sont déjà là, ils ont tous les trois mis leurs plus beau habits. Ma mère m'avait acheté une jupe et un haut cet été, ce matin en les voyant j'ai eu un haut le cœur mais je les ais mis, ma mère a du dépenser une certaine somme pour que je soit un minimum jolie au cas où les cameras devraient être braquées sur moi.

Tous les cinq nous trouvons un coin où nous assoir tranquillement, loin des préparatifs de la grande place. Je crois bien que ce matin personne n'est d'humeur joyeuse, l'été est maintenant loin derrière nous.

Nous passons cinq longues minutes à nous regarder comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous le pouvions et Gale commence à parler.

_**_ Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour. Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle de la Moisson. Vous en avez déjà regarder une ?**_

Peeta lui raconte que lui et moi nous avons juste pu en regarder les dix premières minutes l'an dernier et qu'ensuite nous avons passé notre temps à nous efforcé d'oublier ces images. Delly fait signe que non.

_**_ Moi je les regarde depuis que je suis née, pas parce que j'aime je vous rassure mais parce que mon père m'y oblige.**_

C'est vrai, le père de Madge est le maire, il est sur l'estrade tous les ans à faire son discours. Je ne m'imaginais cependant pas qu'elle devait regarder les enfants partir chaque années, elle ne m'en avait jamais parler. Je me demande ce qu'il pense aujourd'hui, sa fille ne sera pas seulement forcée de regarder, elle sera même obligée d'y participer.

Gale passe alors une bonne heure à nous expliqué le déroulement des festivités. C'est Delly qui pose la question que nous avons tous en tête.

_**_ Et si c'est notre nom qui est tiré au sort, il se passe quoi ?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire une fois que votre nom est tiré on ne vous revoit plus que sur les écrans géants. On vous emmène dans l'hôtel de justice et plus tard dans le train pour le Capitol entre les deux je ne sais pas du tout.**_

Je les regarde les un après les autres, plus personne n'a envie de rire maintenant. Quand je regarde Delly je voit que quelque chose la tracasse.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Delly ?**_

_**_ Je me disais juste que c'est triste que je ne puisse pas me porter volontaire pour mon frère. Je pensais à lui, il aura douze ans dans deux ans et si jamais c'est son nom qui est tiré au sort je ne pourrais rien faire.**_

Elle pleure maintenant. Je pense à ce qu'elle vient de dire, c'est vrai que si Gale ou Peeta est moissonné aucune d'entre nous ne pourra se porter volontaire pour eux. Par contre dans quatre ans ma sœur participera aussi aux Moissons, je pourrais me porter volontaire pour elle. Si son nom venait à sortir il est certain que je me porterais volontaire pour elle.

Je croise le regard de Peeta, il commence à parler

_**_ Ok, personne ne se porte volontaire pour personne, c'est bien clair ! Si mon nom devait être tiré au sort je ferrais face à mon destin, je ne veux que personne me remplace.**_

Tous promettent de ne pas se porter volontaire pour un ou une autre. Quand mon tour arrive je pense à Prim.

_**_ Je me porterais volontaire pour Prim si je le dois, elle ne survivrait pas plus de dix minutes là-bas. C'est la seule pour qui je ferrais ça, je le promets.**_

Peeta comprend ma décision mais il n'est pas heureux. Il accepte cependant mes conditions.

_**_ De toute façon je ne pense pas que votre nom soit tiré au sort aujourd'hui, je veux dire c'est tous votre première participation, votre nom ne sera inscrit qu'une seule fois.**_

Peeta me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est le seul ici à savoir que j'ai pris des Tesseraes et que mon nom sera donc inscrit quatre fois aujourd'hui. Je ne dis rien, je sais que le nom de Gale sera inscrit dix-huit fois aujourd'hui, il est bien plus à plaindre que moi et doit être bien plus stresser.

L'horloge sonne, nous rentrons tous manger chez nous. Enfin manger est un bien grand mot, je me retrouve à fixer mon assiette sans rien pouvoir avaler.

Treize heures. Il est temps de se rendre sur la grande place. Je signe le registre quatre fois et me dirige vers l'endroit que les Pacificateurs me montrent. J'observe les gens autour de moi, tous des enfants de douze ans et de la Veine. Les enfants de la ville sont un peu plus loin devant nous, ils ont sans doute peur de se mélanger avec nous pauvres gens de la Veine. Pourtant je reconnais facilement la main qui se glisse dans la mienne.

Je chuchote à l'oreille de Peeta

_**_ Joyeux Hunger Games**_

_**_ Et puisse le sort nous être favorable.**_

Il a modifié les paroles mais je comprend le message qu'il a voulu me faire passer, il espère qu'aucun de nous deux ne sera appelé. Je l'espère aussi.

Delly et Madge nous rejoignent. Je cherche Gale du regard, il est avec les enfants de son âge, nous ne pourrons même pas lui remonter un peu le moral, il devra affronté tout ça tout seul alors que nous sommes ensemble tous les quatre pour nous soutenir dans cette épreuve. Gale me regarde aussi et je lui fait un sourire avant qu'il ne se retourne.

A quatorze heures le père de Madge s'avance et commence son discours sur le début des Hunger Games, son ton n'est pas différent des années précédentes. Il devrait pourtant être terrorisé, le nom de sa fille est pourtant écrit une fois. Il annonce ensuite les règles que tout le monde connaît puis le nom des deux seuls vainqueurs du district douze, l'un des deux étant mort.

A l'annonce de son nom Haymitch Abernathy lève la tête puis replonge dans son sommeil. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire, on dirais qu' Haymitch n'approuve pas les Hunger Games.

Effie Trinket se lève. Mon cœur commence à battre très fort. C'est maintenant que tout commence. Elle se dirige vers la boule dans laquelle se trouve quatre fois mon prénom. Elle tire un papier. Je ferme les yeux, je sais que cela ne changera rien parce que j'entendrais le nom aussi bien que si mes yeux étaient ouverts. Peeta me serre fort.

_**_ Lilly Vilt**_

Ce n'est pas mon nom. Je ne connaît pas cette fille, elle est plus âgée car elle se trouve devant nous. Elle monte sur l'estrade et je peux voir qu'elle pleure. Je suis triste pour elle mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je me tourne vers Peeta quand je vois qu'Effie se dirige maintenant vers la boule des garçons.

Son nom n'est inscrit qu'une seule fois et pourtant il est livide. Je peux voir qu'il a peur, j'ai peur aussi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. C'est à mon tour de le serrer fort. Le papier est dans la main d'Effie, je prie pour que le nom ne soit pas celui de Peeta.

_ _**Ovide Baus**_

Ce n'est pas lui non plus. Peeta met quelques secondes avant de le réaliser et puis quand il se rend compte que nous sommes sauvés tous les deux il se tourne vers moi, me serre et me fait tourner dans ses bras.

Nous sommes sauvés, jusqu'à la prochaine Moisson…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Je ne suis pas méchante, je n'allais tout de même pas envoyé Peeta et/ou Katniss aux Hunger Games pour leur première Moisson. Ils n'auraient eu aucune chance! J'ai eu un peu de mal à inventer des prénoms par contre :)**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est déjà le huitième chapitre et j'ai encore tout un tas d'idées qui me viennent, j'espère que vous aimez les longues fictions ^^**

**Merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes qui m'ont et qui me laisse des reviews, cela me rend vraiment heureuse!**

**Titounette : Je dois t'avoué que l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu envie d'envoyé Gale au Hunger Games mais il va m'être d'une certaine utilité pour la suite donc il fallait qu'il reste au district :)**

**Fan de Twilight : Ne t'en fais pas, tous pleins de jolis moments arrivent pour Katniss et Peeta :)**

**On pose souvent la question et je vous laisse encore une fois dans le suspens parce que je ne sais pas encore si je dois moissonné l'un ou plusieurs des personnages que nous connaissont, cela dépend de si je veux faire une très longue fiction ou non... A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain de notre première Moisson nous avons tous fait notre rentrée. Tous sauf les deux enfants partis hier pour le Capitol…

J'ai regardé les douze Moissons qui ont eu lieu dans tout Panem. Les deux tributs du district un se sont portés volontaires, cela fait bien des années maintenant que les victoires se jouent entre les district un et deux.

Peeta m'as appris qu'Ovide était un ami de son deuxième frère. J'ai aussi entendu dire que Lilly était dans la classe de Gale, c'est étrange qu'il ne nous en ait pas parlé après la Moisson. Je pensais qu'il serait un peu plus triste mais au contraire il avait l'air ravi.

Nous avons passé la première journée de cours à parler des Hunger Games à venir. Les professeurs ne sont pas censés donner leurs avis, ils nous parlent de comment les Hunger Games servent à nous rappelé nous pauvres habitants des district que le Capitol est clément, mais je sent bien que certains n'aime pas en parler ou du moins qu'ils sont contre cette pratique.

Le soir du défilé des Tributs nous sommes tous réunis sur la grande place. Je regarde avec horreur les vingt-quatre tributs défilés sur leur chars dans leurs habits de parade. Cette année les tributs du district douze sont nus et recouvert de poussière de charbon. C'est affreux, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour supporté les regards de la foule sur eux. A leur place je serais morte de honte, je n'ose même pas les regarder tellement j'ai pitié d'eux.

Trois jours plus tard nous sommes obligés de regarder les notes attribuée par les juges pour chaque tributs. Les quatre tributs des districts un et deux obtiennent les meilleures notes, pour changer. Ovide obtient un huit ce qui est d'après Peeta une très bonne note. Lilly quand à elle obtient un quatre, d'après Gale elle ne ferra pas long feu dans les jeux. Ses propos me scandalisent mais je ne dis rien.

Viennent ensuite les interviews que nous regardons sur la grande place. Peeta me tient la main pendant les deux heures. Je n'écoute que très peu les vingt-deux premières, mais quand arrive Lilly j'écoute comme si elle était ma meilleure amie. Elle parle de sa vie à la Veine, son père est mort il y a longtemps et il ne reste plus que sa mère, pauvre dame.

Ovide est un garçon de la ville, ce que je savais déjà puisque Peeta me l'avait dis. En revanche je ne savais pas qu'il avait une petite amie. Elle n'est pas sur la grande place, je suppose qu'elle est restée chez elle pour pouvoir pleurer en toute intimité.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je me tourne vers Peeta à la fin des interviews.

_**_ Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants et je ne serais jamais avec quelqu'un. C'est trop dur de se dire qu'une personne qu'on aime peut mourir juste parce que le Capitol le décide.**_

_**_ Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas Katniss ?**_

_**_ Bien sur que je t'aime mais c'est différent !**_

_**_ Tu peux me dire en quoi ? Parce que sincèrement si c'était toi que je venais de voir au lieu de Lilly je crois que ma vie serait finie !**_

Je pleure maintenant. Peeta lui semble légèrement en colère.

_**_ Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes. Tu… tu es tout pour moi !**_

Peeta me serre contre lui et me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi.

_**_ Ni penses plus d'accord ? Tu vas seulement te rendre encore plus malheureuse et je préfère de loin la Katniss qui sourit, elle se fait rare ces temps-ci…**_

En me couchant ce soir là je me rend compte que j'ai dis à Peeta que je l'aimais. Comment as-t-il pris mes paroles? Je l'aime mais d'une façon différente à celle qu'avais ma mère d'aimer mon père. Quoique, si Peeta devait mourir je crois qu'une partie de moi mourrait aussi…

Premier jour des jeux, premiers morts. Lilly est la dixième à mourir ce jour là. Elle est restée pour le bain de sang, je crois qu'elle essayait de ramasser un couteau quand la fille du district deux lui a tranché la gorge. Ovide quant à lui s'est contenté de prendre le sac le plus près de lui et il a couru le plus loin possible de la corne d'abondance. Il y aura eu douze morts ce jour là, la moitié des tributs de départ.

Ce soir là je fait mes premiers cauchemars, je m'imagine lâchée dans cette arène à la place de Lilly, la fille du deux me tranchant la gorge.

Plusieurs autres jours passent, mes cauchemars reviennent toutes les nuits, je n'en parle pas, ma sœur et ma mère non plus. Ovide fait maintenant partie des huit derniers tributs. Il ne ferra cependant pas parti des cinq derniers. Il se fait tué par le dernier des Carrières toujours en vie, le tribut garçon du district un.

Quand il ne reste plus que le garçon du un et la fille du cinq les Pacificateurs nous obligent à nous rendre sur la grande place. Je sais qu'à partir de maintenant nous allons devoir regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, jusqu'à ce que l'un tue l'autre.

Peeta me rejoint assez vite, il me dis que Delly et Madge resteront avec Gale, qu'il avait envie de resté seul avec moi. Il commence à faire nuit et je m'endort dans les bras de Peeta. Je me réveille en sursaut, Peeta se penche vers moi.

_**_ Ce n'est rien Katniss, juste un cauchemar. Tu peux te rendormir maintenant, je suis là.**_

_**_ Peeta, je fais ces cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis le début des jeux, je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête, il faut que ça s'arrête!**_

_**_ Demain les jeux seront finis et tu pourras tout oublier, je te le promets, tout ira bien maintenant.**_

J'hoche la tête. Au fond de moi je sais cependant que je n'oublierais rien de tout ce que j'aurais vu et que même si je m'efforce de tout oublier l'année prochaine je revivrais les même angoisses. Je me rendort dans les bras de Peeta.

Le lendemain matin le tribut du un noie la fille du cinq et il est déclaré vainqueur des 70ème Hunger Games.

Nous passons la semaine suivante à essayer de nous remettre des images que nous avons été obligés de voir. Peeta me demande tous les matins si j'ai bien dormis, je sais que sa question sous-entend de savoir si j'ai fait des cauchemars ou non. Les trois premiers jours je lui dis la vérité mais par la suite je lui ment, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Mes cauchemars partiront bien un jour…

* * *

**C'est la fin du chapitre. **

**Je sais il est plus court que les précédent mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'histoire, j'avais juste besoin de ce petit passage pour plus tard ;) Je vous promet de faire un chapitre un petit peu plus long pour compenser, je le publierais ce weekend!**

**Laissez moi quand même une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Neuvième chapitre, pour me faire pardonner du dernier qui était un peu court j'ai essayé de faire celui-ci un peu plus long :)**

**Encore un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je suis toujours très heureuse de voir que mes idées ne déçoivent personne! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui s'inscrivent pour recevoir une alerte dès que je publie un nouveau chapitre, je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction plait assez pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite!**

**Fan de twilight : Ravie de voir que cela t'à plu, je me demandais comment elle pourrait lui dire mais finalement j'ai eu l'idée un soir :) Je pense de plus en plus à faire une longue fiction, je me dis que j'ai tellement d'idées que je pourrait faire une centaine de chapitres xD**

**Titounette : Oui il va l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle en fasse au moins un en sa présence! Elle ne changera pas encore d'avis sur le "je ne veux pas d'enfants" mais il est fort probable qu'elle change d'avis sur le "je ne veux pas de petit copain" d'ailleurs tu va surement être heureuse avec ce chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai eu beau essayé de penser à autre chose, mes cauchemars ne m'ont jamais quittés. Ma mère m'a même donner du sirop pour le sommeil pour que je cesse de les réveiller elle et ma sœur en pleine nuit avec mes hurlements.

Les trois quarts du temps je rêve de la mort de Lilly, le reste je rêve que c'est mon nom qui est tiré au sort et que je meurt, souvent dans d'atroces conditions.

Nous sommes déjà en Mars. Je me suis dis que si j'apprenais plus de choses sur Lilly j'arrêterais peut-être de rêver d'elle. J'ai donc demandé à Peeta s'il la connaissais mais il m'as répondu que non et qu'il en était bien heureux. Avoir connu Ovide était déjà compliqué pour lui alors s'il avait connu les deux Tributs morts cette année il pense qu'il aurait été bien déprimé.

Delly et Madge ne la connaissaient pas non plus, en même temps cela ne m'étonnais même pas Lilly venait de la Veine et mis à part moi elles ne connaissent personne vivant dans cet endroit. Il ne me restait plus que Gale. Je savais qu'il pourrait me répondre mais je ne savais pas comment lui poser la question. Après tout il avait eu l'air heureux de la voir partir pour les Hunger Games et avait plutôt bien pris son décès.

J'ai mis des semaines à me décider et finalement je me suis dit que le meilleur moment pour lui parler de Lilly serait quand nous serions tous les deux dans les bois. J'avais appris au fil du temps que Gale était bien plus sincère à l'abri sous les bois, comme s'il avait peur que ses propos puissent être entendus quand nous étions à l'intérieur du district.

J'ai donc tout prévu pour que tout se passe bien et que Gale ne se braque pas dès la première question que je lui poserais. Pour cela il faut qu'il ait de quoi nourrir sa famille pour au moins une semaine et qu'il ait passé un bon début de journée. Il faut aussi que nous ne soyons que tout les deux, je ne voudrais pas que Peeta s'inquiète à mon sujet. Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je pense encore à des choses qui me font souffrir au lieu de les oublier.

Le dimanche matin je me rend donc dans les bois, je sais que Gale m'attend à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontré. Je ne lui ai pas dis que je viendrais, je ne le fait jamais, parfois je me demande combien de temps il m'attend avant de se rendre compte que je ne viendrais pas. Je me sent souvent gêné à ce propos mais je ne lui ai jamais promis que je passerais tous mes dimanches avec lui.

Quand j'arrive à notre point de rendez-vous je voit Gale en train de vérifier ses collets, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait le moindre bruits mais pourtant Gale se retourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire.

_ _**Hey Katniss! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, tu arrives plus tôt d'habitude.**_

_ _**Oui, j'ai passé un peu plus de temps avec Prim ce matin.**_

C'est un mensonge, j'ai juste passé bien trop de temps à me convaincre que je ne faisait pas une erreur en allant poser des questions à Gale sur un sujet qui allait surement le mettre mal à l'aise ou en colère.

_**_ Le principal c'est que tu sois venus après tout. Je suis toujours heureux de passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec toi.**_

Génial, maintenant je suis gênée. Je me sent stupide mais il faut que je lui pose des questions sur Lilly, j'en ai besoin pour ne plus faire tout ces cauchemars.

Gale et moi nous passons la matinée à chasser. J'oublie presque à certains moments pourquoi je suis venue ici aujourd'hui.

Le midi nous trouvons un coin tranquille où nous assoir, nous mangeons les baies que nous avons cueillis en chemins. J'essaye de trouver un moyen de lancer la conversation mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je suis donc plongée dans mes pensées et je commence à ne plus répondre que par monosyllabes à Gale.

_**_ Ok, qu'est-ce qui passe Katniss, ça fait des mois maintenant que tu es bizarre. T'as l'air super triste et tu ne ressembles plus à la Katniss que j'ai rencontré dans les bois. Je sais que tu te confies toujours à Peeta mais je suis là moi aussi, tu peux tout me dire.**_

Bon au moins j'ai trouvé un moyen d'engager la conversation sur le sujet Lilly, j'espère que Gale ne m'en voudra pas.

_**_ Je fais des cauchemars, depuis un moment. Au sujet de Lilly, la tribut fille de cette année qui est morte. J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser, mais je ne peux pas, elle devais avoir des amis et je me dis… Elle est morte Gale !**_

Je pensais que je serais forte mais me voilà en train de pleurer comme une petit fille fragile et terrorisée. Gale se rapproche de moi et me sert dans ses bras. La seule personne qui m'ait jamais pris dans ses bras c'était Peeta et me voilà maintenant dans ceux de Gale. J'ai comme l'impression de le trahir et je me dégage donc rapidement des bras de Gale. J'essuie mes larmes.

_**_ Tu sais Katniss, Lilly était mon amie avant. Enfin elle a même été plus que mon amie, à vrai dire c'est la première fille que j'ai aimé. Je suis sorti avec elle pendant deux mois quand on avait douze ans. J'était heureux avec elle, et puis un jour elle m'as quitté, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Après ça je l'ai détesté, ce n'était pas une gentille fille.**_

_**_ Est-ce que c'est une raison pour être heureux de sa mort ? D'être content de savoir que ce soit son nom qui ait été tiré le jour de la Moisson ? **_

Je suis en colère après Gale. Juste parce que Lilly avait aimé une autre personne que lui elle méritait de mourir ? Je ne trouvais pas ça juste.

_**_ Katniss tu ne comprends pas, elle m'as vraiment fait du mal. Elle ne l'as pas fait qu'à moi, elle a brisée le cœur de nombreux garçons. Mets toi à ma place, imagines toi un peu que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde te dise du jour au lendemain qu'elle ne veux plus de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas heureuse des années plus tard de savoir que c'est cette fille qui va partir au Hunger Games au lieu d'une personne que tu apprécies bien plus maintenant ?**_

Je crois que je comprend son point de vue. J'imagine que si quelqu'un venais à me faire du mal je serais heureuse de savoir qu'il prend la place d'une personne qui ne m'en a jamais fait. Cependant je pense toujours que sa réaction est un peu excessive. Je ne serais jamais capable de me réjouir du fait de savoir qu'une personne que j'ai connu va affronter la mort dans une arène. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne connais pas la douleur de me faire quitter par une personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde ?

_**_ Je crois que je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu as pu être heureux de savoir qu'elle allait mourir, sa mort ne t'as même pas affecté un tout petit peu !**_

_**_ Ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Bien sur que si sa mort m'as affecté mais je ne l'ai pas montré c'est tout. Katniss, je l'ai aimé! Elle a été ma copine pendant un moment, et puis elle m'as quitté du jour en lendemain en me disant juste qu'elle en aimait un autre maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…**_

_**_ Non je ne comprend pas. Et je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, je ne veux pas me réjouir de savoir qu'un de mes ex va sans doute mourir. Je ne serais jamais amoureuse, je ne sortirais jamais avec un garçon, comme ça tout sera bien plus simple.**_

_**_ Ne dis pas ça ! Tout le monde n'est pas pareil, je suis certain que quelque part il y a un garçon qui t'aime et qui ne te ferra jamais de mal, qui ne te quitteras jamais et avec qui tu finira ta vie heureuse et comblée.**_

_**_ Oh bien sur! Parce que Mr Je suis content que mon ex soit morte sait tout de l'amour et de la vie. Merci Gale mais je crois que je me passerais de tes conseils et que je serais très heureuse toute seule.**_

_**_ Tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ?**_

Non je ne vois pas du tout où il veux en venir mais je suis en colère et je ne veux pas poursuivre cette conversation.

_ _**Non, je ne vois pas et je ne veux pas voir.**_

Sans même que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte Gale se jette sur moi, encercle ma tête de ses mains et m'embrasse. En plein sur la bouche. Je suis tellement choquée que je ne bouge pas. Quand Gale se recule et me regarde droit dans les yeux il ne doit pas comprendre que je suis sous le choc car il se rejette sur moi et m'embrasse encore une fois. Soudain je retrouve mes esprits et je le repousse.

_**_ Mince Gale ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas avoir de copain et toi tu… Tu … Mais comment t'as pu faire ça ?**_

_**_ Katniss, je t'aime !**_

_**_ Contente pour toi ! Moi je ne t'aime pas, pas comme ça ! T'es mon ami et rien de plus !**_

Je vois bien que je viens de faire de lui faire de la peine mais je m'en fiche. Pour moi Gale ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un ami. Je m'enfuie en courant.

Quand j'arrive au Pré je suis en train de pleurer, je me suis rendue compte que Gale venait de me prendre mon premier baiser. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que cela se passerais ainsi, je pensais que si un jour j'embrassais quelqu'un se serait parce que j'était vraiment amoureuse et que je le voulais. J'ai l'impression d'être sale.

Soudain je pense à Peeta, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il va l'apprendre ? Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est moi qui ai embrasser Gale, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je vais passer moins de temps avec lui pour être avec Gale. Il faut que j'aille le voir, il faut que je lui explique ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Je cours donc encore et me dirige vers la boulangerie. Peeta est en train de faire du pain pour aider ses parents. Quand je le voit à l'arrière de la boutique je me jette sur lui. Je suis encore en train de pleurer et il me serre dans ses bras comme le jour de la mort de mon père.

_**_ Katniss, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as mal ? **_

_**_ Non c'est … C'est Gale …**_

_**_ Gale, il est arrivé quelque chose à Gale ?**_

J'essaye de me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je repense aux lèvres de Gale posées sur les miennes et je crois que mes pensées ne sont plus cohérentes.

_**_ Je voulais pas ! C'est lui ! **_

_**_ Katniss, je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux me dire. Il t'as fait du mal ?**_

_**_ Oui ! Enfin non ! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être avec quelqu'un et lui il… il … Peeta il m'as embrassé !**_

_**_ Comment ça tu voulais pas et il t'as embrassé ? **_

_**_ Il m'as dis qu'il m'aimait après mais moi je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça, je voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais que ça soit toi ! Pas maintenant mais un jour je pensais que toi et moi on s'embrasserait…**_

Oh mon dieu ! Je viens vraiment de dire ce que je viens de dire ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était ce que je pensais avant de le dire. Je lève les yeux vers Peeta, il me sert toujours contre lui, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce que je viens de dire.

_**_ Tu voulais que je t'embrasse alors que tu n'en avais pas envie ? **_

Il me regarde comme si j'étais complètement folle mais je vois aussi qu'il a un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je vais devoir lui donner de vraies explications maintenant alors que ce que je veux le plus au monde en ce moment c'est aller me cacher sous mes couettes.

_**_ Non, je pensais juste que… Enfin que… Peeta, je pensais que tu serais le premier garçon qui m'embrasserais…**_

Je suis rouge comme une brique maintenant et je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'as pris de lui dire ça ?

Soudain je sent ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et il me chuchote à l'oreille

_ _**Alors j'attendrais que tu sois prête et je t'embrasserais parce que moi aussi j'en ai envie et depuis longtemps.**_

Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais je crois bien que je suis encore plus rouge qu'avant, j'ose enfin relevé les yeux sur lui et je vois qu'il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour et me serre encore plus contre lui.

Oui, quand je serais prête, Peeta et moi seront heureux tous les deux, je sais que si je dois aimer et être aimer en retour il n'y a que Peeta avec qui je pourrais vraiment être heureuse, il est là pour moi depuis des années maintenant et je sais qu'il le sera toujours...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre =)**

**Gale est un gros méchant mais grâce à lui il n'y a plus de non-dit entre Peeta et Katniss =) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Gale ^^ Je vais essayer d'être gentille avec lui, promis =)**

**Je me suis relue et je me rend compte que je fais très peu de dialogues alors j'ai besoin de vos avis, voulez vous que j'écrive plus de dialogues ou cela ne vous gêne pas que je continue ainsi ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dixième chapitre, on commence à voir un rapprochement entre Katniss et Peeta mais pas de bisous pour le moment; Katniss est encore sous le choc de son bisou avec Gale xD**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et qui me lisent (à celles aussi qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favoris, je garde la liste avec moi tellement je suis touchée xD)**

**Fan de twilight : Katniss sait que c'est avec Peeta qu'elle veux être depuis un moment, elle a toujours voulu passer plus de temps avec lui mais combien de temps va-t-elle mettre avant de l'avouer devant tout le district sa c'est une autre histoire xD Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu aimes cette fiction, il y a parfois des moments ou je me dis qu'il faut absolument que j'écrive la suite mais quand je suis devant ma page je bloque! Alors savoir que des personnes attendent impatiemment ça me booste xD  
**

**Titounette : Ben je ne suis pas sur non plus que ça soit en Septembre mais j'ai mis ça comme ça en me disant que ça ne gênerais personne et puis je me dis que comme dans le livre ils cueillent des fraises c'est que c'est entre Mai et Septembre donc je ne pense pas trop être dans le faux xD Je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaît et par la suite je promets et je jure d'écrire plus de moments mignons entre Katniss et Peeta (enfin par contre je ne promets pas qu'il n'y aura pas de moments pas mignon entre les deux, les Hunger Games existent toujours ne l'oublions pas!)**

**Manu : Ta review m'a fait plaisir, je suis heureuse de voir que ma façon d'écrire ne gène personne et qu'elle plaît ainsi :)**

**Coquelina : Team Peeta! Donc je peux faire souffrir Gale il y a pas de soucis ? :D Tu pourras lire tout cela dans la suite de l'histoire, mais pas pour le moment, j'ai encore tout pleins de choses à écrire avant xD Ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît en tout cas!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin j'ai un peu peur de la journée à venir. Hier, après être restée un moment dans les bras de Peeta j'ai du vite rentrer chez moi car sa mère n'aime pas me voir traîner dans l'arrière boutique de la boulangerie. Peeta et moi nous sommes donc dis au revoir un peu plus rapidement que ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois Gale avait pris l'habitude de m'attendre sur le pas de ma porte pour que nous fassions le chemin ensemble jusqu'à l'école. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans les bois je n'ai pas du tout envie d'ouvrir ma porte et de le voir en train de m'attendre. Cependant quand j'ouvre ma porte ce n'est pas Gale que je voit mais Peeta.

_**_ Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ton chemin pour aller en cours!**_

_**_ Je sais, j'avais juste envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi ce matin. J'ai dis à mes parents que je devais partir plus tôt pour aller faire de la lutte, tu savais qu'on pouvais faire ça avant les cours ?**_

_**_ De la lutte ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis ?**_

_**_ Que ça m'aiderait peut-être au cas où je devrait partir pour les Hunger Games. Le problème c'est que maintenant mes frères veulent aussi s'inscrirent donc je vais vraiment être obligé d'en faire…**_

_**_ Cela t'apprendra à mentir! Mais promis, je viendrais te voir de temps en temps.**_

Je souris maintenant. J'ai complètement oublié Gale et faire le chemin jusqu'en cours avec Peeta me rend très heureuse. Quand nous arrivons à l'école Peeta part s'inscrire pour faire de la lutte, je me sent un peu gênée car c'est à cause de moi s'il va devoir se battre contre d'autres élèves de cette école mais après tout ses parents ont raison, cela lui donnera un certain avantage s'il devait partir au Hunger Games.

Je ne voit pas Gale de la matinée ce qui m'arrange. Peeta et moi n'avons pas reparler de ce que nous nous sommes dis la veille, nous nous comportons donc comme d'habitude. Au départ je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui mais je me suis souvenue des mots de Peeta, il attendrait que je soit prête et vu comme je suis effrayée en ce moment une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas prête!

A la pause de midi nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre, cela ne change pas de d'habitude. Delly et Madge mangent avec nous, elles nous parlent de ce qu'elles ont fait la veille, quand elles nous demandent comment nous avons occupé notre dimanche Peeta et moi nous regardons puis il répond qu'il a passé sa journée à aider ses parents à la boulangerie. Quand à moi je répond que j'ai passé la journée avec Gale sans pour autant raconté le baiser qu'il y a eu entre nous deux. J'ai encore trop honte de ce qu'il s'est passé pour en parler, je crois même que je préférerais ne jamais en reparler. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à Peeta pour ne jamais le dire.

L'après-midi passe plutôt rapidement, et mon angoisse du matin me reprend. Gale et moi faisons la route du retour ensemble depuis maintenant presque un an. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui ne ferra pas exception, c'est pourquoi à la sortie du dernier cours de la journée je traîne un peu. Peeta remarque mon manège et vient se placer juste derrière moi.

_**_ Je suis sensé me rendre à l'entrainement de lutte maintenant mais si tu veux je peux attendre demain et te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi, Gale ne t'embêteras pas…**_

Au début son offre me tente énormément mais je pèse le pour et le contre, je suis une grande fille et Peeta ne sera pas toujours derrière moi.

_**_ Non Peeta, tu ne pourras pas me protéger tous les jours, il faudra bien que je revoit Gale à un moment ou un autre et je crois que le mieux c'est que j'y aille maintenant.**_

_**_ Tu as toujours été forte Katniss, tu ne m'as jamais demandé de te protéger contre quoi que ce soit mais je veux que tu saches que ma promesse tiens toujours, je serais toujours là pour toi et si tu as besoin que j'aille voir Gale pour toi, j'irais.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne pense pas que Gale me ferra du mal, mais je te remercie. Tu es… Tu es…**_

Je ne trouve plus mes mots, je ne sais pas comment lui exprimé à quel point je tiens à lui, à quel point ma vie sans lui serait différente. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je lui disait que je l'aime. Je l'aime c'est sur, mais les paroles de Gale me reviennent en mémoire, serais je un jour capable de le laisser tomber pour un autre, ou bien me laisserait il tomber pour une fille plus jolie que moi ? J'ai peur de souffrir et il le sait, c'est pourquoi il m'embrasse sur le front en me serrant contre lui.

_**_ J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je te connait par cœur. Je t'ai promis d'attendre et je le ferrais, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, même si je doit attendre le reste de ma vie je le ferrais, parce que tu en vaux la peine.**_

Ses paroles me rassurent et me réconfortent, il a toujours eu cet effet là sur moi et sur les gens autour de nous. Un jour je lui ferrait comprendre à quel point il est important pour moi. Pour le moment je me contente de lui dire au revoir de la même façon que d'habitude et me dirige vers la sortie.

Comme toujours Gale m'attend devant le portail, j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que je crois qu'il va explosé mais je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien de mal, Gale ne peux pas me blesser. J'inspire, j'expire puis je me dirige vers Gale. C'est lui qui est en tord ce n'est donc pas à moi d'entamer la conversation. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je cache le fait que je suis morte de trouille.

_**_ Je pensais qu'en me voyant tu ferrais demi-tour.**_

_**_ C'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses alors.**_

_**_ Ne soit pas en colère contre moi Katniss! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, j'ai juste exprimé mes émotions, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais conseillé de faire? **_

_**_ Peut-être mais pas en te jetant comme ça sur moi, tu n'en avais pas le droit!**_

_**_ Ok, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je pensais juste que si je ne le faisais pas je n'en aurais plus jamais l'occasion. Maintenant je sais ce qu'il en est, tu ne m'aimes pas et ne m'aimeras sans doute jamais. Tu veux bien oublié ce que j'ai fait et qu'on reste simplement amis? **_

_**_ J'ai toujours voulu qu'on reste amis Gale, si tu me promets que tu ne ferra plus jamais rien qui pourrait me faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait hier alors oui, nous pourrons rester amis.**_

_**_ Je te promets de ne plus jamais rien faire qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise, et puis entre nous, je m'en remettrais!**_

Je vois bien qu'il souffre encore de ma réaction et qu'il est déçu mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui, je ne peux que lui offrir mon amitié et c'est, je trouve, déjà beaucoup après ce qu'il m'a fait la veille_**. **_Je lui fait ensuite promettre que nous ne parlerons plus jamais de cette histoire et que personne ne doit être au courant.

Arrivés devant ma porte Gale me surprend.

_**_ Dis moi Katniss, l'anniversaire de Peeta c'est bien ce weekend? Est-ce que tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ?**_

_**_ Et bien, tous les ans il me fait promettre de ne rien lui offrir mais cette année il ne me l'as pas demander, je ne sais pas si c'est qu'il a oublié. Tu crois que nous pourrions lui organisé quelque chose? **_

Gale et moi passons ainsi le reste de la semaine à prévoir une petite surprise pour les treize ans de Peeta. Celui-ci ne se doute de rien, bien sur Delly et Madge sont dans la confidence mais elles savent très bien cacher un secret.

Le dimanche après-midi je vais chercher Peeta chez lui, son père est dans la confidence et me fait un clin d'œil quand je lui dis que je lui ramènerais son fils avant la fin de la journée. Sa mère n'as pas voulu participer à la surprise en revanche. Je l'entraîne à ma suite dans les rues de la ville et de la Veine, il ne se doute toujours de rien quand j'ouvre la porte de chez moi.

Delly et Madge lui sautent dessus dès que la porte s'ouvre. Derrière chantent en cœur Gale, ma mère, Prim, le père de Peeta et ses deux frères. Peeta est heureux, je le voit rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le père de Peeta à fait un magnifique gâteau, avec un très joli portrait de nous tous sur le dessus. Le glaçage n'est pas aussi bien fait que ceux de Peeta mais c'est le geste qui compte.

Nous passons la soirée à rire, nous mangeons autour de notre toute petite table de salon, être aussi proches les uns des autres ne nous gêne même pas. Une fois le gâteau engloutis Prim allume notre radio et nous dansons tous ensemble, puis deux par deux. Je danse avec Peeta la plupart du temps, Gale avec Madge, Delly avec le père de Peeta, ma sœur avec ma mère et les deux frères de Peeta me font hurler de rire quand un slow retentit et qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La soirée passe bien trop vite à mon goût. C'est Delly qui part la première, suivit de près par Madge. Le père de Peeta et ses deux frères partent ensuite en disant à Peeta de ne pas trop traîner. Ma mère et Prim partent se coucher. Gale nous quitte en nous disant qu'il souhaite nous laisser seul tous les deux.

Je part chercher un paquet que j'avais cacher dans un placard de la cuisine.

_**_ Je n'ai pas obéi à la règle cette année, je t'ai acheté un cadeau, tu ne m'en veux pas ?**_

_**_ Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, au contraire je suis très heureux que tu ais eu envie de m'offrir quelque chose.**_

Je lui tend donc le paquet, il l'ouvre et en sort trois pinceaux et des pots de peinture. Il me regarde avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. J'ai acheté son cadeau avec tout l'argent que j'ai mis de côté en revendant la viande que je chassais dans les bois, il le mérite amplement.

Il me serre contre lui en répétant je ne sais combien de fois qu'il est très heureux et que mon cadeau lui fait extrêmement plaisir. Quant à moi je suis extrêmement heureuse que mon cadeau lui ait fait plaisir. Je voulais aussi lui offrir un carnet pour faire ses futurs peintures dedans mais je n'en avais pas les moyens.

Peeta reste encore un moment avec moi, il m'aide a faire la vaisselle et à ranger la maison puis il est temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte et il me serre une dernière fois dans ses bras.

_**_ C'était le plus bel anniversaire que je pourrais avoir, je suis très heureux que tu ais organisé tout ça, il va falloir que je fasse encore mieux pour le tiens !**_

_**_ Je ne veux rien, juste… J'aimerais juste passer la journée avec toi, rien de plus.**_

_**_ Je t'aime Katniss…**_

Je le regarde dans les yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Il a compris que je ne le rejette pas mais que je ne suis pas encore capable de lui répondre. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va.

Peeta m'aime et un jour je serais capable de lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime, plus que tout au monde…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre =)**

**Je ne connais pas la date d'anniversaire de Peeta alors on dira qu'il est né en Mars :) Je me suis dis qu'il serais tout de même injuste de ne pas lui ****organisé au moins une fête, il le mérite bien!**

**J'ai une question, Gale est un gentil garçon au fond mais je me demandais, voulez vous que je lui crée une histoire d'amour avec une fille du district ou voulez vous que le laisse s'accrocher encore un peu à Katniss? **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer mon chapitre, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des critiques et/ou remarques n'hésitez pas !**

**Prochain chapitre : Dimanche!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Onzième chapitre !**

**J'ai encore une fois un peu avancé dans le temps, Katniss a eu 13ans et encore une fois Peeta été avec elle pour le fêter. L'été est passé et Peeta et Katniss n'ont parlé à personne de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans l'arrière boutique de la boulangerie, Gale a tenu sa parole et personne ne sait pour le baiser...**

**Encore un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review (on a dépassé les 40!), je suis très heureuse que vous preniez le temps de me faire part de vos commentaires, cela m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite!**

**Fan de Twilight : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours fidèle à mon histoire :) Je pense que je vais faire espérer encore un peu Gale mais que par la suite je lui donnerais de quoi être heureux! Peeta va encore devoir attendre un peu mais tant qu'il sait que Katniss l'aime en retour je pense qu'il est quand même heureux comme ça :)**

**Titounette : Je suis vraiment ravie de ta réaction, j'aime beaucoup ta review, elle m'a faite sourire! Pour moi Gale est un ami fidèle alors je pense que même s'il aimait une autre fille il serait toujours présent pour Katniss, quoi qu'il arrive! J'essaye de poster au plus vite mais en ce moment j'essaye de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs et donc il me faut au moins trois jours pour les écrire parce que je trouve qu'il manque toujours quelque chose xD**

**Cha : Ta review est juste trop mignonne! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu viennes tous les jours mais malheureusement je n'écrit pas plus vite que mon ombre (ce que ça serais bien quand même xD) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous revoilà encore une fois en Septembre, ma deuxième Moisson est aujourd'hui. Le jour de mes treize ans je me suis rendue à l'hôtel de justice et j'ai signé le registre, je n'ai pas pris de Tesseraes, je n'en avais pas besoin. Mon nom sera donc inscrit cinq fois aujourd'hui. Ceux de Delly, Madge et Peeta n'y seront que deux fois. Celui de Gale vingt-quatre. Le sort m'est donc un peu plus favorable qu'à d'autre.

Je suis morte de trouille mais bizarrement je n'ai pas peur que ce soit mon nom qui soit tiré au sort, j'ai peur que ça soit celui de Peeta. Hier j'ai refait un cauchemars, j'ai rêvé que Peeta était moissonné aujourd'hui, qu'il devait partir pour le Capitol et que je serais condamnée à le regarder mourir sur un grand écran. Quand je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt et je ne veux pas être séparer de lui. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que si Peeta devait être moissonné aujourd'hui je n'aurais toujours pas eu le courage de lui dire que je l'aime et c'est ce qui m'angoisse le plus.

En me réveillant ce matin j'ai directement mis la tenue que ma mère m'avait préparée, il s'agit de la même que l'an dernier, je n'ai pas grandis énormément en un an et il est préférable d'économiser un peu au cas où une nouvelle catastrophe nous arriverais.

Prim aussi à fait un cauchemar cette nuit, elle n'as que neuf ans et n'est donc pas encore éligible mais elle a très peur pour moi, je le sais parce que c'est mon nom qu'elle hurlait toute la nuit. J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer mais je suis moi aussi morte de trouille, qu'en sera-t-il dans trois ans quand nous serons éligibles toutes les deux? A moins que mon nom soit tiré au sort avant, après tout il me reste encore quatre Moissons en comptant celle d'aujourd'hui auxquelles je devrait participé avant que Prim soit éligible elle aussi…

J'ai a peine touché mon petit-déjeuner, je ne peux rien avaler. La peur me noue les entrailles et j'ai un mal de chien, il m'est impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans avoir envie de le vomir. Je ne me force pas, je n'aime pas gâcher la nourriture et il serait dommage de tout rendre sur la grande place.

A neuf heures j'entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Qui peut bien venir nous déranger un jour pareil ? Prim essaye de se rendormir et ma mère est encore en train de dormir, c'est donc moi qui vais ouvrir la porte. Quand je l'ouvre je reconnait immédiatement les magnifiques yeux bleus qui me dévisagent.

_**_ Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être avec tes parents, on ne sait jamais…**_

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et me serre dans ses bras, je n'ai pas envie de le repousser, être dans ses bras me remonte le moral, je crois que c'est la seule chose qui peux me donner un peu de courage aujourd'hui. J'invite Peeta à rentrer chez moi et nous nous asseyons blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un bon moment passe sans que nous prononcions un seul mot, c'est Peeta qui rompt le silence.

_**_ Je voulais être avec toi, j'en avais besoin. Toute la nuit j'ai rêvé que l'un de nous deux devait partir pour le Capitol et je me suis dis que si cela devait arrivé j'aurais au moins pu passer la dernière matinée avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux passer autant de temps que je le peux avec toi…**_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Il est inutile que je dise quoi que ce soit, après tout si je n'avais pas ressentis la même chose Peeta ne serait pas chez moi et je ne serais pas dans ses bras en ce moment.

Nous passons la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ma mère ne nous as fait aucune réflexion, je pense qu'elle comprend ce que je ressent, elle a elle aussi participée à des Moissons quand elle avait mon âge. Prim a été heureuse de voir Peeta, elle s'entend très bien avec lui et j'en suis heureuse, le voir lui aura permis d'oublier ses cauchemars le temps d'un instant.

Ma mère propose à Peeta de manger avec nous et il accepte avec joie, cependant je m'interroge, que vont dire ses parents? J'attend d'être seule avec lui un moment pour lui poser la question.

_**_ Peeta, as-tu dis à tes parents que tu passerais ta matinée chez moi? Ta mère ne risque pas d'être en colère si tu rentres pas manger avec eux?**_

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas Katniss, tu connait ma mère, je suis sûr qu'elle est très heureuse de savoir qu'elle aura une bouche en moins à nourrir ce midi.**_

Je sais effectivement comment est sa mère, elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, ce que je peux comprendre, mais finalement elle en a eu trois. Elle fait ce qu'elle peux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle ne les aiment pas mais malheureusement au moindre faux pas d'un de ses enfants sa colère reprend le dessus. Peeta est souvent frappé mais il n'en veux pas à sa mère, si elle est comme cela c'est à cause de la société dans laquelle nous vivons. Avec le temps j'ai aussi appris que le père de Peeta aurait préféré se marier avec ma mère plutôt qu'avec celle de Peeta, ce qui explique pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas alors que son père aimerait que je passe plus de temps avec eux. Parfois j'en viens à éprouvé de la compassion pour la mère de Peeta mais quand celui ci arrive avec un bleu tous mes bons sentiments s'envolent.

Nous mangeons tous les quatre en silence puis quand l'horloge sonne une heure nous nous rendons tous en direction de la grande place. Les gens de la Veine nous dévisagent, je peux comprendre, que fait le fils du boulanger avec des gens de la Veine, et surtout pourquoi n'est il pas avec ses parents alors que dans une heure ils sera peut être séparer d'eux? Peeta ne semble pas se soucier de tout cela, il me prend la main et avance la tête haute.

Arrivés sur la grande place Prim et ma mère me serrent dans leurs bras et me souhaitent bonne chance, ma mère serre aussi Peeta contre elle, je crois qu'elle l'aime autant que s'il s'agissait de son propre fils, elle a les larmes aux yeux quand nous les quittons pour aller signer le registre.

Je signe cinq fois, Peeta deux et nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers l'endroit où sont rassemblés les enfants de treize ans. Je me retourne et vois un peu derrière nous que les enfants de douze ans commencent à se rassembler, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aura à monter sur l'estrade. Devant moi je vois que Gale vient d'arrivé, il se place dans le groupe des enfants de quinze ans, j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas son nom qui sera appelé. En regardant autour de moi je constate encore une fois que les enfants de la ville et ceux de la Veine ne se mélangent pas. Peeta me tient toujours la main et je constate que lui aussi a peur, je sent qu'il tremble, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire quelque chose mais je sais que mes mots ne changerons rien.

Delly et Madge nous rejoignent juste avant quatorze heures, elles se tiennent aussi la main, l'une essayant de réconforter l'autre à tour de rôle. Quand l'horloge sonne quatorze heure, le père de Madge se lève, il entame le même discourt que l'an dernier. Haymitch n'est pas là cette année, il doit être en train de boire les bouteilles d'alcool que je l'ai vu en train d'acheter la veille à la Plaque. Je me demande ce qu'en pensera le Capitol.

Mon cœur bat extrêmement fort quand je vois Effie se lever, les mains de Peeta sont moites mais je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher. Cette année je ne ferme pas les yeux, je regarde autour de moi, toutes les filles de notre âge sont tétanisée, certaines sont même en train de prier, comme si la prière pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Delly et Madge sont en train de pleurer, pourvu qu'aucune d'entre nous ne soit tirée au sort.

Effie se dirige d'une démarche guillerette vers la grande boule contenant les noms des filles, je ne comprendrais jamais comment une chose aussi horrible peut la rendre heureuse à ce point. Peut-être est elle ainsi parce qu'elle sait qu'en ce moment le président Snow est en train de la regarder et observe le moindre de ses mouvements, qu'il faut qu'elle montre de l'enthousiasme sinon il lui ferra du mal? C'est encore une de ses questions auxquelles je n'aurait jamais de réponses…

Effie tiens le nom de la malheureuse dans ses mains, elle se redirige maintenant vers le micro. Elle ouvre le papier et je deviens aussi stupide et égoïste que les autres filles sur la grande place, je prie pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un de mes cinq petits morceaux de papier…

_**_ Rose Blot**_

Je pousse un long soulagement, il ne s'agit pas de moi. J'observe la foule devant moi et voit que personne ne bouge, en revanche j'entend des gens et je sent que personne n'est heureux. C'est alors que je comprend et que je me retourne. Rose est une fille de douze ans seulement, elle n'aura aucune chance dans l'arène face aux carrières. Je ressent de la honte, j'ai été heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse pas de moi mais maintenant je voudrais tellement qu'Effie retire un nom au sort, que Rose puisse encore vivre au moins une année avec ses parents, qu'elle soit heureuse, au lieu de cela elle est en train de pleurer et se dirige vers l'estrade.

Quand Effie demande s'il y a des volontaires je regarde Peeta, il me fait non de sa tête et je sais qu'il ne veux pas que je parte, je serais prête à prendre la place de Rose mais j'ai promis. Je n'ai le droit qu'à une exception et il s'agit de Prim, pas de Rose. Je pleure, de rage, de chagrin et de peur, je sais qu'à partir de ce soir mes cauchemars vont revenir, j'y verrais Rose en train de mourir de toutes les manières possible.

Effie se dirige maintenant vers la boule des garçons, elle en revient avec un autre bout de papier, je prie pour qu'il ne s'agisse ni de Peeta, ni de Gale ni d'un enfant de douze ans. Effie ouvre le papier.

_**_ Mark Johns**_

Je suis soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse ni de Peeta ni de Gale, si l'un des deux avait été tiré au sort cela aurait signifié qu'il aurait fallu que l'un des deux fasse tout pour que les vingt-trois autres personnes meurent, qu'il aurait donc fallu qu'ils fassent tout pour que Rose meurt, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

La foule s'écarte loin devant moi, cela veux donc dire que Mark est un garçon plus âgé, je suis soulagée. Personne ne se porte volontaire et quand Effie demande à nos deux moissonné de se serrer la main Mark serre Rose contre lui, cela me fait mal au cœur. Aujourd'hui il éprouve de la gentillesse à son égard mais dans quelques jours quand ils seront tout les deux dans l'arène il priera pour qu'elle meurt et qu'il rentre chez lui. Il deviendra un monstre sans cœur et toutes les bonnes intentions qu'il porte en lui maintenant ne seront plus rien. Les Hunger Games ne montrent que le pire qui est en nous, jamais le meilleur…

Quand la foule s'éloigne personne n'a envie de faire la fête et les parieurs qui d'ordinaire demande à tout le monde qui sera sans doute le premier des deux Tribut du douze à mourir préfèrent rentrer chez eux plutôt que prendre les paris.

Peeta me raccompagne jusque chez moi et une fois que nous sommes arrivés il ne part pas, au contraire il me surprend en demandant à ma mère s'il peut rester dormir chez nous, rien que pour ce soir. Ma mère accepte et Peeta me serre contre lui avant de partir chercher ses affaires chez lui pour dormir chez nous. Quand il revient il m'apprend que sa mère n'était pas d'accord mais que son père lui a donner l'autorisation de rester avec nous.

Le soir nous mangeons en silence puis nous allons nous coucher, l'ambiance n'est pas à la fête. Peeta partage mon lit et me serre contre lui, je m'étais attendu à ne pas trouver le sommeil, à revoir dans ma tête Rose monter en pleurant sur l'estrade mais le fait d'avoir Peeta juste à côté de moi me fait oublier tout cela. C'est la première fois que je dors avec Peeta, c'est même la première fois que je dors avec un garçon.

_**_ Dors Katniss, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.**_

Et là, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, dans le noir, dans mon lit et surtout dans les bras de Peeta, je me sent en sécurité et heureuse, je sais que grâce à lui cette nuit je ne ferrais aucuns cauchemars.

Je me retourne et lui fait un grand sourire, il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille

_**_ Je t'aime Katniss...**_

_**_ Je sais.**_

_**_ Dors maintenant!**_

Et finalement je m'endors, un sourire aux lèvres et blottie dans les bras de Peeta.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer =)**

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues ici mais j'essaye un maximum de faire passer les émotions de Katniss et promis je vais faire en sorte qu'il y en ait un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, et surtout si vous avez des critiques ou des suggestions faites moi en part, cela ne ferra qu'améliorer ce que j'écrit!**

**A partir de maintenant je compte poster deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et un le dimanche, ce rythme de publication vous convient-il?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre douze !**

**Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, cela me fait énormément plaisir! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et à toutes celles qui ajoutent ma fiction dans leurs favorites :)**

**Fan de Twilight : Mdr, quand je me relisais j'ai fait pareil que toi pour voir si tout passais bien xD Ne t'en fait pas, même si Kat ne le dis pas encore, le moment où elle le ferra sera magnifique, j'ai déjà toute la scène dans ma tête xD Les parents de Peeta... Je compte faire un petit quelque chose avec eux, j'espère que cette idée plaira!**

**Titounette : Il ne faut pas stresser pour si peu! Mais je suis contente de l'effet que cela à eu sur toi! Mon chapitre a eu l'effet escompter! Je voulais garder l'idée de base pour les cauchemars de Katniss et Peeta est parfait pour les repousser...**

**Anonymette : Oh! Ta review est vraiment trop mignonne! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire depuis le début et que tu prennes le temps de me laisser une review me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que le reste de l'histoire te plairas toujours autant!**

**SPOILER! ****Beaucoup de personnes demandent et j'ai très envie de partager cette nouvelle alors : je vais suivre les trois tomes de Suzanne Collins donc Prim sera tirée au sort lors des 74ème Hunger Games et donc Kat se porteras volontaire, le garçon sera bien sur Peeta... Vous aurez donc droit de voir ce que la relation entre Katniss et Peeta aura comme influence sur les jeux. De plus, quand je commencerais à rédiger cette partie de la fiction je vous proposerais de participer à l'histoire (comment me direz vous? Surprise, surprise!)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien en me réveillant un matin. Finalement Peeta aura été comme un somnifère, j'ai dormit d'une seule traite et je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar. Cependant au bout d'un court instant de bonheur je me souvient pourquoi j'avais si peur que la nuit vienne, je me souvient que la veille une petite fille de douze ans à été moissonnée, qu'elle est partie pour le Capitol et qu'elle ne reviendra sans doute jamais.

Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas regarder la totalité des Moisons comme je l'avais fait l'an dernier. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui seront les adversaires de la petite Rose et de Mark. Je me sent vraiment mal finalement, j'ai bien dormit mais Rose a du passer une nuit affreuse.

J'essaye de me lever sans réveiller Peeta mais quand je commence à faire un mouvement je me rend compte qu'il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui. Je me retourne vers lui du mieux que je peux et je me rend compte qu'il ne dort pas du tout mais me regarde avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il me chuchote au creux de l'oreille

_**_ Vous comptiez me laisser seul dans votre lit Mlle Everdeen? C'est les garçons qui quittent le lit de la jeune fille sans un bruit normalement…**_

Bizarrement ces quelques mots me remontent directement le moral et j'oublis pourquoi j'étais triste, je souris et nous nous levons tous les deux, aujourd'hui il faut que nous retournions en cours.

Gale m'attend devant ma porte et je vois bien qu'il est surpris de voir Peeta sortir de chez moi mais il ne fait aucun commentaire, je crois que je lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Nous faisons la route tous les trois et Gale et Peeta discutent de choses et d'autres. Personne ne parle de la Moisson de la veille.

Notre premier jour de cours se passe comme les jours normaux, cette année pourtant personne ne parle des Hunger Games, c'est un peu comme si tout le district était en deuil. Cependant je me pose tout un tas de questions. Combien de nos professeurs connaissaient vraiment Rose, combien sont vraiment désolée pour elle?

Après les cours Peeta va à la lutte comme il le fait maintenant depuis un moment, je suis heureuse qu'il continue, au moins il se débrouille plutôt bien en combat rapprochés. Je me suis souvent demander si je pourrais survivre dans l'arène, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais sans doute aucunes chances, je ne sais pas me battre et j'ai peur de blesser les gens. Je ne tiendrais même pas une journée alors que Peeta pourrait bien avoir ses chances.

Le soir j'ai encore peur de dormir et j'essaye de penser à tout un tas de choses, finalement je suis tellement morte de trouille que je ne ferme pas les yeux de toute la nuit. Peeta n'est pas dans mon lit, il ne peut pas dormir avec moi tous les soirs, qu'en penserais les gens et surtout ses parents?

Le lendemain en cours je suis tellement fatiguée que je suis incapable de suivre ce que disent nos professeurs. Je m'endort même à table le midi mais personne ne me fait de remarques.

Le soir il nous faut nous réunir sur la grande place, nous allons devoir regarder le défilé des Tributs. Peeta se tient tout près de moi et me réconforte du mieux qu'il le peut, il doit sentir ma peur et sait que je préférerais être n'importe où plutôt que face aux écrans géants.

_**_ Tu peux fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir leurs visages, comme ça tu ne pourras pas rêver d'eux…**_

_**_ Il y aura les interviews et je serais bien obligée de les entendre raconter leurs vies…**_

_**_ Alors je te parlerais pour ne pas que tu les entendes! Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes comme l'an dernier…**_

Finalement je ferme les yeux et me blottie dans les bras de Peeta, je m'endort après seulement cinq minutes. Quand il me raccompagne chez moi il ne me parle pas du défilé, il essaye de me faire sourire et je me sent bien. Je me demande comment il arrive à faire face à toutes les images qu'il voit, est-ce qu'il fait lui aussi des cauchemars? Je n'ai cependant pas la force de lui demander mais je me dis qu'un jour il faudra bien que je lui pose la question, il est toujours là pour moi et pourtant je ne prend même pas la peine de lui demander s'il va bien, j'ai été une amie indigne, je ne veux pas être une petite amie égoïste.

Je ne rêve pas cette nuit là mais quand je me réveille je me rend compte qu'aujourd'hui les deux Tributs du douze vont commencé les entrainements. Je me demande en quoi cela consiste, est-ce qu'on leur apprend la meilleure façon de tuer une personne? Comment survivre quand on a ni abri, ni nourriture? La meilleure façon de trouver de l'eau? Cela doit être vraiment étrange de se retrouver face à vingt-trois autre personnes et se dire que dans peu de temps tous chercheront le meilleur moyen de tuer tout les autres et surtout nous. J'imagine la terreur que doit ressentir la petite Rose à ce moment précis et je me sent mal pour elle.

Peeta m'attend devant le portail et quand il voit que je n'ai pas de cernes il comprend que j'ai réussit à dormir et je lui affirme que je n'ait pas fait de cauchemars, il me sourit et nous partons en cours.

Les trois jours qui suivent se passent de la même façon, le soir quand je me couche je me vide la tête et pense à Peeta, en cours personne ne parle des prochains Hunger Games. Le soir de l'annonce des notes je part dans les bois, il fait encore assez jour pour que je chasse un peu, je me vide la tête et quand je revient après avoir vendu la viande à la Plaque l'annonce des notes est terminée depuis un moment, je ne saurais jamais quelle note à obtenue la petite Rose, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Le lendemain je n'entend personne parler des Hunger Games, c'est comme si cette année tout le monde dans le district faisait comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel, comme si les Hunger Games n'avaient jamais existé. A table j'hésite, dois je demander à Peeta combien à obtenue la petite Rose? J'essaye à plusieurs reprises de formuler tout haut ce que je pense tout bas mais finalement je me tais, je ne veux pas revivre les cauchemars de l'an dernier.

Ce soir et pour la première fois depuis que Peeta a commencer la lutte je l'accompagne et regarde son entrainement des gradins. Je me rend compte que je ne suis pas la seule fille à le regarder et je sent la colère monter en moi. Quelques filles derrière moi sont en train de se demander si Peeta accepterait de sortir avec une d'entre elles le weekend suivant. Je garde mes réflexions pour moi, je sais que Peeta m'aime et je n'ai rien à craindre, il ne partira jamais du jour au lendemain avec une autre fille, il me l'as assuré après que je lui ai fait part de ma peur de devenir comme la Lilly de Gale. Pourtant lorsque l'entrainement se termine je ne peux pas m'empêcher de montrer ma possessivité à toute, je me dirige vers Peeta et l'embrasse sur la joue en lui disant qu'il a vraiment été le meilleur.

Quand Peeta me raccompagne chez moi je me rend compte qu'il ne dis rien, il fronce les sourcils mais a un sourire aux lèvres. Son comportement m'agace, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir à quoi il pense alors je commence à bouder même si cela ne change rien vu qu'il ne me parle toujours pas. Je ronchonne intérieurement et finalement quand on arrive devant ma porte je n'en peux plus, j'ouvre ma porte et la referme sans un mot pour Peeta. Puisqu'il ne voulais pas me parler il ne voudra pas non plus rentrer chez moi. Je fait trois pas quand la porte s'ouvre, je me retourne et voit que Peeta m'observe avec ce coup ci un énorme sourire sur le visage, il referme la porte derrière lui et ne dis toujours rien. Je soupire et monte dans ma chambre, je claque la porte pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas le voir.

Prim est déjà dans la chambre et remarque mon air grognon, je lui explique que Peeta est en bas mais que je le boude, elle me raisonne et me dit que ce n'est pas en restant caché ici que tout cela passera.

Cinq minutes après quand je redescend je me rend compte que Peeta est aussi têtu que moi, il est toujours dans mon salon, il a sorti ses affaires de cours et est en train de faire ses leçons. Quand il me voit descendre il me fait un grand sourire. Je suis vexé et lui fait une grimace, oui c'est immature mais c'est toujours mieux que bouder sans même qu'il ne le sache.

_**_ Tu es mignonne même avec cette tête de cochon tu sais! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuille?**_

_**_ Tu m'agaces c'est tout!**_

_**_ Et puis je savoir ce que j'ai fait pour t'agacer?**_

_**_ Tu ne me parles pas, voilà ce que tu as fait!**_

_**_ Bien sur que si je te parle, c'est même ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant!**_

_**_ Non je veux dire, tout à l'heure sur le chemin, tu as froncé les sourcils en souriant et je ne sais pas pourquoi et tu m'as agacé!**_

_**_ Je pensais juste à quelque chose, tu veux que je pense tout haut?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas encore lire dans ta tête Mr Mellark alors oui, j'aimerais que tu penses tout haut et me dise ce qui te faisait sourire aussi bêtement!**_

Il se lève et se dirige vers moi, il me prend les mains et pose son front contre le mien. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et refait le même sourire que sur la route ce qui m'agace encore plus, je lui lâche les mains et lui tourne le dos.

_**_ Tu recommences!**_

Je sent ses bras me serrer contre lui, et il me murmure au creux de l'oreille

_**_ Je pensais à toi, je me disais qu'au plus loin que je me souvienne je ne t'avais jamais vu jalouse. Je sais que si tu t'es jetée dans mes bras c'était uniquement pour rendre ses filles jalouses et tu sais quoi?**_

Je hoche la tête négativement, je sent mes joues rougir, j'ai honte qu'il se soit rendue compte que je voulais juste agacer ses filles qui le regardaient avec envie.

_**_ Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue me voir et j'aimerais que tu reviennes montrer ta jalousie à toutes un peu plus souvent.**_

Je me retourne et lui tire la langue en le traitant d'idiot, s'ensuit alors une bataille de coussins mémorable. Prim, que nous avons alerté par nos rires, se joint à nous et elle et moi nous liguons contre Peeta.

Quand ma mère rentre du travail elle demande à Peeta s'il veut rester manger avec nous avant que nous nous rendions sur la grande place voir les interviews. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elles étaient ce soir et je suis heureuse de savoir que Peeta va rester avec moi pendant toute la soirée. La bonne ambiance est retombée et nous mangeons en silence.

Après le repas nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers la grande place, Prim va rejoindre des amies à elle et ma mère nous dis qu'elle va rejoindre des gens un peu plus loin. Peeta me regarde.

_**_ Tu veux qu'on aille avec Delly, Madge et Gale ou bien tu veux qu'on reste tous les deux?**_

_**_ Peut être que si on retournait chez moi personne ne le saurais?**_

_**_ Peut-être mais je ne veux pas courir le risque, imagines que les Pacificateurs s'en rendent compte? Ils nous le ferraient payer cher. Allez viens, Delly nous fait signe, je te promets que tout ira bien.**_

Finalement nous rejoignons la bande et parlons avec eux de l'interrogation du lendemain. Quand l'hymne retentie Peeta se penche vers moi et commence à me parler de tout et de rien si bien que je n'entend pas ce que dis Caesar. Nous nous asseyons et je me cale dans les bras de Peeta, je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ce qu'il me dit, le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

Je sent quelqu'un me secouer et je rouvre les yeux, je me suis endormie et les interviews sont terminées. Peeta me raccompagne et en me souhaitant une bonne nuit il me promets que je peux dormir en sécurité. Cette nuit là je rêve de lui et de notre toute première rencontre à la maternelle.

Nous ne sommes pas obligés de regarder les jeux en direct sur la grande place si bien que les deux semaines suivantes je ne fait pas de cauchemars vu que je passe le plus de temps possible à éviter de regarder la télévision en allant chasser. Gale m'accompagne de temps en temps. Je pense que Peeta lui a demandé de veiller sur moi et de ne surtout pas parler des Hunger Games vu qu'il ne m'en parle jamais.

Il ne doit plus rester que deux Tributs puisque nous recevons l'ordre de tous nous rendre sur la grande place un après-midi. Les Pacificateurs viennent nous chercher pendant un cours sur la survie dans la mine. Peeta reste constamment à mes côtés et quand nous trouvons un coin où nous assoir il me regarde. Je lui pose alors la question qui me brûle les lèvres,

_**_ Qui reste-t-il?**_

_**_ Le garçon du Deux et celui du Quatre.**_

_**_ Est-ce que… Quand sont morts Rose et Mark?**_

_**_ Tu ne veux pas le savoir, mais Rose n'as pas souffert je te le promets. Fermes les yeux maintenant.**_

_**_ Peeta?**_

_**_ Oui Katniss?**_

_**_ L'an prochain si je ne suis pas dans l'arène, il faudra que je regarde, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux toute ma vie.**_

_**_ Je sais. Mais je serais avec toi je te le promets… Je t'aime plus que tout.**_

Je ferme les yeux en souriant. Pendant trois longues heures Peeta me raconte comment faire du pain, des gâteaux, un glaçage si bien que quand le Tribut du Quatre égorge le Tribut du Un je n'entend rien d'autre que sa voix…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Je sais que Katniss est forte et courageuse mais j'avais envie que pour une fois elle montre son côté sensible (et surtout, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à une petite fille de douze ans qui avait l'air toute mignonne xD)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit pour le moment, dois je continuer dans cette voie ou faire des pavés un peu moins gros? J'attend vos avis avec impatience alors laissez moi une review! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Treizième chapitre (on dis que ça porte malheur… xD)**

**Encore un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review et à ceux qui me lisent en attendant patiemment la suite! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui demandent une alerte et à ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favorites :)**

**Fan de Twilight : J'ai mis sur papier toutes mes idées et oui, je vais écrire pour les trois tomes, la fiction va donc être super longue xD La Lilly de Gale est la fille ayant participé aux 70ème Hunger Games, celle qui l'a quitter pour un autre du jour au lendemain... Vous participerez à l'histoire en écrivant une partie de celle-ci (oui c'est encore vague mais je ne veux pas trop en dire non plus!) En tout cas ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et tu vas être heureuse parce qu'en ce moment mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long!**

**Titounette : Je suis contente de voir que la longueur des chapitres ne gêne pas parce que j'ai tendance à beaucoup écrire sans m'en rendre compte xD Oui, Peeta est vraiment indispensable à Katniss et s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose je crois bien qu'elle ne s'en remettrais pas! Je n'en dit pas trop sur la suite mais vous écrirez une partie de ce qu'il se passera pendant les Hunger Games :) J'espère que cette idée plaira! Merci pour ta review, elle me font toujours sourire :)**

**Anonymette : Merci! Mais il ne faut pas faire trop de compliments, après je vais prendre la grosse tête xD Je ne répondrais pas à ta question parce que sinon il faudrait que je dévoile toute l'intrigue de l'histoire, disons qu'il y a des chances mais qu'il faut aussi savoir qu'il y aura des changements dû au fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans... :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Puisque je n'ai rien vu des 71ème Hunger Games je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars une seule fois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me sent pas mal vis-à-vis de la mort de Rose et de Mark, Peeta le sait très bien. Depuis la fin des jeux et même après la fin de la tournée du vainqueur il a passé de plus en plus de temps avec moi et chez nous si bien que nos voisin à la Veine ont commencé à poser des questions à ma mère.

Quand je me rend à la boulangerie je remarque de plus en plus souvent les regards des gens se poser sur moi, j'entend aussi leurs murmures quand je me promène avec Peeta. Depuis peu je me suis aussi rendue compte que Peeta avait d'énormes bleus sur les bras, quand je lui ai demandé comment il se les était fait il a détourné les yeux en me disant que c'était à cause de la lutte. Je ne suis pas bête et je le connaît bien maintenant, je sais quand il me ment et surtout j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tendance à en avoir les lendemains où il passait la journée chez moi. Je n'ai rien dis cependant, je sais qu'un jour il m'en parlera, lui et moi n'avons plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

Ma relation avec Gale m'inquiète un peu plus. Depuis qu'il a vu Peeta sortir de chez moi le lendemain de la Moisson il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions et je ne sais pas quoi répondre si bien que j'essaye de passer de moins en moins de temps seule avec lui. Je ne peux cependant pas ne plus aller dans les bois, c'est comme un besoin pour moi, si bien qu'un dimanche d'Avril je prend mon arc et mes flèches et me dirige mécaniquement vers l'endroit où Gale pose ses collets.

Je l'observe de loin pendant un moment en me posant tout un tas de questions sur lui. Il a fêté ses seize ans cette année et il n'a plus les traits d'un enfant sur son visage, tout dans son attitude fait penser qu'il est un homme. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il continue de traîner avec nous alors que nous avons tous deux ans de moins que lui. Dans les couloirs j'entend de nombreuses filles parler de son physique, et il faut dire qu'il est plutôt beau garçon mais pourtant depuis qu'il m'a embrassé l'année dernière je ne l'ai jamais vu parler avec une fille autre que Delly, Madge ou moi.

Je n'ai pas fait un bruit mais pourtant je suis persuadée que Gale sait que je l'observe, il a un grand sourire sur le visage depuis que je le regarde.

_**_ Tu comptes me regarder bêtement toute la journée ou venir m'aider Katniss? **_

_**_ Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi je trouve!**_

_**_ Peut-être bien mais savoir que quelqu'un me regarde cacher derrière un arbre me déconcentre un peu je dois dire.**_

_**_ Tu dois souvent être déconcentré alors parce que si ce n'est pas moi sache que beaucoup d'autres personnes t'observent sans que tu le saches!**_

_**_ Non, je crois bien qu'il n'y à qu'avec toi que je suis déconcentré.**_

_**_ Je ne voit pas pourquoi!**_

_**_ Tu ne te rends pas compte, de l'effet que tu peux avoir… Allez, sorts de ta cachette qui n'en est plus une et viens m'aider!**_

_**_ J'arrive.**_

Nous passons ensuite le reste de la matinée à chasser tous les deux. Depuis un moment maintenant je revend toute la viande que je chasse à la Plaque, je garde tout cet argent de côté car cette année je compte bien acheter un magnifique cadeau pour Prim qui fêtera ses dix ans à la fin du mois de Mai. Peeta est au courant et espère pouvoir participé à l'achat de ce cadeau, je crois qu'il aime Prim autant que moi et qu'il la considère lui aussi comme sa petite sœur.

Quand vient l'heure de manger nous cueillons des baies et nous nous asseyons près des collets de Gale. Il me regarde fixement et je sais qu'il est en train de chercher la meilleure façon de me poser une question sans que je me braque. Je crois que je commence à vraiment bien connaitre la façon qu'il a de penser, pourtant Gale en lui-même reste un mystère pour moi.

_**_ Je peux te poser une question Katniss ?**_

_**_ Tu peux mais je ne te promet pas d'y répondre…**_

_**_ J'aimerais savoir, est-ce que de temps en temps, tu penses à… Non laisse tomber c'est stupide en fait.**_

_**_ Je pense à quoi? Dis moi, je te promets que je ne t'en voudrais pas!**_

_**_ Est-ce que tu penses à nous? Je veux dire à toi et moi, ensemble…**_

_**_ Gale!**_

_**_ Je sais, je t'avais dis que c'était stupide…**_

_**_ Non c'est, … Je pense à nous dès fois, mais pas dans le sens ou tu l'espères, je t'aime mais pas comme toi, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer autant que toi tu m'aimes. Je suis désolée.**_

_**_ Il ne faut pas. C'est moi qui suis stupide, je vois bien que tu aimes Peeta depuis un bon moment maintenant et qu'il t'aime lui aussi et pourtant je continu à croire qu'un jour peut-être… **_

_**_ Je… Tu sais, il y a de très jolies filles qui parlent de toi dans les couloirs, je suis persuadée que l'une d'entre elles adorerait que tu l'aimes!**_

_**_ Ca ne serais pas toi!**_

_**_ Gale! Je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'aimes tellement. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une amie pour toi.**_

Un long silence s'ensuit. Je suis triste pour Gale, je ne partage pas ses sentiments mais pourtant quand je pense à une autre fille avec lui je me sent blessée et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Lui et moi nous sommes pareils, cela aurait été tellement simple de vivre une histoire avec lui, personne n'aurait chuchoter sur notre passage et il aurait compris mieux que personne mon angoisse de ne pas avoir assez de nourriture pour survivre à tout un hiver. Mais j'aime Peeta plus que tout au monde et il est surement le seul garçon de tout le district à me connaitre mieux que personne, à savoir ce que je pense sans même que j'ai besoin de le formuler et il à toujours été là pour moi, que ce soit quand j'allais au plus mal ou au mieux.

Je crois bien que ce qui me dérangerais si Gale venait à aimer une autre fille, ça serait que je ne pourrais plus compter sur lui pour aller chasser, lui et moi nous connaissons la façon de faire de l'autre, depuis que je chasse avec lui je rentre toujours avec bien plus de viande qu'avant.

Le soir nous passons par la Plaque, j'arrive à revendre la totalité de ma viande et je prend soin de mettre tout l'argent gagner de côté pour le cadeau de Prim.

Quand je rentre chez moi ma mère m'attend avec un grand sourire au lèvres, elle est assise sur une chaise de la cuisine et autour d'elle sont empilés tout pleins de papiers.

_**_ Katniss, tu veux bien t'assoir s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**_

_**_ Tu me fais peur, il s'est passé quelque chose?**_

_**_ Non! Tu t'attends toujours au pire c'est incroyable! J'ai juste besoin de ton avis et de ton approbation avant de faire un choix définitif. Tiens, lis ça et dis moi ce que tu en penses.**_

Elle me tend la pile de papier et me regarde. La première feuille est en fait le testament de mes grands-parents maternels, je ne prend pas la peine de le lire en entier, de toute façon je ne pense pas que mes grands-parents aient eu énormément d'argent à léguer à ma mère.

Les trois autres sont les actes de propriétés de la vieille pharmacie à l'abandon depuis la mort de mes grands-parents, et enfin les trois dernières sont des feuilles recouvertes d'écritures que j'ai du mal à lire. Finalement je reprend le testament et le lis en entier, mes grands-parents n'avaient pas d'argent à léguer à ma mère. Ils avaient bien mieux, dans leur testament mes grands-parents ont écrit que si ma mère en avait envie elle pourrait reprendre la pharmacie et vivre là où ils vivaient, c'est-à-dire juste au dessus de la pharmacie.

Si ma mère accepte, si j'accepte, cela voudrait dire que nous vivrions en ville, à cinq boutiques seulement de la boulangerie, dans la même rue que Peeta. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans et que Peeta et moi sommes amis c'est l'une des choses dont j'ai le plus eu envie sans jamais le dire à ma mère.

Quand je relève la tête je me rend compte que je suis en train de pleurer car je voit floue, ma mère me sourit et elle se lève. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle.

_**_ Je savais bien que cela te rendrait heureuse mais je voulais d'abord voir avec toi, j'avais besoin d'avoir ton avis. J'ai reçu les papiers cette semaine et j'ai mis du temps avant de prendre ma décision, j'ai envie qu'on déménage, que les gens de la Veine et de la ville arrête de te regarder parce que tu es la fille de la Veine qui joue avec les enfants de la ville.**_

_**_ Mais maman, et Prim, elle en pense quoi? Tu lui as demander, elle a des amis à la Veine…**_

_**_ Crois moi, ta sœur est forte et elle serait bien plus heureuse en ville qu'ici.**_

_**_ Alors, on va vraiment partir d'ici, s'installer en ville?**_

_**_ J'attendais ton approbation, je n'ai plus qu'à signer les papiers et nous pourrons emménager dès que nous aurons fait nos cartons. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à le dire à tous tes amis.**_

_**_ Merci maman, pour tout… Je… Je t'aime tu sais.**_

_**_ Je le sais ma chérie, je le sais.**_

Le lendemain en cours j'annonce à Delly et Madge que nous allons bientôt être voisines et elles sont très heureuses, je leur demande de ne pas en parler avec Peeta parce que je compte lui annoncer la nouvelle le midi. Delly et Madge ne font que de me lancer des regards complices si bien que Peeta devient vraiment méfiant, il se doute bien que quelque chose se trame dans son dos.

A table nous mangeons tous les quatre et une fois le repas fini je demande à Peeta de venir avec moi. Il me suit mais je voit bien dans son regard qu'il est méfiant. Je trouve un couloir tranquille et je m'assoit.

_**_ Assieds toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**_

_**_ C'est grave?**_

Je rit et repense à ce que ma mère m'a dit la veille suite à ma réaction, il semblerait qu'à force d'être avec moi Peeta soit devenu lui aussi pessimiste.

_**_ Non, au contraire, je suis très heureuse! Peeta, nous allons être voisins!**_

_**_ Voisins? Je ne comprend pas…**_

Une fois la bonne nouvelle annoncée Peeta me serre contre lui.

_**_ Oh mon Dieu! Katniss c'est génial! On va pouvoir se voir tous les jours! On va pouvoir être ensemble tout le temps! Ce weekend, on fait tes cartons et la semaine prochaine tu seras dans la même rue que moi!**_

D'un seul coup sa bonne humeur retombe et cela m'inquiète.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

_**_ Je me disais juste que quand ma mère allait l'apprendre elle ne serais pas de bonne humeur. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas aimer savoir que ta mère va vivre dans la même rue que nous. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je lui apprenne avant qu'elle le voit…**_

_**_ Peeta ne fais pas ça! Elle va t'en vouloir! C'est pas ton rôle de lui annoncer ça! Elle l'apprendra quand le moment sera venue. Promets moi de ne rien lui dire!**_

_**_ Je…**_

_**_ Peeta, promets le!**_

_**_ Je te le promets…**_

Malgré la peur de Peeta quant à la réaction de sa mère il m'assure qu'il est tout de même très heureux que j'emménage bientôt dans sa rue et commence à faire des plans pour le weekend.

Après la fin de nos cours Peeta se rend comme tous les soirs à son entraînement de lutte. Je ne vais pas le voir, les filles qui viennent juste pour le regarder m'énervent et je crois qu'il l'à bien compris donc il n'insiste plus pour que je vienne le voir.

Gale m'attend dans le couloir et je me rend compte qu'il est le seul que je n'ai pas encore prévenu de mon déménagement prochain. Il va bien falloir que je le fasse car bientôt je ne rentrerais plus avec lui le soir c'est pourquoi avant que nous commencions à faire un pas en direction de la sortie je lui dis que c'est l'une des dernière fois que nous rentrons ensemble.

_**_ Comment ça Katniss, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour te raccompagner jusque chez toi? Je risque d'être vexé si c'est le cas!**_

_**_ Mais non idiot! C'est juste que bientôt nous ne ferrons plus le même chemin pour rentrer chez nous…**_

_**_ Tu veux qu'on fasse un détour pour rentrer à la Veine?**_

_**_ Et bien… Si tu parles de faire un détour par la ville…**_

_**_ Je ne comprend pas…**_

_**_ Gale, je déménage en ville, nous faisons nos cartons ce weekend…**_

_**_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Katniss! Tu n'as pas le droit! Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas!**_

Gale parle fort et beaucoup d'élèves sont encore dans les couloirs si bien que de très nombreuses personnes sont en train de nous regarder, je n'aime pas ça.

_**_ Gale, chut! Les gens nous regardent!**_

_**_ Et bien qu'ils nous regardent, je m'en moque moi! Katniss je t'aime et je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas!**_

Je me sent mal, les trois quarts des gens ici présent ont très bien compris les paroles de Gale, d'ici demain tout le monde en parlera, je serais la pauvre fille de la Veine qui vient de quitter le plus beau des garçons de l'école. J'entend d'ici les commentaires des gens et je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en sortir, je suis incapable de regarder Gale dans les yeux, je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_**_ Katniss… Katniss, s'il te plaît! Regardes moi! Regardes moi! **_

_**_ Je… Je… Je peux pas!**_

_**_ Je t'aime…**_

_**_ Je suis désolée mais ça ne change rien… Même si,… Même si je t'aimais ça ne changerais rien…**_

_**_ Tout serais différent!**_

_**_ Je suis désolée…**_

_**_ J'ai compris. Allez viens, laissons les gens parler, je te raccompagne et je vais t'aider à faire tes cartons, de toute façon je ne peux faire que ça.**_

Je suis toujours incapable de le regarder, j'entend toujours les gens parler autour de nous, la rumeur est déjà en train de se propager j'aimerais dire ou faire quelque chose pour les en empêcher mais je ne sais pas quoi si bien que je me lève et que je suit Gale.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à faire mes cartons, aucun de nous ne regarde l'autre et personne ne parle. Quand il commence à faire nuit Gale remet son manteau et je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. J'ose enfin lever les yeux sur lui.

_**_ Je suis désolée de m'être comporté comme un idiot Katniss. Demain je parlerais aux gens et tout ça ne seras plus qu'une histoire dont on pourra rire…**_

_**_ Laisses tomber Gale, ça ne changeras rien.**_

_**_ Je suis désolé!**_

_**_ Rentres chez toi d'accord!**_

Je le regarde rentrer chez lui, au fond je ne lui en veux pas il a juste exprimé sa colère de la pire façon qui soit et semble s'en vouloir énormément. De toute façon les gens parlaient déjà sur moi alors un peu plus ou un peu moins cela ne change rien. La seule chose qui m'importe maintenant c'est de savoir comment Peeta va réagir à tout ça mais je ne le saurais que demain…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! **

**Bon finalement j'ai fait encore plus long que la dernière fois xD**

**Il s'agissait de la dernière mauvaise action de Gale, promis à partir de maintenant il va être tout gentil =)**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, vous pouvez aussi laisser une review pour manifester votre mécontentement envers Gale, je lui ferrais passer le message xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nous voilà déjà rendu au quatorzième chapitre, je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais autant, mais finalement je me sent bien inspirée, limite je pourrais réécrire les trois tomes de Suzanne Collins et on n'en serait encore qu'à l'introduction xD**

**Encore une fois un gros merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, vous m'aidez vraiment quand je suis face à la feuille blanche et que je suis à la recherche d'une idée! Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favorites!**

**Titounette : Mdr, je vois que tu n'es pas du tout une fan de Gale, plus il souffre et mieux c'est xD Je pense que je vais écrire encore pas mal de chapitres avant de commencer à écrire pour les 74ème Hunger games, il reste encore deux ans et tellement de choses à dire sur eux avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés au Capitol!**

**Fan de Twilight : La mère de Peeta va mal le prendre, tu vas le lire ici... Promis, Gale va être tout gentil maintenant, il me l'as promis xD Et pour le cadeau de Prim je ne sais pas trop encore, j'ai bien pensé à Lady mais je ne sais pas si faire venir une chèvre dans la pharmacie est une bonne idée, je crois que je vais réfléchir encore un peu :)**

**Carlie : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je suis désolée d'avoir coupé à cet endroit mais il le fallait bien, un peu de suspence c'est bien aussi xD **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je dois dire que cette nuit je dors très mal, je met déjà énormément de temps avant de pouvoir m'endormir et je me réveille de nombreuses fois pendant la nuit pensant et repensant à tous ce que les gens ont pu dire sur moi et Gale pendant la soirée. Quel va être leur réaction quand je poserais un pied dans le couloir? Les gens vont-ils me dévisager encore plus que d'habitude?

Quand je me lève le lendemain je sais que la journée à venir ne vas sans doute pas être la plus belle de toute ma vie mais j'ai connu bien pire. De toute façon les gens peuvent bien pensé ce qu'ils veulent tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce que pensera Peeta de toute cette affaire. Ceci dis je ne pense pas qu'il prendra vraiment attention à tout cela vu qu'il sait que je n'ai aucun sentiments amoureux envers Gale. Je suis quand même inquiète, je n'ai jamais dit ouvertement à Peeta que je l'aimais, peut-être va-t-il penser que c'est parce que j'avais des sentiments pour Gale.

Je me prépare la mort dans l'âme et mange sans même faire attention à mes gestes, je suis plongée dans mes pensées. Quand j'ouvre la porte je ne regarde pas autour de moi et baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas voir les gens en train de me dévisager. Je sursaute quand je sent une main se poser sur mon épaule. Quand je me retourne je voit que Peeta me sourit.

_**_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ais même pas vu! J'était juste devant ta porte Katniss!**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas fait attention, je pensais… Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne vas pas à ton entrainement de lutte?**_

_**_ Hum… J'ai voulu y aller et quand je suis arrivé dans les vestiaires un des garçons de l'équipe m'a demandé si je savait pourquoi tu avais rompu avec Gale. J'ai été un peu surpris d'apprendre que tu sortais avec lui alors j'ai posé des questions et j'ai appris que j'avais manqué quelque chose de très intéressant hier soir!**_

Peeta est en train de se moquer de moi, il me regarde et quand je croise son regard il se met à exploser de rire. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, j'ai passé ma nuit à me faire tout un tas de scénarios dans ma tête mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Peeta se moquerait de moi.

_**_ Il n'y a rien de drôle Peeta! J'ai vraiment mal dormi cette nuit, je n'ai pas arrêter de me dire que tu serais en colère ou je ne sais pas, je me suis dis que tout le monde dans le district se moquerais de moi et me ferrais passer pour une méchante fille…**_

_**_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que les gens du district vont s'intéresser à une histoire aussi puérile que celle là? Mlle Katniss Everdeen, je crois que vous vous donnez un peu trop d'importance!**_

_**_ Arrêtes de te moquer! Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle!**_

_**_ Sincèrement, je suis heureux de ne pas être aller à la lutte, rien que voir ta tête crois moi il y a de quoi rire!**_

_**_ Je te déteste!**_

_**_ C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais je sais que tu es juste vexé, avoues le, au fond de toi tu m'aimes!**_

Je lui tire la langue et part en courant. Peeta me poursuit et nous arrivons essoufflés devant le portail. Il me tend la main et nous rentrons ensemble dans le bâtiment. Gale nous attend devant notre salle de classe, il dit bonjour à Peeta comme si de rien n'était et me serre dans ses bras. Les garçons parlent entre eux et je vois que certains élèves nous dévisagent, la plupart doivent se dire que c'est vraiment étrange qu'on se comporte encore comme avant Gale et moi alors que nous sommes sensé avoir rompus.

Pendant les cours de la matinée je tente de me concentrer sur ce que nous raconte les professeurs mais c'est tellement inintéressant que mon esprit divague, finalement je surprend une conversation un peu plus loin, il s'agit de deux filles de ma classe.

_ _**Moi je pense qu'elle a rompu parce qu'elle en aime un autre. Regardes, elle est arrivée avec Peeta Mellark ce matin et je suis certaine qu'il y a un truc entre eux!**_

_**_ Non! Tu crois qu'il y a un truc entre eux-deux? Mais ils sont amis depuis une éternité, tu ne trouverais pas ça bizarre toi qu'il la laisse sortir avec Gale et puis que finalement ils se mettent ensemble?**_

_**_ Ou alors Peeta aime les garçons et pour ne pas lui faire de peine elle a rompu avec le garçon sur qui Peeta a des vues!**_

_**_ Le fils du boulanger est gay? **_

Définitivement, ces filles sont stupides! Mais ce qu'elles imaginent est tellement drôle que lors du repas du midi je fais part de ce que j'ai entendu à Peeta.

_**_ Kat, tu crois que maintenant que les gens croient que je suis gay je vais avoir des tas de demandes de la part des garçons?**_

_**_ Tu t'inquiètes de ce que pourrais penser Gale?**_

_**_ Idiote!**_

Nous partons dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Le reste de l'après-midi passe dans une ambiance plutôt étrange. Je me rend compte que de nombreuses personnes regardent Peeta et dès que je croise son regard nous rions tous les deux sans que les gens ne comprennent.

Le soir Gale m'attend tout de même devant mon casier et quand je me dirige vers lui avec un grand sourire j'entend des personnes en train de chuchoter mais je m'en moque complètement. Sur le trajet j'apprend à Gale que d'après les dernières rumeurs je l'aurais quitter parce que Peeta serait totalement raide dingue de lui. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux et éclate de rire.

Les rumeurs auront persistées le reste de la semaine, Gale a pourtant tenté d'expliqué que lui et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble et que Peeta est loin d'être gay mais les gens ne démordent pas si facilement.

Le samedi il s'est avéré que nous avions fini d'emballer toutes nos affaires si bien que nous avons commencé à emporter nos cartons dans notre nouvelle maison. Celle-ci est vraiment géniale, avant je partageais ma chambre avec Prim et ma mère mais ici nous avons trois chambres, une salle de bain et une grande pièce à vivre si bien que j'avais maintenant ma propre chambre.

Peeta nous aide à emporter nos cartons et quand nous arrivons dans la rue je vois que les habitants de la ville nous regardent avec de grands yeux. Je comprend leur surprise, je crois bien que jamais une famille de la Veine n'est venue s'installer en ville. A partir de maintenant nous seront comme eux. La plupart de nos nouveaux voisins semblent heureux de nous voir, il faut dire que ma mère est une ancienne fille de la ville, c'est un peu comme si elle revenait à sa place.

Finalement à la fin de la journée la moitié de nos nouveaux voisins sont venus nous aider à nous installer et à vider nos cartons si bien que j'ai l'impression que nous habitons ici depuis toujours. Même le père de Peeta et ses deux frères sont venus donner un coup de main dans l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas été surprise de voir que sa mère ne venait pas nous aider, le contraire m'aurait vraiment étonnée, mais je me fait vraiment du soucis, je me demande si Peeta aura vraiment le droit de venir me voir quand il le voudra.

Gale est venu nous aider lui aussi et ma mère lui a assuré qu'il pourrait venir nous voir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait que ça soit seul où avec toute sa famille. Je sais cependant que Gale viendra le moins souvent possible, je sent bien dans sa façon d'être qu'il n'aime pas être ici. Même s'il est ami avec nous depuis maintenant deux ans, il n'a toujours pas changer d'avis sur les enfants de la ville, pour lui ceux-ci sont toujours plus privilégié que les enfants de la Veine, je suis un peu blessé, je me demande ce qu'il va penser de nous maintenant que nous allons vivre à la ville. Quand je lui ai assuré que je continuerais à aller chasser de temps en temps avec lui il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il en était heureux et qu'il espérait que je ne changerais pas.

Peeta mange avec nous ce soir là, son père nous a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis et qu'il pouvait rentré quand il le voulait maintenant que nous habitions dans la même rue. Je suis tellement heureuse de ce qui arrive, je sais que Peeta m'aime et même si je ne lui ai pas encore dit je suis certaine qu'il le sait lui aussi et maintenant que nous habitons tout près tous les deux nous allons pouvoir passer tout nos temps libre ensemble.

Après manger ma sœur et ma mère vont se coucher, l'emménagement les ont épuisé. Quant à moi j'ai vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec Peeta et il me semble bien qu'il espère passer un peu de temps seul avec moi. Pour ne pas faire trop de bruits nous allons dans ma nouvelle chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit et Peeta regarde ce que j'ai accroché au murs.

_ _**J'y crois pas, tu as accroché tous les dessins que je t'ai fait? Je ne pensais pas que tu les avais gardé!**_

_**_ Tu pensais que je les avaient mis à la poubelle? Ils sont importants pour moi tu sais!**_

_**_ Pourquoi? C'est juste des dessins!**_

_**_ C'est pas juste des dessins pour moi, ils sont la preuve que tu tiens à moi…**_

_**_ Je crois bien que c'est la plus jolie phrase que tu m'ais dite depuis qu'on se connait! Je suis touché, cela veux dire que tu tiens à moi.**_

Il me regarde avec son incroyable sourire qui me fait fondre. Nous restons tous les deux comme ça, moi allongée sur mon lit et lui debout en train de me regarder, un instant.

_ _**Peeta ?**_

_**_ Oui Katniss ?**_

_**_ Je… Tu ne veux pas venir t'allonger avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?**_

_**_ Tu veux que je parte pendant que tu dors?**_

_**_ Ben, il faut bien que tu rentres chez toi et j'ai envie de m'endormir dans tes bras…**_

Peeta sourit et se glisse sous les couvertures avec moi, je m'endors après seulement cinq minutes.

La lumière me fait mal aux yeux, en m'endormant hier soir j'ai oublié de fermer les volets et le soleil vient de me réveillé. Je grogne et tente de me lever pour atteindre la fenêtre mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je me retourne et constate que Peeta est toujours dans mon lit, je le secoue pour essayer de le réveiller.

_**_ Peeta! Peeta, réveilles toi! Allez lèves toi!**_

_**_ Katniss? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?**_

_**_ C'est toi qui es dans mon lit! Peeta tu n'es pas rentré chez toi hier soir!**_

_**_ Oh mon Dieu, ma mère va me tuer! Il faut que j'y aille!**_

Il part en courant, j'espère qu'il rentrera chez lui avant que sa mère s'en aperçoive. Quant à moi je ferme les volets et retourne dans mon lit, j'ai bien l'intention de dormir encore plusieurs heures.

Finalement au bout de cinq minutes à tourner en rond je me rend compte que je ne réussirais pas à me rendormir. Je me lève et part prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Une fois que je me suis rincé le visage je m'habille et puisque je n'ai rien à faire de la journée je note sur un papier que je part chasser dans les bois. Ma sœur et ma mère ne s'inquièterons pas de voir que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans les bois je retrouve Gale près de ses collets, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit debout si tôt, je l'observe un moment, il semble bien calme et songeur aujourd'hui, il ne me remarque même pas si bien que quand je sort de ma cachette il sursaute.

_**_ Je t'ai fait peur Gale? Tu dois être malade, tu sent toujours ma présence normalement!**_

_**_ Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt dans les bois c'est tout!**_

_**_ Mais je t'ai dit hier que je reviendrais chasser avec toi de temps en temps!**_

_**_ Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sincère… Je sais que c'est bête et que tu as toujours été sincère mais c'est comme ça, je pensais que tu resterais en ville avec Peeta maintenant que vous pouvez être ensemble tout le temps.**_

_**_ Gale! Tu es mon ami, je trouverais toujours du temps rien que pour toi! Regardes, je vais passé toute la journée avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, promis!**_

_**_ Peut-être pas toute la journée en fait… Je dois retrouvé Madge en fin d'après-midi…**_

_**_ Madge? **_

_**_ Oui, Madge…**_

_**_ Tu… Vous êtes ensemble?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas trop, je l'aime bien et elle m'aime bien mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite en disant qu'on est ensemble, tu comprends?**_

_**_ Oh Gale, je suis contente pour vous deux! **_

Et je le suis vraiment. Gale et Madge font partis de mes meilleurs amis et savoir qu'ils vont surement être heureux ensemble me rend vraiment contente. Certes Gale m'affirme qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux pour le moment mais au moins il n'a plus de sentiments amoureux pour moi et je peux donc continuer à le voir sans aucun soucis.

Nous passons la matinée ensemble et mangeons quelques baies le midi. En début d'après-midi Gale et moi allons à la Plaque et je revend le gibier que j'ai tué, je garde précieusement les pièces gagnées et les mettrais de côté pour le cadeau de Prim. Gale m'accompagne en ville et me quitte devant la porte de la pharmacie.

J'entend des bruits à l'intérieur et cela veux dire que ma mère est occupée avec un patient. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais je ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est trouver les bonnes herbes médicales dans les bois dont ma mère peux avoir besoin. Je me contente donc de monter sans faire de bruits et sans regarder dans la pièce.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger je voit que Prim est dans tous ces états, quand elle remarque ma présence elle commence à pleurer, je la prend dans mes bras et essaye de la réconforter.

_ _**Prim, dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?**_

_**_ Katniss, c'est Peeta! Il fallait que j'attende que tu rentres pour te le dire, je t'ai attendu toute la matinée!**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Peeta?**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas vu? Tu n'as rien entendu?**_

_**_ Non! J'étais dans les bois, je vous ai laissé un papier! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**_

_**_ Katniss, il n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir et quand il est rentré chez lui ce matin…**_

_**_ Oh mon dieu, sa mère…**_

_**_ Oui, elle s'en est rendue compte… C'est lui que maman est en train de soigner en bas, sa mère l'a frappé avec un rouleau à pâtisserie en hurlant qu'il était un fils indigne. Tout le monde à entendu mais personne n'a rien fait. Maman est allé le chercher, elle a dit à Mme Mellark qu'elle ne demanderais rien pour l'avoir soigner mais qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle pense revoir un jour Peeta sous son toit. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire ton prénom avant que maman lui donne du sirop de sommeil. Tu devrais aller aider maman je pense…**_

Je laisse Prim sur le canapé et je redescend dans la pharmacie. Je m'approche de ma mère, elle me sert dans ses bras et m'assure qu'il va mieux maintenant. Je me retourne vers Peeta, il y a du sang partout sur ses vêtements et ma mère lui a fait un bandage autour de la tête si bien que je voit plus ses boucles blondes.

_**_ Sa mère a du frapper plutôt fort, elle lui a ouvert le crâne mais j'ai fait en sorte de refermer la blessure. Il s'en sortiras, il n'aura plus qu'une cicatrice et de mauvais souvenirs. Je peux te laisser veiller sur lui? Je vais demander à Prim de déplacer ses affaires dans ta chambre.**_

_**_ Pourquoi?**_

_**_ Je pense que c'est mieux si Peeta vient s'installer chez nous, ici personne ne le frappera. Il avait des bleus sur tout le corps Katniss, je pense que sa mère avait l'habitude de le frapper et ce n'est pas normal.**_

_**_ Mais, Prim n'as pas besoins de changer de chambre, il y a de la place dans la mienne…**_

_**_ Katniss, je reste quand même ta mère et je préfère que Peeta et toi vous ne dormiez pas ensemble, je sais qu'il t'aime il n'a pas arrêter de le répéter avant que je l'endorme et je sais aussi que tu l'aimes alors je pense qu'il est préférable que vous ne dormiez pas dans la même chambre. J'aimerais être grand-mère mais je pense que je suis encore un peu trop jeune, tu comprends?**_

Je pique un fard monumental. Ma mère pense que Peeta et moi nous pourrions coucher ensemble si nous vivions dans la même chambre, si seulement elle savait que j'ai encore trop la trouille pour l'embrasser alors faire l'amour avec lui on en est encore bien loin. J'hoche la tête et ma mère m'embrasse sur le front avant de monter.

Je me retourne vers Peeta et caresse son visage. Il a l'air tellement heureux alors qu'il doit affreusement souffrir. Sa mère est un monstre mais à partir de maintenant nous n'aurons plus à nous occupé de ce qu'elle peux bien penser, Peeta sera en sécurité chez nous et il sera aimé. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il avait des bleus mais je ne me serais jamais douter que sa mère le frappait tellement, il n'y a surement qu'une seule raison pour qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parler et j'en suis tellement triste, si elle le frappait c'était à cause de moi, parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il passe tellement de temps chez nous.

Je suis en train de pleurer et mes larmes tombent sur les joues de Peeta, je sursaute quand j'entend sa voix.

_**_ Il doit y avoir un trou dans le toit parce que je crois bien qu'il pleut!**_

_**_ Idiot!**_

_**_ Ne pleure pas Katniss, maintenant on va être tout le temps ensemble, j'ai entendu ta mère…**_

_**_ Ne me quitte jamais d'accord? Restes avec moi…**_

_**_ Toujours…**_

Je sourit et le regarde fixement, il est tellement beau même avec cet affreux bandage sur sa tête et ce sang partout sur lui. Il est toute ma vie.

_**_ Peeta?**_

_**_ Oui, Katniss?**_

_**_ Je… Je t'aime…**_

Il fait un immense sourire puis une espèce de grimace.

_**_ Je t'aurais bien serrer dans mes bras mais en fait, j'ai vraiment mal là maintenant! Mais promis dès que je vais mieux je me lève et je te fait un câlin dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie!**_

Nous sourions comme deux idiots et je passe le reste de la soirée à lui raconter tout un tas de choses, j'insiste beaucoup sur l'histoire de Madge et Gale parce que je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux deux. Puis le soir venu ma mère aide Peeta à se rendre dans sa nouvelle chambre, un lit est certainement mieux pour se rétablir qu'une table de soin dans une pharmacie.

Je passe ensuite une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Prim, finalement je suis bien heureuse que ma petite sœur revienne dormir avec moi, je vais pouvoir continuer à lui parler de tout et de rien et surtout de Peeta…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que ce long (oui, j'ai encore battue mon record personnel!) chapitre vous auras plu et que vous en aurez apprécier les moindres passages!**

**Pour toute demandes de mort de la mère de Peeta, laissez une review! Pour tout hurlements de joies quant au fait que Katniss a enfin avoué ses sentiments, laissez une review! Et enfin pour toutes demandes, critiques, suggestions et autre; laissez une review! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**On entame le quinzième chapitre déjà!**

**Encore un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, c'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à écrire aussi vite (oui bon je sais deux chapitres par semaines c'est pas énorme mais pour moi si!) et que je continue et continuerais à écrire tant que l'histoire vous plaira :) Oh et je saute quasiment de joie dès que je vois que je reçoit une review, vous êtes géniaux pour me remonter le moral :) **

**Manu : Oh merci! Ta review est vraiment trop mignonne! Je vais essayé de ne jamais avoir de retard dans mes publications alors, il ne faudrait pas que tu attendes un mercredi ou un dimanche pour rien!**

**Fan de Twilight : Oh mon dieu, je dois avoué que le début de ta review m'a vraiment fait flippé xD Mais j'imaginais bien la scène et je me suis dit que Katniss imaginerait bien un truc du genre! Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé que la révélation se fasse à ce moment, je me suis dit qu'elle ne pourrait lui avoué que lorsqu'elle aurait vraiment eu peur de le perdre et donc voilà :) Je te laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre :)**

**Titounette : Je ne tuerais pas la mère de Peeta, j'ai encore besoin d'elle xD Oui j'essaye de rendre tout ça triste et joyeux en même temps parce que c'est le sentiment que je ressentais en lisant les trois tomes...**

**Anonymette : Mdr, ne t'en fais pas, j'adore les longues reviews, au moins tu détailles tout ce que tu as vraiment apprécié et je sais dans quelle direction je dois poursuivre pour l'écriture! Oui, Gale est tout de même un gentil garçon, après tout, c'est l'ami de Katniss, il mérite d'être un peu heureux! Je suis vraiment heureuse que la fiction te plaise :)**

**Coquelina : Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié le chapitre, cela me fait plaisir :) Ne t'en fais pas, si je ne prend pas de retard tu auras deux chapitres par semaines que tu auras loupé! Passes de bonne vacances!**

**Guest : Il ne s'agissait que de la fin du chapitre, l'histoire est bien loin d'être terminée! Et pour moi Katniss est une fille très intelligente, à huit ans elle devait déjà affronter un monde hostile et selon moi cela fait grandir prématurément les enfants, c'est pourquoi les réflexions qu'elle peux avoir quand elle avait huit ans semblent un peu plus adultes...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il y a maintenant deux semaines que Peeta s'est installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Prim, enfin ancienne chambre, finalement elle n'aura été à elle qu'une seule nuit.

La mère de Peeta n'a même pas chercher à essayer de venir voir son fils, son père est venu une fois pour lui ramener ses affaires et promettre à ma mère de lui donner une certaine somme d'argent tous les mois afin de nourrir Peeta, une sorte de pension en fait.

Vu que Peeta ne travaille plus à la boulangerie il se sent inutile, il a donc demander à ma mère si elle souhaitait qu'il travaille pour elle, maintenant il s'occupe de la caisse de la pharmacie une heure par jour. Quant à moi… Et bien disons que je suis heureuse de vivre en ville et d'être tout le temps avec Peeta mais je suis incapable de rester longtemps dans la pharmacie quand une personne mal en point y vient pour se faire soigner donc je part m'isolé dans les bois jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ou que Peeta vienne me chercher.

Depuis deux semaines maintenant que j'ai avoué mes sentiments à Peeta rien n'a changé entre nous. Enfin si, beaucoup de choses ont changé, il habite chez nous maintenant mais dans notre relation on ne peux pas dire qu'il y ait eu d'évolution. C'est entièrement ma faute à vrai dire, quand Peeta a voulu annoncer à Madge et Delly que nous étions en couple je l'ai fait taire et le soir même je lui ai avoué ne pas être encore prête a ce que le monde, oui bon, les habitants du district, soient au courant. Pour le moment il n'y a donc que Peeta qui soit au courant de mes sentiments pour lui.

Je décide de passé l'après-midi avec Gale et j'ai envie de me confier. C'est étrange de se dire que Gale est la première et seule personne qui m'ait embrassé et que c'est à lui que j'ai eu envie de parler de mes peurs et mes angoisses.

_**_ Gale, je peux te parler d'un truc?**_

_**_ Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux il n'y a pas de problème.**_

_**_ J'ai dit à Peeta que je l'aimais…**_

_**_ Waouh! Tu en auras mis du temps! Et il t'as répondu que lui aussi, vous vous êtes tombez dans les bras l'un de l'autre et puis vous vous êtes embrasser et c'était magique?**_

_**_ A vrai dire, pas vraiment…**_

_**_ Quoi il t'as dit qu'il ne t'aimais pas!**_

_**_ Non! Il m'aime et je le sais depuis un an, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que nous sommes ensemble et j'ai peur de l'embrasser…**_

_**_ T'as peur de l'embrasser! Mais Katniss, il n'y a rien d'effrayant la dedans, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais embrasser personne…**_

_**_ Ben… Juste toi en fait et encore…**_

_**_ Je me sent vraiment honoré! Mais je ne te comprend pas, il t'aime depuis des années et tu l'aimes aussi, en quoi le montrer à tout le monde changerais quelque chose?**_

_**_ Ben… J'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal qui nous séparerait…**_

_**_ Katniss, crois moi, il n'y a que les Hunger Games qui puissent vous séparer tous les deux et il y a très peu de chance pour que l'un de vous deux parte pour le Capitol. Soit heureuse avec lui, tu le mérite et il le mérite aussi.**_

_**_ Merci Gale, tu es un ami génial.**_

_**_ Je sais bien!**_

En rentrant le soir j'ai vu Peeta en train de lire sur son lit je me suis approchée tout doucement de lui et je lui ai murmuré que je l'aimais plus que tout, il a levé la tête, m'a sourit et ma mère m'a appelé pour que je vienne l'aider en cuisine, le baiser sera pour une autre fois…

Après le repas j'aide ma mère à faire la vaisselle puis je me dirige vers ma chambre quand j'entend des bruits de voix provenir de la chambre de Peeta. Je reconnais la voix de ma sœur, je me demande ce qu'elle peux bien raconter à Peeta. Je ne veux pas les déranger dans une quelconque discussion alors je m'approche doucement de la porte. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les écouter mais j'entend mon nom et soudain je me colle contre le mur de la chambre dans l'espoir d'entendre distinctement ce qu'ils se racontent sur moi.

_**_ … mais je ne comprend pas, elle dit qu'elle m'aime mais elle ne veux pas que les gens le sachent, pourquoi?**_

_**_ Peeta, elle est comme ça et elle l'a toujours été tu devrais le savoir aussi bien que moi. Katniss cache ses sentiments et crois moi qu'elle t'ait dit qu'elle t'aime est déjà un pas énorme pour elle, laisses lui le temps.**_

_**_ Mais je lui ai déjà donner un an! Je pensais que quand elle me dirait enfin qu'elle m'aime c'est qu'elle serait prête à l'avoué devant tous!**_

_**_ Moi je pense qu'elle franchit les étapes une par une. Laisses la faire, ne la brusque pas…**_

Je me recule et rentre dans ma chambre, je crois que ce que j'ai entendu est bien suffisant. En n'avouant pas mes sentiments pour Peeta auprès de tous je lui ai fait du mal, Peeta se sent blessé par mon comportement et n'ose pas m'en parler. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Gale et je me rend compte qu'il a raison, Peeta ne me quittera jamais car il m'aime trop et je sais que je ne le quitterais pas parce que Peeta est la personne avec qui je veux resté pour le reste de ma vie. Il n'y a que les Hunger Games qui puissent nous séparé mais je ne veux pas attendre que nous ayons tout les deux dix-neuf ans pour être heureuse avec Peeta.

Je me couche, j'attend un moment que ma sœur vienne se coucher aussi mais finalement je m'endort en me disant qu'il va vraiment falloir que je m'excuse auprès de Peeta.

Le lendemain c'est uniquement quand ma sœur et Peeta sautent dans mon lit en criant qu'il faut que je me réveille que je me souvient de quel jour nous sommes, le 8 Mai. Aujourd'hui j'ai donc quatorze ans.

Je me lève et part m'habiller avant de mettre un pas dans la cuisine. Une odeur de chocolat emplie toute la pièce, je regarde ma mère qui me sourit, elle fait un mouvement de la tête vers la table et quand je pose mes yeux sur celle-ci je me rend compte qu'un gâteau est posé dessus.

_**_ Maman, c'est toi qui…**_

_**_ Non, c'est Peeta. Il s'est levé très tôt ce matin pour le faire cuire avant que tu ne te lève, je crois qu'il voulait te surprendre.**_

_**_ Oh, merci Peeta! Mais il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal!**_

_**_ C'est juste un gâteau tu sais! Attend de voir la surprise que je te réserve!**_

_**_ Je ne voulais pas de cadeau! Tu avais promis!**_

_**_ J'ai promis que je ne te ferrais pas de cadeaux, mais tu n'as jamais dis que je ne pouvais pas te faire de surprises!**_

Je sourit, finalement je ne suis même pas énervée, au contraire, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir quelle est ma surprise si bien que je regarde dans tous les coins de la maison mais je ne trouve rien.

Une fois que nous avons finis de manger mon gâteau d'anniversaire ma mère part dans la pharmacie et Prim nous souhaite de passer une très belle journée. Peeta me tend le manteau de mon père, celui que je met toujours quand je part dans les bois puis il m'accompagne à l'hôtel de justice où il faut que j'aille signer le registre. Je refuse de prendre des Tesseraes et je signe donc six fois. Six chances sur je ne sais combien pour que ma vie bascule à jamais.

En ressortant Peeta me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le Pré. Arrivés sur place il sort un bandeau de sa poche et me cache les yeux. Je sais qu'il m'emmène dans les bois mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il tient tant à se que je ne voit pas notre destination finale.

Au bout de ce que je pense être trois quart d'heure je commence à trouver le silence autour de nous plutôt inquiétant.

_**_ Peeta, tu es sur que nous ne sommes pas perdus? Je commence à avoir peur, je n'entend rien et je ne vois rien!**_

_**_ Katniss fais un effort, il ne reste plus qu'un quart d'heure de chemin!**_

_**_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir, c'est pas toi qui ne voit rien et qui te fait griffer par toutes les ronces sur le chemin parce que tu ne vois pas où tu mets tes pieds!**_

_**_ Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête, je te promets que tu vas adoré ta surprise!**_

_**_ J'espère bien, je ne voudrais pas m'être fait griffer pour rien!**_

Je boude pendant le reste du chemin et je sais que Peeta est en train de sourire bêtement en me tenant la main. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est très fier de m'avoir mis dans cet état.

Quand Peeta m'enlève mon bandeau, je regarde autour de nous. Nous sommes au bord du lac, au même endroit que le jour de mes huit ans. Je repense à ce jour et à mon père qui était ici avec nous et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne suis jamais revenue ici depuis qu'il est mort et je suis très heureuse que Peeta se soit souvenu du chemin car je ne serais jamais revenue de moi-même. Je regarde Peeta et à travers mes larmes je lui sourit.

_**_ Merci Peeta…**_

_**_ Ah mais attends, c'est pas fini!**_

Il ouvre la porte de la cabane et je me rend compte que tout est propre et qu'il y a un panier pleins de nourriture sur la table. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux et il sourit.

_**_ Je suis venu ici hier pendant que tu chassais avec Gale et j'ai fait le ménage, je ne voulais pas qu'on mange dans la saleté, tu ne m'en veux pas?**_

_**_ Non! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrait? Au contraire, je te remercie.**_

_**_ J'avais peur que tu m'en veuille parce que c'était l'endroit que tu partageais avec ton père alors…**_

_**_ Il serait très heureux de voir que tu prends soin de cet endroit, c'est une très belle surprise et elle méritait bien que je me fasse griffer.**_

_**_ Il reste une dernière surprise tu sais.**_

_**_ Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?**_

Il me tend la main et m'entraine dehors.

_**_ Ouvres grand tes oreilles et écoutes…**_

Il m'entraine vers les bois et je fait un énorme effort pour écouter ce qu'il veux que j'entende, je fais attention où je met mes pieds pour ne pas faire le moindre bruits mais je n'entend rien, il n'y a que le silence autour de nous.

_**_ Peeta, je n'entend rien, pas le moindre petit bruit, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé entendre?**_

_**_ Tu n'as rien entendu? Rien de rien?**_

_**_ Non, rien de rien, pourquoi?**_

Il me fait un énorme sourire et soudain je comprend. Peeta, qui était aussi bruyant qu'un ours fait maintenant autant de bruits que moi, il n'a pas marché une seule fois sur une brindille ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu trahir notre présence.

_**_ Comment… Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour apprendre?**_

_**_ Tu te souviens, Gale m'avait proposer de m'apprendre. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais il a été extrêmement patient avec moi et regardes le résultat! Je suis aussi bruyant que toi maintenant!**_

Je suis vraiment heureuse parce que Peeta s'est donné tellement de mal pour me faire plaisir, je le serre dans mes bras et nous retournons vers la cabane. Peeta me tend la nourriture et nous mangeons en silence, j'ai un grand sourire sur le visage pendant tout ce temps. Après avoir dévorés les pains au fromage que Peeta avait préparé il me demande si je veux bien lui apprendre à nager.

_**_ L'eau doit être froide et nous n'avons pas de maillots…**_

_**_ Tu n'as jamais eu de maillots de bain, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**_

_**_ Peeta… Il est hors de question que je me baigne nue dans cette eau gelée et surtout avec toi!**_

_**_ Oh! Je vois, tu ne veux pas que je te regarde si tu es nue…**_

Je rougit et regarde Peeta, il me fait un sourire et soudain il se jette sur moi, m'attrapant dans ses bras et il m'emporte vers le lac. Je hurle mais rien n'y fait, les entrainements à la lutte ont raison de ma force et cinq minutes après je me retrouve dans l'eau, pas si froide que ça, du lac.

_ _**Peeta Mellark, ma vengeance sera terrible! Vient ici tout de suite que je te noie!**_

_**_ Sa ne sera pas bien compliqué, je ne sais même pas nager vu que tu refuses de m'apprendre!**_

Je rit mais Peeta me rejoint dans l'eau. Je passe un bon moment à lui apprendre à coordonner les mouvements de ses bras et de ses jambes et finalement une fois qu'il se débrouille tout seul nous chahutons un moment dans l'eau. Trois heures plus tard nous sortons de l'eau trempés et frigorifiés mais avec un grand sourire. Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir passé tous les jours que je souhaite avec Peeta, parfois je me demande à quoi ressemblerait ma vie sans lui, je serais sans doute une pauvre fille de la Veine en train de mourir de faim dans un coin, je ne remercierais jamais assez Peeta pour toute la joie qu'il apporte à moi et à ma famille.

Je le regarde un moment en train de secoué sa tête dans l'espoir que ses cheveux sèchent plus vite, ses vêtements sont tellement trempés qu'ils lui collent à la peau et il frissonne mais pourtant il garde cet immense sourire sur son visage. Il relève la tête et me regarde fixement.

_**_ Euh Katniss…**_

_**_ Quoi?**_

_**_ Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on attende un moment avant de pouvoir rentrer au district. Nos vêtements vont mettre du temps à sécher et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions expliqué aux Pacificateurs pourquoi nous sommes dans cet état là!**_

_**_ Tu as raison, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on reste ici, il commencera à faire nuit quand nous seront secs et je ne pense pas que faire une heure de marche dans les bois et de nuit soit une très bonne idée. Tu as dit à ma mère que nous serions dans les bois aujourd'hui?**_

_**_ Oui, elle est au courant. Je voulais être honnête avec elle, elle fait beaucoup pour moi.**_

_**_ Bien, elle ne s'inquiètera pas alors, elle se souviendra sans doute que mon père passait quelques nuit ici. Je vais allé chercher de quoi nous faire un repas, tu veux venir avec moi?**_

_**_ Une prochaine fois, je vais préparer un coin pour que nous puissions dormir.**_

_**_ Je revient dans moins d'une heure je te le promets!**_

Je ne m'éloigne pas trop du lac, je ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Peeta si bien que je ne ramasse que quelques fraises et des baies, nous avons bien manger ce midi cela devrait donc être suffisant.

Quand je rentre dans la cabane après seulement quarante-cinq minutes, je ne reconnais plus la pauvre cabane abandonné depuis des années dans laquelle nous avons manger ce midi. Peeta a réussi à trouver de quoi nous faire un lit avec quelques planches de bois et des couvertures que mon père avait dû laisser ici et il a allumé des bougies ce qui rend l'endroit bien plus chaleureux. Je cherche Peeta du regard et me rend compte qu'il porte uniquement son boxer, il est dans un coin de la cabane en train d'essayer de faire sécher du mieux qu'il peut son pantalon avec plusieurs bougies. Je me racle la gorge pour lui faire comprendre que je suis rentrée et il sursaute, il se retourne vers moi et rougit.

_**_ Katniss! Tu es déjà rentrée? Je pensais que tu resterais plus longtemps dans les bois!**_

_**_ Je ne voulais pas allé trop loin alors j'ai juste cueilli quelques baies et des fraises.**_

Pendant que je lui montre ma maigre récolte il remet ses vêtements qui sont toujours trempés malgré ses efforts. Je suis un peu gênée de le regarder faire et je détourne les yeux en rougissant. J'entend ses pas dans mon dos mais je détourne toujours le regard. Ses bras encercle ma taille et il pose sa tête sur ma nuque, son souffle me chatouille mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être dans ses bras que je ne bouge pas.

_**_ Peeta?**_

_**_ Oui Katniss?**_

_**_ Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…**_

_**_ Ce n'est rien, et je suis très heureux d'avoir pu passé cette journée avec toi.**_

Je me retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Pas seulement pour aujourd'hui Peeta. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis que nous nous connaissons, c'est entièrement grâce à toi si je suis tellement heureuse maintenant. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi depuis tout ce temps je crois que je ne serais pas la fille que je suis aujourd'hui. Je te dois tellement et je sais que je ne te montre pas assez à quel point je t'aime mais je veux que tu n'oublies jamais que tu es la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde, tu es tout pour moi et je t'aime tellement.**_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je ne veux pas quitter les bras de Peeta, je colle ma tête contre son torse et il me sert fort contre lui, il se penche vers moi.

_**_ Katniss Everdeen, je t'aime depuis que j'ai cinq ans et que je t'ai vu chanter dans notre salle de classe. Tu es toute ma vie et je te quitterais jamais tu m'entends, je passerais le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**_

Je relève la tête et mes yeux rencontrent les siens, je suis tellement bien dans ses bras, je voudrais ne jamais les quitter mais Peeta m'entraine vers le lit, il s'assoit sur les couvertures et je me pose sur ses genoux. J'approche ma tête de son visage et je pose mes lèvres sur son front, quand je me recule je voit qu'il a les joues rouges et qu'il me regarde fixement. Il approche son visage du mien tout doucement et son nez frôle le mien. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que je crois bien qu'il va explosé. Je pose ma main sur son torse et je sent que le cœur de Peeta bat aussi vite que le mien. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur les miens et c'est moi qui avance encore un peu mon visage, je sent maintenant son souffle sur mes lèvres. J'entend la voix de Peeta comme si elle venait d'ailleurs.

_ _**Tu…**_

Je hoche légèrement la tête et mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Je ferme les yeux et sent finalement les lèvres de Peeta se presser contre les miennes. Quand il se recule je rouvre les yeux et je constate qu'il a un sourire aux lèvres, ses lèvres qui viennent juste de se poser sur les miennes. Je me penche encore vers lui et ce coup-ci se sont mes lèvres qui se posent sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassons encore un moment et quand nos lèvres se séparent finalement nous sommes allongés sur le lit, je rit en nous voyant dans cette position et Peeta m'embrasse encore une fois ce qui me fait rire encore plus.

_**_ J'adore votre rire Mlle Everdeen.**_

_**_ Et moi j'aime tout de vous Mr Mellark!**_

Sur ces mots je l'embrasse encore une fois, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. A partir de demain j'annonce au monde entier que je suis follement amoureuse de Peeta Mellark juste pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore et encore.

Finalement nous ne mangeons même pas les quelques baies que j'ai cueilli, nous ne bougeons pas de notre lit et passons le reste de la soirée à nous embrasser et rire comme deux idiots. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de Peeta et passe la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier! J'ai vraiment eu le cœur qui battait en écrivant le passage juste avant le baiser xD**

**Laissez moi une review pour me faire part de vos impressions et surtout si vous avez des critiques je suis prête à les entendre alors n'hésitez pas!**

**(Je suis pas trop fan du nouveau système de reviews pour les anonymes parce que si vous oubliez de signer vous devenez tous des Guests, alors n'oubliez pas de mettre vos surnoms!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seizième chapitre!**

**Encore une fois un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et à toutes celles qui m'encouragent en me laissant une review, vous êtes les meilleurs =) Waouh! On a atteint les 70 reviews! Croyez moi, ça encourage beaucoup pour la suite!**

**Fan de Twilight : Mdr, il faut que je signale que mon idée d'histoire vient d'un rêve que j'ai fait et ce rêve c'était la scène du baiser dans la cabane! Et après il y avait la moisson pour les 74ème Hunger Games donc cette scène est déjà dans ma tête :) Je suis vraiment super contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu, ça me fait plaisir!**

**Titounette : Contente que tout t'ais plu, je suis vraiment très heureuse! Alors oui, il reste deux ans pour les 74ème Hunger Games. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur, l'arène ne modifieras en rien leur relation, elle les rapprocheras même :) Par contre il n'y aura aucune modification des règles quant au nombre de vainqueurs... (Gros suspense je sais xD)**

**Anonymette : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, j'avais peur de vous décevoir avec ce premier baiser mais finalement il passe plutôt bien xD Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur ma façon d'écrire qui me vont droit au coeur!**

**Lalilo : Hum, je pense que je vais resté dans le côté mièvre encore un petit moment, mais avec les morts et les drames des 74ème Hunger Games je pense que tu auras ta dose de rebondissements! J'en profite pour te remercier de la review que tu as laissé sur "je l'aimais" elle m'as vraiment fait plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux ce matin je constate que Peeta est en train de me regarder avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il est beau même après avoir passer une nuit entière dans un lit fait de vieilles couvertures et de planches en bois.

_**_ Je t'aime Peeta.**_

_**_ C'est définitivement le plus beau réveil que j'ai jamais eu!**_

Je souris et il m'embrasse, je crois bien que c'est aussi mon plus beau réveil et je suis prête à en vivre des millions d'autres si je peux me réveillé dans les bras de Peeta à chaque fois.

Nous nous levons peu de temps après et mangeons les quelques baies que j'avais cueilli la veille. Aujourd'hui étant un lundi nous devrions déjà être en cours, il est trop tard pour nous mettre en route, nous arriverions de toute façon en retard.

_**_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Katniss? On ne peux pas retourné en ville sinon les Pacificateurs nous demanderons pourquoi nous ne sommes pas en cours.**_

_**_ Hum… Vu qu'on a une journée entière rien que pour nous… Tu veux que je t'apprenne à reconnaitre des herbes médicales et des baies comestibles?**_

_**_ C'est une idée, mais j'en ai une bien meilleure!**_

_**_ Ah bon, laquelle?**_

Peeta m'embrasse encore en encore et je dois reconnaitre que son idée est bien meilleure que la mienne. Finalement en début d'après-midi nous sortons de la cabane et je récupère un des arcs de mon père, j'ai bien l'intention de chasser quelques lapins afin de les revendre à la Plaque, plus j'aurais d'argent plus le cadeau de Prim sera magnifique.

Peeta se débrouille plutôt bien pour trouver des plantes et des baies ce qui m'arrange car pendant ce temps je peux traqué les traces de gibier. Vers la fin d'après-midi nous passons près des collets de Gale et je montre à Peeta comment en faire un, là aussi il se montre très habile et réussit à en faire un dès son premier essai, j'entend des pas au loin et je sais que c'est Gale qui doit sans doute venir inspecter ses récoltes.

_**_ Katniss, tu es en train de transformer ton garçon des pains en homme des bois! Vous auriez du me prévenir, j'aurais apprécier passé la journée avec vous, Madge s'est fait du soucis, elle n'a pas arrêter de me dire qu'il avait du se passer un truc de grave à la pharmacie.**_

Je raconte alors à Gale que nous avons du passer la nuit dans les bois suite à notre baignade de la veille, je le remercie aussi pour le temps qu'il a mit à apprendre à Peeta a se faire discret dans les bois. Gale ne dit rien mais il sourit, il doit être fier de lui.

Sur le chemin du retour nous nous reposons un moment et soudain Peeta me donne un coup de coude et me montre du doigt un daim. Je regarde Gale et je voit qu'il regarde lui aussi dans la direction qu'indique Peeta, finalement nous tirons au même moment et Gale achève le daim. Peeta a les larmes aux yeux quand il se rapproche de la pauvre bête puis il me sourit.

_**_ Je suppose qu'en revendant la viande de cette pauvre bête tu auras largement de quoi faire un cadeau mémorable à Prim.**_

Je hoche la tête avant d'effacer toute traces de tristesse de mon visage. Gale quand à lui est extrêmement heureux il sourit et répète constamment qu'il va pouvoir faire vivre sa famille pendant un petit moment, je suis heureuse pour lui et finalement je perd toute traces de culpabilité.

Le soir même nous nous rendons tous les trois chez Rooba, la bouchère, et elle nous donne une grande somme d'argent pour le daim. Peeta prend l'argent sans rien dire et finalement divise sa somme en trois pour le redistribuer entre nous.

_**_ Je ne mérite pas autant, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué…**_

Gale remercie Peeta et rentre chez lui, quant à moi je redonne sa part à Peeta et l'embrasse, je ne suis pas d'accord il mérite cet argent car sans lui aucun de nous n'aurais vu cette pauvre bête. Quand nous rentrons à la maison ma mère nous a laissé de quoi manger et une note nous disant qu'elle est au lit. Prim se jette sur nous et nous annonce qu'elle a dit à nos professeurs que nous étions trop malades pour venir en cours aujourd'hui. Ma sœur est toujours là pour moi et j'en suis heureuse. En me couchant, je réfléchit à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir en remerciement.

Le lendemain matin ma mère n'est pas très heureuse que nous ayons passé deux jours dans les bois, elle s'est fait du soucis pour nous et pour la peine Peeta et moi sommes punis. Peeta devra travaillé à la pharmacie tous les soirs de la semaine et moi j'ai interdiction de retourné dans les bois jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Au final j'ai l'impression de m'en sortir mieux que Peeta dans cette histoire mais il accepte sa punition avec le sourire et remercie même ma mère, quand elle lui demande pourquoi ses remerciements il lui répond qu'il préfère être puni que frapper. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux et elle le serre dans ses bras, j'ai presque envie de pleurer en voyant cela.

Ce jour là quand nous arrivons en cours et que nous nous asseyons tous les deux au fond de la salle Madge nous saute dessus en disant qu'elle s'est fait énormément de soucis pour nous et qu'elle était prête à demander à son père de venir chez nous vérifier que nous n'étions pas morts. Delly nous demande à quoi nous avons occupé notre journée et Peeta lui répond qu'il a passé le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_**_ Je croyais que vous étiez malades, tu veux me faire croire que tu as passé le plus beau jour de ta vie en étant malade?**_

_**_ Exactement, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre!**_

_**_ Moi je sent qu'il y a un truc louche là-dessous! Katniss, dis moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier?**_

Je ne sais pas mentir, je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir et je sais que je suis toute rouge. J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'enfuir mais je ne peux pas, cela serait encore plus suspect alors je me tourne vers Peeta cherchant une solution dans son regard. Le fourbe est en train de rire, il se moque de moi ma parole! Je vais lui enlever toute envie de sourire à cet idiot, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon tout de même, soudain j'ai une idée.

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage, je sais qu'il est en train de se demander ce que je suis en train de faire, je me penche vers lui et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début il est surpris, après tout nous sommes en pleine salle de cours et tous les élèves sont en train de me regarder mais finalement il pose sa main sur ma nuque et me rapproche encore plus près de son visage. Quand je retourne à ma place je voit que Madge nous regarde la bouche grande ouverte et Delly à un sourire en coin.

_**_ Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous étiez malades tous les deux en même temps! Ceci dis, il vous en auras fallu du temps! **_

Nous ne nous embrassons plus de la journée mais nous nous tenons la main dès que nous le pouvons. A la fin de la journée la totalité des élèves de l'école sont au courant que Peeta et moi nous sommes en couple et c'est plutôt étrange de voir que certaines personnes viennent pour nous féliciter. Je voit aussi certaines filles me lancer des regards noirs mais je m'en moque. Peeta me demande si je veux venir le voir pendant son entrainement de lutte et j'accepte avec joie. Quand je m'assoit dans les gradins je me rend compte que les filles qui habituellement venaient pour le regarder ne sont pas là, je suis heureuse qu'elles se soient enfin rendues compte que Peeta Mellark est à moi.

Après l'entrainement nous rentrons à la maison et Peeta va aider ma mère à la pharmacie, quant à moi je part dans ma chambre et j'aide Prim à faire ses leçons.

Le reste de la semaine se passe exactement de la même façon, bien sur je reste encore sur ma réserve donc les baisers dans les couloirs se font très rare voir inexistants. Peeta n'insiste jamais, il sait que de toute façon je l'embrasserais au moins deux fois dans la journée, une fois quand nous nous croisons le matin au réveil et une fois quand nous allons nous coucher le soir. J'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir dans ses bras mais ma mère vient tous les soirs vérifié que nous sommes bien tous les deux dans nos chambre respective, elle sourit à chaque fois qu'elle referme nos portes.

A la fin de la semaine ma mère nous annonce que notre punition est levée, Peeta sourit mais promet à ma mère que nous ne passerons plus de nuits dans les bois avant un bon bout de temps. Les deux semaines suivantes Peeta et moi allons faire le tour des boutiques dès que nous en avons l'occasion mais pour le moment aucunes brillantes idées de cadeau ne nous saute aux yeux.

Finalement le jour de l'anniversaire de Prim, Peeta et moi avons tout organisé pour qu'elle se souvienne de ses dix ans toute sa vie, la seule ombre au tableau est que nous n'avons toujours pas de cadeau, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt ennuyeux, quand je n'avais pas d'argent je trouvais toujours ce que j'aimerais pouvoir offrir à Prim mais maintenant que j'avais l'argent j'en était incapable.

En me réveillant ce matin là j'ai donc une grosse boule au ventre, je me lève le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller ma sœur et me rend dans la cuisine. Quand je rentre dans celle-ci je voit que Peeta est déjà en train de décoré le gâteau.

_**_ Tu avais dis qu'on le ferrais ensemble!**_

_**_ Oh! Je sais mais je me suis levé très tôt et je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si je prenais un peu d'avance.**_

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme décor cette fois-ci?**_

_**_ Je vais représenter le visage de Prim quand elle sourit et que son sourire illumine toute la pièce.**_

Je souris et le laisse finir son travail. Je pourrais regarder Peeta travailler pendant des heures, quand il est concentré sur quelque chose c'est comme si le monde entier n'existait plus, il n'y a que lui et la tache qu'il est en train d'accomplir.

Une fois le glaçage terminé Peeta me tend mon manteau.

_**_ En avant Katniss, il faut absolument que nous revenions avec un cadeau exceptionnel pour ta magnifique sœur! **_

Peeta me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le marché. Je regarde autour de moi en espérant avoir une révélation.

_**_ Oh regardes ça Katniss, on pourrait acheter du tissu et faire une robe de princesse à ta sœur!**_

_**_ Tout ce que je serais capable de faire avec ça d'ici ce soir serait bien loin d'une robe de princesse crois-moi!**_

_**_ Oh alors regardes ça, ta sœur adore les bonbons, pourquoi ne pas lui en acheter des tonnes et des tonnes?**_

_**_ Parce que la connaissant elle voudrait tous les manger d'un seul coup et qu'elle serait malade.**_

_**_ Bon… Je vais voir un peu plus loin si je ne trouve rien, toi regardes par ici!**_

J'ai beau regarder à droite et à gauche mais je ne voit rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui ne montre vraiment à quel point je tient à ma sœur ni à quel point je l'aime. Finalement peut-être que je devrais acheter le tissu le plus cher du marché et l'offrir à ma sœur, elle se confectionnerais la robe de ses rêves elle-même.

J'entend quelqu'un crier mon nom un peu plus loin, en relevant la tête je vois Peeta courir vers moi, il me prend la main et m'entraine à sa suite. Nous arrivons devant l'homme-chèvre et Peeta se dirige vers son chariot, quand je m'approche de celui-ci je voit une magnifique chèvre blanche avec quelques taches noires. Elle a une affreuse cicatrice sur l'épaule, comme si une bête avait essayé de l'achever. L'homme-chèvre se dirige vers Peeta et essaye de le repousser.

_**_ Gamin, pousses toi de là, tu ne peux rien pour cette pauvre bête. Rooba va me l'acheter et puis tu pourras lui acheter toute la viande si tu le veux.**_

_**_ Mais, elle est encore jeune, on peux la soigner, elle peux vivre encore longtemps!**_

_**_ Tu ne peux rien faire je te dis!**_

Je voit Peeta continuer à essayer de débattre avec l'homme-chèvre, je comprend pourquoi il m'as appelé si cette chèvre avait été en bonne santé ma sœur l'aurait adoré, elle aussi serait en train de tout faire pour essayé de la soigner en ce moment, elle refuserait que cette pauvre bête meurt. Je me dirige vers l'homme-chèvre.

_**_ Combien pour la chèvre?**_

_**_ Elle n'est pas à vendre je vous dit, la bouchère a déjà prévu de la prendre, elle arrive d'ailleurs.**_

Je me retourne et vois qu'effectivement Rooba se dirige vers nous. Quand Rooba se poste à mes côtés elle observe Peeta un moment et un sourire se forme sur son visage.

_**_ Non! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, Kat s'il te plait, Prim adorerait cette chèvre et je sais qu'on peut la soigner!**_

_**_ Mais Peeta, elle est déjà vendu, je ne peux rien faire!**_

Je me retourne vers Rooba qui sourit toujours en direction de Peeta. Elle se tourne vers l'homme-chèvre et pointe son doigt vers la chèvre.

_**_ Vous m'aviez dit un petit coup de crocs et de griffes, là je ne pourrais jamais vendre cette viande! Laissez là donc à ces deux enfants qu'ils en fassent ce qu'ils veulent!**_

_**_ Mais vous aviez dit que vous la preniez!**_

_**_ Et bien je n'en veux plus! Garder l'argent et donner leur la chèvre!**_

_**_ Très bien, Gamin prend la chèvre et fait t'en une peluche si tu le souhaite!**_

Peeta me fait un énorme sourire et remercie Rooba, celle-ci lui sourit et finalement elle nous aide à transporter la chèvre jusqu'à la pharmacie. Quand nous arrivons il n'y a que ma mère, Peeta lui explique qu'il s'agit du cadeau de Prim mais qu'il faut d'abord que nous la soignions, ma mère nettoie la plaie et fait un bandage à la chèvre. Je trouve ce spectacle un peu étrange et étant inutile je me dirige vers la boucherie. Rooba est derrière son comptoir, je rentre et prend les pièces que je gardait pour le cadeau de Prim, je les lui tend mais elle ne les prend pas.

_**_ Prenez les, je veux payer la chèvre.**_

_**_ Gardes les, ton ami est un bon garçon. Je n'ai jamais rien fait quand je savais que sa mère était en train de le frapper, alors je voulais avoir un bon geste envers lui.**_

Je hoche la tête et ressort de la boutique. En passant par le marché je m'arrête tout de même pour acheter un ruban rose, je ne voudrais pas avoir économisé pendant un moment pour rien.

Quand j'arrive près de la pharmacie j'entend des bruits sourds venant de derrière, je me dirige dans cette direction et je voit Peeta en train de planter des piquets dans le sol, je m'approche de lui et quand il me voit il lâche l'objet qui lui servait de marteau et me serre dans ses bras, il me sourit et m'embrasse.

_**_ Ta mère à fait des miracles avec cette chèvre, je suis persuadé qu'elle va vivre encore longtemps.**_

_**_ Tu crois qu'elle va plaire à Prim?**_

_**_ J'en suis persuadé, sinon je ne serais pas venu te chercher.**_

_**_ Et, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?**_

_**_ Un enclos! Il faut bien que le futur cadeau de Prim ait un endroit où dormir! Mais si Prim te demande ce que je suis en train de faire réponds lui que je délimite un endroit pour faire pousser des herbes! Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose alors tâche de bien mentir pour une fois!**_

_**_ Oh! Je ment toujours très bien!**_

_**_ C'est faux! Mais je t'aime quand même.**_

_**_ Je t'aime aussi, maintenant retourne fabriquer ton enclos!**_

Quant à moi je retourne à l'étage. Prim est assise dans le salon en train de faire ses leçons. Quand elle me voit elle se jette dans mes bras.

_**_ Katniss, il est train de faire quoi dehors Peeta?**_

_**_ Il délimite un endroit pour faire pousser des herbes. En tout cas c'est-ce qu'il m'as dit!**_

_**_ Je ne te crois pas, mais je vais faire semblant!**_

En milieu d'après-midi des amis de Prim viennent la chercher pour que Peeta, ma mère et moi nous puissions décoré la maison. Je m'occupe d'accrocher les ballons, Peeta dispose toutes les pâtisseries qu'il a fait sur la table et ma mère tente de rassuré la chèvre dans les marches.

Quand le rire de Prim se fait entendre dans la pharmacie tout est en place pour sa grande fête. Sont réunis dans notre salon tous ses amis et pleins de bonnes choses à manger. Peeta et moi avons acheter des ballons pour décorer le salon avec un peu d'argent que nous avions mit de côté exprès.

Prim pousse la porte de la maison et nous crions tous en cœur un joyeux anniversaire, elle se met à pleurer en voyant les ballons, les gâteaux et surtout toutes ces personnes réunies ici pour elle. Prim n'a pas encore vu son cadeau, ma mère a pris soin de cacher la chèvre dans sa chambre et nous ne lui offrirons qu'à la fin de la soirée.

Gale arrive avec sa famille, ma mère l'avait invité à se joindre à notre repas, les autres amis de Prim rentrent chez eux mais la fête continue. Ma mère a fait un excellent ragout et celle de Gale a apporté du gibier. Ensuite nous passons au dessert et je me rend compte que Peeta a fait bien plus qu'il ne me l'avait avoué, il y a devant nous trois gros gâteaux, chaque gâteau porte un de nos visage, Peeta pose devant moi le gâteau me représentant, j'observe mon visage sur celui-ci, j'ai un énorme sourire et je me trouve bien plus jolie que quand je me regarde dans un miroir.

Prim remercie Peeta en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue, Vick et Rory, les deux petits frères de Gale, qui n'ont surement jamais pu gouter un gâteau demande à avoir une grosse part des trois et nous acceptons avec joie. J'observe Peeta pendant qu'il coupe ses gâteau, il a un énorme sourire sur le visage en servant les deux petits et au moment de servir Hazelle, la mère de Gale, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, elle sourit puis fait signe que non de la tête mais Peeta insiste. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je profite qu'il se rende dans la cuisine pour l'accompagner et lui demander de quoi il parlait avec Hazelle.

_**_ Je t'ai vu faire des messes basses avec Hazelle, de quoi s'agissait-il ?**_

_**_ Je lui ai proposer de faire des gâteaux de temps en temps pour les enfants, j'ai le temps et de l'argent et je voudrait leur faire plaisir mais je ne crois pas qu'Hazelle soit d'accord.**_

_**_ Tu sais, si elle est comme Gale je sais qu'elle apprécierait ton geste mais qu'elle ne voudra jamais le reconnaitre. Je pense que dans un premier temps tu devrais juste déposé le gâteau devant sa porte et t'enfuir, au bout d'un moment elle acceptera avec plaisir ton geste.**_

_**_ Tu crois?**_

_**_ J'en suis sûre. Et merci pour ce que tu as fait ce soir, c'était vraiment gentil.**_

Pour toute réponse Peeta m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. J'aimerais rester dans ses bras pendant encore une éternité mais j'entend Prim qui nous appelle. Nous retournons dans le salon et une fois que tout le monde a avaler sa ou ses parts de gâteaux ma sœur demande ou se trouve ses cadeaux. Ma mère me sourit et me demande si moi et Peeta nous voulons bien aller chercher le notre.

Peeta et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre de ma mère, la chèvre est couchée dans son lit, elle n'a plus l'air de souffrir mais est encore pour le moment incapable de marcher toute seule. J'enroule le ruban autour de son cou. Pour emporter la chèvre sans la blesser nous l'emportons dans une couverture.

Arrivés dans le salon, nous déposons la couverture sur le sol et Prim nous regarde avec un drôle d'air.

_**_ Vous m'offrez une vieille couverture?**_

_**_ Viens donc voir!**_

C'est à ce moment que la chèvre bouge et que sa tête commence à dépasser, Prim a un mouvement de recul puis elle court vers celle-ci et la libère. Elle est en train de pleurer quand elle se tourne vers moi et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle nous serre fort dans ses bras et retourne vers la chèvre.

Ma mère lui explique ensuite qu'il faudra lui procurer encore quelques soins mais que la chèvre devrait maintenant être tirée d'affaire grâce à nous et surtout à la grande aide de Peeta. Prim passe alors le reste de la soirée à serrer la chèvre, qu'elle a baptisé Lady, contre elle. Gale et sa famille repartent chez eux, et quand vient l'heure pour nous d'aller nous coucher Prim refuse de quitter Lady, ma mère accepte donc qu'elle dorme avec elle devant la cheminée. En me dirigeant vers ma chambre je me retourne et l'observe un moment. Peeta me rejoint et l'observe aussi, il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse sur la nuque.

_**_ Cela ferrait un magnifique portrait.**_

_**_ Oui je trouve aussi, peut-être que je représenterait cela en glaçage sur ton gâteau l'année prochaine.**_

_**_ J'ai hâte de voir ça!**_

Je me retourne, l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller me coucher et m'endort avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Je dois l'avoué, j'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre et j'ai bien cru que je ne serais pas dans les temps mais j'ai relu vos reviews et cela m'as rebooster, j'ai même d'ailleurs fait un chapitre encore plus long que ceux d'avant!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, laissez moi une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, et surtout si vous avez des critiques, n'hésitez pas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dix-septième chapitre déjà!**

**Encore et toujours, je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et me font ainsi partager leurs sentiments vis à vie de ce que j'écris, cela m'aide beaucoup pour savoir ce que je doit ou ne doit pas écrire sur les chapitres suivants! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent encore cette fiction dans leurs favoris, j'en suis touchée :)**

**Titounette : Prim reste la même, elle est tellement choupinette dans les livres que je n'ai pas voulu la changer alors son attachement envers Lady est le même :) Et effectivement, les règles de l'arène ne changeront pas mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais faire mourir Katniss ou Peeta, il se pourrait qu'il se passe quelque chose pendant les jeux... :)**

**Fan de Twilight : J'avais dit que Gale serait gentil, il l'est et de toute façon il a bien compris qu'il n'est pas de taille face au merveilleux Peeta :) Oui finalement j'ai bien suivit l'histoire et donc Lady va vivre à la pharmacie! Merci pour ta review :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lady aura mit un mois avant de pouvoir remarcher mais elle est saine et sauve et fait le bonheur de Prim. Celle-ci est même très heureuse car maintenant elle peux revendre son lait de chèvre ainsi que le fromage qu'elle confectionne avec et mettre de l'argent de côté ou s'acheter tout genre de chose qui lui fessait vraiment envie il y a un moment.

Peeta a tenu parole et a apporté à la famille de Gale un gâteau tous les mois, certes pour le premier il a juste déposé son gâteau devant la porte mais pour les deux autres il les a donné en mains propres à Hazelle qui l'a chaleureusement remercié. Quant à Vick et Rory, je crois qu'ils attendent la venu de Peeta avec encore plus d'impatiente que lorsqu'ils attendent le père noël.

Quant à moi, et bien je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que cette été. Avoir Peeta à mes côtés m'apporte énormément de joie. J'entend toujours les gens dans la rue chuchoter sur mon passage mais je ne m'en inquiète plus. Au départ j'ai vraiment été peiné d'entendre les gens dire que si Peeta avait eu autant de soucis avec sa mère c'était à cause de moi mais Peeta a su trouver les mots justes pour me faire comprendre que l'opinion des gens n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il était bien plus heureux maintenant que lorsqu'il vivait avec sa famille.

Je n'ai pas passé un seul jours de ces vacances loin de Peeta, même quand je partais chasser il venait avec moi. Il n'est toujours pas doué avec un arc mais il se débrouille très bien avec un couteau, Gale a même été impressionné. En effet Peeta est capable d'abattre des animaux avec son couteau alors que ceux-ci sont en train de fuir. Nous sommes aussi retourné assez souvent au lac mais pour ne plus avoir à passé la nuit dans les bois nous nous baignions désormais en sous-vêtements. J'ai eu du mal à ce que Peeta me voit dans cette tenue la première fois mais finalement il n'a fait aucun commentaires et m'a même demander si je voulais qu'il ne me regarde pas de la journée ce qui m'a fait rire et au bout d'un moment j'ai oublié d'être pudique.

Gale est maintenant en couple avec Madge, Peeta et moi les avons surpris un jour en train de s'embrasser derrière la maison de Madge. Il a fallu un peu de temps pour qu'ils nous l'avoue cependant, mais Gale m'a expliqué que c'est parce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux être sure que leur histoire fonctionnerait. Delly quant à elle est toujours célibataire mais elle est très heureuse ainsi et nous assure qu'elle adore savoir que tous ses amis sont heureux ensemble. Avec Peeta nous nous sommes promis de lui trouver l'homme de ses rêves d'ici l'année prochaine, elle mérite elle aussi d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un.

Ce soir même en repensant au magnifique été que je viens de passer j'ai peur de me coucher, je tourne et retourne tellement de fois dans mon lit que j'empêche Prim de s'endormir avant tard dans la nuit. Quand je l'entend commencer à ronfler je sort de la chambre et voyant de la lumière dans celle de Peeta, je m'en approche. Je frappe doucement à la porte ne voulant pas réveillé ma mère et Peeta vint me voir.

_**_ Tu ne dors pas toi non plus?**_

_**_ Non, j'ai peur que nos noms soient tirés au sort demain. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé.**_

Dans ma chambre j'entend Prim crier mon nom et dire qu'elle ne veux pas que je meurt, qu'il faut que je me batte. Je crois qu'elle aussi à peur que ce soit mon nom qui sorte demain. Peeta me prend dans ses bras et m'entraine dans sa chambre. Il referme la porte derrière nous et je m'assoit sur son lit. Il y a des feuilles partout par terre.

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?**_

_**_ J'était en train de t'écrire une lettre.**_

_**_ Une lettre? Pourquoi?**_

_**_ Je le fais à chaque moissons, au cas ou se serait mon nom qui soit tiré au sort, c'est ma façon de te dire au revoir…**_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Si Peeta avait vraiment été moissonné et que j'avais eu une lettre de lui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de la lire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pensé à une façon de lui dire au revoir si jamais je devais le quitter, je me sent idiote et égoïste. Peeta se penche vers moi et lève ma tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues et il les essuie.

_**_ Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.**_

_**_ Je t'aime tellement! Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je le refuse!**_

_**_ Je ne partirais pas volontairement, je te le jure.**_

Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement et sa langue vient trouvé la mienne, je l'attire encore plus et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux sur le lit, lui au dessus de moi. Je suis heureuse à ce moment et quand Peeta se recule je gémit de frustration et lui rigole.

_**_ Kat, je ne suis pas sur que ta mère apprécierait de nous voir dans cette position si elle entrait dans ma chambre. Tu devrait retourné dans ta chambre je crois.**_

Pur toute réponse je l'attire encore à moi et l'embrasse, il sourit mais répond tout de même à mon baiser. Je crois bien qu'une heure se passe pendant que nous nous embrassons. Quand Peeta commence à bailler, je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

_**_ Je crois que tu ne finiras pas ma lettre.**_

_**_ Je crois bien qu'après tous les baisers qu'on vient d'échanger je n'ai de toute façon pas besoin de t'écrire que je t'aime.**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas besoin de l'écrire, mais je veux bien que tu me le redise encore une fois.**_

_**_ Mlle Everdeen, je vous aime de tout mon cœur.**_

Je sourit et lui caresse les cheveux, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de commencer à partir mais il me tient par la taille et m'attire contre lui.

_**_ Dors avec moi Katniss! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.**_

_**_ Mais… ma mère…**_

_**_ Elle comprendra.**_

Finalement je cède bien trop facilement à mon gout, et je m'endort blottie dans les bras de Peeta.

Le lendemain quand ma mère vient nous réveillé elle nous lance un regard réprobateur mais quand elle tourne la tête je perçoit un sourire. Nous ne serons pas punis, Peeta avait raison mais je doute que ma mère nous laisse dormir ensemble souvent.

Ma sœur nous regarde avec un gros sourire et nous déjeunons ensemble dans une ambiance plutôt bizarre. Nous passons ensuite la matinée avec Delly, Madge et Gale puis retournons manger chez nous le midi, ma mère m'a acheter une robe cette année, elle est toute blanche et je la trouve magnifique, il est dommage que je le porte dans le seul but de paraitre un minimum jolie si les caméras devaient être braquées sur moi. A treize heures trente nous nous rendons sur la grande place, je signe le registre six fois et Peeta trois, j'ai deux fois plus de chances d'être moissonné que lui et cette réalité me saute au visage quand il me regarde avec un regard contrit.

Madge est déjà sur place en train de pleurer dans les bras de Delly, Peeta se penche vers elle et Delly me fait un sourire.

_**_ Madge qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**_

_**_ C'est rien, je me suis juste embrouillé avec Gale avant de venir.**_

_**_ Pourquoi?**_

_**_ Je lui ais dit que j'avais peur d'être moissonnée et il s'est énervé en disant qu'avec uniquement trois bouts de papier portant mon nom je n'avais aucune chances alors que lui en avait trente.**_

_**_ Madge ne pleure pas, tu sais comment est Gale, il a juste peur pour lui et il ne le dis pas mais je sais qu'il a peur pour toi aussi. Crois moi, après la moisson il viendra te serrer dans ses bras et tout ira mieux.**_

_**_ Merci Katniss.**_

Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lui remonter le moral mais il faudra que je parle avec Gale, il ne peux pas rejeter sa colère sur la fille qu'il aime, ce n'est pas la faute de Madge si elle est la fille du maire et qu'il habite à la Veine.

Comme l'an dernier je me retourne, derrière nous il y a maintenant deux groupes d'enfants, ceux de treize ans et ceux de douze qui sont tous apeuré et dont plusieurs sont en train de pleurer. Le fait de me rapprocher de l'estrade tous les ans me fait peur mais me donne aussi de l'espoir, en comptant celle d'aujourd'hui il ne m'en reste plus que cinq, dans quatre ans je serais libre de choisir ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je regarde devant moi et cherche Gale dans la foule, il n'y a que deux groupes qui le sépare de l'estrade, dans deux ans il sera libéré des moissons mais comme tous les garçons de la Veine il ira travaillé dans la mine, là ou son père et le mien sont morts.

Encore une fois les enfants de la Veine et ceux de la ville ne se mélangent pas et maintenant que je fais totalement partie des enfants de la ville il n'y a plus aucun mélange ce qui me fait de la peine, pour un peu je retournerais bien me mettre dans le groupe que forment les enfants de la Veine.

Quatorze heures sonnent. Le père de Madge se dirige vers le micro et il prononce le même discourt que chaque années. Mon esprit vagabonde, je regarde les personnes assises sur l'estrade, Effie est en train de nous faire son plus beau sourire et hoche la tête à chaque phrases que prononce notre maire, Haymitch est là cette année mais il doit encore avoir trop bu car il penche dangereusement en avant.

Quand le père de Madge a terminé son discourt il laisse la place à Effie qui s'avance d'une démarche guillerette et se lance elle aussi dans un discourt vantant les mérites des Hunger Games et le courage dont vont faire preuve nos Tributs. J'aurais presque envie de pousser un soupir tellement ce qu'elle dit est stupide mais je suis bien trop effrayée pour le faire. J'ai les mains moites et je suis en train de tremblée, Peeta se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue, je me tourne vers lui et lui fait un sourire.

Effie sautille sur place et lance sa phrase fétiche.

_**_ Les dames d'abord!**_

Son moment favori est arrivé, elle se dirige avec un grand sourire sur le visage vers la grande boule contenant les noms de toutes les filles rassemblée ici. Mon cœur bat vite et fort, Madge recommence à pleurer mais Delly lui dit des paroles rassurantes, Peeta m'attire contre lui et je me retrouve dans ses bras mon dos contre son torse. Je ferme les yeux et adresse une prière silencieuse à qui voudra bien l'entendre, pourvu que ça ne soit pas moi.

Je rouvre les yeux et Effie est juste en train de plonger sa main dans la boule, elle sourit toujours et quand elle attrape un papier et se redirige vers le micro, j'inspire pour essayer de me calmer et j'entend les murmures de Peeta.

_**_ Pas Katniss, pas Katniss, n'importe qui mais pas elle je vous en pris…**_

Je pourrais sourire devant tellement de bonté mais je ne peux pas, mes yeux sont fixés sur Effie et j'espère de tout mon cœur ne pas avoir à me diriger vers elle. Elle arrive enfin devant son micro et ouvre le bout de papier. C'est maintenant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. J'inspire un grand coup et l'écoute attentivement.

_**_ Cindy Luris**_

Je connais ce nom, je ne sais pas d'où mais je sais que je le connais. Peeta doit aussi la connaitre car il a la bouche grande ouverte, je me retourne et le regarde, il me murmure alors quelque chose à l'oreille.

_**_ C'est la fille du confiseur, elle a 17ans. **_

Evidement que je connais son nom, j'achète des bonbons à son père pour Prim une fois par semaine, j'ai même déjà vu Cindy de temps en temps quand c'est elle qui tenait la caisse. Elle ne devait jamais avoir pris de Tesseraes, son nom ne devait donc être inscrit que six fois, c'est-à-dire autant que le mien, personne n'est à l'abri voilà la leçon de cette moisson.

Cindy se dirige vers l'estrade comme si rien ne l'effrayait, je ne sais pas si elle fait cela pour les caméras ou si elle n'a pas peur tout simplement, je l'admire énormément pour l'aplomb dont elle fait preuve a cet instant, elle se poste à côté d'Effie et nous sourit, elle ne doit vraiment pas avoir peur pour se comporter ainsi.

Effie se dirige maintenant vers la boule des garçons, je sent que Peeta est en train de trembler, il est toujours collé à moi, je me retourne et l'oblige à me regarder, il me fait un sourire et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et là, au milieu de la foule je l'embrasse. Je me moque bien qu'en ce moment les caméras sont peut être braquées sur nous, que tous les gens du district sont peut être en train de nous regarder, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Peeta n'aille plus peur et surtout qu'il sache que je l'aime.

Quand je me détache de lui je constate que personne ne nous regarde et qu' Effie à tirer le nom d'un garçon, elle se redirige maintenant vers son micro. Peeta ne tremble plus mais me serre extrêmement fort dans ses bras, il me fait mal mais je ne dis rien, je suis tétanisée maintenant, j'ai peur qu'il me quitte et qu'il meurt sous mes yeux. Je suis encore en train de prier intérieurement, j'espère qu'il ne s'agira pas de son nom.

Quand Effie atteint son micro je constate que c'est moi qui suis en train de trembler, Peeta se penche et m'embrasse la nuque.

_**_ Je t'aime Kat, ne l'oublies jamais.**_

Je hoche la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je refuse que cela soit les dernières paroles que j'entende de Peeta.

_**_ Luke Perks**_

Cette fois aussi je reconnais le nom. Les Perks sont une famille de la Veine, il y a cinq ans déjà un des enfants a été envoyé, ils sont dix si bien que je ne connais pas tous les prénoms, je ne sais pas qui est Luke mais la foule s'écarte devant donc il doit s'agir d'un des grands. Parfois le malheur touche une famille et s'acharne sur elle. En regardant mieux je constate que Luke était juste devant l'estrade, il a donc dix-huit ans, c'était sa dernière moisson.

Peeta me serre toujours contre lui et je me retourne pour lui sourire mais il doit comprendre dans mon sourire que quelque chose ne va pas.

_**_ Tu le connais?**_

_**_ Pas lui, mais sa famille, ils sont beaucoup tu sais et un de ses frères a été moissonné il y a cinq ans, je me disais juste que ce n'est pas juste mais je suis très heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse pas de toi, vraiment. **_

_**_ Son nom me disait bien quelque chose mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.**_

Un grand bruit sourd me fait sursauter, je me retourne vers l'estrade et constate qu'Haymitch est à terre, il a du tomber de sa chaise. Effie rougit et secoue tristement de la tête, je me demande comment la cohabitations entre eux deux se passe pendant les Hunger Games.

Vient ensuite la poignée de main entre les deux Tributs et finalement nous sommes congédiés de la grande place. Je remarque Gale un peu plus loin et je me souvient de ce que Madge nous a raconté avant la moisson. J'explique donc rapidement à Peeta que j'ai quelque chose à dire à Gale et je le rejoint en courant. Je l'attrape par le bras et quand il se retourne et voit mon visage il me fait un sourire.

_**_ Hey Katniss! Je suis content que ça ne soit pas l'un d'entre nous!**_

_**_ Tu es un idiot Gale Hawthorne, je sais que tu avais peur d'être tiré au sort mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu t'en prenne à Madge, elle t'aime et ne voulait tout simplement pas que vous soyez séparer et toi tout ce que tu lui reproches c'est d'être une fille de la ville et d'avoir son nom d'inscrit seulement trois fois, mais tu sais, il suffit d'un seul petit bout de papier, tu aurais eu l'air bien malin si c'est elle qui avait été moissonnée aujourd'hui!**_

_**_ Je sais, je l'ai réalisé quand la fille du confiseur a été moissonnée. **_

_**_ Bien, alors maintenant va la voir et fait lui des excuses! **_

_**_ J'y vais…**_

Je le regarde s'éloigner et rejoindre Madge, il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Je les observe un moment et voit à quel point ils sont heureux tous les deux, Madge a séché ses larmes et elle rayonne de bonheur, Gale lui est en train de sourire et l'espace d'un instant je me dis que plus tard ils ferraient de magnifiques enfants. Je souris devant ce magnifique tableau et sent Peeta qui s'approche derrière moi, il me serre dans ses bras.

_**_ Pourquoi ce magnifique sourire sur ce magnifique visage?**_

_**_ J'étais en train de me dire que Madge et Gale auront des enfants merveilleux plus tard.**_

_**_ Nous pourrions en avoir de très beau nous aussi tu sais…**_

Je me retourne et le regarde, il est en train de sourire, je sais que lui et moi pourrions avoir de très beaux enfants, mais je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas que mes enfants aient à affronter les moissons, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent de faim.

_**_ Ils pourraient être très beau mais nous n'en auront pas Peeta.**_

_**_ Je sais…**_

Il me regarde toujours avec un sourire, il connais mon point de vue et le comprend, je ne sais pas s'il le partage mais je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra jamais. Il m'embrasse et me tend la main, nous retournons à la maison.

Quand nous arrivons à la pharmacie ma mère est déjà en bas, elle nous serre dans ses bras en nous disant qu'elle nous aime. Nous montons ensuite dans la maison et Prim nous saute dessus et nous disant qu'elle a eu vraiment peur et qu'elle est heureuse que nous soyons tous les deux encore avec elle.

Peeta passe le reste de l'après-midi a faire à manger et moi j'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux. Nous mangeons ensuite tous les quatre et Prim essaye de nous faire rire mais je ne cesse de penser à ce qui risque d'arriver prochainement aux deux nouveaux tributs du district douze. Le repas terminé ma mère me demande à moi et Peeta et de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_**_ Ecoutez moi bien tous les deux, je ne vais rien dire sur le fait que vous ayez passer la nuit ensemble, je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas être séparé et que vous aviez peur. Je vais aussi toléré que Katniss dorme avec toi Peeta pendant le reste des jeux car je me souvient des cauchemars qu'elle a eu il y a deux ans mais comprenez bien que je ne veux pas de petits enfants maintenant, je suis bien claire?**_

Je suis rouge comme une tomate et je n'ose pas relevé la tête, je me contente de hocher la tête.

_**_ Bien. Peeta?**_

_**_ Ne vous faites pas de soucis Mme Everdeen, j'ai une mère épouvantable mais j'ai tout de même été bien élevé. Je ne toucherais pas à votre fille et nous ne ferrons que dormir, je le promets.**_

Je voit ma mère sourire et elle serre Peeta dans ses bras. Nous nous rendons ensuite tous les trois dans le salon et allumons la télévision pour regarder les moissons des douze districts.

Les deux tributs du Un me paraissent forts et bien entrainé, la fille à seize ans et le garçon dix-huit. Ceux du Deux se portent tous les deux volontaires, ils ont tous les deux dix-huit ans et semblent s'être entrainés toute leur vie. Le garçon du Quatre à dix-sept ans mais quand on le regarde on croirait qu'il en a bien plus. Les Tributs du Six, Sept et Huit ne semblent pas très fort mais cela ne veux rien dire. Une fillette de douze ans est moissonnée dans le Dix. Dans le Onze on remarque le garçon de quatorze ans en train de pleurer et une fillette de huit ans coure vers l'estrade dans l'espoir de le rejoindre avant que deux Pacificateurs l'attrapent et la ramène vers ses parents, je suppose qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur du Tribut. Viennent enfin les moissons du Douze, Caesar hurle de rire en voyant Haymitch tomber de sa chaise et se demande combien de temps Haymitch va garder ses Tributs en vie.

Je suis choquée de ces dernières paroles, si les Tributs du Douze ne restent pas en vie longtemps je ne pense pas que l'on puisse rejeter la faute entièrement sur le mentor, certes Haymitch ne doit pas donner forte impression auprès des sponsors mais je pense aussi que les Tributs de Carrières sont bien mieux entrainé que nous pauvres habitants du Douze ce qui nous défavorise grandement.

Ma mère éteint la télévision et nous dit qu'il est grand temps d'aller nous coucher. Prim coure dans notre chambre et je la suit afin de me mettre en pyjama. Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre de Peeta et frappe à la porte, il vient m'ouvrir et je me couche sous ses draps. Il éteint la lumière et me rejoint ensuite. Je suis dos à lui mais ses bras encerclent ma taille.

_**_ Tu veux parler de ce qu'on a vu?**_

_**_ Non, je crois que ce soir je veux juste oublié.**_

Il se penche alors et m'embrasse la nuque, je souris et me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je pourrais me perdre dans ce regard.

_ _**Je suis heureux que l'ont soient sain et sauf tous les deux.**_

_**_ Seulement jusqu'à l'année prochaine, Peeta.**_

_**_ Alors il nous reste 365 jours de bonheur ensemble et je compte bien en profiter pleinement!**_

Sur ce il se penche et m'embrasse. Oui, il me reste 365 jours à ces côtés avant la prochaine moisson et je crois bien que je compte moi aussi en profiter pleinement. Nous passons un long moment à nous embrasser puis je m'endort dans ses bras, cette nuit je ne ferrais pas le moindre cauchemar.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Bon, tout le monde savait que Peeta et Katniss ne partiraient pas pour le Capitol dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécier cette Moisson et la peur que ressentent nos personnages à l'idée d'être séparés.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long que celui-là alors j'ai besoin de savoir si vous voulez que je le coupe en deux (la première partie mercredi et la seconde dimanche prochain) ou que je le publie intégralement mercredi? Sachant que si je le publie en entier mercredi il y a des chances pour que je ne poste pas de chapitre dimanche prochain...**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimer (ou pas d'ailleurs!) et me faire part de toutes vos impressions, critiques et même idées pourquoi pas!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dix-huitième chapitre!**

**Finalement j'ai décidé de le poster en entier parce que je ne savais pas du tout où le couper et que je n'en avais pas le coeur! Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour publier un chapitre dimanche mais rien n'est sur!**

**Je tiens à dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review et qui m'encourage grandement en me laissant un petit mot; je suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plait! Merci aussi à celle qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris (que ce soit fiction ou auteur, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux en voyant cela!)**

**Titounette : J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir tout publié aujourd'hui, mais rien que pour toi je vais me démener pour écrire le prochain chapitre et qu'il soit en ligne dimanche! Je ne t'en dirais pas plus quant aux 74ème Hunger Games, il faut laisser du suspense et de l'intrigue xD Oui, le dernier chapitre était assez triste mais bon, ils ont peur d'être séparés et je voulais absolument transmettre cette peur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)**

**Fan de twilight : Pffiou! Tant de compliments rien que pour moi, je suis vraiment touchée (limite je suis en train de pleurer de joie xD) Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as ressentis les émotions que je voulais faire passé. Oui, dans le tome trois Madge est morte mais il faut savoir que Gale ne l'aimait pas donc elle n'était pas importante pour lui, ici ce n'est pas le cas et donc il se pourrait qu'elle vive... xD J'essaye de rendre la mère de Katniss plus présente que dans le livre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas de rôle de mère alors qu'ici elle n'as pas été longtemps en dépression donc Katniss l'aime bien plus que dans le livre ce qui fait qu'ici elle a tout de même son mot à dire :) Et oui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ma fiction soit très longue vu que je compte écrire sur le déroulement des trois tomes et que j'en suis déjà à 18 chapitres juste pour ce qui pourrait être l'introduction xD Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review!**

**Guest : Pas de signatures c'est dommage! Mais merci tout de même de me faire part de ton avis, je publie ce chapitre en entier et je fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour le prochain! Merci énormément pour ta review et je suis extrêmement heureuse que ma fiction te plaise :)**

**Anonymette : Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de soucis! Et je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu ailles ressentie les émotions que je voulais faire passer à travers ce chapitre, sincèrement j'en saute littéralement de joie :) Oh et surtout un gros merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais, je commence à avoir les chevilles qui enflent mais ça me touche énormément! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant les prochains chapitre et e te remercie pour les reviews que tu me laisses avec ton opinion, cela m'aide beaucoup pour la suite :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain en me réveillant je me retrouve toute seule dans le lit de Peeta, j'entend des bruits en provenance de la cuisine et je me lève donc pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ma sœur est déjà levée et elle et Peeta sont en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je m'assoit à table et les regarde finir avec le sourire.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers l'école, ma sœur nous quitte au portail et part rejoindre ses amis. Peeta et moi nous dirigeons vers notre nouvelle salle de classe, il ne nous reste plus que quatre ans d'études maintenant, si nous ne sommes pas moissonnées bien sur. Delly nous rejoint avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, je ne sais pas si elle est heureuse parce qu'elle n'a pas été moissonnée ou juste parce qu'elle est contente de nous revoir, Delly est toujours heureuse de toute façon. Madge arrive aussi et je m'empresse de lui demander si elle et Gale se sont réconciliés, elle m'assure que oui et qu'il lui a promit de ne plus se mettre en colère contre elle alors qu'elle n'as rien fait. Je suis heureuse de voir que Gale suit mes conseils.

La journée se passe comme toutes les autres, j'entend quelques élèves se demander si Cindy ou Luke peuvent avoir une chance cette année, je secoue tristement la tête, comme si un enfant du douze avait vraiment une chance dans cette arène, même le plus entraîné d'entre nous n'aurait aucune chance face à un Carrière. Peeta va à la lutte et me demande de venir le voir, je l'accompagne donc et remarque que quelques filles sont en train de l'observer des gradins. Je m'assoit un peu plus haut derrière elles et tend l'oreille dans leur direction afin d'entendre ce qu'elles racontent.

_**_ Ils ont quatorze ans tous les deux, leur histoire elle ne durera pas toute leurs vies, je suis persuadée qu'il la quittera pour une autre.**_

_**_ Il habite chez elle quand même!**_

_**_ Et alors, il mérite bien mieux qu'une pauvre fille comme elle!**_

_**_ Et puis tu es tellement plus jolie qu'elle!**_

_**_ Oh oui ça c'est vrai, Marisa tu es tellement plus jolie qu'elle, quand Peeta te verras il sera tout de suite sous ton charme.**_

Je suis idiote, j'ai cru que maintenant que j'était vraiment en couple avec Peeta plus personne ne s'intéresserait à lui mais j'avais tord. Je ne voit que le dos des ces trois filles mais je sais que Marisa est blonde et doit être très belle, je ne suis pas jolie et je ne l'ai jamais été et en plus de tout ça je suis égoïste, Peeta mérite bien mieux que moi. J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui ont commencés à couler le long de mes joues et je quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Arrivée chez moi je me jette sur mon lit et pleure sur mon oreiller.

J'ai fini par m'endormir et ce sont les caresses de Peeta sur mes cheveux qui me tirent de mon sommeil, en ouvrant les yeux j'observe son visage proche du mien et j'ai encore envie de pleurer.

_**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie?**_

_**_ Tu avais déjà tes supportrices, tu n'en avais pas besoin d'une autre.**_

_**_ Kat, je me moque des autres, c'est à toi que j'ai demandé de venir, c'est toi que je voulais voir dans les gradins et pas les autres!**_

_**_ Je ne voit pas pourquoi, elles sont bien plus jolies que moi.**_

_**_ Mais je me moque de ça! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu et ce n'est pas trois filles totalement inintéressantes qui vont changer mes sentiments pour toi!**_

_**_ Jamais? **_

_**_ Jamais, je te le promets!**_

Il essuie mes larmes qui étaient encore sur mon visage, me fait un magnifique sourire et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je le repousse avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

_**_ Tu ne me quitteras pas non plus pour un garçon?**_

_**_ Kat!**_

J'explose de rire devant son regard outré et je l'embrasse tendrement avant de partir rejoindre ma mère en cuisine. Nous mangeons ensuite en silence puis nous nous dirigeons vers la grande place. Peeta et moi rejoignons Gale et Madge puis Delly vient nous rejoindre. Nous nous asseyons sur le sol et je me blottie dans les bras de Peeta pendant que retentit l'hymne du Capitol.

Je regarde la parade avec les yeux grands ouverts. Comme toujours les deux Tributs du Un sont très beaux, la fille l'est encore plus, elle est grande et blonde et porte une robe qu'on pourrait croire faite en or, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Je détourne mon regard pour observé la petite fille de douze ans du Dix, elle est habillé en vache, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est comme le bétail qu'on envoi à l'abattoir. Quand le chariot du Douze sort je détourne mon regard de cette fille et je regarde nos deux Tributs. Cindy et Luke n'auront surement pas beaucoup de sponsors après ce soir, ils ont juste une combinaison et une lampe torche sur la tête. Forcement notre district représentant la mine les stylistes ne doivent pas savoir quelle idée exploiter pour rendre nos Tributs attrayants, j'ai de la peine pour eux, surtout en entendant les commentaires sarcastiques que font Caesar et Claudius.

Quand nous rentrons à la maison je ne prononce pas un mot, je me met en pyjama et rejoint Peeta dans son lit, je me met dos à lui et il me serre contre lui, je m'endors en me demandant ce que je ressentirais si j'étais à la place de Cindy, je serais surement terrorisée à l'idée que le garçon qui dort quelques chambres plus loin que la mienne est en train de chercher le meilleur moyen de me tuer, serais-je en train de chercher un moyen d'achever tous mes autres adversaires? Serais-je en train de me transformer en un monstre égoïste et sans soeur cherchant le meilleur moyen de tuer vingt-trois personnes que je ne connais même pas?

Le lendemain en me rendant en cours je remarque un attroupement sur la grande place, en m'en approchant je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de parieurs, j'ai le temps de comprendre que la plupart des personnes attrouper ici pensent que nos deux Tributs ne passeront pas le bain de sang, je m'éloigne alors les larmes aux yeux et part me cacher dans un coin. J'entend Peeta crier mon nom à de nombreuses reprises mais je ne répond pas, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Quand la nuit commence à tomber je rentre chez moi et ne prend même pas la peine de manger ce que ma mère m'as laisser sur la table, je me dirige directement dans la chambre de Peeta, il est en train de se mettre au lit mais quand il me voit il m'ouvre ses bras et nous nous couchons tous les deux.

_**_ Je t'ai chercher partout aujourd'hui, tu étais partie dans les bois?**_

_**_ Non, je me cachais en ville.**_

_**_ De quoi est-ce que tu te cachais?**_

_**_ De la cruauté des gens et du monde.**_

_**_ Tu veux qu'on en parle?**_

_**_ Je veux juste dormir Peeta.**_

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il me fait un sourire timide en hochant la tête. Je l'embrasse et ferme les yeux, je m'endort rapidement alors que dans ma tête j'entend encore les voix des parieurs.

Les deux jours suivants je me rends en cours, m'assoit à une place et essaye de me concentrer sur ce que disent les professeurs mais malheureusement mes pensées sont entièrement dirigées vers le Capitol, je ne cesse de penser à ce que sont en train de faire tous les Tributs, ils passent leurs journées à s'entrainer en vue des jeux et doivent être morts de trouilles pour la plupart. Cindy et Luke se sont surement rendus compte maintenant que quoi qu'ils fassent ils ne rentreraient jamais au district.

Le soir de l'annonce des notes nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous rendre sur la grande place si bien que si nous ne voulons pas les regarder personne ne peux le savoir mais j'allume tout de même le poste de télévision et attend que Caesar annonce les notes attribués par les juges. Peeta me retrouve devant le poste et s'assoit à mes côtés, je me rapproche de lui et finalement je me calle dans ses bras.

_**_ Je ne comprend pas, tu es certaine de vouloir regarder les notes?**_

_**_ Je ne le veux pas, mais je dois le faire. Je le fais pour Luke et Cindy, c'est ma façon de partager leurs souffrances.**_

Peeta ne semble pas convaincu mais pourtant il reste avec moi.

_**_ Peeta, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de regarder, je peux le faire toute seule. Tu n'as pas à faire ça juste pour moi.**_

_**_ Je sais, mais cela ne m'embête pas.**_

_**_ Tu es sur? Comment est-ce que tu fais pour regarder tout ça et ne pas te sentir mal et en plus de ça me consoler quand c'est moi qui vais mal?**_

_**_ Je pense seulement à toi et au magnifique sourire que tu me fais quand tu vas bien, je me concentre uniquement la dessus.**_

Je l'embrasse et j'entend l'hymne du Capitol provenir de l'écran. Je me retourne et regarde les notes des Tributs, la fille du Un obtient la meilleure note, un dix. Le reste des notes oscille entre quatre, pour la fillette de douze ans du Dix, et neuf pour le reste des Carrières. Quant à Cindy, elle obtient un cinq et Luke un six, ce ne sont pas des notes élevées mais pour deux Tributs venant du Douze ce sont de très bonnes notes, je me demande ce qu'ils ont montré aux juges.

Nous partons ensuite nous coucher et Peeta me demande si je veux en parler avec lui mais je préfère dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une boule au ventre en pensant qu'aujourd'hui nous allons devoir regarder les interviews des Tributs; je me demande ce que vont raconter Cindy et Luke pour attirer les sponsors.

Je passe ma journée à me poser tout un tas de questions sur comment va être l'arène, sur comment va faire Haymitch pour garder nos Tributs en vie et surtout en me demandant ce que vont raconter les Tributs. Je mange très peu ce soir là et quand vient le moment de se rendre sur la grande place j'ai envie de vomir mais Peeta me rassure et m'entraine doucement vers un endroit dans l'herbe. Nous nous asseyons tous les deux et personne ne nous rejoints. Gale et Madge sont surement ensemble en train de profiter l'un de l'autre, quant à Delly elle doit être avec sa famille.

L'hymne retentit et Caesar apparait à l'écran, cette année il est entièrement violet ce qui lui donne un air malade je trouve. Il appelle la Tribut fille du Un, elle se prénomme Bliss et elle me parait encore plus belle que sur les chariots, aujourd'hui elle porte une robe blanche bustier qui lui recouvre entièrement les pieds, elle est magnifique, rien qu'avec sa tenue elle risque d'attirer tous les sponsors à elle. Elle parle d'elle et de sa vie au district, elle sourit souvent et dit qu'elle n'as pas peur d'affronter les autres et sait qu'elle reviendra saine et sauve et pourra enfin se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Son histoire est plutôt touchante et elle me parait bien plus humaine que les trois monstres qui passent après elle.

Les interviews se poursuivent, bizarrement je pense encore à Bliss et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule, cela veux donc dire qu'elle a réussit à capter notre attention et donc certainement celle des sponsors. Vient ensuite l'interview de la fillette du Dix, Caesar lui pose des questions sur sa famille et elle se met à pleurer, j'ai mal pour elle mais c'est peut-être une ruse pour attirer les sponsors bien que venant d'une fillette de douze ans cette stratégie me parait bien stupide. Quand vient le tour de Cindy j'ouvre grand mes yeux et mes oreilles et me redresse un peu.

Caesar lui pose des questions toute simple sur sa vie, quand Cindy parle de la confiserie de son père on remarque qu'elle sourit tristement, Caesar plaisante en lui demandant si les confiseries du Capitol sont meilleures et elle rétorque qu'il n'a qu'à gouter celle de son père pour avoir la réponse, ce qu'il promet de faire juste avant que l'interview ne se termine.

Quand Luke s'assoit dans le fauteuil près de Caesar j'ai du mal à le reconnaitre, il parait bien plus beau et propre que lorsqu'il était sur notre estrade il y a cinq jours. Il parle de sa vie à la Veine et de la faim qui le rongeait tous les hivers. Caesar lui dit que son nom lui est familier et Luke répond que c'est surement à cause de son frère mort dans l'arène lors du bain de sang il y a quelques années, on entend le public soupirer et hurler des encouragements à son encontre, Luke affirme qu'il se battra jusqu'à la mort le venger et finalement l'interview se termine. Je soupire en me disant que même si nos Tributs s'en sont bien sortis avec leurs interviews ils n'ont aucunes chances et demain la moitié des enfants qui viennent de parler devant nous seront morts.

Peeta se lève et me tend la main, je la prend et nous retournons à la maison, sur la route je me tourne vers lui.

_**_ Peeta? D'après toi, qui va gagner?**_

_**_ Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir? Surement un des Carrières, peut être le garçon du Deux, il avait l'air d'avoir passé sa vie une épée à la main et il faisait vraiment peur.**_

_**_ Moi je pense que c'est la fille du Un qui reviendra vivante.**_

_**_ Pourquoi?**_

_**_ Parce qu'elle à l'air maligne et que même si son histoire est probablement fausse elle lui attirera de nombreux sponsors, et aussi parce qu'elle est très belle.**_

_**_ Si tu le dis.**_

Je souris et essaye d'oublier les vingt-quatre personnes qui demain s'affronterons jusqu'à la mort de vingt-trois d'entre eux. Quand nous rentrons à la maison ma mère et ma sœur ne sont pas encore là mais nous partons nous coucher et je m'endort rapidement.

Le lendemain matin je met un long moment à me réveillé et c'est uniquement quand Peeta me pousse du lit que j'ouvre mes yeux. Je prend ensuite le petit déjeuner que Prim a fait avec le lait de Lady et au moment de partir pour l'école j'ai un pincement au cœur, dans deux heures les vingt-quatre Tributs découvrirons l'arène. Arrivée devant le portail j'ai envie de faire demi-tour mais je sais que ma mère ne serait pas très heureuse de me voir rentrer à la maison surtout si mon excuse est que j'ai envie de voir en direct le lancement des jeux. J'entre donc dans l'école et passe ma journée à me demander si nos Tributs sont morts ou en train de se battre pour survivre.

Le soir je dois encore attendre la rediffusion pour avoir la réponse à mes interrogations. Je mange donc en silence et part ensuite m'installer devant la télévision, Peeta me rejoint et je m'installe dans ses bras, ma sœur part se coucher en disant qu'elle ne veux rien savoir et ma mère descend à la pharmacie s'occupée d'un de ses patients.

L'hymne du Capitol retentit et Caesar et Claudius apparaissent à l'écran, ils sont tellement joyeux et parlent avec animation de cette nouvelle arène pleines de surprises. Cette année le haut juge Seneca Crane à fait très fort, tous les Tributs ont été envoyé dans une sorte de désert, il n'y a quasiment rien pour se cacher et il n'y à qu'un seul endroit où trouver de l'eau. Viennent ensuite les premières images du bain de sang, comme toujours les Carrières sont arrivés les premiers à la corne d'abondance et se sont rués sur les armes. Certains Tributs ne sachant visiblement pas dans quelle direction courir sont restés sur place et ont péris sous les coups de couteaux et autres armes monstrueuses. Cindy quant à elle a été très maligne, elle a pris un sac assez proche d'elle et s'est directement rendue vers le point d'eau. On voit ensuite Luke à l'écran, je ne sais pas quelle était sa stratégie en courant vers Bliss, la Tribut du Un, en lui criant des mots que je ne comprend pas mais il semble que cela ait marché car il se retrouve maintenant dans l'alliance provisoire des Carrières. On revoit ensuite Caesar et Claudius pour le récapitulatif des morts, sans surprises les Carrières sont encore tous en vie, en revanche quatorze Tributs sont morts aujourd'hui, parmi eux on voit la fillette de douze ans du Dix. Enfin et pour clôturer cette rediffusion des meilleurs moment de la journée Caesar montre le tableau des paries, pour le moment il semblerait que de très nombreuses personnes au Capitol pense que les jeux de cette année seront remportés par le Tribut du Deux.

Peeta et moi partons ensuite nous coucher et une fois dans le lit de Peeta je m'interroge, je me demande comment vont faire les Tributs pour dormir cette nuit vu qu'il n'y a aucun abris. Je me tourne vers Peeta et lui caresse les cheveux, il me sourit et m'embrasse le bout du nez ce qui me fait rire. C'est toujours plus simple quand je suis avec lui d'oublier les horribles images que je vient de voir et pendant une heure nous parlons de choses et d'autres en évitant le sujet des Hunger Games. Finalement je m'endort en me disant que je passerais bien le reste de ma vie dans ce lit avec Peeta.

Le lendemain matin je me lève assez tard, Peeta est déjà levé si bien que je le retrouve devant la télévision en train de regarder le direct des jeux.

_**_ Il y a eu des morts?**_

_**_ Ils n'étaient plus que dix quand on est allé se coucher hier soir et à priori personne ne sait pourquoi mais Cindy est morte cette nuit.**_

_**_ Même Claudius et Caesar ne savent pas pourquoi?**_

_**_ Non, je pense qu'elle s'est suicidée et que le Capitol ne veux juste pas qu'on le sache.**_

_**_ C'est une idée, et puis pendant son interview je crois bien que c'est la seule qui n'ait pas manifesté d'intérêt quant à revenir ici. Pas d'autres morts?**_

_**_ Non, les Carrières et Luke se sont regroupés autour du point d'eau, le garçon du Neuf n'est pas loin car il a soif mais n'approche pas et celui du Trois est encore en train de dormir.**_

Je part un instant dans la cuisine et revient avec deux bols de lait, j'en tend un à Peeta et je m'assoit contre lui avant de tourner ma tête vers l'écran. Le garçon du Neuf est en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un des Carrières s'est battus avec lui?**_

_**_ Non, je crois qu'il est juste en train de mourir de soif.**_

_**_ Pourquoi son mentor ne lui envoi pas d'eau?**_

_**_ Je crois qu'il faut que les juges approuvent les envois de parachutes et il semblerait qu'on ne veuille pas qu'il reçoive d'eau.**_

Le canon retentit et un hovercraft vient chercher le corps du pauvre garçon. On voit ensuite le groupe des Carrières, ils sont en train de se regroupés et partent surement en chasse du Tribut du Trois. La fille du Deux et le garçon du Quatre sont en tête de groupe et tapent dans les rochers pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ils marchent pendant le reste de la matinée. A midi je part faire à manger et j'appelle Peeta pour qu'il me rejoigne, nous mangeons rapidement et retournons devant l'écran.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que les Carrières se trouvent face à un problème, en effet la fille du Deux en tapant dans un rocher a réveillé des serpents qui dormaient là. L'un d'eux se tourne vers elle et lui mords la cheville, la fille devient violette et tombe par terre, elle tremble un moment puis le canon retentit, elle est morte. Le garçon du Quatre n'ayant rien vu de la scène continue de taper dans les cailloux et il lui arrive la même chose quelques minutes après. L'étau se resserre, il ne reste plus que cinq Tributs, c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'un enfant du Douze est encore en vie a ce stade du jeu, c'est aussi la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne reste que cinq Tributs après seulement deux jours de jeu.

Je crois que les Carrières abandonnent leur plan de départ et décident de camper à l'endroit où ils sont, ils montent les tentes qu'ils ont récupérés à la corne d'abondance. On voit ensuite le Tribut du Trois qui est en train de boire en surveillant autour de lui, puis il s'éloigne et se trouve un endroit où il peux observé tranquillement les Carrières sans être vu.

Ma mère et ma sœur rentre et nous passons tous table, après manger je rallume la télévision et voyant que les Tributs sont toujours en train de camper je l'éteint, il ne se passera rien de plus ce soir. Peeta et moi allons faire un tour dans la ville avant de nous coucher et je m'endort encore une fois dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin je suis la première à me réveillé mais je n'ose pas me lever, je me tourne vers Peeta et le regarde avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il semble tellement paisible et heureux quand il dort, il fait un sourire et je comprend qu'il ne dort plus, je m'approche alors et l'embrasse. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et m'approche encore plus de lui, je caresse ses cheveux et me recule en lui souriant. Prim rompt le charme en ouvrant la porte et nous disant qu'il faut que l'on se rende sur la grande place afin de voir qui sera le gagnant des 72ème Hunger Games. Je me tourne vers Peeta et il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_**_ Kat, ils étaient pourtant encore cinq hier quand on est allé se coucher?**_

_**_ Oui, quand j'ai éteint ils étaient tous en train de se coucher.**_

Nous nous habillons rapidement et nous rendons sur la grande place. Delly est déjà sur place et elle nous fait de grands gestes de la main en nous souriant.

_**_ Bonjour Delly, est-ce que tu sais qui sont les deux Tributs encore en vie?**_

_**_ Non, je ne sais pas, je vient juste de me réveillé mais tu peux demander à Madge, elle est partie rejoindre Gale un peu plus loin.**_

Nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers Gale et Madge et je l'interroge sur ce qu'elle sait. Son père qui ne dormait pas cette nuit lui a tout raconter ce matin avant qu'elle se rende sur la grande place, il semblerait que la fille du Quatre ait entendu du bruit cette nuit et soit tombée sur le garçon du Trois en train de dormir, pour ne pas perdre de temps elle l'a égorgée avec le couteau qu'elle avait emporté et elle est ensuite allée se cacher. Le garçon du Deux en se réveillant et en entendant le canon s'est rendu compte que la fille avait disparu, il a cru que Luke l'avait tué pendant que tout le monde dormait et a donc tué celui-ci. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus que Quatre le garçon du Deux a ensuite achevé le garçon du Un, Bliss elle s'est enfui et est tombée sur la fille du Quatre, elles se sont battue toute les deux mais finalement c'est Bliss qui est sortie vainqueur de ce combat. Il ne reste dons plus que le garçon du Deux et Bliss, la fille du Un.

A l'écran on voit apparaitre Bliss, il semblerait qu'elle soit blessée mais on entend qu'un parachute approche, elle sourit avant de prendre le médicament qu'elle applique sur sa blessure au bras puis met un bandage autour. Le garçon du Deux l'a rejoint le sourire aux lèvres, il se moque d'elle mais elle ne dit rien, je crois qu'elle fait semblant d'avoir mal car elle fait de drôles de grimaces. Lui se rapproche tranquillement et fait tourner son couteau dans sa main, il y a encore du sang sur la lame, surement celui des Tributs qu'il a tué avec. Bliss a elle aussi un couteau qu'elle tient dans la main où elle a mit son bandage, elle fait maintenant de grands sourires au garçon. Soudain le garçon lui saute dessus et elle rit, lui fait une drôle de grimace, elle se recule et on remarque qu'elle a enfoncé son couteau jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen du garçon, beaucoup de sang se déverse de sa blessure. Il tombe à terre mais n'est toujours pas mort, elle lui prend ensuite son couteau des mains, elle se penche sur lui, lui fait un sourire, l'embrasse sur la joue et elle lui enfonce ensuite son couteau en plein dans le cœur. On entend alors retentir le canon et Caesar et Claudius annonce que Bliss est la vainqueur des 72ème Hunger Games.

J'essuie les larmes qui sont en train de couler sur mes joues, et je me retourne vers Peeta, il me fait un sourire timide et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

_**_ Tu avais raison en disant qu'elle gagnerait.**_

_**_ Je n'en suis pas plus heureuse tu sais. Cette fille, c'est un vrai monstre!**_

_**_ Elle a juste tout fait pour retrouvé le garçon qu'elle aime.**_

_**_ Tu crois que c'était vrai?**_

_**_ C'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de me dire en tout cas pour ne plus penser au visage que je vient de voir quand elle a tué ce garçon.**_

Nous rentrons ensuite à la maison et Peeta, Prim et moi nous passons notre après-midi à faire des gâteaux ce qui attenue grandement l'horreur des images que nous venons tous de voir. Ce soir là quand je vais me coucher dans ma chambre avec Prim, Peeta me fait un sourire triste et ses bras me manqueront mais ma mère a été claire, je n'avais le droit de dormir dans sa chambre que pendant les jeux. Bizarrement en le regardant fermer la porte de sa chambre je me dis que j'ai hâte de pouvoir me rendormir avec lui mais cela signifie aussi que j'ai hâte qu'arrive les 73ème Hunger Games et cela me fait peur.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Pffiou il a été long a écrire celui là! Je n'ai pas trop voulu insisté sur les scènes de morts des Tributs et j'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu! (Si ce n'est pas le cas, je montrerais tous les détails sanglants dans ceux de l'année suivante xD)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, vous savez je suis très heureuse de connaitre vos avis sur ce que j'écrit et cela m'aide énormément pour la suite et me pousse à écrire plus vite, donc laissez une review!****  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà le dix-neuvième chapitre!**

**J'ai fini ce chapitre juste à temps pour le publier aujourd'hui xD**

**Merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review en me faisant part de vos sentiments envers ma fiction et mes chapitres, je suis très heureuse de vous lire! Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire (je viens enfin de trouvé comment faire pour voir le nombres de passages sur cette fiction xD)**

**Fan de Twilight : Oui Katniss tient mieux le coup mais certains éléments pourraient la faire rechuter! Une Katniss jalouse est une Katniss qui montre ses vraies sentiments, d'ailleurs elle le faisait aussi dans le livre :) Bientôt dans l'arène? Rassures toi il reste encore du temps! (Et donc tout pleins de chapitres!) Madge est une très gentille personne, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle meure alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour elle xD Je suis très heureuse que tu continues à aimer ma fiction, cela ma fait vraiment plaisir!**

**Anonymette : Tu as vu, je me suis dépassée rien que pour toi, tu n'auras pas à attendre une semaine :) Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, je pensais que ça serais plus simple d'écrire les scènes d'actions mais finalement non! Je vais faire encore tout pleins de moments entre Kat et Peeta parce qu'ils sont trop mignon tous les deux et que c'est ce qui plaît le plus je crois :) Merci de me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup!**

**Titounette : Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à ta télépathie ou à mon envie de ne décevoir personne mais je poste bien le chapitre aujourd'hui :) Je suis contente que tu ais rit pendant le seul passage à peu près joyeux du dernier chapitre :) Tu n'es pas la seul à vouloir que la 74ème Moisson arrive, je vais peut-être devoir accéléré un peu plus le temps au lieu de faire tout pleins de chapitres avant xD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un mois après la fin des jeux j'avais encore du mal à oublié comment Bliss avait tué le garçon du Deux si bien qu'avant de me coucher je passait une heure à parler avec Peeta de tout et de rien et nous nous séparions dans le couloir pour rejoindre chacun notre chambre. Cependant il m'arrivait tout de même de faire des cauchemars ou son visage apparaissait juste au dessus du mien.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me séparé de Peeta ne serais ce que pour une heure et je commençais à avoir peur, je savais que Peeta était important pour moi mais savoir qu'il était indispensable à mon bonheur m'effrayait. Cependant j'étais persuadée que Peeta tenait encore plus à moi, quand j'était dans la même pièce que lui il faisait toujours en sorte d'être à moins d'un mètre de moi, en cours nous étions toujours ensemble et une nuit après avoir fait un cauchemar je passais devant sa chambre et je l'avais entendu hurler mon nom. Le lendemain quand je lui en avais parler il m'avait alors avoué qu'il faisait toujours le même cauchemar, il rêvait souvent que je le quittait ou que je mourait dans les prochain Hunger Games, ce jour là j'avais pleuré en lui promettant de ne jamais le quitter volontairement.

Le confiseur avait perdu sa fille dans les jeux mais Caesar avait tenu sa promesse, en effet un jour que je me promenais avec Prim nous avions vu des gens habillés en pourpre avec des cheveux rouges débarqués en ville. Ils s'étaient approchés de nous et nous avais demandé de leur indiquer la direction à prendre pour se rendre à la confiserie. Ils en étaient ressortis avec des cartons remplis et depuis toutes les semaines le confiseur emportait trois énormes cartons remplis de bonbons à la gare en direction du Capitol. Il semblerait que Caesar apprécie bien plus les confiseries du district Douze à celle du Capitol, c'est surement une maigre consolation pour le père de Cindy.

Gale passait de plus en plus de temps en ville, et quand il n'était pas avec Madge il venait nous rendre visite à Peeta et moi. Maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux moissons il commençait à songer sérieusement à son avenir et il m'avait un jour confié que lorsque Madge ne serait plus éligible à son tour il comptait sérieusement demander sa main à son père, en attendant il aurait deux ans pour commencer à travailler à la mine, mettre un peu d'argent de côté et leur trouver une maison entre la Veine et la ville. Madge était aux anges, elle ne pensait pas un jour trouver un garçon qui l'aimerait autant.

Peeta et moi avions chercher quel garçon serait susceptible de plaire à Delly, nous étions d'accord sur le fait que puisque Delly est une personne toujours souriante et qui trouve toujours le meilleur en chaque personne il nous fallait trouver un garçon joyeux et plein de vie. En revanche Peeta n'était pas d'accord sur les critères physiques, pour moi Delly devait absolument être avec un beau garçon, Peeta quant à lui disait que peu importe que le garçon soit grand ou petit Delly trouverait toujours le meilleur en lui. Si bien que nos recherches n'avaient pas évolué, surtout que nous ne savions toujours pas s'il nous fallait trouver un garçon vivant en ville ou si nous pouvions aussi chercher dans ceux vivant à la Veine. Delly était donc toujours célibataire, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je comptais bien avoir une discussion entre filles sur ce sujet avec elle avant l'hiver.

A la fin du mois d'Octobre il commençais déjà à faire très froid et Gale passait tous ces dimanches dans les bois, il mettait le plus de viandes et d'argent de côté afin de survivre à l'hiver qui s'annonçait très dur. Peeta et moi l'accompagnions le plus souvent possible car nous avions bien plus de viandes quand nous étions tous les trois et bien que ma famille n'en aille pas besoin pour survivre j'avais envie de chasser, Peeta m'accompagnait car il ne voulait pas me quitter ne serais ce qu'un instant.

Un dimanche matin du début du mois de Novembre alors que je me préparais pour partir chasser avec les garçons je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas parler avec Delly. Peeta était en train de s'habiller et avait déjà laisser un mot à ma mère pour lui annoncer que nous partions pour la journée, j'attendis donc qu'il sorte de sa chambre pour lui parler.

_**_ Peeta, est-ce que cela t'embête si je te laisse partir avec Gale ce matin et que je vous rejoint seulement plus tard? J'ai envie de passer voir Delly avant.**_

_**_ Je ne peux pas venir avec toi? Gale comprendra.**_

_**_ Non, je veux la voir toute seule, j'ai besoin de lui parler de certaines choses.**_

_**_ Des choses que tu ne veux pas que je sache? Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de secrets pour moi!**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi, seulement j'ai besoin d'être seule avec Delly pour la faire parler sur les garçons qu'elle aime, tu peux comprendre?**_

_**_ Oh! Ne reste pas trop longtemps loin de moi alors, je n'aime pas te savoir loin.**_

_**_ Je te promets de te rejoindre avant midi.**_

Peeta me sourit et m'embrasse avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Je n'aime pas moi non plus le savoir loin de moi mais je me dit qu'il vaux mieux pour moi être seule avec Delly pour la faire parler. Je me rend donc dans la boutique de chaussures en espérant que Delly sera réveillée. Quand je frappe à la porte de l'arrière boutique c'est son petit frère qui vient m'ouvrir, il est toujours joyeux comme sa grande sœur et je suis persuadée qu'avec un visage comme le sien il ferra tourné la tête de beaucoup de filles quand il sera plus âgé. Je monte dans la chambre de Delly et la trouve en train de faire ses leçons.

_**_ Katniss? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Peeta n'est pas avec toi?**_

_**_ Non, il est avec Gale. J'avais envie de te voir toute seule pour une fois, je ne te dérange pas?**_

_**_ Oh non, bien sur que non! Mais, dis moi, c'est rare que vous ne soyez pas ensemble, rassures moi, tout va bien, vous ne vous êtes pas disputés tous les deux?**_

Je souris, il est vrai que Peeta et moi ne nous séparons plus depuis que nous habitons sous le même toit et je comprend très bien la réaction de Delly, je suis même en train de me demander ce que penseras Gale quand il verra Peeta tout seul dans les bois. Un sourire se forme sur mon visage, j'aurais vraiment aimé m'être cachée dans les bois pour voir sa réaction.

_**_ Non, rassures toi tout va bien, j'avais envie de te parler seule à seule pour une fois, cela fait un moment maintenant que nous ne l'avons plus fait.**_

Delly me montre son lit de la main et je m'assoit à côté d'elle, elle commence à me parler de ses leçons dans lesquelles elle a pris du retard et me demande comment je fait pour réussir, intérieurement je me demande comment faire pour amener la conversation vers le sujet des garçons qui pourraient lui plaire.

_**_ Tu sais Delly, depuis que Peeta habite chez nous il passe beaucoup de temps à me sermonner en me disant que je ne travaille jamais assez alors je dois avoué que ma réussite vient surement de lui!**_

_**_ Oh je vois, Peeta est un très gentil garçon et je suis persuadée qu'il fait ça pour ton bien et d'ailleurs il y arrive plutôt bien, tu as de très bonnes notes.**_

_**_ Oui, tu as raison mais peut-être que si tu travaillais avec quelqu'un tu réussirais aussi. Il n'y a pas une personne avec qui tu voudrais travailler?**_

_**_ Tu sais Katniss, la subtilité ce n'est pas vraiment ton fort, je sais très bien ou tu veux en venir et crois moi, je suis très heureuse ainsi, je me suis faite une raison, il n'y a sans doute qu'un Peeta dans tout Panem et il est à toi, je crois que le garçon de mes rêves n'existe pas, tout simplement.**_

_**_ Tu veux dire que, si je n'étais pas avec Peeta tu aimerais qu'il soit ton petit ami?**_

Je n'ose pas regarder Delly dans les yeux en lui posant cette question. Bien sur, elle a toujours été proche de lui mais pourtant je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment qu'elle m'en voulais d'être avec lui, au contraire, elle a toujours éprouvé de la joie pour nous. Mon bonheur m'a tellement aveuglé que je ne suis même pas rendue compte que je faisais de la peine à une de mes amies.

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas Katniss, je ne te le volerais pas! Je voulais juste dire que la façon dont vous vous aimez tous les deux me fait rêver, j'aimerais trouvé un jour un garçon qui m'aimerait autant que Peeta t'aime toi, et pouvoir le regarder de la façon dont tu regardes Peeta. En fait, je suis amoureuse de votre histoire d'amour à tout les deux et c'est pour ça qu'aucun garçon du district n'est fait pour moi, tu comprends? Il n'y en a aucun ici qui serais capable de m'aimer comme Peeta t'aime. Je crois que le garçon de mes rêves ne se trouve pas au district Douze.**_

Elle sourire en prononçant la fin de sa phrase. Je relève la tête et voit qu'elle est en train de me sourire, quant à moi j'ai les larmes aux yeux, Delly est vraiment une très bonne amie et qu'elle se confie à moi ainsi me fait plaisir car je n'aime pas faire de confidences aux gens et la seule personne à qui je me confie complètement est Peeta, je fond en larmes et Delly me prend dans ses bras.

_**_ Ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine tu sais.**_

_**_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis triste pour toi parce que je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureuse, tu le mérites tu sais et aussi parce que tu es bien plus gentille que moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi que Peeta aime et pas toi.**_

_**_ Katniss! Tu mérites d'être avec Peeta, toi aussi tu es une très bonne personne et tu le rends heureux bien plus que personne d'autre dans le district ne pourrait le faire! Et puis, tu sais je ne perds pas espoir, peut-être que je me trompe et qu'un jour je rencontrerais le bon garçon. Allez, sèches tes larmes et part le rejoindre maintenant, je suis sure que même s'il est avec Gale il pense à toi et attend que tu le rejoignes avec impatience. **_

Je serre Delly une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de me dirigé vers les bois. En chemin je me pose un tas de questions, Delly est quasiment certaine qu'elle ne trouvera pas la personne faite pour elle dans le district cela veux-t-il donc dire qu'elle se résout à passer le reste de sa vie en étant célibataire ou bien qu'elle trouvera tout de même un garçon ici avec qui se marier? Je me dis aussi qu'il est stupide de ne pas nous laisser voyager dans les autres districts, si nous avions le droit de parcourir tout Panem je suis persuadée que Delly trouverait le bon garçon.

Quand j'arrive dans les bois je récupère mon arc et mes flèches et je me rend à l'endroit où Gale a placé ses collets mais forcément les garçons ne sont pas là, je ne vais donc pas traqué du gibier mais deux chasseurs. J'observe le sol et remarque des traces de pas qui me semblent plutôt ressentes, les garçons ont beau être discrets quand on sais ou chercher on trouve toujours des indices.

Je met tout de même deux bonnes heures avant de retrouvé les garçons qui sont cachés dans une espèce de grotte, j'avance vers eux le plus discrètement possible mais Peeta me remarque et me saute dessus ce qui a le don d'agacer Gale, en effet en me sautant dessus Peeta vient de faire fuir toutes les bêtes qui étaient cachés dans le coin. Je rit devant la mine boudeuse de Gale.

_**_ Oh Gale, ne fais pas cette tête, je pourrais croire que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir!**_

_**_ Katniss, tu sais que je t'apprécie et que j'apprécie énormément Peeta mais après avoir passé deux heures dans cette grotte je pensais au moins revenir chez moi avec pleins de gibiers, maintenant je n'ai plus cet espoir!**_

_**_ Allez ne boudes pas, il n'est pas encore midi et tu as encore tout l'après-midi! **_

_**_ Mouais!**_

Gale se détourne de nous et je rit encore plus mais au fond de moi je comprend tout à fait sa réaction. Je ne parle pas à Peeta de ce que Delly m'as confié, je lui dit juste qu'il faut que nous arrêtions de chercher pour elle car d'après les critères qu'elle m'as donné le garçon de ses rêves n'est pas encore en vie, il hoche la tête et me sourit en me disant que je lui ais manqué. Je ressent un pincement au cœur en me disant que Delly disait vrai et qu'un garçon comme Peeta il n'en existe qu'un, je lui fait un immense sourire et l'embrasse.

Nous mangeons ensuite rapidement des baies que j'ai cueillie en chemin et trouvons un rocher sous lequel nous pourrions nous abriter afin d'observé le gibier sans que celui-ci nous remarque. De temps en temps un lapin ou un écureuil passe devant notre cachette et l'un d'entre nous décoche une flèche ou jette son couteau. En milieu d'après-midi Peeta sort de notre cachette pour aller récupéré toutes nos proies, il fait quelques pas à l'extérieur et bizarrement les oiseaux arrêtent tous de chanter, quelques secondes ensuite on entend le chant d'un seul oiseau, comme s'il était le seul représentant de son espèce dans ces bois. Je regarde Gale et constate qu'il me regarde aussi avec la bouche grande ouverte, je me retourne vers Peeta et celui-ci est en train de tourner sur lui-même en regardant en l'air, je crois qu'il est en train de chercher d'où chante cet oiseau.

Je commence à sortir de notre cachette quand j'entend des bruits de pas, il y a des gens qui sont en train de courir dans les bois, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, personne à ma connaissance mis à part Gale et Peeta ne viennent dans les bois, nous sommes les seules personnes du district à nous enfoncer aussi profondément ici, je suis terrifiée mais ne fait pas un bruit, je reste dans la position dans laquelle je suis et ouvre grand les oreilles afin de savoir de quelle direction viennent les bruits que nous entendons.

Peeta regarde maintenant droit devant lui et je regarde dans la même direction, les feuillages commencent à bouger et soudain deux personnes apparaissent. Il s'agit de deux jeunes qui doivent être du même âge que Gale. La fille est rousse et le garçon brun, ils semblent venir de loin et en regardant plus scrupuleusement leurs vêtements qui tombent en lambeaux je comprend qu'ils doivent venir du Capitol. Ils ont des cernes sous les yeux et ils semblent complètement apeurés, à bien y réfléchir on dirait qu'ils fuient quelque chose.

Je lève la tête en entendant un drôle de bruit, un hovercraft vient d'apparaitre dans le ciel, la fille rousse lève elle aussi les yeux et recommence à courir en tirant le garçon derrière elle, ils se dirigent tous les deux droit sur Peeta. Un filet s'abat sur la fille et elle est prise au piège, elle lâche la main du garçon mais pousse des cris, je crois comprendre qu'elle lui dit de continuer à courir. Le garçon arrive maintenant sur Peeta et je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, je fixe toujours l'hovercraft et voit quelque chose en sortir, je comprend immédiatement qu'il s'agit d'un épieu. Le garçon est maintenant au même niveau que Peeta qui ne bouge toujours pas.

Je comprend que si je ne fais rien l'un des deux va se recevoir cet épieu, je me jette sur Peeta et nous roulons dans l'herbe, nous sommes freiner par un rocher que je me prend dans le bras droit. J'entend un cri perçant provenir de l'endroit où se trouvait Peeta à l'instant et je me retourne pour voir que le garçon a reçut l'épieu en plein cœur, il est sans doute mort sur le champ car tandis que le câble le remonte il ne bouge pas, la fille hurle mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider et faire quelque chose pour elle mais elle est bien trop haute maintenant dans le ciel pour que je la libère des filets qui l'entourent.

Peeta me repousse et essaye de courir vers l'endroit où gisait le garçon mais je le retient juste avant qu'il ne parte et je l'entraine à ma suite pour nous cacher sous notre rocher où Gale attend toujours. Quelques minutes passent et l'hovercraft disparait, les oiseaux se remettent à chanter et si je ne m'étais pas fait mal au bras droit en roulant avec Peeta je pourrais presque croire que rien de ce que nous venons de voir n'était réel. J'observe mon bras et je me rend compte que je me suis coupé sur tout l'avant bras, il y a beaucoup de sang qui coule mais je regarde tomber les gouttes de sang rouge sur le sol, trop choquée par ce que qui vient juste de se passer pour faire le moindre mouvement.

J'entend un mouvement sur ma droite, Peeta est en train de se lever et il se dirige sur Gale, il lui donne un coup sur l'épaule et je me rend compte qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

_**_ Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as rien fait? Pourquoi est ce que tu es restés ici à regarder ce garçon se faire tué sans rien faire? Si tu étais venus nous aider il serait peut-être encore vivant! Pourquoi hein, pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté ici les bras ballants?**_

Gale se tourne vers Peeta et je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est aussi choqué que moi mais aussi qu'il se sent coupable et que les mots que vient de prononcé Peeta lui font énormément de mal. Peeta continue à lui crier dessus et je le regarde un instant, les larmes sont en train de couler sur les joues de Peeta et je comprend ce qu'il ressent, nous avons laisser un garçon mourir et une fille se faire enlevée sous nos yeux. Gale ne répond rien, il doit être sous le choc ce que je peux comprendre, cela fait des années maintenant que nous chassons et quand nous sommes dans les bois nos reflexes sont décuplés et pourtant il est resté caché et a été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout à coup je me sent mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne et des taches noirs viennent me cacher la vue, j'entend un bruit sourd et soudain je tombe.

Je garde encore conscience un instant et j'entend Peeta crié mon nom, je voudrais lui répondre et lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, que je vais bien et que je suis juste fatiguée mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Je sent l'urgence dans sa voix quand il me demande de lui répondre, de lui dire n'importe quoi, je fais tous les efforts possible mais pas un mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je sent quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et je me laisse aller, la dernière chose que j'entend avant de m'endormir sont les paroles rassurantes de Peeta qui me dit que tout vas bien aller et qu'il m'aime.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je me rend compte que je suis dans ma chambre et mon bras ne me fait plus mal, j'ai même un bandage qui le recouvre. Je tourne la tête et constate que Peeta est à mes côtés, il s'est endormis et a sa tête qui repose sur le bord de mon lit. Je lève la main gauche et lui caresse les cheveux. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je me rend compte qu'il fait nuit, j'ai du resté inconsciente un long moment. Je continue de caresser les cheveux de Peeta et soudain je le sent bouger, il est en train de se réveillé. Quand il relève la tête et que ses yeux croisent les miens je lui fait un sourire auquel il répond, il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, c'est un baiser très doux et à travers celui-ci je comprend que Peeta a eu très peur pour moi. Il s'éloigne légèrement et me fait un magnifique sourire.

_**_ Comment est ce que tu te sent?**_

_**_ Je vais mieux, et je ne sent plus du tout la douleur dans mon bras. Et toi, tu vas bien?**_

_**_ Je me suis inquiété pour toi tu sais mais maintenant que tu es saine et sauve je vais bien mieux.**_

_**_ Peeta, comment est-ce que vous avez fait Gale et toi pour me ramener jusqu'ici? Les Pacificateurs n'ont rien vu?**_

_**_ Oh, Gale et moi t'avons porté jusqu'ici et le seul Pacificateur qui nous ai vu c'est Darius, ne t'en fait pas, Gale lui a promit de lui apporté de la viande demain donc il ne dira rien.**_

Darius est l'un des meilleurs clients de Gale, il lui achète toujours deux ou trois lapins et le félicite à chaque fois qu'il revient les bras chargés de gibier, c'est surement le seul Pacificateur de la ville à qui nous pouvons faire confiance.

_**_ Et ma mère, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? Enfin je veux dire, nous sommes les seuls à avoir vu l'hovercraft n'est-ce pas?**_

_**_ Oui, nous sommes les seuls. Personne ne m'en a parlé alors j'ai dit à ta mère que pendant que nous chassions tu n'avais pas fait attention et que tu étais tombé sur un rocher et qu'ensuite vu que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang tu avais perdu connaissance. **_

J'hoche la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Je me rend compte que si je ne m'étais pas jeter sur lui cet après-midi il aurait pu se prendre l'épieu pour sauver la vie d'un garçon que nous ne connaissions même pas, j'aurais pu perdre Peeta et je me serais retrouvé toute seule. Je sent les larmes monter dans mes yeux et je renifle. Peeta me caresse la tête.

_**_ Tu as mal? Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta mère?**_

_**_ Non, c'est juste que… tu aurais pu mourir Peeta! Tu as promit de ne jamais me quitter mais tu allais mourir pour une personne que nous ne connaissons même pas.**_

_**_ Kat! Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchit et je me rend compte que c'était idiot mais je voulais aider ce garçon, tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir comme ça…**_

_**_ Mais tu m'aurais laisser toute seule.**_

_**_ Je suis désolé, vraiment, et je te promets de ne plus jamais rien faire de dangereux.**_

Je suis en train de pleurer maintenant, je m'assoit et m'approche de Peeta qui s'assoit à son tour sur mon lit, je m'accroche désespérément aux plis de son pyjama comme si ce simple geste pouvait me rassuré. Peeta me serre contre lui et j'enfouit ma tête contre son torse, il me murmure qu'il m'aime mais les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues.

Quand mes larmes ont enfin finies de couler je me recule et observe le visage de Peeta.

_**_ Peeta, pourquoi crois tu qu'ils fuyaient le Capitol?**_

_**_ Comment peut tu savoir qu'ils fuyaient le Capitol?**_

_**_ Ils n'avaient pas l'air de personnes venant d'un district et leurs vêtement semblaient être fait de la même matières que ceux que porte Effie quand elle vient ici pour les Moissons.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que la vie au Capitol n'est pas aussi belle qu'on le pense et qu'ils voulaient juste s'échapper de cette horreur.**_

_**_ Ils ne doivent pas connaitre leur bonheurs alors, ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent au Capitol!**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas, mais ils devaient surement avoir une bonne raison, où crois-tu qu'ils allaient?**_

_**_ Ou veux tu qu'ils aillent? Il n'y a rien d'autre que les ruines du district Treize après le Douze, en tout cas ils avaient fait un long chemin s'ils venaient vraiment du Capitol.**_

_**_ J'aurais vraiment aimer pouvoir les aider.**_

_**_ Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Peeta et personne ne pourras t'en blâmer, nous n'avions aucune chance face aux personnes dans cet hovercraft. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus nous chercher ou ne nous ont pas lancer un épieu comme ils l'ont fait pour ce garçon.**_

_**_ Peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire?**_

_**_ Peeta, chasser dans les bois en dehors du district est interdit je te le rappelle. Nous risquons beaucoup à chaque fois que nous franchissons ce grillage. **_

_**_ Tuer un garçon juste parce qu'il est en train de fuir ne doit pas être très légal non plus.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas, ils vivent différemment au Capitol.**_

Peeta me regarde et il hoche les épaules dans un signe d'incompréhension.

_**_ Peeta, tu dors avec moi cette nuit?**_

_**_ Ta mère m'as dit de veiller sur toi alors je suppose que oui. **_

Il me sourit et je lui laisse une place à mes côtés, une fois sous les couettes il me serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de contentement.

_**_ Ne me refait plus jamais peur comme ça Kat, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de mourir.**_

_**_ Il me faudra bien plus qu'un petit rocher pour me séparer de toi tu sais.**_

_**_ Je t'aime.**_

_**_ Moi aussi Peeta, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.**_

Je le regarde en souriant et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Oui je sais, ce chapitre est moins bien que les précédent du moins c'est le sentiment que je ressent en le terminant mais je me suis dit que même si Peeta et Katniss sont amis depuis un moment cela ne change rien sur le destin de Lavinia et de son pauvre compagnon alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de parler un peu d'elle. Delly est une intrigue pour moi, je me suis toujours demander comment elle avait fait pour être amie avec Peeta depuis toute petite sans jamais ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour lui!**

**Laissez moi une review pour me faire part de vos sentiments vis-à-vis de mon chapitre mais aussi et pourquoi pas envers le personnage de Lavinia et de mes réflexions sur Delly (devrais-je lui trouver un petit ami dans le district ou attendre?)**

**Quelques personnes m'ont fait part de cette idée, cela vous plairait il que je fasses des point de vue de Madge, Gale ou Delly pendant que Peeta et Katniss seront au Capitol et/ou dans l'arène? Au départ je n'en avais pas envie mais plus je réfléchit et plus je me dis que c'est une idée à exploiter alors laissez moi votre avis avec une review histoire que je sache ce que vous vous en pensez!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre vingt!**

**Je suis extrêmement heureuse de savoir que mes chapitres vous plaisent toujours autant et je suis ravie de lire tous vos avis! Merci donc de me laisser une review, d'ajouter cette fiction dans vos favoris et même juste simplement de la lire =) Je vais sortir le champagne parce que cette fiction à atteint les 100 reviews, un gros merci à toutes et à Naivlys qui ma mise la 100ème review, vous êtes les meilleures et je crois bien que je vous aime , oui oui, je vous aime :)  
**

**Fan de Twilight : Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, et la critique que tu en fais me rassure grandement! Moi aussi je me demandais comment Peeta aurait réagit face à ça alors je l'ais écrit :) Je vois que tu as la même idée que moi pour Delly, le seul garçon qui aurait pu être bien pour elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle avait pour habitude de dire que Peeta était son frère. Quand à Gale, je me suis toujours dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait trouvé son bonheur il ferrait tout pour le garder... Je ne te trouve pas perverse, la fiction a un rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien xD Je voulais faire un plus gros rapprochement entre Kat et Peeta avant les premiers jeux mais je me rend compte que Katniss ne sera jamais d'accord alors il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je veux tout de même garder le caractère de Katniss. Merci pour ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir :)**

**Anonymette : Je dois t'avouer qu'en lisant ta review j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux! Il y a tellement de compliments, je ne pense pas les mériter mais ça me touche beaucoup! Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir trouvé un garçon comme Peeta, j'aimerais que mon copain devienne comme lui xD J'espère ne pas te décevoir en écrivant les décisions que je prendrais alors :) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser ton avis et de me faire tant de compliments, j'en suis extrêmement touchée!**

**Titounette : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir! Pour répondre à ta question je ne pense pas faire de point de vue Peeta, du moins pour le moment je ne pense pas en faire, peut-être l'épilogue à la rigueur mais on en est encore bien loin xD Contente de voir que l'histoire avec Lavinia n'a pas déçue! Pour Delly vous êtes plusieurs à penser comme moi donc j'attendrais :) Et je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé les passages entre Katniss et Peeta, ce sont ceux que j'aime le plus écrire :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me suis remise de ma blessure au bras assez rapidement et bien que ma mère soit septique sur le fait que je sois juste tombée d'un rocher elle ne nous as jamais demandé à Peeta et moi d'où me provenait réellement ma blessure ce qui m'arrange bien car je serais incapable de lui mentir ou du moins de lui raconter ce que nous avons vu et fait dans les bois le jour ou je me suis blessée.

Les mois de Décembre et Janvier ont été très froids et au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait je voyais Gale et sa famille perdre de plus en plus de poids, à la fin du mois de Décembre j'avais fait part de mes observations à Madge. Celle-ci en très gentille fille avait alors demandé à son père de faire parvenir de la nourriture à leur domicile, depuis ce jour Hazelle est très reconnaissante envers la famille Undersee et ceux-ci invitent régulièrement la famille Hawthorne à manger chez eux, il semblerait que la relation entre Madge et Gale soit encouragée par leurs familles respectives ce qui est très plaisant à savoir. Les habitants de la ville du district refusent toujours de marier leurs enfants avec un des enfants de la Veine alors que le maire accepte tout à fait que sa fille veuille passer le reste de sa vie avec un futur mineur. Gale et Madge méritent tous les deux d'être heureux ensemble.

Ma mère avait énormément de travail à la pharmacie car avec le temps qu'il faisait de nombreuses personnes glissaient sur les plaques de verglas et se cassaient une jambe si bien qu'elle avait souvent besoin de l'aide de Peeta, de ma sœur et même de la mienne. J'aidais du mieux que je pouvais mais quand la blessure devenait trop grave ou que je voyais des gens de la Veine venir dans la pharmacie dans l'espoir de ne pas mourir de froid ou de faim je prenais la fuite et partais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Peeta était très heureux de pouvoir aider ma mère, je crois qu'il aimait simplement pouvoir aider son prochain, il accueillait les blessés avec le sourire et accompagnait les mourants dans leurs dernières heures en leurs racontant de très jolies histoires. Prim quant à elle aidait ma mère à faire les pommades et autres concoctions.

En février il faisait toujours froid mais la pharmacie commençait à se vider car les plaques de verglas se faisaient de plus en plus rare et les habitants du district de plus en plus prudents. A la fin du mois le Capitol commençait à préparer la tournée de la victoire et comme tous les ans celle-ci commencerait par notre district, le plus pauvre et donc le moins important. Les Pacificateurs accrochaient des banderoles et installaient les grands écrans le long de l'hôtel de justice pour l'acclamation publique et le maire préparait l'organisation du repas prévu pour le vainqueur des jeux de cette année.

Lors de la tournée de la victoire de l'an dernier Peeta et moi avions applaudis avec le reste de habitants du district mais je fermais les yeux, je n'ai jamais vu le visage du vainqueur de l'an dernier alors que cette année je sais que Bliss se tiendra devant nous et qu'elle nous ferra des sourires éclatants, surement les mêmes sourires que ceux qu'elle me fait dans mes cauchemars juste avant de m'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, le même sourire que celui qu'elle a fait au garçon du Deux avant de le tuer et je suis de plus en plus terrifiée à mesure que la date de la tournée de la victoire approche. Peeta remarque que je suis de plus en plus angoissée mais je refuse de lui dire que j'ai peur de voir Bliss autrement qu'à travers un écran.

Le matin de la veille de l'arrivé du train dans notre district le visage de Bliss apparait à l'écran de notre télévision et je reste captivée devant, incapable de détournée mon regard de cette fille qui hante mes cauchemars. Je reste debout en plein milieu de notre salon, Peeta est en train de partir pour l'école et il m'attend devant la porte mais je n'arrive pas à bouger un seul de mes pieds. Bliss est en train de sourire à la caméra et fait des signes de la main comme si elle nous saluait tous. Elle est très belle et porte des vêtements chauds, surement confectionnés par son styliste.

_**_ Alors Bliss, comment se passe votre vie depuis votre retour des jeux?**_

_**_ Et bien, on ne peux pas dire que je m'ennuie. Vous savez depuis que je suis revenue ici de nombreuses personnes viennent me rendre visite et je les accueille toujours avec grand plaisir. J'ai trouvé de nouvelles occupations et croyez moi cela me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps!**_

_**_ Vous semblez heureuse et nous sommes très contents de vous voir ainsi!**_

_**_ Oh merci! Entre nous vous savez je suis très excitée à l'idée de découvrir tous les districts de Panem, petite j'ai toujours voulu voyager et c'est quelque chose que je vais pouvoir faire, j'ai vraiment hâte!**_

_**_ Quel est le district que vous avez le plus envie de voir?**_

_**_ Le Quatre! J'ai toujours eu envie de voir la mer.**_

_**_ Espérons qu'il ferra beau alors, il serait dommage que le temps gâche votre visite.**_

Je sent des bras encerclés ma taille et la tête de Peeta vient se poser sur ma nuque. Ma vue commence à se brouillée et je sent des gouttes couler le long de mes joues, l'un des bras de Peeta quitte ma taille et les essuie. Il me tourne et je le regarde à travers mes larmes.

_**_ Kat, c'est à cause de la tournée de la victoire que tu ne vas pas bien?**_

Je ne répond pas, de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de répondre pour que Peeta comprenne ce que je ressent, je ne le regarde plus et baisse la tête, il m'attire contre lui et ma tête repose contre sa poitrine, je renifle, je me sent terriblement mal, je ne me sent pas d'humeur a affronter une journée de cours mais je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, je ne peux pas me permettre de louper une journée de cours juste parce que la journée du lendemain me terrifie.

_ _**Tu sais que tu pourras fermer les yeux, il n'y a pas de soucis si tu le fais.**_

_**_ Peeta, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux! Je ne fermerais pas les yeux parce que cette fille me terrifie, de toute façon je connais son visage et même si je ferme les yeux je sais qui se tiendra devant nous.**_

_**_ Je serais avec toi pendant toute l'acclamation, je te le promets.**_

_**_ Je sais que tu seras là, tu es toujours avec moi quand j'en aie besoin mais je suis quand même morte de trouille.**_

_**_ Tu n'as aucunes raisons d'avoir peur d'elle tu sais, elle ne sauteras pas de l'estrade pendant que tu applaudis avec un couteau à la main, on n'est pas dans l'arène.**_

_**_ Je sais.**_

Je me dégage des bras de Peeta, ramasse mon sac que j'avais laisser tomber en regardant l'écran et je me dirige vers la sortie. Peeta me court après et une fois arrivé à mon niveau il me prend la main et nous marchons en direction de l'école. Quand nous arrivons dans notre classe je m'assoit à côté de la fenêtre et regarde dehors en direction de la grande place, Peeta s'assoit devant et je sent son regard se poser sur moi. Quelques minutes avant que les cours commencent j'entend une personne s'assoir rapidement à côté de moi, je tourne la tête et je voit qu'il s'agit de Madge, elle est toute rouge comme si elle venait de courir, elle me fait un sourire.

_**_ Dis Katniss, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, ça t'ennuie de rester avec moi tout à l'heure?**_

_**_ Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.**_

_**_ Merci.**_

Madge est une gentille fille et je ne lui refuserais jamais rien, parfois quand je la regarde elle me fait penser à Prim et je ne peux rien refuser à une personne qui me fait les mêmes yeux que ma petite sœur. Je sais que quoi qu'elle me demande après les cours je dirais oui, qu'il s'agisse de faire les magasins avec elle ou de passer un sermon à Gale. Je lui fait un sourire et finalement j'arrive à me concentrer sur ce que nous racontent nos professeurs tout au long de la matinée.

A la pause de midi je me lève et me tourne vers Madge mais Gale est en train de l'attendre à la porte de notre salle, puisqu'il ne mange pas au même service que nous je suppose qu'elle souhaite passer le peu de temps libre qu'elle a avec lui. Peeta me rejoint et nous partons manger avec Delly. Je mange en silence et ne participe pas à la conversation que sont en train d'avoir Peeta et Delly. Madge nous rejoint mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler devant nos amis alors je continue de me taire en me demandant quelle est sa demande. Avant de retourner en cours je prévient Peeta que je ne le regarderais pas pendant son entrainement de lutte mais que j'irais passé la fin d'après-midi chez Madge. C'est la première fois que je manquerais un entrainement de Peeta depuis que je suis partie en pleurant au début de l'année. Marisa vient toujours regarder Peeta et me lance souvent des regards meurtriers mais je n'y fait pas attention, surtout quand je vois le regard que me lance Peeta quand l'entrainement prend fin et qu'il m'embrasse devant tout le gymnase. Marisa sera sans doute heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas là ce soir et je ressent un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à elle mais j'ai promit à Madge et je tient toujours mes promesses.

L'après-midi passe très lentement, et les cours me semblent inintéressants, au programme cette année nous étudions la vie des vainqueurs des Hunger Games après leurs victoires, ce cours n'a été intéressant que la fois où nous avons étudier la vie du premier vainqueur venant du district Douze mais s'est révélé très décevant au final quand nous avons appris qu'il avait mis fin à ses jours dix ans après sa victoire, quant à la vie D'Haymitch Abernathy tout le monde ici la connait, il passe son temps a boire dans sa maison donc cette partie n'a pas été abordé en classe.

Lorsque la cloche retentie je me lève et m'approche de Madge, elle me fait un signe de la tête en direction de Peeta et me fait un sourire. Celui-ci est en train de me regarder d'un regard tellement triste qu'on pourrait avoir l'impression que lui et moi venons de rompre, je me dirige vers lui et le serre dans mes bras.

_**_ Tu vas me manquer Katniss.**_

_**_ Oh Peeta, ce n'est pas comme si je partais du district, je vais juste chez Madge.**_

_**_ Je sais, mais personne ne me sourira quand je regarderais vers les gradins pendant mon entrainement.**_

_**_ Il y aura des filles qui te regarderont avec un sourire béat dans l'espoir que tu les remarques. Elles sont là depuis le début de l'année rien que pour ça, pour un sourire de toi.**_

_**_ Je ne sourirais pas si tu n'es pas là.**_

_**_ Mais tu sais que je reviendrais ce soir pour manger et on passera la soirée ensemble.**_

_**_ Tu me manqueras quand même.**_

Ces paroles me font sourire, je sais qu'il me manquera aussi mais je ne veux simplement pas lui dire parce que je ne part que quelques heures et je suis trop fière pour l'avouer, je paraitrais stupide si je le faisait alors que lui parait tellement amoureux. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse, Peeta me serre encore plus contre lui et il m'embrasse comme si nous allions être séparés pendant une semaine. J'entend une personne se racler la gorge et quand je rouvre les yeux je me rend compte que je suis à moitié allongée sur une table de cours, Peeta penché au dessus de moi. Je rougit et en me retournant je constate que Madge est aussi rouge que moi.

_**_ Désolée, je ne voulais pas paraitre impolie mais je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à vous voir comme ça.**_

Peeta rit et m'embrasse rapidement avant de partit en courant vers le gymnase. Je réarrange ma natte que Peeta a défaite en passant sa main dans mes cheveux et me tourne vers Madge, j'ai encore les joues rouges mais je lui fait un grand sourire.

_**_ Bien maintenant que tu as dit au revoir à Peeta je crois que nous pouvons y aller.**_

_**_ De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler pour ne pas vouloir le faire devant tout le monde?**_

_**_ C'est un peu gênant en fait et je comprendrais que tu refuses en plus je m'y prend au dernier moment.**_

_**_ Qu'importe ce que tu me demanderas, je te promets de te dire oui.**_

_**_ N'importe quoi?**_

_**_ Tout ce que tu voudras!**_

_**_ C'est extrêmement gentil de ta part.**_

Elle me fait un immense sourire et me prend la main. Elle parle de Gale pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la mairie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle est heureuse avec lui. C'est quand nous arrivons dans sa chambre qu'elle arrive enfin au point qui m'intéresse.

_**_ … enfin bref, je lui aie rappeler que demain ma famille devait partager le banquet avec la fille qui a gagner les jeux et donc je lui aie dit que mon père voulait qu'il se joigne à nous mais tu connais Gale, il m'a répondu qu'il était hors de question qu'il mange à la même table qu'elle.**_

_**_ Oui, c'est tout à fait Gale!**_

_**_ Je savais très bien que c'est ce qu'il me répondrait de toute façon donc je ne suis pas triste ou déçue. Par contre je suis très embêter, ça fait un moment que mon père prépare ce banquet et vu qu'il comptait sur la présence de Gale il a compter une personne de trop.**_

_**_ Je comprend, et tu ne sais pas comment lui annoncer que finalement il manquera une personne autour de cette table?**_

_**_ A vrai dire… Tu as bien promit de me dire oui à n'importe quoi?**_

_**_ Oui, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que pourrais faire pour t'aider.**_

_**_ Katniss, j'aimerais que tu prennes la place de Gale et que tu manges avec nous pendant le banquet en l'honneur de la fille qui a gagner les jeux. Tu veux bien?**_

Je sent mes jambes tremblées, heureusement que je suis assise sinon je serais tombée par terre. J'ai promit de dire oui donc je vais être obligée de manger à la même table que Bliss mais je suis tétanisée. J'hoche la tête de haut en bas uniquement parce que j'ai déjà promit mais je le regrette déjà.

_**_ Oh merci Katniss, je suis tellement heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Cette fille me fait vraiment peur mais avec toi je sais que rien ne pourra m'arriver.**_

_**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire à ton père que finalement il devrait compter un couvert en moins?**_

_**_ Oh! Et bien parce qu'il a fait tellement d'efforts pour que tout soit parfait, tu comprends je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine.**_

Madge me parle ensuite de l'organisation de la journée, il faudra que je la rejoigne après la fin de l'acclamation pour que nous nous rendions dans l'hôtel de justice et ensuite nous mangerons et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi. Rien de bien compliquer : applaudir, manger et retrouver Peeta, pourtant mon cœur bat vite et je sais que cette nuit je vais faire des cauchemars. Voir Bliss sur une estrade me faisait peur, manger à moins de dix mètres d'elle me tétanise.

Je passe encore une heure chez Madge à parler de l'organisation du lendemain puis je rentre chez moi. Peeta m'attend dans le salon et dès que je le voit je cours me jeter dans ses bras et me met à pleurer.

_**_ Moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver Katniss mais il ne faut pas pleurer!**_

_**_ Peeta, j'ai peur.**_

_**_ De quoi?**_

_**_ Madge m'a demander de manger avec eux demain soir.**_

_**_ Il n'y a rien de terrifiant à manger avec les Undersee, tu sais Gale le fait très souvent.**_

_**_ Non c'est… Je vais manger avec eux pendant le banquet.**_

_**_ A la même table que Bliss?**_

Je hoche la tête.

_**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas refusé? Tu pouvais dire non tu sais, Madge ne t'en aurais pas voulu.**_

_**_ J'avais promit de dire oui et je ne voulais pas la décevoir.**_

_**_ Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place?**_

_**_ ça ne serais pas très gentil pour Madge. J'ai dis oui alors je suis obligée d'y aller maintenant.**_

_**_ Tu sais, tu ne seras pas toute seule à table et Bliss ne s'intéressera surement pas à toi, elle mangera surement en snobant tout le monde et toi tu mangera d'excellentes choses.**_

Je sourit en le regardant et me penche pour l'embrasser.

Finalement Peeta a raison, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Bliss s'intéresse à moi, je serais à table avec Madge et je mangerais certainement de très bonnes choses. En allant dans mon lit ce soir là je repense à la courte interview de Bliss que j'ai vu ce matin, elle ne ressemblait en rien au monstre que j'ai vu sur la grande place en train de tuer un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une semaine, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle et je m'endort sereinement.

Le lendemain matin Peeta et moi passons notre matinée à faire nos leçons pour la semaine prochaine, nous mangeons tranquillement et en début d'après-midi Peeta fait du pain pendant que j'aide Prim a finir ses leçons. A quatre heures nous nous dirigeons vers la grande place, et rejoignons Delly. Madge et sa famille sont sur l'estrade. A dix-sept heures les portes s'ouvrent et Bliss apparait, elle est encore une fois très jolie et j'admire sa tenue, elle nous fait de très beaux sourires en prononçant un discourt ventant les mérites de Luke, selon elle c'était un très gentil garçon qui aurait eu toutes ses chances si le tribut du Deux lui avait permit de se battre. Elle ne parle pas de Cindy mais cela ne m'étonne pas, après tout elle ne la connaissais pas.

Quand vient le moment d'applaudir on ressent bien que la foule le fait à contre cœur car les applaudissements ne sont pas forts, je me contente de claquer trois fois dans mes mains et je regarde en direction de Madge, elle cherche quelque chose dans la foule et je comprend qu'il doit s'agir de moi. Je me tourne vers Peeta et je l'embrasse avant de le quitter pour quelques heures, il me promet de m'attendre sur le canapé pour que je lui raconte ma soirée dans les moindres détails. J'atteint le bas de l'estrade en me faufilant dans la foule et Madge me remarque enfin, elle me rejoint et nous entrons dans le bâtiment par une porte un peu moins voyante.

Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans la salle de banquet si bien que quand Madge ouvre la porte je suis ébahie, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ni d'aussi grand, mes yeux se posent partout et la décoration de table me fascine encore plus, sur la table je crois voir des perles ce qui rappellerais le district dont provient Bliss, en effet le district Un produit des bijoux pour le Capitol. Madge me fait un sourire.

_**_ C'est beau n'est-ce pas?**_

_**_ Oui, c'est magnifique!**_

_**_ J'imagine que Bliss connait bien mieux dans son district mais c'est tout ce que mon père a pu faire pour rendre notre district un tant soit peu attrayant.**_

_**_ Ce sont de vraies perles?**_

_**_ Bien sur que non, ce sont des boules de plastiques que nous avons fait peindre avec de la peinture dorée.**_

_**_ C'est très bien fait en tout cas.**_

Madge m'entraine ensuite vers le centre de la table, elle me montre deux chaises et nous nous asseyons pendant que ses parents, Haymitch et quelques autres personnes que je soupçonne être les accompagnateurs de Bliss prennent place à table. Quand tout le monde est assis je me rend compte que la seule chaise de libre est en face de moi, Bliss va s'assoir en face de moi et au moment ou je comprend cela mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine, je me tourne vers Madge et elle me fait un grand sourire. Je regrette que Peeta ne soit pas avec moi pour me réconforter mais dans quelques heures je pourrais me jeter dans ses bras et il me dira qu'il m'aime, je me concentre sur lui tandis que la porte s'ouvre et que Bliss apparait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**_ C'est un très beau district Mr Undersee, je suis heureux d'avoir pu en apercevoir un bout.**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle, j'espère que le repas vous plaira tout autant.**_

_**_ Je n'en doute pas.**_

Bliss prend place en face de moi et elle me dévisage.

_**_ Je ne crois pas encore avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis Bliss, mais je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de me présenter, et toi?**_

_**_ Je… je m'appelle Katniss.**_

_**_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Katniss.**_

Elle me fait un sourire et se tourne vers les gens à sa droite, je me tourne vers Madge qui me sourit aussi. Finalement je crois que je n'avais pas à redouter ce moment, Bliss ne ressemble vraiment plus du tout à la fille qui a achever le garçon du Deux.

Je mange les plats en silence pendant que Bliss parle de son district et des choses qu'elle y fait, je l'écoute attentivement car elle décrit son district autrement que de la façon dont nous le voyons à travers nos livres de cours.

A la fin du repas les personnes à la droite de Bliss parlent entre elles de choses du Capitol, le père de Madge s'est éclipsé, la mère de Madge semble plongée dans un mutisme et Haymitch est en train de dormir sur la table. Bliss se tourne alors vers Madge et moi.

_**_ Alors dis moi Katniss, je sais que Madge est la fille du maire mais toi, qui est tu?**_

_**_ Je… je suis une amie de Madge.**_

_**_ C'est ma meilleure amie en fait et je voulais partager ce moment avec elle.**_

_**_ C'est très aimable à toi, vous devez être très proches. J'aurais vraiment aimer avoir une meilleure amie avec qui partager toute ma joie d'être encore en vie.**_

Je regarde Bliss et elle semble vraiment triste, je ressent de la peine pour elle et une des phrases qu'elle a prononcé pendant son interview avant les jeux me revient en mémoire.

_**_ Tu avais dis que tu te marierais avec le garçon que tu aimes, il n'est pas là pour toi?**_

Elle me fait un sourire et tourne la tête à droite, a gauche, elle regarde dans tous les coins de la maison et finalement elle me fixe droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Parfois, il faut dire certaines choses pour rester en vie dans l'arène.**_

Elle me fait ensuite un sourire timide et finalement se tourne vers Madge afin de lui poser quelques questions.

Le père de Madge revient dans la salle de banquet et nous annonce que le repas est terminé et qu'il est temps pour Bliss et son équipe de se rendre à la gare afin de ne pas loupé son train. Bliss me fait un dernier sourire et s'en va avec son équipe et Mr Undersee, Madge se tourne vers moi.

_**_ Je suis très heureuse que tu sois venue Katniss, et j'espère que tu as aimé le repas.**_

_**_ Le repas était très bon et je te remercie de m'avoir invité, finalement je suis contente d'être venue.**_

_**_ Tu peux partir maintenant, je suis certaine que Peeta sera heureux de te voir rentrer et que tu es impatiente de le revoir.**_

_**_ Merci pour tout.**_

Madge me fait un sourire et me serre dans ses bras, je me retourne afin de dire au revoir à Mme Undersee mais elle n'est plus là, je pense qu'elle est partie au même moment que Bliss. Haymitch est toujours en train de dormir et je me demande bien comment il va rentré jusqu'au village des vainqueurs, ce n'est surement pas Madge qui va le porter jusqu'à chez lui.

_**_ Et Haymitch?**_

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, c'est pareil tous les ans, il rentrera quand il se réveillera.**_

Je sourit une dernière fois et franchit les portes de l'hôtel de justice, une fois dehors je respire un grand coup et cours jusqu'à chez moi.

Peeta m'attend sur le canapé comme il me l'avait promis, il s'est endormi et j'hésite à le réveiller mais je sais qu'il m'en voudrait si en se réveillant demain matin il se rendait compte que je suis en train de dormir dans mon lit. Je m'approche de lui sans bruits et je me penche afin de l'embrasser. Il ouvre les yeux et me fait un sourire auquel je répond. Il m'attrape par la taille et je m'assoit à ses côtés.

_**_ Tu es contente. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?**_

_**_ J'ai mangé juste en face d'elle et elle m'a parlé.**_

_**_ Et pourtant tu souris, tu me racontes?**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Ce que j'ai mangé ou ce qu'elle m'as dit?**_

_**_ Tu vas me raconter les deux! Mais je veux d'abord savoir de quoi vous avez parlé toutes les deux.**_

_**_ En parlant avec elle j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait rien du monstre qu'elle était dans les jeux, elle voulait juste vivre et revenir chez elle. Tu sais quand elle parlait de son district on voyait qu'elle aime vraiment l'endroit om elle vit. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas du tout de personne qu'elle voulait retrouver en sortant des jeux.**_

_**_ Comment ça?**_

_**_ Elle m'a dit exactement « Parfois, il faut dire certaines choses pour rester en vie dans l'arène. » ensuite elle m'a sourit.**_

_**_ C'est… je crois que je suis triste pour elle.**_

_**_ Moi je peux comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle attire des sponsors après tout et c'est sans doute la meilleure façon de le faire.**_

_**_ Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un juste pour le jeu.**_

_**_ Je sais que tu ne pourrais pas, mais je comprend ses raisons. **_

_**_ Tu ferrais comme elle?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas.**_

_**_ Comment ça tu ne sais pas?**_

_**_ Je voudrais vivre et rentrer chez moi! Si c'était le seul moyen de le faire alors peut-être que j'y songerais sérieusement. Et de toute façon si je devais dire que je veux absolument rentré chez moi pour retrouver le garçon que j'aime ça serais vrai, je voudrais revenir ici pour toi.**_

Peeta me sourit et m'attire un peu plus contre lui. Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse.

_**_ Je n'aie pas envie qu'on soit séparé Katniss.**_

_**_ Tu parles de maintenant ou de si l'un de nous devais partir pour les jeux?**_

Peeta me regarde tristement comme si ce que je venais de lui dire lui avait rappelé que même si nous étions heureux en ce moment nous n'étions pas en sécurité et me serre encore plus contre lui.

_**_ Surement les deux.**_

Je ferme les yeux et Peeta me caresse les cheveux, je suis tellement bien dans ses bras que je commence à m'endormir.

_**_ Restes avec moi…**_

_**_ Toujours…**_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Il est encore une fois un peu plus long que les autres et cette fois je ne pourrais pas publier avant un petit moment parce que je part en vacances à la fin de la semaine, je ne sais pas encore quand je rentre parce que j'ai tout un ta de trucs de prévus pour les semaines à venir donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais publier la suite, je suis donc vraiment désolée pour l'attente prochaine et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! (surtout que je ne prend jamais d'avance et que quand je vais revenir il va falloir que je mette à l'écriture!)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, comme il n'y avait pas assez de Peeta j'ai changé la fin juste avant de publier, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu =)****  
**

******Pour ce qui est des points de vue des autres personnages, j'ai trouvé de quoi contenter tout le monde :) Je publierais des mini-chapitres bonus sous forme de fiction alternative, je m'explique, dans les semaines prochaines (et surtout si j'en aie le temps!) je publierais la fiction "Dans la tête des autres" chaque chapitres correspondra en fait à un moment de la fiction "Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire" vue d'une autre personne que Katniss. Pour le premier chapitre je vous demande donc votre avis, quel passage de ma fiction voulez-vous que j'écrive et du point de vue de qui? Il peut s'agir d'un passage seulement abordé en deux lignes ou bien tout un chapitre du point de vue d'un autre personnage. La suggestion qui me semblera la plus intéressante sera publier (en fait j'essayerais surement de contenter tout le monde si l'idée me plaît et vous plaît aussi fortement xD)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour me donner votre avis sur Bliss, Madge, mon chapitre, vos idée pour "Dans la tête des autres" ou même juste pour me faire plaisir xD**

**A bientôt et bonnes vacances à toutes et tous!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre vingt-et-un!**

**Je suis revenue de vacances et je suis heureuse de voir que mon dernier chapitres vous a plu, heureuse aussi de savoir que l'idée de ma fiction alternative vous as plu! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard sur cette fiction mais vos idées étaient tellement bonnes que j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une ou deux, je publierais donc certainement le premier chapitre dans le courant de la semaine!**

**Merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, je suis super heureuse de les lire et je les attends avec impatience à chaque fois! Je n'aie pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les revieweuses mais je vous remercie énormément! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent (cette fiction a déjà eu plus de 9000 vues, c'est énorme!)**

**Titounette : Merci pour tes idées, je pense que j'exploiterais celle de Gale elle me parle beaucoup, par contre je ne sais pas si je referais le premier chapitre du point de vue de Peeta, il faut encore que je réfléchisse! Pour la relation entre Kat et Madge je me suis dit que je ne les montrais pas assez ensemble et j'avais l'impression que Madge fessait plus potiche qu'autre chose c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire un passage avec elles deux :) En tout cas je suis très heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu!**

**Fan de Twilight : Oui, j'ai eu envie de parler de Bliss un peu, j'avais envie que Katniss se rende compte avant de rentrer dans l'arène que les tributs de Carrières ne sont rien de plus que des enfants ayant envie de vivre, je suis ravie que cette idée ait autant plu! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton idée de chapitre sur l'entrainement de lutte sans Katniss et l'effet que cela aura sur Marisa, il y a de grandes chances pour que je l'exploite mais de son point de vue à elle :) Merci de ta review :)**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaît à ce point :)**

**Anonymette : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'attend pas les reviews à la seconde même où je publie mes chapitres xD J'ai prévu d'écrire encore tous pleins de passages entre Kat et Peeta mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que vous trouviez ma fiction trop "mièvre". Tes compliments me touchent encore une fois énormément, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ressents les sentiments que je veux faire passer :) Merci pour ta review!**

**Carlie : Oh! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaît! Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime trop Katniss et Peeta pour qu'ils ne s'aiment plus! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'hiver fini, Peeta, Gale et moi sommes retournés dans les bois. A la fin de l'hiver le gibier sort d'une longue léthargie et est donc plus facile a chasser si bien qu'à nous trois nous réunissons assez rapidement de quoi nourrir la famille de Gale et la notre pendant un bon moment, il nous reste même assez de gibier pour nous faire de l'argent de poche. Je met toutes mes pièces de côtés afin d'acheter un cadeau pour les quinze ans de Peeta.

Plus le temps passe et plus Delly semble angoissée, quand je lui ais demandé ce qui la tracassais tellement elle m'as avoué que la date de la prochaine moisson approchait et qu'elle commençait à se faire du soucis pour son petit frère. Le frère de Delly a eu douze ans cette année et il participera donc à sa première moisson en Septembre, je comprend l'angoisse de Delly et je la partage, ma sœur ne participera pas à la moisson de cette année mais son nom sera inscrit lors de la suivante et lorsque je pense à cela j'ai l'impression qu'une grosse boule se forme au fond de mon estomac, ma sœur ne survivrait pas dans une arène, elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

Une semaine avant l'anniversaire de Peeta je me suis décidée à aller faire un tour dans la ville afin de lui trouvé un cadeau. Peeta garde toujours précieusement les trois pinceaux que je lui avais offert, en revanche ses pots de peinture sont quasiment vides si bien qu'il dilue le fond des pots avec de l'eau. J'ai gardé précieusement l'argent que je n'avais pas utilisé pour l'anniversaire de Prim l'an dernier et j'ai de plus réussit à rajouter de l'argent à cette somme si bien qu'en entrant dans la boutique qui vend de la peinture je me rend compte que je peux acheter à Peeta plusieurs pots de peinture et un carnet à croquis. Je sais que sa couleur préférée est l'orange donc je lui en prend un pot, la mienne étant le vert Peeta l'utilise aussi très souvent, je prend aussi du bleu et du rouge car un jour Peeta m'as expliqué que grâce au vert, au bleu et au rouge on pouvait créer toutes les autres couleurs.

En sortant de la boutique je croise Delly qui est en train de faire les magasins toute seule.

_**_ Bonjour Delly, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule?**_

_**_ Tiens, bonjour Katniss! Je suis en train de faire quelques courses pour mes parents. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Peeta n'est pas avec toi?**_

_**_ J'ai été obligée de lui mentir pour qu'il me laisse sortir toute seule! Je suis venue lui acheter son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi, tu veux que je t'accompagne?**_

_**_ Oh merci, c'est très gentil à toi. Je n'ai rien acheter pour Peeta, tu crois qu'il m'en voudra?**_

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais qu'il préfèrerait que tu utilises ton argent pour t'offrir quelque chose plutôt que de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.**_

_**_ Oui tu as raison. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une fête?**_

_**_ Tu veux qu'on organise une fête d'anniversaire pour Peeta?**_

_**_ Ben oui, je sais qu'il ne veux pas et tout mais on ne lui a pas fait de fête depuis un moment! Et j'ai besoin d'une fête pour me remonter le moral! Dis oui Katniss, s'il te plaît!**_

_**_ Pourquoi pas après tout? Mais nous n'aurons rien pour décoré et personne pour nous faire un gâteau.**_

_**_ On peut demander à Madge pour la décoration, tu sais elle peut demander à son père qu'il nous prête quelques affaires, je suis persuadée qu'il dira oui! Et pour le gâteau sache que j'ai des talents secrets!**_

_**_ Tu sais faire les gâteaux?**_

_**_ Pas aussi bien que Peeta c'est certain mais je me débrouille un petit peu.**_

Je passe ensuite le reste de l'après-midi avec Delly, l'idée de faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Peeta semble la rendre extrêmement heureuse et cela me fait plaisir. Puisque je ne peux plus rien cacher à Peeta je décide de laisser les pots de peintures et le carnet à croquis chez Delly ainsi quand je rentrerais à la maison je n'aurais pas a lui expliqué ce que je cache dans mon sac et que je ne veux pas qu'il voit.

En rentrant Peeta est en train de faire des pains aux fromages.

_**_ Tu n'as rien acheté et pourtant tu es restée tout un après-midi loin de moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps Katniss?**_

_**_ J'ai croisé Delly et vu qu'en ce moment elle se fait du soucis pour son frère j'ai voulu passé un peu de temps avec elle.**_

Je ne suis pas en train de mentir, si j'ai demandé à Delly si elle voulait de la compagnie c'était au départ uniquement pour cette raison, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je rougisse et que je gâche la surprise que Delly et Madge sont en train de préparer. Peeta a un sixième sens, il le voit toujours lorsque je suis en train de mentir mais il semblerait que je l'aie convaincu.

_**_ C'est très gentil de ta part, j'espère qu'elle se ferra bientôt un peu moins de soucis.**_

_**_ Je l'espère moi aussi.**_

Je passe ensuite un moment dans la cuisine avec Peeta pour l'aider à finir ses pains, surtout que s'il les fait c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait que ce sont mes préférés. Pendant que les pains sont dans le four je m'assoit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et regarde les pains en train de cuire. Peeta s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je me rapproche de lui et embrasse le haut de sa tête, quand je me recule il me regarde et finalement m'embrasse, je ferme les yeux et sent une de ses mains passer sous mon t-shirt et caresser le haut de mes reins, un frisson me parcourt et j'entrouvre mes lèvres. La langue de Peeta vient rapidement trouver la mienne et je sent un besoin irrépressible de me rapprocher encore plus de lui, mes deux mains s'enroule autour de sa nuque et je l'attire encore plus près de moi, c'est à ce moment que le four émet un bruit indiquant que la cuisson est prête.

Si nous étions ailleurs qu'au district Douze cette sonnerie ne me gênerait pas le moins du monde et je continuerais d'embrasser Peeta pendant encore un long moment, mais nous sommes au district Douze et cette sonnerie nous indique qu'il faut absolument sortir les pains du four sinon ils bruleraient et nous gaspilleront de la nourriture, ce qui est hors de question. Je m'arrache difficilement des bras de Peeta et part ouvrir le four, Peeta sort les pains et les pose dans un plat, puis il se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire.

_**_ Où est-ce qu'on en était?**_

_**_ Je crois que tu étais en train de me montrer que tu m'aimes.**_

Peeta s'approche doucement, me fait un sourire, m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse tout doucement, il se penche ensuite et me murmure à l'oreille

_**_ Non, je crois que tu allais me dire ce que tu as vraiment fait cet après-midi.**_

Je me dégage de ses bras et le regarde, fichu sixième sens, comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour comprendre que je ne lui disais pas toute la vérité?

_**_ Comment est-ce que tu as fait?**_

_**_ Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire? Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?**_

_**_ Je te l'ais dit, j'était avec Delly.**_

_**_ Je suppose que c'est tout ce à quoi j'aurais droit?**_

_**_ Exactement, et si tu essayes de me faire parler saches que je ne m'approcherais plus de toi!**_

_**_ Tu ne tiendrais pas!**_

_**_ Détrompes-toi, je peux être très douée à ce petit jeu!**_

_**_ Alors j'attendrais patiemment, tu me le diras bien à un moment donner.**_

Je sourit et Peeta m'offre un dernier baiser avant de partir aider ma mère à la pharmacie. Je secoue ma tête et je rejoint Prim dans notre chambre pour lui demander de m'aider afin d'organiser la fête de Peeta. Prim a toujours de bonnes idées si bien qu'à la fin de la journée nous avons déjà tout planifié pour que tout soit parfait et que Peeta ne se doute de rien.

La semaine passe et j'arrive à tenir ma langue bien que Peeta me pose tout un tas de questions sur ce que je lui cache. Le samedi en début d'après-midi Gale vient frapper à notre porte et demande à Peeta de venir l'aider à transporter un lit chez eux car Posy est devenue trop grande pour son lit de bébé, Peeta ne pose aucune questions et ne se doute de rien. Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi je ne peux rien lui cacher alors que d'autres le peuvent facilement.

Peeta parti pour la Veine ma mère se met immédiatement à la préparation du repas de ce soir, elle est allée le matin même acheter de la viande chez la bouchère et se lance dans l'élaboration du plat préféré de Peeta, ma sœur accroche les ballons que Madge a réussi à obtenir grâce à son père et Delly arrive avec le gâteau qu'elle a fait.

_**_ Je suis désolée Katniss, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je suis incapable de faire un aussi jolie glaçage que Peeta.**_

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas Delly, que tu ais réussi à faire un gâteau est déjà très bien.**_

_**_ Oh tu sais, ce n'était pas compliqué, j'ai mit les fraises que m'avais apporté Gale dans la pate et on a un gâteau à la fraise.**_

Je souris, Delly est surement la seule personne de tout le district mis à part la famille Mellark à être capable de faire quelque chose ressemblant aux gâteaux de Peeta et pourtant elle reste tout de même très modeste et on pourrait même croire que cela ne lui a pris que quelques minutes, cette fille est un ange. J'aide Prim à installer les dernières décorations et rejoint ma mère et Delly en cuisine.

Il nous aura fallu trois heures en tout pour rendre notre intérieur de maison aussi belle et festive que nous le pouvions, le repas est prêt et nous sommes toutes en train d'attendre impatiemment que les garçons reviennent. C'est en fin d'après-midi que nous entendons la voix des garçons en provenance de la pharmacie.

_**_ Je suis toujours persuadé que tout seul tu aurais pu le faire.**_

_**_ Mais non, j'avais besoin de toi pour déplacer tous ces meubles.**_

Je suis postée sur le canapé du salon et les cheveux blonds de Peeta commencent à faire apparition, j'ai le cœur qui bat et j'ai hâte que Peeta découvre notre surprise.

_**_ Bien sur Gale, c'est pour ça que j'ai passé tout mon après-midi à… Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que…**_

_**_ BON ANNIVERSAIRE Peeta!**_

Je voit le sourire se former sur le visage de Peeta et vu que je le connait parfaitement bien je remarque aussi qu'il a les larmes aux yeux et qu'il est sur le point de pleurer mais quand ma sœur se jette dans ses bras il rit et essuie discrètement ses yeux, je souris en le regardant, je suis heureuse d'avoir su garder ma langue et je recommencerais tous les ans si je le peux.

Après cela nous passons tous à table et Peeta mange le plat que ma mère lui a fait avec joie, quand arrive le moment du gâteau je voit Delly rougir mais Peeta lui fait tout un tas de compliments et lui assure qu'avec le temps et l'expérience elle sera surement capable de faire aussi bien que lui. Nous mangeons le gâteau qui au final se révèle être très bon et nous avons tous un grand sourire aux lèvres une fois le repas fini. Afin de prolonger la soirée ma sœur a alors la bonne idée d'allumer notre vieux poste de musique et elle demande à Peeta de lui offrir sa première danse. Je prend plaisir à regarder les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde danser et rire ensemble. Une fois la chanson terminée ma sœur nous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et part se coucher.

Madge et Gale sont en train de danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je voit Madge rougir quand Gale l'embrasse dans le cou et je souris, je tourne ma tête et voit que Delly fait un grand sourire en nettoyant la vaisselle avec ma mère. Peeta revient dans la pièce, il était parti remercier Prim avant qu'elle ne se couche, il me prend les mains et m'entraine danser avec lui. Nous sommes en train de danser un slow et il se penche pour m'embrasser la joue.

_**_ Alors c'est ça que tu me cachais toute la semaine, il va falloir que je fasse attention, tu deviens une bonne menteuse.**_

_**_ Tu es juste vexé parce que tu n'avais pas réussis à me faire parler.**_

_**_ Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait ce soir.**_

_**_ Tu sais, c'est Delly qui en a eu l'idée, au départ je ne comptais pas faire de fête mais elle a réussi à me convaincre.**_

_**_ Alors il faudra que je remercie Delly.**_

_**_ Tu l'as déjà fait tu sais, grâce à cette fête elle a été heureuse toute la soirée.**_

_**_ J'ai adoré toute cette soirée.**_

_**_ Elle n'est pas terminée tu sais, il se peut que j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi.**_

Il est en train d'ouvrir sa bouche mais je ne laisse pas prononcé sa phrase et je le coupe par un baiser rapide, je part ensuite rejoindre ma mère et propose à Delly d'aller danser avec Peeta, elle mérite encore un peu de joie avant de rentrer chez elle pour affronter ses peurs. Une fois la vaisselle terminée je retourne m'assoir et finalement Gale me propose une danse, je regarde Madge qui me fait un léger signe de tête et je danse dans les bras de Gale tout en regardant Peeta danser avec ma mère et Madge et Delly sourirent sur leurs chaises.

Gale et Madge partent les premiers en direction de la maison des Undersee. Delly s'éclipse aussi rapidement et ma mère nous annonce qu'elle part se coucher. Il ne reste plus que Peeta et moi dans le salon.

_**_ Alors, quelle est ma dernière surprise?**_

Je souris et part chercher le cadeau de Peeta que Delly avait caché dans un coin du salon, quand je tend le paquet à Peeta il m'embrasse avant même de l'ouvrir et je rit en le repoussant.

__** Allez, ouvres!**_

Peeta ouvre son paquet et le sourire qu'il me fait en sortant ses nouveaux pots de peintures et son carnet vaux bien plus que tout l'argent et le luxe du Capitol, je revivrais tous les mauvais moments de ma vie juste pour le voir me sourire de cette façon une fois encore.

_**_ Mais Katniss, ça a du te couter extrêmement cher! Je ne mérite pas tout ça!**_

_**_ Tu mérites encore mieux que ça et ça me fait plaisir de t'offrir de quoi me faire de magnifiques portraits.**_

_**_ Je t'aime Kat et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.**_

_**_ Je t'aime aussi Peeta.**_

Sur ce il me remercie de la meilleure façon possible, en m'embrassant et finalement aucun de nous deux ne veux se séparer de l'autre si bien que nous nous endormons tous les deux sur le canapé.

Le lendemain ma mère nous réveille en partant à la pharmacie, elle a un nouveau patient qui a besoin de son aide. Je descend avec Peeta et nous remarquons que le patient dont s'occupe ma mère est en fait Haymitch Abernathy, je savais bien qu'à force de boire et de se saouler il finirait par se faire mal, je me demande cependant qui a eu le courage et la force de le trainer jusque là.

_**_ Ah Peeta, ton père m'as emmené Haymitch ce matin pour que je le soigne et il m'as demandé de te dire qu'il aimerait bien que tu passes le voir dans la journée. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Haymitch a juste besoin d'une pommade et ensuite il rentrera chez lui.**_

_**_ J'ai pas besoin de votre foutue pommade, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me saouler, pourquoi personne ne peux le comprendre!**_

_**_ Du calme Haymitch, je n'en aie que pour dix minutes.**_

_**_ Et ben ça sera les dix minutes les plus longues de ma vie.**_

Peeta et moi quittons la pharmacie et laissons ma mère avec Haymitch, j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre cette homme, ma mère est la seule personne du district à essayer de l'aider et pourtant il n'est même pas reconnaissant pour elle, il devrait être heureux qu'au moins une personne dans ce district prenne soin de lui mais au contraire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus méchant avec elle qu'avec les autres, comme s'il essayait de lui faire payer sa gentillesse. Je regarde Peeta mais je remarque qu'il fronce les sourcils, il se demande surement pourquoi son père a demander à le voir.

_**_ Tu sais, je pense qu'il veut juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, il n'as pas eu l'occasion de le faire hier.**_

_**_ Peut-être mais c'est quand même étrange qu'il me demande de venir le voir, il aurait pu demander à ta mère pour monter me voir, elle n'aurait surement pas refusé.**_

_**_ Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi.**_

_**_ C'est gentil Katniss, mais je ne voudrais pas te forcer.**_

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir.**_

Nous passons le reste de la matinée à faire nos leçons avec Prim, nous prenons notre repas du midi tous ensemble et en milieu d'après-midi Peeta et moi nous dirigeons vers la boulangerie. A l'intérieur de la boutique je vois les deux frères de Peeta en train de vendre des pains à une cliente. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrière-boutique et le père de Peeta qui est en train de nourrir les cochons nous fait un grand sourire en nous voyant.

_**_ Ah Peeta, Katniss, je suis heureux de vous voir.**_

_**_ Mme Everdeen m'as dit que tu voulais me voir alors je suis là.**_

_**_ Je suis heureux que Gladys l'ait fait, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et t'offrir un cadeau.**_

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'arrière-boutique et je constate que la mère de Peeta est à l'intérieur en train de faire une nouvelle fournée de pains. Sachant que Mme Mellark ne m'aime pas je recule instinctivement et tente de faire demi-tour, j'attendrais Peeta un peu plus loin. Peeta se retourne cependant vers moi et me prend la main afin de me forcer à le suivre, je ne peux plus battre en retraite et je sais que de toute façon Peeta ne me laissera pas faire. Je pose doucement un pied devant l'autre me préparant à affronter la personne qui me déteste le plus dans ce district.

Quand nous arrivons dans l'arrière-boutique je voit Mme Mellark lever le visage sur nous, elle regarde son fils avec un moue désapprobatrice et je sent ensuite son regard se fixer sur moi, j'évite de la regarder et fixe mes pieds. Le père de Peeta part dans la boutique et Mme Mellark continue de nous regarder sans dire un mot, elle est maintenant en train de faire passer son rouleau à pâtisserie sur une pâte et j'entend ses claquements de langues.

Le père de Peeta revient nous voir et dans ses bras je voit un gâteau et un gros sac contenant surement un tas de pains et de pâtisseries, la mère de Peeta se retourne et le regarde avec un regard noir.

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**_

_**_ J'offre un cadeau d'anniversaire à notre fils.**_

_**_ Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous lui offrions un cadeau, tu donnes déjà de l'argent à l'idiote de mère de cette gamine c'est amplement suffisant.**_

_**_ Ne parle pas de Gladys ainsi!**_

_**_ Je parle comme je veux! Et repose tout de suite ce que tu as dans les bras, il est hors de question que je nourrisse cette famille sans qu'ils me payent!**_

Mr Mellark n'a pas l'intention d'écouter sa femme et il tend le sac à son fils, mais avant que Peeta puisse le prendre Mme Mellark donne un coup de rouleau dans le bras de son mari et le sac tombe à terre. Je voit de la douleur traverser le visage de Mr Mellark mais il ne proteste pas et ramasse le sac avec une grimace et le tend encore une fois à son fils. Peeta parvient cette fois-ci à prendre le sac mais je voit au ralentit le bras de Mme Mellark tenant encore le rouleau se diriger vers son fils. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour protéger Peeta mais la seule chose que je suis capable de faire c'est de pousser un cri, Peeta se tourne vers moi et malheureusement le rouleau de pâtisserie qui aurait du seulement touché un de ses bras le touche au niveau des côtes. J'entend un horrible craquement et je comprend que la mère de Peeta vient certainement de lui briser une côte.

Quand je voit Peeta tomber sur le sol en se tenant le côté ma colère prend le dessus, je me jette sur Mme Mellark et lui arrache le rouleau à pâtisserie des mains, je la gifle et me retourne vers Peeta qui s'est finalement évanoui sur le sol, surement à cause de la douleur.

_**_ Comment oses-tu me frapper petite insolente?**_

_**_ Et vous, comment osez vous frapper votre fils ainsi? Vous auriez pu le tuer, vous êtes une mère indigne, vous n'avez même pas un peu de reconnaissance envers votre propre fils alors qu'il s'est donné du mal toute sa vie pour ne serais ce qu'un peu d'amour de votre part! Vous êtes un monstre, une personne sans cœur qui ne mérite même pas que son fils lui adresse la parole!**_

_**_ Sa suffit, je ne me laisserais pas insulté par une gamine idiote qui n'est bonne qu'à profiter des autres. Tu es encore pire que ta crétine de mère!**_

_**_ Maman…**_

Peeta est en train de remuer, il vient de se réveillé, il se tient encore le côté mais pourtant il essaye de se mettre debout afin de faire face à sa mère.

_**_ Tais toi crétin, je savais que j'aurais du te frapper encore plus fort quand tu n'avais que cinq ans et que tu me disais que tu voulais passé du temps avec la fille Everdeen.**_

Mr Mellark vient de quitter la pièce, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne prend pas la défense de son fils, peut-être est-il parti chercher des renforts? Mme Mellark se rapproche de moi, elle me regarde avec un regard noir mais je ne tremblerais pas devant elle, je ne lui montrerais pas qu'elle me terrifie. Elle lève sa main sur moi et je la regarde droit dans les yeux attendant la gifle, sa main est à quelques centimètres de mon visage quand le bras de Peeta l'intercepte.

_**_ Ne la touche pas. Tu peux me frapper autant de fois que tu le souhaite si cela t'amuse mais ne pose jamais la main sur elle.**_

Mme Mellark regarde son fils et elle éclate de rire.

_**_ Parce que quoi mon sombre idiot? Tu crois que parce que tu l'aimes elle passera le reste de sa vie avec toi? Tu es comme ton père, toujours à rêver au grand amour, mais elle te quitteras tout comme sa mère l'as fait et tu te rendras compte que tu as été stupide, ne compte pas sur moi pour te réconforter quand elle partira dans les bras d'un autre.**_

_**_ Tu ne comprend rien à l'amour, papa ne t'as jamais aimé parce qu'il a toujours su qu'il méritait mieux que toi, tu te rend malheureuse toi-même en essayant de te faire croire que cela changeras. **_

_**_ Tu n'as que quinze ans et tu penses déjà tout connaitre de la vie et de l'amour, tu es pathétique. Retournes vivre chez les pauvres si cela t'amuse, vis ta vie, sois malheureux mais ne remet jamais les pieds ici.**_

Peeta tente encore une fois de se lever mais il en est incapable. J'aimerais dire ses quatre vérités à cette mégère mais je sais qu'elle me frapperait et Peeta a besoin d'aide, je serais inutile avec un bras ou une côte de cassée, je l'aide donc à se relever et l'entraîne en direction de la sortie. Au moment de franchir la porte je vois que ma mère arrive en courant, Mr Mellark derrière elle, je dépose Peeta dans leurs bras et me retourne vers Mme Mellark quand ma mère se dirige a grands pas vers la pharmacie. Je ramasse tranquillement le sac contenant les pâtisseries.

_**_ Je crois que cela suffira pour payer les soins que ferra ma mère pour aider votre fils à guérir. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, j'aime votre fils et je passerais le reste de ma vie à prendre soin de lui sans rien attendre en retour. Je crois que c'est ce que fais votre mari avec ma mère et ma famille.**_

Je viens de lui affliger une blessure encore pire que ce qu'elle a fait à Peeta, j'ai compris qu'elle soufrait de l'amour que porte Mr Mellark à ma mère et je l'aie utilisé contre elle. Elle me regarde et je vois que des larmes sont en train de se former dans ses yeux, les mêmes yeux bleus que Peeta, elle renifle et détourne la tête.

_**_ Prends soin de lui mais ne remets jamais les pieds ici.**_

Sur ces mots je sorts de l'arrière-boutique et rejoint à grands pas la pharmacie. Ma mère est en train d'allonger Peeta sur la table et elle tâte ses côtes, Peeta pousse un grand cri et ma mère part réaliser je ne sais quelle concoction. Mr Mellark s'écarte en me voyant arriver et Peeta sourit en me voyant. Je dépose le sac en bas des marches et me dirige vers lui, je caresse ses cheveux et les remets en place.

_**_ Je suis désolée Kat, ma mère n'aurait pas du te parler ainsi.**_

_**_ Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**_

_**_ Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à venir avec moi, elle ne se serait pas mise autant en colère.**_

Je lui souris et l'embrasse sur la joue, cela me dérange de l'embrasser devant ma mère et son père mais Peeta m'attrape la nuque et colle ses lèvres aux miennes, je souris et me redresse. Ma mère s'approche de nous et nous lance un regard réprobateur.

_**_ Peeta, il faut que tu te reposes, tu as une côte cassée et le seul remède c'est le repos. La douleur va se faire de plus en plus forte durant toute la semaine a venir et tes os mettrons environ un mois voir deux pour se reconsolider. La lutte c'est fini pour toi cette année et je crois bien que Katniss va devoir aller se promener seule pendant un moment.**_

Le père de Peeta se penche vers lui, lui serre l'épaule et tente de le réconforté mais je voit bien que Peeta est déçu de ne plus pouvoir venir avec moi pendant un moment. Il me regarde désespérément et je me penche vers lui.

_**_ Je te promets de rester le plus souvent possible avec toi, Gale peut se débrouillé tout seul après tout.**_

_**_ Oh non, je crois que ce qui me manquera le plus c'est ta jalousie dans les gradins du gymnase. **_

Peeta est en train de faire un sourire et je jure que s'il n'était pas en train de souffrir déjà atrocement je l'aurait déjà frapper, au lieu de quoi j'attend que ma mère raccompagne Mr Mellark à la porte pour me pencher et l'embrasser fougueusement.

_**_ Redis ça une seule fois Mr Mellark et ceci aura été ton dernier baiser de ma part!**_

Peeta me regarde alors tendrement, me fait un sourire et me prend la main. Je passerais le reste de sa convalescence à veiller sur lui car c'est certainement la seule chose qui pourra lui remonter le moral.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'ai fait exprès de mettre un passage super joyeux et juste ensuite un passage assez… je n'ai même pas de mots pour le décrire! Kat a enfin pris sa vengeance sur Mme Mellark et c'était très plaisant à écrire. Pauvre Peeta, avec moi il se prend toujours un coup de rouleau à pâtisserie, je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne arme dans la vrai vie, peut-être que le Capitol devrait s'en procuré pour les jeux dans l'arène xD**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre et surtout si vous avez des critiques ou des conseils ne vous gênez pas! Je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire en ce moment et donc très peu de temps pour l'écriture (et aussi pour la lecture, j'ai vu tous pleins de choses que j'aimerais lire mais je n'ai pas le temps...), je ne veux pas bâcler un chapitre juste pour qu'il soit mis à temps et j'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne respecte plus mes dates de publications... (et j'espère que même si vous m'en voulez vous serez assez gentil(le)s pour ne pas me huer xD)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre vingt-deux!**

**Je suis toujours très heureuse de voir que ma fiction vous plait autant, je suis ravie de vous apprendre que cette fiction a maintenant un total de plus de 11000 vues, alors un énorme merci à vous tous qui me lisez et un merci encore plus gros à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent une review pour me faire part de leurs avis! **

**Anonymette : Je suis contente de savoir que je t'ai manqué, mais une semaine et demi ce n'est pas si long tout de même =) Contente aussi de savoir que mon chapitre t'as plu, je vais demander à Cato ou Glimmer si il pourraient aussi facilement tuer des tributs avec des rouleaux à pâtisseries xD**

**Titounette : Wahou, tu as hurler et sauter de joie devant mon retour de vacances? ça me touche beaucoup! Alors pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas trop quand est l'anniversaire de Peeta, j'ai dis Mars comme ça mais je n'ai jamais dit quel jour, si tu veux lui donner une vrai date libre à toi de me le dire! Quant au prénom de la mère de Katniss, il n'est jamais donner dans les livres alors je me suis permise de la baptiser, je me suis dit que Mr Mellark (qui n'as pas de prénom lui non plus xD) n'appellerais pas l'amour de sa vie, Mme Everdeen... Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant mes chapitres!**

**Fan de twilight : Même sans le wifi partout tu trouves le temps de me lire et ça me réjouit! Contente de voir que tu as aimé l'intégralité de mon chapitre, je me suis bien amusée avec la scène du rouleau à pâtisserie et de la vengeance de Kat, c'était très plaisant à écrire =) Je suis toujours heureuse de lire tes reviews et je suis contente de voir que même après 22chapitres tu aimes toujours autant, j'ai tout de même hâte de passer aux 74ème Hunger games!**

**Zlia : Ta review m'as vraiment touchée, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en la lisant. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que je te redonne du courage à travers mes écrits, je sert au moins à quelque chose! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant les prochains chapitres, ne t'en fais pas, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres avant les 74ème Hunger Games!**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Ma mère avait raison, au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait Peeta avait de plus en plus mal, le cinquième jour il avait même poussé des hurlements si forts que Prim avait pris peur et avait demandé à passer la nuit chez une amie, elle qui était si courageuse d'habitude devant les blessures et autres douleurs avait pris la fuite. J'étais restée au chevet de Peeta toute la nuit mais ma présence ne l'avait en rien aider, la douleur le rendait aveugle et je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'il savait que j'étais là, je me sentais inutile. Le lendemain Peeta avait hurler mon nom toute la journée, je lui murmurais que j'étais avec lui, que je ne bougerais pas, mais il continuait de crier mon nom inlassablement alors qu'il avais mes mains dans les siennes.

Quant peu à peu Peeta avait repris ses esprits il s'était excusé, en effet j'avais des bleus énormes au niveau des poignets mais je ne les avais même pas remarqués avant qu'il ne me les montre tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il aille mieux et si pour cela je devais souffrir et bien tant pis. Quand Peeta avait enfin réussit à se lever seul de son lit au bout de deux semaines de convalescence j'avais pleurer de joie. Peeta pouvait revenir en cours et j'en étais heureuse, je n'aurais plus à affronter les regards curieux des gens sur moi quand je passais seule dans les couloirs. Peeta est donc revenu en cours trois semaines après son anniversaire, il avait encore besoin d'une béquille pour pouvoir s'appuyer et avancer sans trop avoir mal mais il était à mes côtés et nous étions heureux.

Peeta n'avait pas envie de retourner voir sa mère, son père passait assez régulièrement à la pharmacie pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il en profitait toujours pour nous rapporter du pain ou autres viennoiseries ce qui rendait Prim très heureuse. Je n'avais plus le droit de passer à l'arrière-boutique vendre mes écureuils et de toute façon je n'étais pas retournée chasser depuis l'accident de Peeta mais Gale pouvait le faire à ma place, ce qui au fond m'arrangeais, il gardait ainsi l'argent ou le pain pour nourrir sa famille.

A la fin du mois d'Avril Peeta était capable de marcher seul et sans béquille mais il fallait tout de même qu'il soit très prudent, ma mère lui répétait sans cesse de ne pas se surmener. Quand il me serrait dans ses bras je fessait toujours attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort ou à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, je surveillait le moindre de ses gestes et parfois quand il surprenait mon regard il souriait, comme si savoir que je me préoccupais de sa santé lui faisait plaisir.

Le premier jour du mois de Mai et après avoir fait nos leçons de la semaine ensemble, Peeta se lève et se dirige tranquillement vers la porte.

__** Où est-ce que tu vas? Tu sais très bien que ma mère n'as plus besoin de toi à la pharmacie.**_

Peeta se retourne vers moi et commence à me faire un sourire.

_**_ Oui, je sais. Je vais seulement faire un tour en ville.**_

_**_ Un tour en ville? Sans moi?**_

_**_ Ecoutes Kat, je suis heureux que tu veilles sur moi mais je sais que chasser te manque alors je vais aller faire un tour en ville et toi tu vas aller faire un tour dans les bois.**_

_**_ Mais… Il faut que tu te reposes, et il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul en ville!**_

_**_ Kat! Je ne suis plus un gamin de trois ans et je vais mieux! Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je ne soit pas seul je vais passé voir Delly, elle sera surement très heureuse de m'accompagner.**_

Je me lève et le serre dans mes bras.

_**_ Pourquoi Delly et pas moi?**_

Peeta me regarde et tire sur le bout de ma tresse, il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

_ _**Parce que tu as besoin de prendre l'air, de partir dans les bois, de chasser des écureuils et des lapins. Tu as passé tous le mois avec moi et tu ne t'es jamais plaint mais je vois que tu souris moins qu'avant. Vas prendre un peu de temps rien que pour toi.**_

Il a raison, comme toujours quand il s'agit de moi et de comment je me sent. C'est vrai que chasser me manque mais je ne lui avouerais jamais. J'ai envie de retourné dans les bois, mon arc et mes flèches à la main mais je sais que si je me rend dans les bois sans Peeta je vais passé tout mon temps à me demander ce qu'il est en train de faire, s'il ne se fait pas mal et vu que je passerais tout mon temps à penser à lui je ne serais pas concentrée sur ce que je fait dans les bois. Je suis même persuadée que les lapins pourront s'assoir à mes côtés et faire je ne sais quoi sans même que je les remarque. Je ne répond pas et me contente de lui sourire, je sais que si je proteste il trouvera une bonne raison pour que j'accepte de toute façon. Il se penche et m'embrasse avant de prendre sa veste et de partir avant que je ne le retienne.

Finalement je prend la veste de mon père et je me dirige vers le pré. Avant de franchir la barrière je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, surement dans l'espoir de voir Peeta courir après moi mais je ne voit personne. Je franchit la barrière et je me rend directement vers les collets de Gale, il est encore tôt, Gale doit être en train de les remettre en place. Mais quand j'arrive sur place je me rend compte que personne n'est là, de plus Gale n'est sans doute pas encore venu dans les bois car des lapins pris au piège sont encore accrochés aux collets. La plupart sont morts mais j'en remarque un qui est encore en train de se débattre, bizarrement quand je le regarde je pense à Peeta et je me souviens que lorsqu'il vient chasser avec nous il s'arrange toujours pour ne pas faire souffrir inutilement les animaux. Il y a quatre lapins morts et je ne supporte plus de voir le cinquième se débattre c'est pourquoi je le relâche en me disant que Peeta serait fier de moi. Je décroche ensuite les quatre autres et remet en place les cinq collets. J'entend un souffle dans mon dos et lorsque je me retourne je voit Gale en train de me sourire.

_**_ Tu n'es pas venue depuis un moment et pourtant tu sais encore comment tout fonctionne.**_

_**_ Encore heureux, tu n'étais pas là pour le faire alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien que je prenne ta place. Comment ça se fait que tu arrives aussi tard?**_

_**_ J'ai croisé Peeta et je me suis arrêté un instant pour parler avec lui.**_

_**_ Peeta? Mais il m'a dit qu'il allait en ville, comment as-tu pu le croiser?**_

Gale me fait un sourire, son visage prend une légère teinte rouge et quand je croise son regard il baisse les yeux.

_**_ Ne t'en fait pas, il ne t'as pas mentit c'est bien en ville que je l'aie croisé.**_

_**_ Mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais en ville si tôt?**_

_**_ Tu es bien curieuse!**_

Il relève les yeux et me fait un sourire.

_**_ J'ai dormit chez Madge, voilà pourquoi j'étais en ville si tôt.**_

Je rougit en me rendant compte que je viens de poser une question qui ne me regardait sans doute pas, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir pourquoi Gale était en ville, après tout il fait bien ce qu'il veux. En revanche je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il a dormit chez Madge, cela veux dire que le maire de notre district approuve entièrement la relation qu'entretient sa fille avec un garçon de la Veine.

_**_ Oh, d'accord. Et dis moi, quand tu as vu Peeta, il allait bien? De quoi avez-vous parler?**_

Gale me fait un grand sourire.

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas, il allait très bien et il se rendait chez Delly. Il m'as juste dit qu'il t'avais envoyé dans les bois et il voulait savoir si j'allais te tenir compagnie. Quand je lui ai dit que oui il m'as dit de te dire que tu pouvais rester ici toute la journée si tu le voulais.**_

Les paroles de Gale m'attristent un peu, Peeta me fait dire que si je le veux je peux passer toute la journée loin de lui, j'ai comme l'impression que je deviens dépendante de lui alors que lui s'éloigne de moi, il y a peu c'était l'inverse. Je ne voulais pas de relation, avec qui que ce soit, et pourtant je suis avec Peeta maintenant, Peeta qui peu à peu me fait prendre conscience que sans lui je ne peux pas être heureuse. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne veux pas me marier, Peeta va-t-il aussi faire tomber ses barrières? Il ne le faut pas! Je me suis promis à moi-même de ne jamais faire vivre l'horreur que je vis à de pauvres enfants. Pourtant, je suis heureuse en ce moment. L'amour suffit-il pour rendre les gens heureux?

_**_ Alors Katniss, tu viens? Tu ne vas quand même pas passer toute ta journée à regarder si un lapin vient se prendre dans les collets!**_

Je marche derrière Gale dans les bois. Lui aussi est heureux et pourtant sa famille souffre de la faim et il a lui aussi peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ses frères et à sa sœur.

_**_ Dis moi Gale, tu penses que tu auras des enfants plus tard?**_

Gale se tourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il se met à rougir bizarrement.

_**_ Je… C'est une possibilité, oui.**_

Il continue sa marche et récupère un arc et des flèches pour moi qu'il me tend en me souriant. C'est étrange de se dire que malgré tout ce qu'il vit, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il a traversé, Gale est près à devenir père et à élever des enfants dans un monde qui va mal, dans un monde ou on élève un enfant pendant douze ans et ou ensuite on est susceptible de l'envoyé droit à la mort. Je ne comprend pas, et pourtant je ne me sent pas capable de demander à Gale comment il en serait capable car j'ai peur que ses arguments me fassent changer d'avis. Je repense à Peeta et je nous imagine avec des enfants. Je suppose que nous serions heureux, heureux pendant douze ans et ensuite je serais morte de trouille jusqu'au dix-huit ans de mes enfants, je ne me sent pas capable de vivre cela, je ne peux pas. J'essuie les larmes qui ont commencés à couler le long de mes joues, Gale est toujours devant moi et il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je le suis tranquillement pendant le reste de la matinée. Nous ne parlons pas, nous n'en avons plus besoin pour nous comprendre.

Quand j'entend mon estomac gronder Gale se tourne vers moi en souriant.

_**_ Tu veux que nous nous arrêtions quelque part pour manger quelque chose ou bien tu veux rentrer chez toi?**_

_**_ Personne ne m'attend avant ce soir alors je pense que je peux rester encore un peu.**_

Gale me sourit et nous mangeons des baies tranquillement. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi nous suivons les traces de plusieurs gibiers. La traque me permet de m'aérer l'esprit et je ne pense plus a rien, mes questions du matin se sont comme envolées. Quand la nuit commence à tomber nous nous dirigeons vers la clôture, je tend l'oreille et je me rend compte qu'elle est sous-tension en entendant un léger grésillement. Je m'adosse à un arbre non loin de là et Gale me rejoint.

_**_ Il y a un moment que nous n'avions plus été coincés de ce côté ci.**_

_**_ C'est vrai.**_

Un long silence s'ensuit.

_**_ Ecoutes Katniss, je sais que tu as passé ta journée a penser à Peeta. J'ai vu de la tristesse dans ton regard quand je t'ai transmis son message mais tu sais, il avait ses raisons pour te dire de passer ta journée dans les bois.**_

_**_ Normalement il veux passer tout son temps avec moi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi aujourd'hui cela aurait été différent.**_

_**_ Il t'aime et il ne faut jamais que tu en doute. **_

Je lève mon regard et croise les yeux de Gale. Je n'ai jamais douter de l'amour de Peeta envers moi.

_ _**Je sais qu'il m'aime, j'ai juste peur qu'il m'aime moins qu'avant.**_

Les larmes refont surface dans mes yeux mais je ne les essuie pas, elles peuvent couler, je m'en moque. Gale se penche pourtant et m'essuie les yeux en me souriant.

_**_ Crois moi, tu ne devrais pas pleurer en te disant ça, je suis persuadé que Peeta t'aime encore plus qu'avant. **_

Il se lève et me tend la main.

_**_ Allez viens, il n'y a plus d'électricité.**_

Je me relève avec son aide et nous traversons le grillage. Nous marchons en silence et arrivés dans le Pré je sourit bêtement en me rendant compte que Peeta est en train de m'attendre avec ma sœur et Lady. Je court vers lui et il me tend les bras, je le serre contre moi en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

_**_ Tu vas bien mieux que ce matin, j'en suis heureux.**_

_**_ Je vais mieux parce que je t'ai retrouvé, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.**_

_**_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Katniss.**_

Je lui fait un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Ma sœur rit en nous voyant tous les deux et quand je me retourne je voit que Gale me fait un sourire. Il part ensuite vendre ses lapins à Darius, le chef des Pacificateurs. Peeta et moi attendons que Lady ait fini de brouter avant de rentrer main dans la main vers la pharmacie. Je passe ensuite le reste de la soirée à raconter à Peeta ce que j'ai fait de ma journée en passant sous silence mes doutes et mes pleurs.

La semaine suivante nous sommes retournés en cours, Peeta n'ayant plus d'entrainement de lutte avait une heure de libre tous les soirs, d'habitude nous rentrions à la maison et nous faisions nos leçons ensemble mais depuis le début de la semaine il me disait de partir devant et il me rejoignait seulement en fin de soirée. J'avais bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps mais ni Delly ni Madge ne semblait connaitre la réponse et Gale ne me répondait tout simplement pas.

Samedi matin en me réveillant j'avais bien l'intention de demander à Peeta ce qu'il avait trafiqué toute la semaine. Je me suis donc levé et je me suis rendue dans sa chambre, malheureusement en poussant la porte je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était plus là. Je courus dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait aucunes traces de sa présence. En interrogeant ma mère je me rendis compte qu'elle savait où était Peeta mais qu'elle ne voulais pas me le dire, je me sentis rassurée et passait donc mon samedi à faire le tour des boutiques de la ville avec Primrose et Delly. Le soir quand Peeta revient à la maison il me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa avant de partir se coucher. Je me sent triste en me couchant ce soir là, Peeta me cache quelque chose et j'ai mal de me dire qu'il ne veux pas m'en parler.

En ce dimanche matin de mon quinzième anniversaire je me réveille avec le sourire, la première chose que je voit est le visage radieux de ma petite sœur, je tourne légèrement la tête et rencontre les magnifiques yeux bleus de Peeta. Je me lève et me rend dans la cuisine comme me le demande Prim. Je sourit encore plus devant le gâteau fait par Peeta, il a tenu sa promesse, sur le glaçage je voit le visage souriant de Prim, ses bras sont enroulés autour du cou de Lady et elles sont devant la cheminée, exactement comme le jour anniversaire de ma sœur. Prim éclate de rire, elle avoue être très heureuse d'être sur mon gâteau et remercie Peeta avant de lui demander s'il pourra lui faire son glaçage sur une feuille afin qu'elle puisse le garder avec elle. Peeta sourit et lui confie qu'il lui offrira pour son anniversaire.

Nous mangeons mon gâteau avec ma mère et Peeta m'apporte la veste de mon père.

_**_ On va dans les bois?**_

_**_ Exactement!**_

_**_ Mais, tu n'es pas encore guérit!**_

_**_ Nous ne chasserons pas Katniss.**_

Je suis intriguée mais quand Peeta me prend la main je le suis docilement. Peeta m'attend patiemment devant l'hôtel de justice pendant que je signe sept fois le registre. Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au Pré je n'arrête pas de me dire que Peeta me cache quand même des choses. Je m'arrête et le regarde.

_**_ Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu as fais tous les soirs de la semaine?**_

_**_ J'étais avec Gale.**_

_**_ Pourquoi?**_

Il me fait un sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

_**_ Pour te préparer la plus belle des journées d'anniversaire.**_

Je ne dis rien mais garde un sourire sur mon visage. Peeta ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner de moi, il voulait juste me faire plaisir. Nous passons devant la souche d'arbre où je cache mon arc et mes flèches mais nous ne nous y arrêtons pas. Peeta n'est toujours pas entièrement guérit et une journée de chasse ne l'aiderait pas dans la guérison. Je regarde partout autour de moi et je reconnais le chemin, je sais où Peeta veux que nous allions, nous nous dirigeons vers le lac. Je ne parle toujours pas, mais Peeta et moi n'avons pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que nous sommes heureux d'être là, je le vois se tourner vers moi de temps en temps et quand mon regard croise le sien nous nous sourions. Nous marchons pendant une heure et plus nous nous approchons de la cabane plus j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il m'attend. Quand Peeta pousse la porte de la cabane le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, il est presque midi et j'entend mon estomac gronder, Peeta rit.

_**_ J'ai préparé ton repas d'anniversaire pendant toute la journée d'hier alors je suis bien heureux d'entendre que tu as faim.**_

Je rit bêtement et m'attable. Peeta me tend une assiette et des couverts puis me sert une grosse portion de ragout avec un morceau de pain au fromage. Je mange avec joie, Peeta fait rarement le repas mais quand il le fait je suis toujours comblée, Peeta cuisine tellement bien. Il mange lui aussi avec le sourire. Vient ensuite le dessert, il me sert une part de tarte aux fraises, pas de glaçage sur celui-là mais il est tout de même très bon et je mange ma part avec délice. Une fois que nous avons tous les deux terminés notre repas Peeta se lève et débarrasse la table, je le regarde faire avec le sourire. Une fois la table débarrassée il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main.

_**_ Malheureusement il fait encore trop froid pour que nous puissions nous baigner mais si tu veux nous pouvons faire le tour du lac.**_

_**_ Et si on restait juste ici? Il faudra qu'on marche de toute façon pour rentrer au district.**_

Peeta me sourit et nous nous allongeons sur le lit fait par Peeta l'an dernier. Je me calle dans ses bras et lui fait un grand sourire.

_**_ Je suis contente de pouvoir passé cette journée rien qu'avec toi tu sais. Merci Peeta.**_

_**_ Gale et Madge voulaient que nous t'organisions une grande fête mais j'avais envie de passer cette journée spéciale rien qu'avec toi, je ne voulais pas partager.**_

_**_ Ils ont du être bien triste!**_

_**_ J'ai du leur faire la promesse que pour tes seize ans nous ferions une énorme fête.**_

_**_ Une énorme fête? J'ai hâte de voir ça.**_

Peeta me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je ferme les yeux et commence à m'endormir. Peeta me tire de mon sommeil surement quelques heures plus tard.

_**_ Je suis désolé, mais si nous voulons rentrés avant que le soleil ne se couche il va falloir partir maintenant.**_

_**_ Oh excuses moi Peeta, j'ai dormit tout l'après-midi!**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu es très belle quand tu dors.**_

Je me lève et nous partons en direction du grillage. Une heure de marche plus tard nous arrivons devant le grillage, au moment ou Peeta va pour passer au travers j'entend le courant revenir et je le tire à moi, nous voilà coincés pour un moment dans les bois. Peeta se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

_ _**Le courant vient juste de se remettre en route, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.**_

_**_ Oh! Merci alors, je suppose que j'aurais pu me faire très mal.**_

_**_ Tu aurais pu mourir électrocuter! Il va faire nuit et nous sommes coincés ici.**_

_**_ Tu crois que si nous nous dépêchons nous pouvons rejoindre la cabane au bord du lac avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit?**_

_**_ Je pense que c'est la solution la plus intelligente, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps le grillage va être électrifiée et je ne veux pas passer ma nuit ici.**_

Peeta me prend la main et nous nous mettons à courir, je prend tout de même la peine de récupérer mon arc et mes flèches en passant devant, on ne sais jamais. Sur le chemin je réussit à abattre un lapin, Peeta l'emporte dans son panier, nous aurons au moins de quoi manger ce soir. Quand nous arrivons à la cabane le temps s'est largement rafraichit et la nuit est là. Peeta referme la porte derrière nous mais il fait toujours très froid.

Je me jette sous les couvertures du lit pendant que Peeta allume quelques bougies qui restaient là depuis notre dernière visite. Je dépèce le lapin et Peeta le coupe en morceau qu'il essaye de faire cuire avec les bougies, malgré tous ses efforts la viande reste tout de même crue par endroit mais je ne dis rien, il m'est arrivé de manger pire que cela. Je voit les grimaces de Peeta à chaque bouchées mais il ne fait pas de remarques et continu de manger. Quand nous avons assez manger je me dirige vers le lit et me couche toute habillée, Peeta quant à lui retire son t-shirt et son pantalon avant de me rejoindre sous les couettes. Il me serre dans ses bras et je calle ma tête contre son torse.

_**_ Il y a un an nous étions aussi dans cette cabane, sous ces couettes.**_

_**_ C'est vrai, c'était aussi la première fois que nous nous embrassions. Je t'aime encore plus qu'il y a un an Katniss.**_

Je m'éloigne légèrement de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il est en train de me sourire, je pose l'une de mes mains sur son torse et l'autre derrière sa nuque, ses deux mains sont sur mes hanches et je sent son cœur battre fort et vite sous ma main, je me rapproche de lui et pose mon front contre le sien, je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Moi aussi je t'aime bien plus que l'an dernier.**_

Je le sent bouger sous mes mains et je me retrouve sur le dos, ses mains sont maintenant en train de me caresser les cheveux. Il les détache et ma natte se défait, mes cheveux sont maintenant étalées autour de ma tête. L'une de ses mains me caresse toujours les cheveux pendant que l'autre dessine toutes les courbes de mon visage. Quand ses doigts touchent mes lèvres j'entrouvrent celles-ci et lui mordille un des doigts, soudainement j'ai chaud et mes joues rougissent. J'attire Peeta près de moi en passant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Nos lèvres se trouvent rapidement et lorsque j'entrouvre mes lèvres sa langue vient jouée avec la mienne. Sa main droite est toujours en train de caresser mes cheveux et la gauche descend lentement le long de mon bras, un frisson me parcourt quand sa main soulève mon t-shirt. J'ai toujours extrêmement chaud et je commence à ressentir une chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie dans mon bas-ventre. Je ne me pose cependant pas de questions, les deux mains de Peeta sont maintenant sous mon t-shirt et elles remontent lentement vers ma poitrine. J'attire Peeta encore plus près de moi et lorsque mes mains se posent sur ses hanches je sent qu'il est en train de trembler.

Les lèvres de Peeta quittent les miennes et je rouvre les yeux, je vois son visage rouge à la lueur des bougies et quand je pose l'une de mes mains sur sa joue je sent que celle-ci est brulante, je lui fait un sourire quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et il me sourit en retour. Peeta ne s'écarte pas et je n'ai pas envie qu'il le fasse mais je meurt vraiment de chaud, ses caresse le long de mon ventre me donnent des frissons et pourtant je ne frissonne pas parce que j'ai froid. Je pousse un soupir et les mains de Peeta font passées mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête, il se repenche alors vers moi et au moment ou je crois que ses lèvres vont revenir se poser sur les miennes je les sent se poser dans mon cou. Je pousse un soupir, mes mains sont maintenant en train de tracer des arabesques le long de son dos tandis que les siennes sont en train de caresser mon bas-ventre, il embrasse mon cou, mes épaules, mes clavicules et à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchent ma peau je frissonne. Un de ses doigts passe alors sous la ceinture de mon pantalon et je rouvre les yeux.

Je me rend compte de ce que nous sommes en train de faire, les lèvres de Peeta sont en train d'embrasser mon ventre et je pousse un léger gémissement, il se penche encore plus sur moi et je sent son bassin contre ma cuisse, quelque chose de dur se dresse dans son boxer et je le sent à travers mon pantalon, je rougit violement en me rendant compte que Peeta a envie de moi. Ce que nous sommes en train de faire va contre les promesses que je me suis faite, je pousse un autre gémissement quand ses lèvres embrasse mon cou et mon bassin se tend vers lui, mon esprit me crie de le repousser si je ne veux pas m'en vouloir mais mon corps me pousse à poursuivre. Je détache mes mains de lui avec regrets et cherche le meilleur moyen de le repousser sans lui faire de peine. Il doit cependant se rendre compte que quelque chose me tracasse car ses lèvres quittent mon cou et ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

_**_ Kat… ?**_

_**_ Excuse moi Peeta mais je… je …**_

Je rougit encore plus en butant sur les mots qui ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Je sent encore les espèces de papillons dans mon bas-ventre et je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas reposer mes mains sur ses hanches.

_**_ Kat, je t'aime tu sais.**_

_**_ Oui, je sais.**_

Ses yeux me questionnent, il veux comprendre pourquoi alors que j'ai manifestement les mêmes envies que lui je le repousse.

_**_ Je t'aime aussi Peeta, énormément. Mais ça… Je ne veux pas d'enfants tu le sais, et ça c'est… Je ne peux pas. Je veux… Mais je ne peux pas.**_

Il me fait un tendre sourire et se penche vers mon visage, il me donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_**_ On a pas un enfant à tous les coups Kat. Mais je comprend.**_

Il s'écarte de moi et se couche à mes côtés, sa main droite caresse mes cheveux, je le regarde et j'aurais presque envie de pleurer devant le moment que je viens juste de gâcher. Je regarde Peeta à la dérobée et je voit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres, il tourne sa tête vers moi et me fait un grand sourire.

_**_ Tu as bien dis « je veux »? Est-ce que cela veux dire que ce que nous étions en train de faire te… plaisait?**_

Je rougit encore plus, je le regarde fixement et hoche positivement la tête, il me fait alors un sourire encore plus grand et m'embrasse avant de m'attirer contre son torse. Je sourit moi aussi en entendant son cœur battre a folle allure et finalement je m'endort serrer contre Peeta.

Le lendemain matin Peeta me réveille très tôt et nous courons vers le grillage qui n'est plus électrifié. Nous passons rapidement à la maison prendre nos affaires de cours et Peeta explique à ma mère que nous avons été incapable de rentrer à cause du grillage. Ma mère fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus. Quand je repense à ce que Peeta et moi avons fait la veille au soir sur le trajet de l'école je me dis que ma mère ne nous laisserait plus jamais dormir ensemble si elle l'apprenait. J'attrape la main de Peeta et c'est main dans la main que nous franchisons le seuil de notre salle de classe au moment ou la sonnerie retentie.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à me forcer à écrire ce chapitre, en ce moment je rencontre quelques soucis dans ma vie et j'ai donc beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire. Mes chapitres se font aussi assez longs et je n'ai plus d'avance ce qui fait que je ne pense pouvoir publié qu'un seul chapitre par semaine, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop! **

**Bon autrement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la séquence sous la couette, les sentiments de Katniss à propos de tout ça sont très complexes et j'espère m'en être plutôt bien sortie! Sachez aussi qu'au moment où j'écrivais cette partie du chapitre j'écoutais en boucle des chansons de Disney (Oui, j'assume xD)**

**Laissez moi une review pour me faire part de vos sentiments vis-à-vis de ce chapitre, j'ai toujours hâte de lire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre vingt-trois!**

**Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, celles aussi qui ajoutent ma fiction dans leurs favoris et qui demandent à avoir une alerte. Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent (oui, cette fiction a dépassée les 12000 vues!) Je suis comblée et très heureuse!**

**Titounette : Il est tout à fait normal que je réponde à tes questions vu que tu prends tu temps pour me les poser! Je suis aussi très heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours autant cette fiction! Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste avant la 74ème moisson, j'écrit mes chapitres en fonction de mon inspiration et donc je ne sais pas du tout, je suis désolée!**

**Fan de twilight : J'ai beaucoup ris avec ta review, toi aussi tu es à moitié folle mais j'aime beaucoup xD C'est vrai que le Peeta que je décrit est parfait, c'est peut-être pas forcément une bonne chose... Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé mon chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pour l'anniversaire de Prim, Peeta et moi avons mis toutes nos économies en commun et nous avons pu offrir à ma petite sœur deux magnifiques robes. Peeta a aussi ajouté le portrait qu'elle lui avait demandé le jour de mes quinze ans. Prim était très triste de fêter ses onze ans, elle m'as avoué en larmes qu'elle savait que maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une année avant de mourir de peur, j'ai eu une boule au ventre en pensant à ma petite sœur en train d'attendre patiemment de savoir si elle allait devoir partir loin de nous. Quand j'ai essayé de la réconforter je sentais ma voix tremblée et les larmes menaçaient de jaillir de mes yeux mais je me suis retenue, je ne voulais pas l'affoler encore plus. Peeta a été bien plus doué que moi pour lui remonter le moral, il est toujours plus doué que moi avec les mots. Ma sœur a adoré ses cadeaux et nous as remercier chaleureusement pourtant en la regardant je voyais qu'elle se faisait du soucis.

Ensuite est arrivé le mois de Juin, les examens et l'attente des résultats, encore une fois Peeta avait eu de très bonnes notes, et je ne sais par quel miracle j'avais moi aussi de très bons résultats, ma mère était donc très fière de nous. Delly avait eu de piètres résultats, elle devrait donc passer son été à travailler avec son père qui était en colère contre elle. Gale et Madge quant à eux, passaient énormément de temps ensemble, il ne restait plus qu'une année d'étude à Gale et ensuite il partirait travailler à la mine ce qui lui laisserait très peu de temps libre pour aller chasser et passer du temps avec Madge, je comprenais donc qu'ils veuillent tout le temps être ensemble.

Depuis la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble dans la cabane au bord du lac j'avais du mal à ne pas me jeter littéralement sur Peeta, a chaque fois que je repensais à cette nuit je ressentais les caresses de ses mains sur mon corps. Il m'arrivait aussi de repenser à ce que j'avais sentie sur ma cuisse au travers de mon pantalon et quand j'approfondissais mes réflexions je me mettais à rougir de telles pensées. Peeta devait lui aussi penser à cette nuit car quand nous étions seul tout les deux et qu'il savait que personne ne nous voyais ses mains s'attardaient très souvent sur mes cuisses ou mes hanches et il m'attirait bien plus près de lui quand nous nous embrassions. Nos baisers me semblaient d'ailleurs bien plus passionnés qu'avant, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

Pendant l'été Peeta avait repris son travail à la pharmacie avec ma mère, je les aidais du mieux que je pouvais mais je passais tout de même la plupart de mon temps dans les bois à la recherche d'herbes médicinales plutôt qu'à la préparation des sirops et autres concoctions. Quand il faisait bien trop chaud nous allions Peeta, Prim et moi dans les bois nous baigner dans le lac, ma sœur adorait se baigner avec nous et Peeta lui avait appris à nager. De plus nager aider à la resolidification des os de Peeta, à la fin de l'été il serait comme neuf. En revanche Prim refusait toute partie de chasse, elle faisait même exprès de faire du bruit pour ne pas que les animaux s'approchent de nous et quand par chance je réussissais à abattre un lapin elle se mettait à pleurer et à m'accuser de meurtre, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Peeta.

Peeta s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché de Gale pendant l'été, tous les deux avaient pris l'habitude de se voir au moins un soir par semaine, pendant ce temps là je passais ma soirée avec Madge qui me racontait tous les projets qu'elle comptait faire avec Gale quand ils seraient plus vieux, elle m'avait même confiée qu'elle aimerait se marier dès ses dix-huit ans avec lui. J'était très heureuse pour elle, elle me semblait rayonnante de bonheur, pourtant, au fur et à mesure des semaines qui passaient je ne cessais de me dire que si le destin n'était pas avec elle il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ou Gale soit moissonnés pour les prochains jeux, après tout nous étions toujours dans le district douze et personne n'était à l'abri. C'est pourquoi le dernier jour avant la 73ème moisson je restais renfermée dans ma chambre, un crayon à la main et une feuille que je tentais de remplir devant moi.

Prim venait de rentrer de sa promenade au pré avec Lady et me voyant assise devant un bout de papier elle me fixe bizarrement.

_**_ C'est les vacances Katniss, tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire?**_

Je regarde ma petite sœur et je me dis qu'elle peux m'être utile après tout.

_**_ Ecoutes moi bien Prim, je vais te donner ce papier une fois que j'aurais écrit ce que je veux écrire. Je te demande de le donner à Peeta demain après la moisson si je dois partir pour le Capitol, d'accord?**_

Je regrette mes paroles aussitôt que je les prononce, Prim me regarde les yeux écarquillés et je voit les larmes monter petit à petit. Finalement ma sœur éclate en sanglots et je me rend compte qu'à m'entendre on pourrait presque croire que demain je me porterais volontaire. Je me lève et la serre dans mes bras en tentant de la rassurer.

_**_ Chut... Chut… Ne pleures pas mon petit canard! Ne t'en fais pas! Je fais ça uniquement au cas où, tu sais Peeta fais pareil depuis des années il me l'as dit l'an dernier.**_

_**_ Alors tu ne partiras pas, tu me promets que tu ne seras pas volontaire?**_

_**_ Bien sur que non! Et j'ai promit il y a des années maintenant que je ne le ferrais jamais!**_

Je repense à ma promesse faite il y a maintenant quatre ans, je ne me porterais jamais volontaire sauf pour Prim mais je ne peux pas lui dire, il lui reste une année et je veux qu'elle en profite, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive dans la peur, je ne veux pas qu'elle se dise qu'à cause d'elle je me jetterais corps et âme dans l'arène uniquement pour la sauver elle. Prim n'as pas besoin d'apprendre que je serais prête à me sacrifier pour elle si le moment venait. Je la serre encore un peu plus contre moi et finalement elle part dans la cuisine en me promettant de donner ma lettre à Peeta si elle devait le faire. Je me remet donc à l'écriture de mes adieux probables à Peeta.

_Peeta,_

_Si tu lis ces mots c'est que le sort ne m'auras pas été favorable aujourd'hui et que Prim aura tenue parole. L'an dernier tu m'as dis que tu écrivais une lettre pour me faire tes adieux et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais égoïste de ne jamais y avoir ne serais ce que penser alors me voilà en train de te faire mes adieux. Je sais que si demain mon nom est tiré au sort je ne reviendrais pas, je n'aurais aucune chances face à vingt-trois autres personnes, je te demande de ne pas avoir de peine pour moi, même si je meurt dans d'affreuses condition je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs, il y a très peu de chances pour que j'en revienne vivante. Toutes ces années passées à tes côtés auront été merveilleuses et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, je suis heureuse que ce soit avec moi que tu ais eu envie de finir ta vie, malheureusement si tu lis ceci c'est que nous n'en aurons jamais l'occasion. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures et je ne veux pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à me regretter, vis, sois heureux et surtout rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre que quelque part dans le district une fille saura te rendre le sourire et que tu pourras fonder une famille avec elle, ce que moi je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais apporté. Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai aimé, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, regardes moi en train de mourir si tu le souhaite et saches que lorsque je serais en train de pousser mon dernier souffle dans cette arène, toutes mes pensées seront tournées vers toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Katniss._

Quand je repose mon stylo je suis en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps sur mon bout de papier, j'ai mis des heures à écrire chaque mots et quand je me relis je me dis que ça ne ressemble en rien à des adieux et pourtant c'est ce que j'éprouve en ce moment, je ne veux pas que Peeta passe le reste de sa vie à me regretter parce que je ne le mérite pas, je sais qu'il trouvera quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi, je me dis que peut-être il finira sa vie avec Delly, c'est le meilleur scénario possible car elle serait sans doute la seule fille de tout le district à pouvoir comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je rejoint ma sœur dans la cuisine et lui tend mon papier, elle remarque mes yeux rougit mais ne me fait aucunes remarques, je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

Le soir quand nous passons à table l'ambiance est plutôt tendue, personne ne parle et tout le monde se concentre sur son assiette. Parfois je croise les yeux de Peeta et je sent sa main sur ma cuisse à de nombreuses reprises mais je reste concentrée sur ce que je mange. J'essaye de ne pas penser au fait que demain soir l'un de nous deux sera peut-être dans un train en direction du Capitol. J'aimerais pouvoir m'éloigner de lui, prendre mes distances au cas ou je devrais être séparée de lui demain mais j'en suis incapable, au contraire quand le repas est terminée je m'approche de lui pendant qu'il nettoie la vaisselle et je ne le quitte pas des yeux, comme si j'avais peur qu'on me le prenne et qu'on l'éloigne de moi si je le quittais des yeux ne serais-ce qu'une seconde.

Quand Peeta se tourne vers moi il ne me sourit pas, son visage est tendu et je sais que lui aussi souffre de la situation. Plus les années passent et plus la peur d'être séparés est grande, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du nombre d'inscriptions qui augmentent petit à petit ou si c'est parce que lui et moi sommes dépendant l'un de l'autre mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal rien qu'à l'idée de le perdre à cause d'un bout de papier, parce qu'au fond il ne s'agit que de ça, un malheureux bout de papier. Il y en a surement de milliers dans le bol des garçons mais il suffirait qu'Effie attrape celui portant le nom de Peeta pour qu'il me soit enlevé à jamais. J'ai totalement confiance en lui et je sais que s'il devait se battre pour sa vie il le ferrais mais je sais aussi que dans cette arène il y aurait des enfants bien plus forts que lui, qu'ils se jetteraient sur mon Peeta et qu'ils le ferrait souffrir. Je sais aussi que Peeta serait capable de donner sa vie pour en sauver une autre alors que se passerait-il si demain c'était le nom de Peeta qui sortait de cette boule, me reviendrait-il vivant ou dans une boîte? Ce que je sais c'est que rien ne serais plus jamais comme avant et je suis morte de trouille à cette idée.

Bien sur j'ai peur pour moi, mais si mon nom était tiré au sort demain je n'aurais pas à regarder la personne que j'aime se battre pour me revenir, c'est moi qui me battrais pour revenir et je serais maître de mon destin. Si c'était moi qui mourrait dans cette arène je n'aurais pas à refaire ma vie, à me reconstruire, à souffrir de la mort de la personne qui m'était le plus cher au monde, je serais morte tout simplement. C'est la meilleure solution pour moi mais la pire pour Peeta, est-ce égoïste de vouloir mourir pour ne pas souffrir de la mort de l'autre? Je repense à ma mère le jour de la mort de mon père et je l'admire d'être encore là pour ma sœur et moi mais aussi pour Peeta. Ma mère est surement la personne la plus forte de tout le district, je sais qu'elle souffre atrocement de la mort de mon père mais pourtant tous les jours elle se lève et vit pour nous.

Nous sommes toujours dans la cuisine Peeta et moi à nous regarder dans les yeux l'un l'autre, j'essaye de graver ses traits dans ma mémoire, je ne veux rien oublié de lui. Si nous venions à être séparé demain je ne veux pas oublier le moindre détail de Peeta, je ne veux pas que dans dix ans il soit juste une personne qui a fait parti de ma vie et dont les traits s'estompent. Je me rapproche de lui et il me sert fort dans ses bras, j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête maintenant, je voudrais empêcher le matin de venir mais je ne suis rien qu'une pauvre petite fille du district Douze dont le nom est inscrit sept fois sur le registre du district. Je sent deux autres bras se joindre à ceux de Peeta et je voit ma mère, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, nous sommes tous silencieux mais dans cette étreinte tout un tas d'émotions passent, ma mère nous montre son soutient à tous les deux et cela me remonte le moral tout en me faisant mal. Quand elle s'éloigne de nous elle nous embrasse tous les deux et nous souhaite une bonne nuit. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dormir mais je sais que je peux passer la nuit avec Peeta ce qui me remonte légèrement le moral.

Nous ne parlons toujours pas Peeta et moi, je me rend dans ma chambre et enfile mon pyjama, je souhaite une bonne nuit à Prim qui me fait un sourire triste et la serre dans mes bras, elle me chuchote que tout ira bien si j'y crois assez fort. Avant de pousser la porte de chambre de Peeta j'essuie mes yeux car quelques larmes sont en train de couler. Je ne veux pas que Peeta voit que je suis en train de pleurer, je ne veux pas que si nous sommes séparés demain la dernière chose qu'il se souvienne de moi soit mes larmes alors je respire un grand coup et en poussant sa porte je m'applique à sourire. Il est en train de regarder la grande place par sa fenêtre, je me rapproche de lui et constate que des Pacificateurs sont en train de mettre en place les grandes bannières rouges ornées du sceau du Capitol, les écrans sont déjà en place et demain les papiers portant les noms de tous les enfants en âge d'être moissonnés rempliront les deux grandes boules déjà placées sur l'estrade. Je le regarde un moment et constate que ses yeux sont embués de larmes. J'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral mais tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changera rien au fait que demain nous serons tous les deux sur la grande place face à notre destin.

_**_ Je t'aime Peeta, et rien ne pourras le changer, je te le promets.**_

_**_ Moi aussi Kat, je t'aime plus que tout et pour toujours.**_

Il ferme les yeux et m'entraine vers son lit. Sa fenêtre est ouverte comme toujours et j'entend les Pacificateurs rirent, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la peur qui noue les entrailles de chaque enfants du district, ces rires me semblent déplacés et pourtant ils me réconfortent, je ferme moi aussi les yeux et me blottie un peu plus contre Peeta, il me sert fort contre lui et même si je suis morte de trouille je me sent bien, juste parce qu'il est près de moi. J'embrasse Peeta et finalement nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Prim vient se blottir dans le lit avec nous et je souris de voir que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont à mes côtés pour me remonter le moral. Nous passons tous les trois notre matinée au lit et c'est ma mère qui vient nous chercher pour manger le repas du midi. C'est un peu comme le dernier repas d'un condamné à mort mais j'imagine que la même ambiance doit régnée dans tous les foyers contenant au moins un enfant âgé de douze à dix-huit ans, pour les autres familles il s'agit juste d'une journée de repos. J'ai du mal à avaler mon repas, j'ai une grosse boule au fond de ma gorge mais je ne fais rien paraitre, je ne dois pas effrayer ma sœur et je dois être forte pour Peeta alors j'avale jusqu'à la dernière bouchée de mon ragout.

A treize heure trente nous nous mettons en route en direction de la grande place, j'ai envie de vomir mais je me retient, Peeta est tout pâle et ma sœur tremble de tous ses membres. Avant de partir signer le registre ma mère nous serre une dernière fois contre elle et ma sœur en larmes nous supplie de revenir. Je signe sept fois le registre, Peeta quatre fois, a chacune de ses signatures mon cœur se serre un peu plus et je contient mes larmes, je serrais forte. Nous nous rendons dans le groupe des enfants de quinze ans et nous retrouvons Madge et Delly, elles ont toutes les deux les yeux rougit par les pleurs et Delly jette constamment des regards en arrière vers le groupe des enfants de douze ans. Son petit frère se tient fièrement au centre de ce groupe et j'espère que son nom ne sera pas tiré au sort aujourd'hui. Je prend la main de Delly et la serre contre moi, celle-ci me fait un petit sourire. Je voit Gale devant nous, il n'y a plus qu'un groupe qui le sépare de l'estrade, il s'agit de son avant-dernière moisson aujourd'hui, j'espère aussi que son nom ne sera pas tiré au sort. Je regarde Peeta et il me fait un sourire crispé, je lui tend ma main libre et il la serre fort contre son cœur avant de déposé un léger baiser sur le dessus de ma paume.

Quand la grande horloge annonce quatorze heure le père de Madge se lève de son fauteuil et entame son éternel discourt. Delly me lâche la main et elle serre Madge dans ses bras, Peeta m'attire alors tout contre lui et j'entend les battements de son cœur, il bat encore plus vite que le mien. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le bruit des battements de son cœur, je me calme lentement et quand le père de Madge termine son discourt je suis très calme. Quand Effie se lève et se dirige vers le micro je me retourne vers Peeta et lui fait un sourire auquel il répond en m'embrassant sur le front. Je me retourne vers Effie alors qu'elle se dirige d'un pas heureux vers la boule contenant sept fois mon nom. Je jette un regard autour de moi en demandant qui va voir sa vie changer du tout au tout dans une poignet de secondes. La plupart des filles ont les yeux fermées, je remarque que toutes celles du premier rang sont en train de regarder fixement Effie, elles doivent attendre patiemment de savoir si oui ou non elles ont un avenir, dans quelques secondes elles seront libérées de la peur et de l'angoisse des moissons quand toutes les autres se diront qu'elles ont au moins encore trois cent soixante-cinq jours à vivre. Je sent mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'Effie retourne son papier à la main vers le micro, elle a un énorme sourire sur le visage quand toutes les autres filles présentent sur cette place sont en train de mourir de trouille.

Effie est en train d'ouvrir le papier quand je sent les mains de Peeta descendre sur mes hanches et m'embrasser dans le cou, je ressent un frisson me parcourir tout le corps et j'oublie où je suis, il n'y a plus que Peeta qui compte et je suis en train de me tourner vers lui quand j'entend le nom que prononce Effie.

_**_ Marisa Jaymis.**_

Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de Peeta et j'ai confirmation de ce que je viens d'entendre. Peeta me regarde quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers l'estrade, Marisa est en train de monter sur l'estrade, Marisa, la fille du tailleur, la fille qui venait à tous les entrainements de lutte, la fille dont j'étais jalouse il y a peu. Oui, j'étais jalouse d'une fille qui maintenant va partir pour le Capitol, une fille qui va affronter à mort vingt-trois autres personnes et qui ne reviendra sans doute jamais dans notre district. Je n'ai jamais parler avec elle mais je suis triste, Peeta continue de la regarder fixement.

_**_ Elle se battra Peeta, je suis sure que c'est une fille forte qui ne se laissera pas faire.**_

_**_ Kat, elle sortait avec mon frère depuis le début de l'été, elle aurait pu faire partie de ma famille.**_

Je ne le savais pas, je pensais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Peeta mais je ne me serais jamais doutée que si elle venait à la lutte c'était pour le frère de celui-ci, je me sent maintenant terriblement mal.

_**_ Tu voudras aller lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte?**_

_**_ Tu penses que j'aurais le droit?**_

_**_ Je ne voit pas pourquoi, elle fait partie de ta famille après tout.**_

Je me retourne ensuite vers l'estrade et je voit Effie en train de se diriger vers la boule des garçons. Je pose mes yeux sur Marisa, elle est en train de regarder dans notre direction, je suis trop loin pour voir ce qu'elle fixe, je remarque cependant les larmes qui sont en train de coulée le long de ses joues. Peeta repose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire près de lui, je me retourne et lui fait un sourire timide, je le regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il regarde Effie ouvrir son bout de papier portant le nom de notre tribut garçon. Mon cœur bat vite et fort, je ne veux pas que Peeta me lâche, j'ai besoin de ses bras pour me soutenir et s'il soit partir sur l'estrade je n'aurais pas la force de rester ici à le regarder monter rejoindre Effie. J'entend tout le monde retenir son souffle, cela veux dire qu'Effie vient d'ouvrir son bout de papier, les yeux de Peeta se posent sur les miens et nous ne nous quittons plus du regard.

_**_ Jamys Plect.**_

Quand nous entendons le nom de ce pauvre garçon, qui je le sais vient de la Veine, nous nous sourions Peeta et moi. Nous sommes sains et saufs et surtout nous sommes ensemble. Il m'attire à lui et nous nous embrassons pendant que notre nouveau tribut monte sur l'estrade. Quand le maire s'avance et lis le traité de la trahison je me retourne et constate que Jamys est totalement apeuré, il a seulement un an de moins que moi et pourtant planté là devant la foule il me fait pensé à un petit garçon de dix ans, il est tout pâle et à le teint cireux, sa peau est colée à ses os et sur son visage on remarque que ses joues sont creuses, il a faim. Si son nom n'avait pas été tiré au sort aujourd'hui il serait sans doute mort de faim dans quelques temps, dans un sens il a peut-être eu de la chance d'être tiré au sort aujourd'hui, même s'il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera dans les premiers à mourir une fois qu'il sera dans l'arène. Je me sent coupable d'être heureuse de savoir que ce pauvre garçon va mourir dans quelques jours à la place de Peeta.

Le maire termine son discourt et nous annonce que nous pouvons tous rentré chez nous maintenant. La foule se disperse et Peeta m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se rendre vers le hall de justice. Je ne sais pas ce que lui et Marisa se diront mais je m'en moque, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive il me reviendra. Je le regarde passer la grande porte en compagnie de son frère qui est en larmes et je me dis que Marisa doit vraiment être morte de trouille maintenant, j'espère que la venue de Peeta et de son frère lui feront oublié sa peine et sa peur pendant un moment. Je m'assoit dans l'herbe près de l'estrade et je regarde les parieurs un moment, comment les gens peuvent-ils être cruels au point de parier sur la durée de survie des enfants dans le district? Cela fait soixante-treize ans que les jeux ont commencés, tout le monde dans les district est contre cette pratique et pourtant en soixante-treize ans personne n'as jamais rien dit, je ne comprend pas. Trois personnes s'assoient à mes côtés et en tournant la tête je voit qu'il s'agit de mes trois meilleurs amis. Nous sommes tous en vie, même le petit frère de Delly.

_**_ Je suis très heureuse que mon frère n'ait pas été tiré au sort aujourd'hui.**_

_**_ Et moi je suis très heureux qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ai été tiré au sort! Au fait, où est Peeta?**_

_**_ Il est allé dire au revoir à Marisa, elle sortait avec son frère et venait tous les jours voir les entrainements de lutte. Je pense que Peeta voulait lui donner un peu de courage avant qu'elle parte pour le Capitol.**_

_**_ Tu crois qu'elle a ses chances dans l'arène?**_

_**_ Sérieusement Gale, tu crois vraiment qu'un enfant de notre district aurait ses chances dans une arène face à des enfants de district mieux lotis que nous?**_

_**_ Haymitch a bien gagné lui!**_

_**_ C'était il y a bien longtemps…**_

_**_ D'ailleurs quelqu'un sait comment il a fait pour gagner? Je veux dire, vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui? Il était carrément en train de ronfler sur l'estrade!**_

_**_ Ils ne nous montrent jamais les images de ces jeux alors je ne sais pas, tu le sais Madge?**_

_**_ Non, mon père ne m'en a jamais parler, enfin, on ne parle pas des Hunger Games vous savez…**_

Je peux comprendre, après tout sa fille se trouve parmi la foule de gamins apeuré tous les ans comment est-ce qu'il pourrait ne serais ce qu'aborder un sujet qui pourrait causé la mort de sa fille. Nous restons silencieux un moment puis Delly se tourne vers Gale.

_**_ Dis Gale, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule moisson?**_

_**_ En fait… Je suis soulagé mais j'ai peur aussi. Je me dis que même s'il s'agit de ma dernière moisson j'ai encore des chances que mon nom soit tiré au sort. Et je crois que je me sent mal aussi, c'est vrai, je me dis que l'an prochain c'est peut-être le nom d'un gamin de douze ans qui sortira et moi je serais trop soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de moi, j'apprendrais que je ne partirais jamais pour le Capitol et je serais heureux alors que ce pauvre gosse bien plus jeune que moi mourra sans doute dans quelques jours…**_

_**_ Je crois que tout le monde ressent ça. Je veux dire aujourd'hui j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que Marisa partait à ma place, j'ai aussi été très heureuse d'apprendre que ce garçon de la Veine partait à la place de Peeta et que lui et moi on pouvait encore avoir une année tranquille avant les prochaines moissons. On devient tous égoïste le jour des moissons, on est tous pareil.**_

Après mon discourt tout le monde baisse la tête et ne dis plus un mot, je viens d'énoncer la pire des vérités et personne ne me contredit, nous sommes tous des monstres sans cœur au moins une fois dans l'année, priant désespérément pour notre survis au dépend de celle des autres. Le soir nous fêtons tous notre victoire sans une seule pensée pour les deux familles qui ont déjà commencée à faire leurs deuils. Je ressent des émotions contradictoires, de la joie mais aussi de la peine et je ne sais pas comment y faire face alors, toujours assise sur mon coin d'herbe, mes amis à mes côtés, j'attend la seule personne qui grâce à ses mots saura me rendre le sourire.

Une heure passe avant que Peeta ne nous rejoigne, il se passe la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il accomplit toujours quand il a une chose à dire, et s'assoit à mes côtés. Il me prend la main et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

_**_ J'étais le dernier à aller voir Marisa, elle ne pleurait plus. Je crois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle allait mourir, elle m'as dit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle se battrait car elle ne veux pas devenir un monstre et je crois que je comprend ce qu'elle voulait dire.**_

Gale fronce les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

_**_ Tu ne te battrais pas si tu étais dans l'arène, c'est ça que tu veux dire?**_

_**_ Je me battrais parce que je voudrais revenir, ne serais-ce que pour Katniss mais Marisa… **_

_**_ Peeta, elle a ton frère, non? Elle ne se battra pas pour ton frère?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas, je crois avoir compris que mon frère n'est pas la personne pour qui elle a envie de se battre.**_

_**_ Et ton frère, comment va-t-il?**_

_**_ Il pleurait encore quand je l'ai quitté, mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra, il s'en est remis quand son meilleur ami est parti il y a trois ans.**_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la relation qu'entretenait Peeta avec ses deux frères, il ne m'en parle jamais et quand je lui pose des questions pour comprendre ce qu'il vivait quand il vivait encore à la boulangerie il change de sujet, comme si parler de cette période l'ennuyait. Je n'insiste jamais car je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, aujourd'hui ne changera pas, j'aimerais lui poser des questions, comprendre ce qu'il éprouve en ce moment pour son frère, savoir s'il veux passer du temps avec lui mais je ne demanderais rien car je ne veux pas l'ennuyer.

Finalement nous passons le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, assis sur l'herbe à parler de tout et de rien en évitant le sujet des Hunger Games, de Marisa et de Jamys. Il nous arrive même de rire et nous oublions l'horreur et l'angoisse du début de journée pourtant je sent bien que Peeta a de la peine, il ne sourit jamais vraiment et bien qu'il me sert tout contre lui j'ai l'impression qu'il est distant.

Quand nous nous quittons tous pour rejoindre nos maisons je me rend compte que Peeta marche lentement et finalement quand nous atteignons la porte de la pharmacie il me lâche la main et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Marisa m'as avoué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de mon frère.**_

_**_ Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veux pas se battre, parce qu'elle n'as personne pour qui le faire?**_

_**_ Elle m'as dit qu'elle n'aimait pas mon frère car elle avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre…**_

_**_ Elle t'as dit de qui il s'agissait?**_

_**_ Elle m'aime.**_

Je ressent un pincement au cœur, je savais qu'elle aimait Peeta, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie que je ressent mais de la compassion, j'ai mal pour Marisa car dans quelques jours elle sera surement morte et le garçon qu'elle aime est avec moi et ne partage pas ses sentiments.

_**_ Je suis triste pour elle, que lui as-tu répondu quand elle te l'as dit?**_

_**_ Je n'ai rien dit, que voulais tu que je réponde alors que je savais qu'elle serait morte dans quelques jours, ça n'aurait rien changé. De toute façon elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle m'as fait part de sa dernière volonté.**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce que c'était?**_

_**_ Elle voulait que je l'embrasse…**_

Peeta baisse soudainement les yeux en me disant cela. Je comprend qu'il a accomplit sa volonté, je comprend aussi qu'il ne l'as pas fait parce qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour elle mais parce qu'il avait de la peine pour elle. Je le regarde et je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, je suis heureuse car grâce à lui Marisa aura un souvenir auquel se raccrocher quand la mort viendra pour elle. Je me rapproche de lui et le serre dans mes bras, il me regarde comme fautif mais je lui sourit et l'embrasse, il répond rapidement à mon baiser et me serre plus fort contre lui.

_**_ Je suis heureuse que tu ais fait ça pour elle Peeta.**_

_**_ Je t'aime Kat.**_

Nous nous sourions une dernière fois avant de monter dans le salon. Ma mère et Prim sont en train de nous attendre et dès que nous franchissons le seuil elles nous serrent dans leurs bras. Nous sommes heureux d'être en vie et tous ensemble. Nous mangeons ensuite en silence et Peeta et moi nous installons devant l'écran de télévision.

L'hymne de Panem retentie et apparaissent à l'écran Claudius et Caesar, ils paraissent très heureux et excités. S'ensuit alors un récapitulatif des différentes moissons. Cette année les deux tributs du Un se portent volontaires, ils ont tous les deux dix-huit ans et ressemblent à deux colosses, tous les tributs suivants me paraissent bien faibles comparé à eux. En revanche je note qu'aucun enfant de douze ans n'est amené à monter sur l'estrade, le plus jeune des tributs cette année a treize ans et c'est une fille venant du district Cinq. Quand vient le nom de Marisa je fixe l'écran et grave son visage dans ma mémoire, je me demande à quoi elle est en train de penser en ce moment. L'hymne de fin d'émission retentie et Peeta éteint la télévision, il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me tend la main.

_**_ On va se coucher?**_

Je lui fait un sourire et prend sa main, nous marchons vers sa chambre. Je me met en pyjama pendant qu'il est dans la salle de bain et je me demande ce qu'il a ressentit quand il a embrassé Marisa, nous nous couchons dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je le regarde un moment.

_**_ Peeta…**_

_**_ Oui?**_

_**_ Est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui?**_

_**_ Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois là, dans mes bras et que nous soyons tous les deux en vie.**_

Je repense alors au bout de papier que j'avais confié à Primrose, aux mots que j'avais écrit dedans et je me dis qu'il a raison, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons tous les deux sains et saufs.

_**_ Tu as entièrement raison et je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi.**_

Il m'embrasse alors sur le front et me fait un tendre sourire. Je me colle contre lui et nous nous endormons ainsi.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier KatnissLJay qui lorsque j'ai eu des doutes sur ce chapitre m'a beaucoup aider alors un gros merci à elle!**

**Ensuite, je tiens à dire que oui, je suis légèrement méchante envers Marisa mais avant d'écrire mon chapitre bonus j'avais déjà l'idée de l'envoyé dans les 73****ème**** Hunger Games alors j'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas! Pardon aussi d'avoir fait de gros pavés pleins de mots et très peu de dialogues mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre!**

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de toutes vos impressions et sentiments envers ce chapitre, je les attend avec impatience! **

**Sachez aussi que je ne publierais rien ce dimanche car je part encore en vacances. J'espère pouvoir avoir le temps de vous écrire quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai publié un nouveau chapitre pour "Dans la tête des autres", allez y faire un tour!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre vingt-quatre!**

**Je rentre de vacances à l'instant et je vous publie ce chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps!**

**Je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui me laissent une review, je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écrit! Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, quand je vais voir mes stats j'ai limite une crise xD Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes mes reviews cette semaine mais elles m'ont toutes fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis très heureuse que vous soyez toujours présents même après autant de chapitres!**

**Carlie : Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ce que j'écrit et je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir laisser une review aussi gentille! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis moi aussi impatiente d'écrire les prochains jeux :)**

**Titounette : Dans les livres la mère de Katniss n'as pas été assez forte pour s'occuper de ses deux filles alors que dans ma fiction Peeta était présent et a beaucoup aider Katniss et sa mère a se remettre de la perte de Mr Everdeen, c'est pourquoi elle a ici une place plus importante. Je suis heureuse que tu ais tout de même eu peur pour Kat et Peeta car c'est cette émotion que je voulais faire ressortir. Oui, Peeta est un gentil garçon et même s'il espère que Marisa rentrera au district il se rend compte qu'elle a très peu de chances de revenir, c'est pourquoi il accepte de l'embrasser. Oui, je ne suis pas une personne égoïste mais en écrivant je me suis rendue compte que si je devais être à leurs places je le serais surement, je prierais tous les dieux de m'épargner et d'envoyer n'importe qui à ma place! En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup!**

**Pandaargent : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis très heureuse que tu en viennes à confondre ma fiction avec l'oeuvre originale, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, mais je suis bien loin du talent de Suzanne Collins xD Pour le moment personne n'a des vues sur Katniss car tout les jeunes savent qu'elle est Peeta sont ensemble mais ne t'en fais pas, je réserve quelques surprises pour le retour des jeux ;)**

**Fan de twilight : Il n'y a pas de soucis ne t'en fais pas, et vu que j'étais en vacances je n'ai rien remarqué xD Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié l'ensemble du chapitre, les moissons sont surement les chapitres que je préfère écrire, je peux faire passer tellement d'émotions! J'avais peur au départ des réactions que vous pourriez avoir en lisant que j'envoyais Marisa dans l'arène mais je suis rassurée, même si je n'ai pas du tout envie de la faire mourir, je me suis attachée à elle en fin de compte xD C'est une très bonne idée pour dans la tête des autres, il y a des chances pour que je le fasse, mais surement pas de suite car j'ai vraiment du retard dans cette fiction ^^ **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin c'est Peeta passant sa main dans mes cheveux qui me réveille, il semble être plus heureux que la veille et je lui offre donc mon plus beau sourire auquel il répond en m'embrassant tendrement. Ma sœur fait irruption dans la chambre et se jette entre nous deux sur le lit, elle nous fait un grand sourire et nous la serrons dans nos bras. Un sourire de Primrose vaux tout l'or de Panem. Nous prenons ensuite notre petit déjeuner et partons tous les trois vers l'école.

Quand nous franchissons le portail ma sœur me serre dans ses bras et part ensuite rejoindre ses amis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait de ma lettre d'adieu, peut-être la garde-t-elle précieusement dans notre chambre, ou bien elle la jeté en sachant que je ne partirais pas pour le Capitol. Nous rentrons ensuite dans notre salle de cours et je voit que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle sont heureuses, aucun d'entre nous n'a eu à dire au revoir à une personne qu'il connaissait. Delly franchit le seuil de la salle et se jette dans mes bras, elle s'assoit ensuite tranquillement à sa place, quand Delly est heureuse elle le fait savoir. Je voit Gale dire au revoir à Madge devant notre salle, elle l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et lui se penche lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ils sont tellement mignons ensemble, j'espère que leur relation continuera encore longtemps et si tout se passe bien dans trois ans ils pourront enfin commencé leur vie ensemble sans plus se soucier des Hunger Games.

Pendant toute la matinée je suis ailleurs, mes pensées sont encore une fois tournées vers le Capitol et nos deux tributs, parfois je tourne la tête vers Peeta et je me rend compte qu'il ne prend pas de notes, il est surement lui aussi en train de penser à nos tributs. Je pensais qu'il allait mieux ce matin mais je me rend compte qu'il a surement juste fait semblant pour ne pas me faire de peine, Peeta n'était pas proche de Marisa et ne connaissait même pas Jamys pourtant il est triste et ressent de la peine pour eux.

A table le midi Peeta et moi ne parlons pas, Madge et Delly sont en pleine conversation sur la nouvelle robe de l'une d'elle. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Peeta et il me sourit en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, je souffre de la douleur de Peeta mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit toujours avec moi, je sais que je suis totalement égoïste en ce moment, mais sentir sa main sur ma cuisse, savoir que quand je vais détournée ma tête je rencontrerais ses yeux bleus me rend heureuse.

L'après-midi passe de la même façon, je regarde Peeta perdu dans ses pensées et même si je sais qu'en ce moment il ressent de la tristesse je sais aussi qu'il est heureux d'être encore là parce que quand il croise mon regard il fait de grands sourires. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentie je me lève et attend que Peeta me rejoigne. Je commence à me dirigée vers le portail de l'école quand Peeta me prend la main.

_**_ Tu ne viens pas à mon entrainement de lutte?**_

L'entrainement de lutte, j'avais complètement oublié, vu que Peeta était blessé l'an dernier il n'a pas pu participer au grand tournoi, je pensais qu'il ne reprendrait pas cette année et qu'il préférerait rentrer à la maison.

_**_ As-tu au moins demander l'autorisation à ma mère pour reprendre les entrainements?**_

_**_ Evidemment! Elle m'as fait promettre de faire attention et de ne pas trop me forcer aujourd'hui mais je te promet que tout ira bien. Alors, est-ce que tu viens m'admirer dans les gradins?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas besoin de gradins pour t'admirer mais puisque cela te ferrais plaisir je vais venir!**_

Je lui fait mon plus joli sourire en prononçant ses mots et soudain je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, la bouche de Peeta contre la mienne. Je suis surprise en premier lieu et finalement lorsque les mains de Peeta remontent le long de mes hanches j'entrouvre la bouche et laisse ma langue jouer avec la sienne, j'aurais presque envie de lui enlever son t-shirt mais je me retient en entendant les raclements de gorge de l'entraineur de Peeta.

_**_ Mellark, tu nous rejoints où tu as mieux à faire?**_

Nous nous écartons brusquement l'un de l'autre, j'ai les joues rouges et Peeta est dans le même état que moi.

_**_ Je… J'arrive tout de suite monsieur!**_

L'entraineur nous lance un dernier regard réprobateur avant de franchir les portes du gymnase et Peeta éclate de rire avant de les franchir à son tour. Je suis morte de honte quand je monte m'assoir dans les gradins et que l'entraineur me fixe, je détourne la tête et mes yeux se fixent à l'endroit où Marisa avait pour habitude de s'assoir, je n'aimais pas la voir assise ici et pourtant maintenant son absence me fait de la peine. L'heure passe sans même que je m'en rende compte car je pense à Marisa, en ce moment même elle est en train de passer sous les mains de son équipe de préparation, elle est surement en train de faire des essayages pour le défilé de ce soir, je me prend à espérer que son styliste fasse preuve de bon sens et l'habille bien pour qu'elle attire les sponsors.

Peeta me rejoint dans les gradins et prend ma main dans la sienne, nous restons un moment silencieux.

_**_ Peeta, tu penses qu'elle a des chances de revenir?**_

Il regarde la place qu'elle occupait dans les gradins avant de se tourner vers moi.

_**_ Elle est très maligne mais pas très forte. Elle a fait ses adieux à tout le monde tu sais, je crois qu'elle se battra mais qu'elle sait déjà ce qui l'attend.**_

J'essuie une larme qui est en train de couler le long de ma joue et je me lève.

_**_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer sinon on aura pas le temps de manger avant d'aller voir la parade.**_

Il hoche la tête et nous rentrons chez nous. Ma mère est déjà en train de préparer le repas pour ce soir et ma sœur est en train de mettre la table. Quand nous allons dans la cuisine, ma mère regarde les côtes de Peeta et elle lui fait un sourire. Nous passons ensuite à table et Prim nous raconte sa journée dans sa nouvelle classe, elle avoue ne pas avoir aimé le programme de la journée, Peeta lui demande de quoi celui-ci parlait elle avoue que toute la journée a été consacrée aux Hunger Games. Je me souvient que pendant toute notre onzième année nous avons abordé les Hunger Games, les moissons, les vainqueurs des jeux. Nous avions aussi très souvent des rediffusions d'anciens jeux, tout cela dans le but de nous préparer pour notre première moisson. Je suis triste pour elle, j'aimerais qu'elle n'ait pas a vivre ce qui l'attend, j'aimerais pouvoir la protéger de tout cela mais je ne le peux pas.

Une fois le repas avalé, la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée nous nous rendons tous les quatre sur la grande place, comme tous les ans ma mère part rejoindre un groupe d'amis et ma sœur fille rejoindre Rory, le petit frère de Gale. Quant à Peeta et moi nous tentons d'apercevoir Delly ou Madge mais il y a trop de monde sur la place alors nous restons tous les deux assis dans l'herbe en train de fixer l'écran. Je commence à m'assoupir dans les bras de Peeta quand l'hymne de Panem retentie et je me redresse pour apercevoir Caesar qui cette année à décider de se teindre en jaune, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt étrange, on pourrait penser qu'il est malade.

Le premier char fait son apparition et apparaissent alors les deux tributs du Un, ils ont vraiment l'air de deux monstres prêts à en découdre, ils me font même peur, la fille porte une robe longue en or et malgré le fait que la tenue soit magnifique elle parait affreuse et totalement ridicule, le garçon n'est pas mieux. Défilent alors tous les autres chars, aucun tribut ne retient mon attention, les tenues ressemblent en tout points à celles de l'an dernier. Quand vient le douzième char je suis très attentive et je remarque tout de de suite que nos tributs sont nus sous une espèce de bouillie noire avec des morceaux, la tenue est très plutôt étrange et on pourrais même avoir envie de détourner la tête tellement cette tenue fait penser à du vomi. Je prend cependant la peine de détaillé les traits de Jamys, il est totalement apeuré, il n'a qu'un an de moins que moi et pourtant dans cette tenue on pourrait pensé qu'il n'a même pas dix ans, en le regardant de plus près je constate même que des larmes sont en train de couler le long de ses joues. Je tourne ensuite le regard vers le visage de Marisa et je suis ébahie, elle est très belle, ses cheveux sont relevées en une longue queue, ses yeux sont cerclées de noir et sa bouche est rouge comme le sang. Elle a la tête levée bien haute et elle est en train de sourire tout en saluant la foule de sa main gauche. Si la tenue dans laquelle elle défilait se soir était plus belle elle aurait retenue toute l'attention des sponsors et elle aurait eu des chances de s'en sortir.

Le président Snow apparait à son balcon et fait son discourt habituel, il salue le courage de nos tributs et les remercie de leurs sacrifices. Les habitants du Capitol applaudissent, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, ce discourt explique pourtant clairement que tous sauf un vont devoir mourir juste pour le spectacle, c'est affreux. L'hymne retentie une nouvelle fois et nous nous dispersons tous pour rentrer chez nous.

Quand nous rentrons chez nous je passe prendre mon pyjama dans ma chambre et je remarque que Prim est en train de pleurer dans son lit. Je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon petit canard?**_

_**_ J'ai peur que l'an prochain ce soit moi qui soit toute nue sur un char.**_

Je comprend totalement l'angoisse de ma sœur, j'ai très peur moi aussi que mon nom soit tiré au sort et que je me retrouve nue devant tous les habitants de Panem, je la serre dans mes bras et essaye de calmer ses angoisses.

_**_ Prim, ton nom ne sera pas tiré au sort l'an prochain, il ne sera inscrit qu'une seule fois, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça soit toi!**_

Les pleurs de ma sœur redoublent et Peeta entre dans notre chambre, il sert Prim contre lui et finalement nous nous couchons tous les trois dans le lit de ma sœur, blottis les un contre les autres dans une quête de réconfort. Le lendemain c'est ma mère qui vient tous nous tirés du sommeil, elle a un sourire triste sur le visage mais ne dit rien. Elle nous sert notre petit-déjeuner avant de descendre ouvrir la pharmacie. Nous partons ensuite en direction de l'école et je remarque que ma sœur semble heureuse ce matin, ses angoisses de la veille se sont surement envolées.

Aujourd'hui débutent les entrainements, deux jours pour se préparer à affronter la mort, c'est bien peu pour nos deux tributs qui seront face à des enfants de carrières qui se seront surement entrainer toute leur vie. Encore une fois je me demande en quoi consistent ces entrainements et comment ils se déroulent, est-ce que les tributs se battent entre eux ou se regardent passer tour a tour? Se jaugent-ils du regard afin de savoir quel est le premier à éliminer pour avoir ne serais ce qu'une chance de survivre? Je serais surement morte de trouille à leurs places.

Pendant ces deux jours je reste enfermée dans mon monde, je ne prend pas de notes et je me moque de ce que racontent nos professeurs, comme si connaitre la biographie des vainqueurs des Hunger Games pourrait m'aider dans la vie. Peeta commence peu à peu à se remettre du départ de Marisa, je le voit rire avec Delly pendant les repas du midi et pendant ses entrainements il est très concentré, ce qui lui permet de battre pour la première fois son frère. Le soir avant de nous coucher il me serre fort contre lui et remercie le ciel que nous soyons encore tous les deux dans le district. Ma sœur continue de dormir avec nous, elle aussi fait d'affreux cauchemars et je peux la comprendre, dans sa classe ses professeurs ne font que parler des jeux et au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent se rapproche aussi sa première moisson.

Le troisième jour correspond à l'évaluation de nos tributs et à l'annonce des notes. Je me demande ce que Marisa montrera au juges, qu'est-ce qu'une fille de tailleur peut bien avoir comme talent meurtrier? La journée passe lentement et quand vient le soir je me poste directement devant l'écran de télévision et attend patiemment de voir Caesar apparaitre. On pourrait presque croire que je suis comme tous les habitants du Capitol, à attendre que les Hunger Games débutent avec impatiente mais en vérité je redoute ce moment car j'ai peur que Marisa meurt de suite et que Peeta ne s'en remette pas.

Au moment où l'hymne retentie Peeta s'installe à mes côtés, immédiatement je me blottie dans ses bras et il me serre contre lui. Quand Caesar fait son apparition j'entend les battements de cœur de Peeta se faire de plus en plus forts, j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire de fermer les yeux, de partir dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne voit pas la note de Marisa mais je sais qu'il refuserait, il m'a avoué qu'il avait promis à Marisa de regarder toutes les images pour elle, pour qu'elle sache qu'au moins une personne dans ce district tient à elle. Finalement les premiers portraits apparaissent, les deux tributs du Un obtiennent un 11, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Ceux du Deux obtiennent un 10, tout comme ceux du Quatre. Ensuite les notes oscillent entre 3 pour la fille du Dix et 7 pour le garçon du Trois. Jamys obtient un 4, c'est très bien pour lui je suppose. Apparait alors le portrait de Marisa, Peeta se redresse et ouvre grand les yeux, le portrait est très joli, et apparait alors la note de 10 sous son nom. Un 10, comme les Carrières! C'est incroyable et je suis en train de sourire, elle a ses chances de remporter les jeux! Peeta se tourne vers moi et je constate que lui aussi est très heureux de cette nouvelle.

_**_ Mon dieu, Kat! Tu te rends compte, elle a eu la même note que les Carrières!**_

_**_ J'arrive pas à y croire! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que les juges lui donnent une si bonne note?**_

_**_ Alors là je n'en aie aucune idée! Mais c'est vraiment bien, elle va surement avoir pleins de sponsors maintenant!**_

_**_ Oui, et elle va surement avoir confiance en elle et tout faire pour revenir au district.**_

Et une fois qu'elle sera de retour au district tu te jetteras dans ses bras parce que tu seras heureux pour elle, tu te rendras compte qu'elle a bien plus de choses à offrir que moi et finalement c'est avec elle que tu finiras ta vie. Il y a quelques secondes j'était heureuse pour elle et maintenant je suis jalouse, est-ce normal d'être jalouse d'une fille qui va affronter la peur et défier la mort dans une affreuse arène? Je regarde Peeta et il est toujours en train de me sourire alors je me dis que non, ce n'est pas normal, je ne devrais pas jalouser une fille qui a tellement de chances de mourir et peu de vivre parce qu'au final c'est avec moi que Peeta est en ce moment. Je me jette dans ses bras en souriant et il me fait tourné dans ses bras.

_**_ Je suis tellement heureux pour elle Kat, si elle revient elle rencontrera enfin le garçon qu'il lui faut et elle sera très heureuse parce qu'elle le mérite.**_

Je le regarde pendant qu'il me dit cela et un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

_**_ Parce que tu ne penses pas être le bon garçon pour elle?**_

_**_ Je ne peux pas être le bon garçon pour elle puisque je suis le bon garçon pour toi!**_

_**_ Mais peut-être qu'elle est comme Delly et que la personne faite pour elle ne se trouve pas ici…**_

_**_ Marisa aura au moins la chance de pouvoir voyager, si elle gagne elle ferra le tour des districts et se rendra souvent au Capitol. Delly est obligée de rester ici…**_

Cette révélation est triste, totalement déprimante. Delly ne trouvera jamais la bonne personne parce qu'elle sera pour toujours obligée de rester dans le Douze. Le monde est injuste et il est totalement anormal que pour pouvoir voyager il ait fallu affronter la mort dans une arène juste pour le bon plaisir des habitants du Capitol. Ma sœur se joint à nous et nous partons tous les trois nous coucher dans mon lit cette fois-ci.

Le matin des interviews je n'ai pas envie de me lever, je redoute le moment ou je serais assise, blottie dans les bras de Peeta et ou Marisa parlera sans aucun doute de son béguin de toujours pour Peeta. Je me demande comment les gens me regarderont après cela, peut-être me reprocheront-ils le fait que le cœur de Peeta soit tout à moi et pas à la fille qui va se battre pour sa vie dans une arène.

Quand nous arrivons dans notre salle de classe je constate que la totalité des élèves sont en train de parler du score de Marisa, ils se demandent tous comment elle a pu faire pour obtenir le même score que les Carrières et je me le demande moi aussi, malheureusement personne n'aura jamais la réponse, l'obtention des notes est un secret très bien gardé, même pour les habitants du Capitol. Je me rend compte au cours de la journée que les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à parler du score de Marisa, je surprend quelques professeurs en parler dans les couloirs entre eux. Le place des parieurs est remplie, avec un tribut obtenant une très bonne note je comprend que certaines personnes aient envies de parier sur elle.

Le soir ma mère nous fait rapidement à manger et nous nous rendons ensuite rapidement sur la grande place. Gale et Madge nous rejoignent et nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe. Prim part encore une fois rejoindre Rory et ma mère reste dans son coin.

_**_ Finalement tu avais tord Katniss, une fille de notre district a ses chances dans cette arène, elle a obtenue la même note que les Carrières!**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait eu une bonne note, après tout ceux qui ont les meilleurs notes sont souvent ceux qui meurent les premiers. Pour s'en sortir mieux vaux achever les forts et rester contre des faibles, tu ne crois pas?**_

Je sent bien que Peeta vient de se crisper derrière moi et que je lui ai surement fait voir le mauvais côté de la chose mais on ne peux pas rester ici à croire que tout ira bien pour Marisa, ce serait se faire de faux espoirs. Je regarde fixement Gale, je sais qu'il comprend car pendant nos parties de chasse nous abattons toujours les bêtes les plus fortes avant d'atteindre les plus faibles, c'est une chose que m'avait appris mon père et je sais parfaitement que les Carrières utilisent cette méthode. Il ne répond pas mais se contente de hocher tristement de la tête, Madge ne sourit plus maintenant, elle a sans doute compris qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons de se réjouir.

Personne ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que l'hymne de Panem retentissent et que les écrans laissent apercevoir Caesar assis sur son fauteuil. Comme chaque année les vingt-quatre tributs apparaissent dans l'ordre de leurs district, la fille puis le garçon, ils s'alignent tous puis partent s'installer derrière Caesar dans un fauteuil. J'aperçoit Marisa quelques instants, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce qu'elle porte pour le moment car les caméras se fixent sur Caesar qui est en train de saluer la foule. C'est la tribut fille du Un qui s'avance en premier, elle se nomme Rocky, c'est un joli prénom mais Caesar rit en faisant référence à un boxeur, la fille se braque et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de décapiter le présentateur. Le garçon passe juste après et il ne prend même pas la peine de faire des phrases pour répondre, il se contente de hocher la tête et quand la question demande plus de mots pour répondre il se contente de regarder fixement Caesar en attendant la prochaine question, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est muet ou très malpolie, ce n'est certainement pas ainsi qu'il attirera des sponsors.

Les tributs se suivent mais aucun ne fait vraiment grande impression, les discourt se ressemblent tous, tous parlent de leur envie de gagner, de rentrer chez eux et de retrouver leur famille. Même les tenues ne sortent pas de l'ordinaire. Je me demande vraiment comment les sponsors font se décider, peut-être miseront-ils tous sur la force des deux tributs du Un.

Apparait enfin Marisa, quand elle se lève les caméras se braquent sur elle et je remarque enfin qu'elle est quasiment nue, la personne qui l'habille doit vraiment aimer la nudité, ou bien le corps de Marisa. Elle a la poitrine recouverte de morceaux de charbon qui descende jusqu'à ses hanches, une ceinture rouge retient des voiles noirs transparents qui laissent largement apercevoir ce qui se trouve en dessous. Ses cheveux sont encore une fois relevé mais cette fois-ci en un chignon, ses noirs sont encore une fois cernées de noirs et ses lèvres sont rouges vifs. Quand elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil elle prend soin de sourire aux caméras avant de se tournée vers Caesar.

_**_ Et bien Marisa, quelle tenue, vous avez du faire tourner je ne sais combien de tête dans tout Panem, la mienne la première!**_

_**_ C'est vrai, elle vous plaît?**_

Elle se lève et fait un tour sur elle-même, les voiles se soulèvent légèrement et les caméras se braquent soudainement sur le visage radieux de Marisa.

_**_ Hum… Et bien c'est très audacieux pour une jeune fille de votre âge. Tout comme cette tenue lors de la parade, qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait exactement?**_

_**_ C'était une idée excellente de ma styliste, en réalité cela représentait la substance que recrache nos mineurs quand ils ont passé un bon moment de leurs vies dans la mine!**_

_**_ Oh, je vois. Et qui est donc votre magnifique styliste aux idées très… intéressantes?**_

_**_ LJay! Regardez, elle est assise là-bas au deuxième rang.**_

Les caméras se tournent alors un instant vers le public et on voit une jeune femme faire un signe de la main, à côté d'elle on remarque Finnick Odair, un ancien vainqueur des jeux. Les caméras se rebraquent alors sur Caesar.

_**_ Bien. Alors dit nous, Tu as seize ans et semble très épanouie, qu'est-ce qui te motives pour revenir dans ton district?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas vraiment de motivation à vrai dire, moi tout ce que je veux c'est gagner pour pouvoir montrer que même une fille du Douze peut s'en sortir vivante.**_

_**_ Tu n'es pas motivée pour un jeune homme?**_

Elle fait un sourire en coin, derrière moi Peeta m'attire plus près de lui et m'embrasse dans le cou, je ressent des frissons mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de son baiser ou parce que ce qu'elle va dire maintenant me terrifie.

_**_ Il aurait sans doute pu y en avoir un, mais il est amoureux d'une autre que moi presque depuis qu'il est né alors je n'ai aucune chance.**_

_**_ Est-ce qu'il connait les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui?**_

_**_ Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments avant de prendre le train.**_

_**_ Qu'as t'il répondu?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas voulu entendre sa réponse et je lui ai demander de m'embrasser, pour ma dernière volonté.**_

_**_ Oh! Et qu'a-t-il fait?**_

_**_ Il m'a embrassé, et puis il m'a dit que cela ne changeait rien et qu'il en aimait toujours une autre.**_

_**_ Que ressent tu à ce propos? Tu dois être très triste!**_

Elle regarde la caméra et fait un grand sourire.

_**_ En vérité je suis heureuse, l'important quand on aime une personne c'est de la savoir heureuse et il est très heureux avec elle alors ça me va.**_

Le bip de fin d'interview retentie, Marisa se lève et retourne s'assoir dans son siège après avoir saluer la foule une dernière fois. Je suis vraiment soulagée, elle n'a jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de Peeta et personne ne nous dévisage bizarrement en ce moment. Jamys se lève et s'assoit face à Caesar, il tremble énormément et se met à pleurer sur scène en parlant de ce qui lui manque le plus, les trois minutes de paroles se passent lentement et au final tout ce que les gens retiendrons de Jamys c'est qu'il est un gros pleurnichards, aucun sponsors ne donnera quoi que ce soit pour lui, je pense même qu'il ne survivra pas au bain de sang de demain matin. Quand l'hymne retentie une dernière fois nous nous relevons tous et Gale se tourne vers nous.

_**_ Marisa, c'était bien la copine de ton frère?**_

Peeta hoche de la tête.

_**_ Mais pourquoi elle a dit qu'il en aimait une autre, il ne fait que de pleurer en cours en disant qu'elle ne survirai pas.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas, tu sais je ne la connais pas très bien.**_

_**_ Mais tu es allé lui dire au revoir pourtant!**_

_**_ Parce qu'elle était la copine de mon frère!**_

_**_ Oh! D'accord, je trouve ça étrange tout de même mais de toute les interviews que j'ai vu c'est sans doute celle de Marisa que je retient le mieux.**_

_**_ C'est sans doute parce qu'elle vient de notre district Gale.**_

Prim nous rejoint et elle me prend la main, nous rentrons alors en silence, je n'ose pas parler de ce qu'à dit Marisa devant ma petite sœur, je ne veux pas que les gens sachent que la personne qu'aime Marisa est en fait le garçon qui fait battre mon cœur depuis un moment, je ne veux pas que l'on vienne me poser des questions pour savoir ce que je ressent vis-à-vis de cette situation, je ne veux pas que l'on me demande si je suis jalouse que Peeta ait embrasser Marisa car ma réponse serait oui et cela ferrait de la peine à Peeta, je ne veux pas qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait car il s'en serait voulu s'il n'avait pas accordé la dernière volonté d'une fille que l'on envoi à une mort certaine.

En rentrant à la maison ma sœur se dirige de suite vers son lit, elle s'endort comme une souche au bout de cinq minutes, j'enfile mon pyjama et je retrouve Peeta dans sa chambre, il est déjà en train de se mettre sous ses couettes quand je me glisse à ses côtés.

_**_ Demain ils seront tous en train de se battre pour survivre. Kat, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont tous vouloir l'achever en premier?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que moi je ferrais en tout cas, j'éliminerais les plus forts avant que les sponsors ne leurs envoient trop de parachutes.**_

_**_ Oui mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils prendront Marisa pour cible? Je veux dire, elle viens du Douze, personne ne lui enverra de parachutes!**_

_**_ Elle a fait plutôt bonne impression ce soir… Tu crois que les gens vont savoir qu'elle parlait de toi pendant son interview?**_

_**_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ça que parleront les habitants du district, ça n'a pas d'importance, et puis c'est toi que j'aime!**_

Je me retourne et le fixe dans les yeux avant de lui sourire.

_**_ Je sais, et je t'aime aussi.**_

Il me sourit et m'embrasse le bout du nez. Je m'endort blottie contre lui au rythme des battements de son cœur. Mon sommeil est agité, toute la nuit je rêve de Marisa, elle me poursuit en me suppliant de la laisser voir Peeta une dernière fois avant de mourir mais je ne veux pas, je refuse de lui laisser Peeta.

Le lendemain je me réveille en sueur et Peeta m'apprend que j'ai prononcé son nom un nombre incalculable de fois dans la nuit mais qu'il a trouvé ça très mignon. Je ne lui raconte pas mon rêve, à quoi bon sinon lui faire de la peine. Nous prenons un déjeuner rapide et à dix heures nous sommes installés dans le canapé devant notre écran de télévision. Prim passe rapidement et nous annonce qu'elle va passer la journée chez les Hawthorne, elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec Rory. Ma mère est déjà dans la pharmacie en train d'attendre des clients potentiels.

L'hymne retentie et Peeta et moi nous tournons de suite vers l'écran. On voit apparaitre Caesar et Claudius et ils nous montrent les meilleurs images de l'année passée, on revoit Bliss en train de gagner les derniers jeux. Réapparaissent alors Caesar et Claudius et finalement nous découvrons avec stupeur l'arène de cette année. De la glace, de la neige, des grottes et des sapins voilà tout ce qui compose cette nouvelle arène, on se croirait en plein hiver, les températures doivent êtres affreusement basses et j'ai bien peur que sans feux certains tributs meurent de froids, mais qui oserait faire un feu alors que tous sont là pour vous tuer.

Les premiers tributs apparaissent sur leurs plaques et ils portent tous des vêtements chauds conçus pour affronter de basses températures, je suis rassurée. Le compte à rebours commence. Soudain, un gros coup de vent, une explosion et enfin un coup de canon. Les jeux n'ont pas encore commencés qu'il y a déjà un mort pour le district Douze…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Et bien oui, je coupe ici! Alors, qui est mort?**

**Encore une fois je remercie énormément KatnissLJay qui m'as bien aidé, d'ailleurs vous l'aurez remarquer elle a une place d'honneur dans ce chapitre, merci à elle pour avoir habillée Marisa!**

**Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre! (et surtout si vous avez des idée pour « Dans la tête des autres » n'hésitez pas, j'ai toujours envie de savoir ce que vous voulez me voir écrire!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre vingt-cinq!**

**Tout d'abord et comme toujours un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent une petite trace de leurs passages, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je les lis toutes avec grand bonheur! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, qui l'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et demandent une alerte.**

**Fan de twilight : Je suis heureuse de te voir toujours au rendez-vous. Gale ne se portera malheureusement pas volontaire, ils ont tous fait un pacte lors de la première Moisson de Katniss, personne ne se portera volontaire pour personne sauf Kat qui a une exception pour sa soeur! **

**Titounette : Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour Madge, sa relation avec Gale me complique les choses il faut dire et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle le suive lors du bombardement... (enfin, si je garde l'idée du bombardement!) Oui, mes chapitres se font de plus en plus longs (ils font le triple des premiers xD) c'est pourquoi je met plus longtemps à les écrire et que je ne publie plus qu'une seule fois par semaine, mais je suis très heureuse que tu sois encore très impatiente de les lire :)**

**Darling : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Ta remarque m'as beaucoup fait réfléchir mais je me concentre beaucoup sur les jeux car ils sont importants Je prend tout de même ton avis en compte mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire pour changer cette "routine", tu sais je pense que pendant les jeux il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le district :) Je prendrais ta remarque en compte dans le prochain chapitre ne t'en fais pas!  
**

**Je vous préviens, il y aura très peu de moments Katniss/Peeta dans ce chapitre, très peu de dialogue aussi, je reste très focalisée sur les jeux et ce qu'il s'y passe, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il semblerait qu'en fait le coup de vent ait été tellement fort et Jamys étant un garçon faible qu'il soit tombé de sa plaque, comme le décompte n'était pas fini les bombes ont explosées dès qu'il a touché le sol. C'est vraiment une mort idiote mais au moins il ne souffrira pas et n'aura certainement pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Je ne me sent même pas triste pour lui, au contraire, je suis heureuse qu'il soit mort maintenant, au moins il n'a pas souffert.

Un hovercraft apparaît et ramasse ce qui reste du pauvre garçon, dès demain une boîte contenant les morceaux de son corps reviendra dans notre district. Le décompte ne s'arrête pas pour autant, les secondes s'écoulent lentement et sur leurs plaques les tributs continuent de fixer inlassablement les armes placées dans la corne d'abondance, certains regardent au loin cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Les caméras s'attardent un instant sur le visage de Marisa, elle essuie une larme qui coule le long de sa joue, je me demande si elle pleure à cause de la mort de Jamys ou si elle pleure parce qu'elle est morte de trouille, surement la deuxième option, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été proche de lui.

Quand il ne reste plus que cinq secondes je note que les tributs de Carrières se redressent, ils se mettent en position pour courir. Les enfants les plus jeunes sont paniqués, et quand enfin Claudius annonce que les 73ème Hunger Games débutent tous s'élancent dans l'espoir de survivre. Marisa court très vite et elle atteint la corne en même temps que les tributs du Un et du Deux, je ne sais pas si un accord s'est formé entre eux mais personne ne s'en prend à elle, au contraire. Marisa reste constamment au côté du tribut garçon du Deux. Lui prend une massue et elle un couteau, tous les deux s'allient et égorgent la fille du Sept et fracassent le crâne de la fille du Dix. Je constate que Marisa ne prend pas plaisir à ôter la vie car elle grimace à chaque coups de couteau qu'elle donne mais elle reste au milieu du bain de sang.

Les minutes passent, les enfants meurent. Au bout de deux heures les choses se calment, tous ont fui les lieux, il ne reste plus que les Carrières et Marisa autour de la corne d'abondance. Les deux tributs du Un sont en train de fouiller l'intérieur de la corne, ramassant un maximum de nourriture pour survivre, Marisa est encore avec le garçon du Deux, ils ne parlent pas mais semblent se comprendre parfaitement et empilent des armes. La fille du Deux est avec les deux tributs du Quatre, ils sont assis et lancent des regards vers Marisa, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils se disent car les caméras sont trop éloignées mais je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec l'alliance de Marisa et du garçon du Deux. Les caméras nous montrent rapidement les tributs encore en vies qui sont en train de chercher un refuge dans les grottes, certains s'enfoncent profondément dans les bois, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent, il n'y a que des sapins et rien pour se mettre à l'abri du froid. Peut-être essayent-ils tout simplement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les monstres assoiffés de sang que sont les Carrières. Les coups de canons résumant le nombre de mort lors du bain de sang commencent à retentir, huit coups se font entendre, huit morts. Plus que quinze personnes en vie dans l'arène.

Je suis tellement concentrée sur ce qui se passe à l'écran que je ne me rend pas compte que Peeta a quitter le canapé, c'est uniquement quand il me tend une assiette que je réalise que cela fait un moment qu'il ne regarde plus les jeux avec moi. Je n'ai pas faim mais je me force à avaler ce qu'a préparé Peeta pour moi, quand il se rassoit à mes côtés il m'embrasse doucement le front et je lui souris. Il y a de l'action dans le camp provisoire des Carrières, la fille du Deux est en train de crier sur son partenaire de district, ils se sont mis à l'écart des autres mais je remarque que Marisa est en train de les regarder fixement.

_**_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est avec nous, elle n'a rien à faire ici!**_

_**_ Crois moi Lucy, je préfère la savoir avec nous plutôt que contre nous.**_

_**_ Tu t'es juste fait embobiner par ses beaux yeux. Regardes-là, Clay, elle n'est rien qu'une pauvre petite fille du Douze, sans nous elle ne tiendra pas plus de trois jours.**_

_**_ Elle a eu un 10, comme toi et moi. Elle a tué des gens pendant le bain de sang et crois-moi elle était douée!**_

Marisa a certainement compris que les deux tributs parlaient d'elle car elle s'est rapprochée d'eux, elle est dans le dos de Lucy qui ne l'a pas encore remarqué.

_**_ Je ne veux pas d'elle dans notre alliance. Clay, je te jure que si elle reste avec nous je la tuerais dans son sommeil!**_

Les caméras se braquent alors toutes sur le visage de Marisa, un sourire se forme sur celui-ci, elle sort son couteau de sa poche et l'enfonce dans le dos de Lucy, du sang sort de la bouche de celle-ci et elle s'effondre sur le sol, un coup de canon retenti et tout les Carrières se tournent vers Marisa.

_**_ Je ne voulais pas d'elle dans l'alliance non plus et puisque que tu ne semblais pas vouloir faire de choix je t'ai simplifié la tâche.**_

Clay regarde le corps de Lucy à ses pieds, il regarde ensuite Marisa, lui fait un sourire et passe son bras autour de ses épaules, ils se dirigent alors vers le cercle que forment les Carrières et se dirigent tous vers une grotte située à quelques mètres de la corne d'abondance. Je pense que Marisa vient d'obtenir le droit de rester avec eux en tuant l'une des leurs. Une fois le camp mis en place les Carrières mettent en place un plan de combat, les tributs du Un veulent absolument partir en chasse dès la nuit tombée, ceux du Quatre sont d'avis d'attendre le lendemain afin de faire durer le plaisir. Clay propose d'attendre au moins le lendemain matin car tout le monde a envie de dormir un peu et finalement Marisa dit qu'il est plus logique d'attendre de voir qui passera la première nuit, elle pense que de nombreux tributs mourront à cause du froid. Tous approuvent en disant qu'il ne serait pas drôle de tuer des faibles et restent donc sur place. Les caméras font le tour de tout les tributs encore en vie, tous sont cachés dans des grottes, certains ont réussis à récupérer des couvertures lors du bain de sang et sont donc à l'abri du froid mais ceux qui n'ont rien sont déjà en train de greloter alors que la nuit n'est pas encore tombée.

Il ne se passe rien de plus ce soir là, tous s'endorment dans leurs coins, certains continuent d'avoir très froids mais aucun n'en meurt et cela me rassure. Le soir ma mère nous fait à manger et puis nous partons tous nous coucher, ma sœur s'endort tranquillement dans notre chambre, elle n'a pas regarder les jeux de la journée. Peeta et moi nous couchons dans sa chambre, j'ai essayé de parler de Marisa et de son alliance avec les Carrières avec lui mais il m'a coupé en m'embrasant ne voulant certainement pas en entendre plus alors je me suis tu et j'ai répondu à son baiser avant de m'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain je me réveille tôt, j'entend ma mère partir pour la pharmacie, je me dégage doucement des bras de Peeta et je me lève sans un bruit. J'allume la télévision et voit un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la nuit, les filles du Six et du Onze sont mortes pendant la nuit elles avaient crée une sorte d'alliance et se sont étouffées en voulant faire un feu dans la grotte. Les deux tributs du Un entendant du bruit pendant leur tour de garde se sont aventurés dans les bois et ont tué le garçon du Sept alors qu'il essayait de prendre une arme dans la corne d'abondance. Il ne reste donc plus que onze tributs en vies dans l'arène. Pendant une grande partie de la matinée les caméras restent braquées sur les Carrières, ils ne font rien de plus qu'affutés leurs couteaux et empaqueter de la nourriture. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils partiront en chasse aujourd'hui. Très souvent on revoit les images du bain de sang, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de morts aujourd'hui et j'en suis heureuse.

Peeta me rejoint dans la matinée, je lui résume la nuit que les tributs ont passé et quand ma sœur se réveille et nous rejoint dans le salon nous éteignons la télévision. La journée passe rapidement, Peeta enseigne à ma sœur comment faire une tarte aux fraises et je me réjouit de les voir aussi heureux. Avant de nous coucher le soir j'allume rapidement la télévision afin de savoir s'il y a eu des morts, Peeta encercle ma taille avec ses mains et quand les caméras nous montrent Marisa en train de rire avec Clay il m'embrasse la nuque. Personne n'est mort aujourd'hui et tous les tributs sont sur le point de se coucher quand Peeta éteint l'écran.

Quand nous nous mettons au lit je me tourne vers Peeta et le regarde dans les yeux, il me semble triste mais me fait un sourire en m'embrassant le front.

_**_ Peeta? Tu crois que Clay reste avec Marisa juste parce qu'il a peur d'elle ou parce qu'il l'aime bien?**_

_**_ Comment est ce que je pourrais savoir Katniss? Je ne le connais pas, mais ils semblaient bien s'entendre quand on les as vu à l'écran.**_

_**_ C'est bien qu'ils fassent alliance, mais je pense que quand il ne restera plus que les Carrières elle sera leur première cible.**_

_**_ Je ne veux pas penser à ça Katniss.**_

C'est sans doute la première fois qu'il ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai a dire, peut-être est ce que c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'il apprécie un tribut et qu'il ne veux pas penser à sa mort possible. Je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne veux pas que mes mots lui fassent du mal alors je ne dis plus rien, je me blottie contre lui et me contente de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver dans les jours à venir. Je me demande dans quel état sera Peeta si Marisa se faisait tuer par un Carrière, serait-il triste et dévaster ou continuerait-il à me sourire? Je m'endors sur ses interrogations et quand Peeta me réveille par un baiser le lendemain matin je suis heureuse de voir qu'il reste toujours le même.

Nous passons notre journée en cours, je n'écoute que d'une oreille ce que raconte nos professeurs, de l'autre j'écoute les conversations des gens autour de moi. Beaucoup parle de Marisa et de son alliance avec les Carrières, c'est la première fois qu'une fille du Douze est acceptée parmi eux et de très nombreuses personnes dans notre district ont l'intime conviction qu'elle pourrait revenir parmi nous. Pendant l'entrainement de lutte de Peeta je m'assoit dans les gradins et je constate que les amies de Marisa sont là. J'écoute leur conversation tout en regardant Peeta battre son frère pour la première fois. Elles sont persuadées que Marisa a craquée sur Clay pendant les entrainements et que cette attirance est réciproque et que c'est pourquoi Clay est très proche d'elle dans l'arène. Je me demande si ces affirmations sont vraies, se pourrait-il qu'une histoire d'amour puisse naître dans un jeu comme celui-ci? De toute façon il ne sert a rien de se poser ce genre de question, même si Clay et Marisa s'aiment, cet amour est impossible, un seul des deux pourra ressortir vivant de cette arène.

Une routine s'installe, tous les soirs quand nous rentrons à la maison Peeta s'installe dans la cuisine et fait ses leçons, pendant ce temps je regarde la rediffusion des jeux, le soir avant de nous coucher Peeta me demande de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arène pendant que je recopie ses réponses. Le mercredi les Carrières débusquent le garçon du Six et c'est la fille du Un qui le tue, c'est le seul mort de la semaine, les juges doivent vouloir que les jeux durent un certains temps car ils ne mettent pas de pièges en place, ils attendent surement de voir comment les choses se déroulent. Le jeudi soir nous avons des images de Clay et Marisa en train de s'embrasser avant de se coucher dans le même sac de couchage, on entend ensuite des sortes de bruits étouffés et on aperçoit des mouvements sous le sac de couchage, je ne suis pas bête et je sais très bien ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, je rougit en éteignant le poste de télévision et je passe ensuite la soirée à me demander comment les gens du Capitole vont réagir, le but étant de voir des enfants s'entretuer et non pas s'aimer.

Le vendredi en cours Delly me confie qu'elle est très heureuse que Marisa ait trouvé l'amour mais qu'elle trouve ça triste qu'un des deux doive mourir. J'entend beaucoup de conversations à ce sujet, tous pensent qu'il est inadmissible de séparer deux jeunes qui s'aiment, le soir quand je regarde la rediffusion j'entend les commentaires de Caesar et Claudius sur ce rapprochement, ils se demandent qui des deux tuera l'autre, le Capitole ne conçoit pas l'amour de la même façon que nous. Peeta passe voir son frère dans la soirée, celui-ci n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui et il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, il ne rentre que le soir et m'annonce que son frère a mal pris le fait que Marisa vive une belle histoire d'amour avec un autre que lui. Je suis triste pour lui mais au fond je me dis qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre et que tout ira mieux pour lui, c'est ainsi que nous réagissons dans le district quand une personne meurt pendant les jeux. Le soir nous nous couchons et parlons pendant un long moment du frère de Peeta et des filles du district pouvant lui plaire.

Le samedi matin, je me réveille encore une fois avant Peeta, je ne fais pas de bruits et je m'installe devant la télévision, les tributs sont tous en train de se réveiller aux sons des trompettes. Claudius est en train de faire une annonce.

_**_ Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Cela fait maintenant une semaine que les jeux ont débutés et je félicite grandement les dix tributs encore en vie. Je tiens à vous rappeler à tous qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, pour cela et à partir d'aujourd'hui tous les abris vont être supprimés. Bonne chance à tous et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**_

Suite à cette annonce les Carrières ramassent toutes les armes qu'ils avaient entassés dans la grotte et plient bagage. Je me demande à quoi sert cette annonce, peut-être espèrent-ils séparer Marisa et Clay qui depuis deux jours ne se lâchent jamais, ou en finir au plus vite. Les tributs ne pouvant plus dormir dans des grottes ne seront plus abrités du vent qui souffle de plus en plus fort toutes les nuits, ils devront certainement faire du feu pour se réchauffer et les Carrières ayant récupérés toutes les couvertures et autres gilets supplémentaires n'auront plus qu'à se guider avec la fumée des feux. Pendant toute la matinée nous avons des images des tributs en train de rassembler leurs maigres affaires, la fille du Neuf est totalement effrayée, elle grelote et n'a rien pour s'abriter du froid, elle rassemble des brindilles et un parachute lui apporte des allumettes, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée cependant. Peeta me rejoint quelques instants avant que les grottes ne disparaissent toutes et quand je lui explique l'annonce de Claudius il fronce les sourcils. Il part faire à manger et m'annonce ensuite qu'il va passer la journée avec son frère, je ne lui en veux pas de me délaisser et je comprend que son frère a plus besoin d'attention que moi, je passe alors l'après-midi seule devant l'écran de télévision.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela, je ne comprend pas pourquoi dès que les caméras se braquent sur Marisa je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Est-ce que je suis en de devenir comme toutes ces personnes du Capitole, aimant l'horreur des jeux, ou suis-je seulement en train de prier pour que Marisa revienne vivante dans notre district? Je ne sais plus, mais je reste tout de même captivée par ce qui se passe devant moi. Il n'y a pas eu de morts aujourd'hui, les Carrières ont décidés d'attendre la nuit tombée et de voir si certains seraient assez stupides pour allumer un feu. Marisa a eu un comportement étrange, elle est partie seule de son côté pendant un moment, prétextant avoir entendue du bruits, elle est revenue un peu plus tard le sourire aux lèvres, les caméras ne nous ont pas montré ce qu'elle avait fait pendant cet intervalle.

Quand Peeta rentre peu après la tombée de la nuit il me trouve devant l'écran de télévision, il constate que je n'ai pas manger et m'apporte un morceau de pain. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me serre contre lui. A l'écran on voit Marisa et Clay dans la même position que nous et cela me fait sourire. Ils se sont tous les deux écartés des Carrières et discutent tranquillement

_**_ Je crois qu'une partie de l'annonce était pour nous. Je pense que Claudius voulait nous rappeler que nous ne pourrions pas sortir tous les deux de cette arène. **_

_**_ Marisa…**_

_**_ Non, ne dis rien. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'en voudrais pas.**_

_**_ Je ne te tuerais pas si c'est ce que tu insinues! **_

_**_ Et s'il ne reste que nous deux? Qu'est-ce que tu ferras?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je suis bien là avec toi.**_

_**_ Clay, on est dans un jeu et on est censé se battre jusqu'à la mort, pas nous aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Un de nous deux va mourir et je m'y suis résignée.**_

_**_ Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je serais capable de te tuer, parce que…. Je t'aime.**_

Marisa lui fait un sourire et passe sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement. J'ai envie de pleurer en voyant ces images, j'ai envie de me révolter contre tout ça, Marisa est heureuse avec Clay et pourtant elle n'aura pas le droit à sa fin heureuse, elle ne pourra jamais l'être parce que la personne qu'elle aime ne pourra pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, les caméras dérivent et nous montrent la fillette du Neuf et puis elles se braquent sur Clay et Marisa alors qu'ils commencent à se débarrasser de leurs hauts respectifs. Peeta éteint l'écran et je voit qu'il a les yeux remplis de larmes, je ne dis rien mais quand nous nous mettons au lit je me sert contre lui et l'embrasse, ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et il approfondie notre baiser, il me serre fort contre lui et quand ses mains remontent sous mon haut de pyjama je l'attire encore plus contre moi, je passe mes mains sur son visage et je remarque qu'il est en train de pleurer, je m'écarte alors de lui.

_**_ Peeta, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**_

_**_ Il va la tuer, il lui dit qu'il l'aime mais il l'a tuera… **_

_**_ Peeta…**_

_**_ Je sais qu'il le ferra, elle ne reviendra jamais!**_

Ses larmes redoublent et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai jamais été confrontée à la douleur de Peeta, il a toujours su comment me remonter le moral et moi je me sent totalement perdue. Je le sert contre moi ne sachant que dire, je ne peux pas lui promettre qu'il ne la tuera pas car je ne sais pas comment tout cela se terminera. Les pleurs de Peeta se font de moins en moins forts au fil du temps, je le serre encore contre moi et il s'endort au bout d'un moment. Je repasse ses paroles dans ma tête un bon nombre de fois et je me demande si Clay aime vraiment Marisa. Je m'endort très tard et dort d'un sommeil agitée.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille Peeta a les yeux grands ouverts et me regarde avec un sourire, je passe ma main sur sa joue et il m'embrasse le front. Nous nous levons tous les deux sans reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille au soir. Je m'installe devant la télévision pendant que Peeta prépare le petit-déjeuner. Pendant la nuit la fillette du Neuf s'est servie de ses allumettes pour allumer ses brindilles, les Carrières se sont alors précipités sur son campement et c'est le garçon du Quatre qui l'a achevé, le garçon du Huit est mort pendant la nuit lui aussi, certainement d'hypothermie. Il ne reste donc plus que deux tributs seuls dans les bois, les Carrières et Marisa, en tout huit tributs.

En début d'après-midi le père de Peeta vient chercher celui-ci, des personnes du Capitole viennent interrogés les proches des tributs encore en vies, le frère de Peeta ne voulant pas faire l'interview tout seul à demander à la faire avec Peeta. Je passe donc mon après-midi seule en regardant les jeux. Tous sont en train de chercher un endroit ou monter un camp. Quand les Carrières s'installent Marisa s'éloigne encore une fois, les caméras la suivent et nous montre qu'elle fait en fait une réserve de nourriture, peut-être prévoit-elle de quitter son alliance avec les Carrières, ou anticipe-elle le moment ou il ne restera plus que les Carrières et qu'il faudra qu'elle les quitte.

Peeta rentre le soir, il me fait un sourire mais je me rend bien compte qu'il a les yeux rougit, je ne fais pas de commentaires et me contente de lui résumé tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la journée. Il sourit quand je lui dit que Marisa fait des réserves de nourritures. Il me raconte ensuite que son frère a été très gentil envers Marisa, qu'il souhaite vraiment qu'elle revienne mais qu'il est heureux qu'elle ait trouvé un garçon qui l'aime énormément. Il me dit que l'interview a beaucoup porté sur les sentiments de Marisa envers Clay et qu'à la fin de l'interview le cameramen a demander à son frère s'il pensait que Marisa pourrait tuer Clay pour revenir le rejoindre, c'est à ce moment que son frère s'est mis à pleurer en disant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à la personne qu'elle aime. Le soir avant d'éteindre l'écran j'entend un coup de canon, le garçon du Dix vient de se faire tuer alors qu'il était en train de boire dans une source d'eau, c'est la fille du Un qui l'a tué.

Le lendemain je retourne en cours, Delly est constamment en train de parler de Clay et de ses sentiments pour Marisa, elle nous dit qu'elle aimerait trouver un garçon comme lui. Je me retient avec peine de lui dire de se taire et de ne plus parler de ça car au fond elle ne se rend surement pas compte de l'horreur de la situation. Delly voit toujours le plus beau en tout, dans toute cette horreur que sont les Jeux de la Faim elle se raccroche au fait qu'il y a de l'amour et que c'est une belle histoire, elle pleurera surement quand la belle histoire d'amour se transformera en un horrible cauchemars.

Le soir dès que je rentre j'allume la télévision, nous avons droit aux interviews et je regarde celle de Clay très attentivement, c'est sa mère qui parle.

_**_ Mon fils n'a jamais été amoureux de personne et je suis très triste qu'il rencontre la fille parfaire dans un moment comme celui là.**_

_**_ Vous pensez qu'il la tuera s'il ne sont plus que tout les deux?**_

_**_ Vous savez, il voulait se porter volontaire quand il aurait dix-huit ans, le sort a voulu qu'il participe à ces jeux un an avant, je crois qu'il était fait pour la rencontrer. Je pense qu'il l'aime sincèrement mais s'il ne devait rester plus qu'elle et lui… Et bien que je pense que c'est lui qui reviendrait.**_

_**_ Donc d'après vous c'est lui qui gagnera cette année?**_

_**_ Forcément!**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup madame.**_

Je n'ai vu que la fin de cette interview et je le regrette déjà, la mère de Clay est absolument certaine que son fils tuera pour revenir auprès d'elle, qu'il serait près à tuer la seule personne qui ait eu de l'importance pour lui dans sa vie dans l'unique but de rester en vie. Peeta est encore dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas du soir, je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait rien vu de tout cela. Je regarde l'interview du frère de Peeta avec un pincement au cœur, j'ai mal pour lui quand je le voit versé des larmes, surtout maintenant que j'ai vu l'interview de la mère de Clay. Après les interviews je regarde le résumé de la journée, personne n'est mort mais tous sont à la recherche de la fille du Cinq, dernière personne seule dans les bois, les Carrières sont en train de chercher dans tous les recoins. La fille, elle est en train de vider un poisson qu'elle vient de pécher. Mon cœur se serre quand je pense que demain elle sera certainement morte.

Finalement le mardi personne ne meurt, la fille du Cinq sachant que les Carrières sont a sa recherche s'est réfugiée à la corne d'abondance, elle semble alors en sécurité. Le mercredi tout les Carrières sont énervées, ils ne comprennent pas comment une fille de treize ans peut encore leur échapper. Des tensions éclatent au sein du groupe, les deux colosses du Un passent leurs nerfs sur les deux du Quatre et quand Clay propose de retourner à la corne tous le suivent. La fillette entendant des éclats de voix commence à prendre peur et tente de s'échappée mais les filles du Un et du Quatre l'aperçoivent et se lancent à sa poursuite. Marisa attrape rapidement Clay et tous les deux s'enfuient, quittant le groupe des Carrières pour fuir le plus loin possible. Au passage Marisa attrape le sac qu'elle remplissait avec de la nourriture depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Les caméras se braquent sur le combat qui est en train d'avoir lieu. La fille du Quatre a réussie à rattraper la fille du Cinq et elle est en train de lui planter son épée dans le torse. Un coup de canon retentie et l'alliance est rompue. La fille du Un s'élance sur celle du Quatre, elles se battent à mains nues et finalement celle du Un plante un couteau entre les deux yeux de celle du Quatre, elle s'effondre au sol et le canon retentie encore une fois. Ils ne sont plus que Cinq dans l'arène. Le garçon du Un rejoint sa partenaire de district et lui serre la main, il resteront ensemble. Le garçon du Quatre est en train de ramasser un peu de nourriture qu'il enfourne dans un sac, il sait que sa partenaire vient de mourir et qu'il devra combattre seul, il ne semble pas effrayé, ses gestes sont très calmes et quand il semble avoir pris assez de nourriture il s'éloigne en marchant. Les caméras nous montrent ensuite Marisa et Clay qui se sont arrêté au bord d'un ruisseau, ils sont en train de remplir leurs gourdes en se souriant, ils semblent heureux d'être encore ensemble et en vies. Le soir tous s'endorment en restant tout de même sur leurs gardes, Marisa et Clay mettent même en place un roulement pour qu'il y ait toujours une personne surveillant les moindres bruits de pas.

Le lendemain tous les tributs restent dans leurs coins cherchant surement la meilleure solution possible pour rester en vie. Marisa et Clay se préparent, ils ont prévus de partir le surlendemain pour la corne d'abondance, ils savent que les deux tributs du Un ne quitteront pas cet emplacement et que le garçon du Quatre ne tentera pas une attaque alors qu'il est seul contre deux. Le soir ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en étant toujours très serein.

Le vendredi tout le monde parlent de ce qui va se passer le lendemain, tous savent que le dénouement de ces jeux est pour ce weekend, l'action que vont mener Marisa et Clay est au centre de toutes les discutions, nous savons tous que cette action déterminera surement qui sera le grand vainqueur de ces jeux. Les tableaux de paris se remplissent sur la grande place et beaucoup misent sur Clay, Marisa a quelques paris en sa faveur mais personne ici ne se fait vraiment d'espoir sur son retour.

Quand Peeta et moi nous réveillons le samedi c'est lui qui pour une fois allume l'écran en premier, je pensais qu'il ne regarderait pas mais il semble captivé par les images qu'il voit. Je m'assoit à ses côtés et il me serre contre lui. Marisa et Clay sont maintenant près de la corne d'abondance, ils sont en train d'observé les faits et gestes des deux tributs du Un, ceux-ci sont en train de se faire cuire à manger et rient ensemble. Ils ne savent pas que dans quelques instants ils se battront jusqu'à la mort. Marisa ouvre son sac et partage en deux un morceau de pain. L'après-midi passe rapidement et la nuit tombe petit à petit, Clay embrasse Marisa et soudain il se lève criant au deux tributs de se préparer à mourir. Marisa s'éloigne et se cache dans des fourrés. Les deux tributs prennent des épées et s'élancent vers Clay, il est lui aussi armé et réussi à parer toutes les attaques des deux tributs. Clay passe son temps à crier des insultes au visages des deux autres, Marisa en profite pour se rendre dans la corne et prendre un javelot qui se trouvait là. Les deux tributs du Un ne se doutent de rien, ils continuent à se battre contre Clay qui commence à se fatiguer, ses coups d'épée sont plus lents mais il réussit toujours à tous les parer. Marisa se rapproche des deux colosses et lance son javelot, il atteint la tête du garçon du Un et celui-ci s'effondre, un coup de canon, elle vient d'abattre l'un des vainqueurs potentiels. La fille du Un se retourne et s'élance vers Marisa, elle lui saute dessus et enfonce son épée dans le ventre de Marisa, Clay hurle et se jette sur la fille, il lui tranche la tête, un autre coup de canon.

Il y a beaucoup de sang autour de Marisa et Clay s'efforce de retenir cet écoulement en comprimant son blouson sur la plaie.

_**_ Marisa! Marisa je t'en supplie restes avec moi! Ouvres tes yeux! Parles-moi! **_

Je voit que Marisa est en train de lutter, chaque gouttes de sang qui s'écoule de son ventre la rapproche de la mort. Les supplications de Clay ne changeront rien. Elle garde cependant les yeux ouverts, pour lui, elle lui fait un sourire et lui murmure qu'elle l'aime. Clay pleure et lève la tête vers le ciel.

_**_ Je vous en supplies, s'il vous plaît, faites quelque chose pour elle!**_

Les minutes passent, le sang coule toujours.

_**_ S'il vous plaît!**_

Clay comprend qu'aucun parachute ne sera envoyé, que Marisa est en train de mourir et que tout Panem se délecte de ce spectacle. Je me rend compte que Marisa n'a jamais reçu ne serais ce qu'un seul parachute pendant toute la durée des jeux, Haymitch n'a sans doute jamais fait son travail de mentor, il n'est sans doute jamais allé à la rencontre des sponsors, trop occupé à boire ou à cuver son vin. Clay pose ses lèvres sur celle de Marisa et lui promet de vivre pour elle, qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Marisa dans son dernier soupir lui fait promettre d'être heureux. Clay répond oui en même temps que le canon résonne. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent à flots le long de mes joues, Peeta me serre un peu plus contre lui et je constate que lui aussi est en train de pleurer.

Il ne reste plus que deux tributs, le combat final va commencé et nous sommes tous obligés de nous rendre sur la grande place. Pendant des heures nous observons Clay en train de pleurer sur le corps de Marisa, je pleure avec lui. Quand la nuit tombe il se décide enfin à laisser Marisa, il l'embrasse une dernière fois et quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière, dans son regard on peu voir de la détermination. Il marche toute la nuit et quand enfin il atteint le campement du garçon du Quatre le jour commence à se lever. Clay s'assoit juste à côté du garçon et attend que celui-ci se réveille, quand il ouvre les yeux et qu'il constate que Clay le dévisage il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

_**_ C'est pour toi Marisa, je t'aimerais toujours...**_

Clay enfonce sa lame dans le cœur du garçon et le dernier coup de canon retentie. Les trompettes se font entendre ainsi que la voix de Claudius annonçant le vainqueur des 73ème Hunger games. Pour une fois je ne vois pas de joie dans le regard du vainqueur mais de la tristesse. La foule se disperse, Peeta m'embrasse le front.

_**_ J'avais tord, il l'aimait vraiment et n'aurait certainement pas été capable de la tuer.**_

Je lui fait un sourire triste et nous rentrons main dans la main chez nous. Le soir je me couche dans ma chambre, Prim s'est endormie après m'avoir parler de Rory un moment, je suis contente qu'elle passe du temps avec lui, je crois qu'il lui permet un instant d'oublier que bientôt elle aussi se tiendra sur la grande place, priant pour qu'Effie ne pioche pas son nom. Je commence tout juste à m'endormir quand Peeta se glisse dans mon lit, dans la pénombre je constate tout de même que ses yeux sont rouges, il a surement pleuré un moment avant de me rejoindre, je le serre contre moi et il s'endort rapidement, je suis heureuse que ma présence le rassure et lui remonte le moral.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'ai pleuré en écrivant la mort de Marisa, je suis extrêmement triste d'avoir eu à la faire mourir, mais après une discussion avec LJay je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas la faire revenir en vie au district. L'idée de sa mort me vient d'ailleurs d'elle et je la remercie grandement d'être toujours à mon écoute quand j'en ai besoin. ****Je sais que ce chapitre porte beaucoup sur Marisa et qu'on y voit très peu Katniss et Peeta et je m'en excuse, j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécier ce chapitre!**

**Laissez-moi une review pour me faire part de vos opinions, j'ai très hâte de les lire!**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, mes cours reprennent Lundi et je vais donc recommencé à être occupé, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'arrête pas cette fiction pour autant, j'ai encore tout un tas d'idées et pleins de choses à écrire!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre vingt-six!**

**Pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre dans lequel il y avait beaucoup de pavés ici je mets des dialogues :)**

**Encore une fois, un très gros merci à vous de me lire, un merci encore plus grand à vous tous qui me laissez une review! Pour le dernier chapitre j'ai eu 15 reviews et c'est le record, je suis vraiment très émue!  
**

**Fan de twilight : Ne t'en fais pas, tout ce que j'écrit sert à préparer le terrain, il y a une raison à ce que Marisa ait eu une relation avec un tribut :) J'écrirais un chapitre où je parlerais de la tournée de la victoire, je ne sais pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passera dedans mais je sais que j'en ferrais un :) Je pense que même si je retourne sur les bancs de la fac je continuerais à écrire de longs chapitres, mais je ne peux plus vous promettre d'en faire un par semaine... Merci à toi de me suivre et de me laisser ton avis!**

**Titounette : Ah, je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre! Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer mais ça me touche beaucoup, ça veux dire que toi aussi tu t'étais attachée à ma Marisa :) Je te souhaite aussi une bonne rentrée et te remercie beaucoup de me laisser ton avis sur mes chapitres!**

**Anonymette : Pour être franche je pensais que tu avais arrêter de me lire, je suis tellement heureuse de voir que ce n'est pas le cas! Merci beaucoup à toi de me laisser des reviews, et je te souhaite une très bonne rentrée :)**

**Darling : Je me dis que Peeta est quelqu'un de très bien et qu'il se sentait proche de Marisa, alors je l'ai fait pleurer. Il pleure aussi dans le premier tome je crois! Et oui, Peeta et Katniss entrerons tous les deux dans la prochaine arène, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte d'écrire ces passages et j'espère que tu les apprécieras! Merci à toi de me laisser une review :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain de la victoire de Clay nous retournons tous en cours, Delly a les yeux rouges et elle pleure constamment en disant qu'elle est vraiment triste pour Clay, elle regrette sincèrement que Marisa soit morte, non parce qu'elle l'appréciait mais parce qu'en mourant elle a mit fin à une très belle histoire d'amour. Peeta essaye de la réconforter en lui disant qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas finir leur vie ensemble. Je constate avec soulagement que Peeta va mieux, j'avais peur qu'il sombre après la mort de Marisa mais il semble avoir repris le dessus, il recommence même à faire des blagues et à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je crois qu'il fait comme tout le monde au district, il tente d'oublier à quel point tout cela est affreux et que deux enfants de notre district sont morts juste pour faire plaisir au Capitole. Je me demande comment Clay réagit maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est le grand vainqueur de ces jeux, j'attends avec impatience de voir ce qu'il dira pendant sa dernière interview avant de revenir en tant que vainqueur dans son district. Je me demande s'il parlera de Marisa ou s'il l'aura déjà oublié.

Ma mère ne m'a pas fait de remarques quant au fait que Peeta soit venu me rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit dans mon lit, elle a cependant eu une longue conversation avec lui le soir même, je n'ai pas pu entendre le moindre mot de ce qu'ils se sont dit puisqu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle de bain, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en ressortant Peeta avait les joues rouges mais me souriait.

Ce soir nous mangeons en silence, je jette parfois des coups d'œil dans la direction de ma mère et de Peeta, elle se contente de regarder son assiette et de temps en temps je croise le regard de Peeta avant que celui-ci ne retourne se poser sur son assiette. Son comportement est très étrange mais je ne dis rien. Quand ma sœur apporte le dessert je sursaute, le pied de Peeta vient de se poser sur moi et me caresse la cuisse, je relève mon regard et il me sourit. Je détourne les yeux en rougissant, c'est la première fois qu'il me montre son affection alors que nous sommes à table.

En allant nous coucher le soir Peeta m'embrasse tendrement et me serre contre lui, je part ensuite dans ma chambre et parle un moment avec ma petite sœur, c'est toujours agréable de l'entendre me raconter ce qu'elle fait de ses journées à l'école, qui sont ces amies et ce qu'elle pense des garçons de sa classe. Quand Prim s'endors je me tourne plusieurs fois dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. La porte de notre chambre s'entrouvre et la silhouette de Peeta apparait, il se dirige tranquillement vers moi. Je lui fait de la place dans mon lit et il me serre dans ses bras.

_**_ Ma mère ne va certainement pas appréciée que tu sois là.**_

_**_ Elle ne m'as pas dit que je n'en avais pas l'autorisation.**_

_**_ Parce que c'est de ça que vous avez parler tout les deux aujourd'hui?**_

_**_ De ça… et d'autres choses…**_

Je le regarde en haussant les sourcils, j'attend qu'il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle de bain mais il me regarde avec un sourire, ses mains sont en train de me caresser les bras.

_**_ Je suppose que je ne saurais rien?**_

_**_ Tu supposes bien. Mais j'ai le droit d'être ici et ta mère ne diras rien tant que Prim est dans la même chambre que nous.**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce que ça change?**_

Il me fait encore un sourire et m'embrasse sur le front.

_**_ Tout un tas de choses…**_

Je le regarde fixement, espérant trouver dans son regard les réponses aux questions que je me pose mais je ne trouve rien, Peeta se contente juste de me regarder avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre où veux en venir Peeta mais je suis heureuse qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je me blottis contre lui et soupire de contentement. Ses mains se posent maintenant sur mes hanches et m'attirent encore plus près de lui et sa bouche trouve la mienne, je caresse ses cheveux pendant que ma langue joue avec la sienne. J'ai chaud et ses mains glissent sous mon haut, elles remontent lentement vers ma poitrine tandis qu'il embrasse maintenant mon cou. C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai chaud dans mon bas-ventre, je gémis quand il me lèche le cou et il repose lentement sa bouche sur la mienne. J'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de lui, il pose son bassin contre le mien et je sens encore une fois une bosse dans son pantalon, ses mains sont en train de me faire des caresses sur le ventre et je gémis encore une fois, j'entends Prim se retourner dans son lit, Peeta s'éloigne alors de moi. Il m'embrasse encore une fois et me serre contre lui. Sa tête se penche vers moi et je croise son regard.

_**_ Tu comprends pourquoi ta mère veux que ta sœur soit dans la même chambre que nous maintenant?**_

Je soupire de mécontentement, pourtant je comprend les raisons de ma mère, je sais qu'il serait mal d'aller plus loin avec Peeta.

_**_ Oui… Mais ce n'est pas plus mal.**_

Je voit un peu de peine dans le regard de Peeta, je m'approche de lui et murmure tout bas.

_**_ Je t'aurais laisser faire… J'aurais dit oui.**_

Il me fait un sourire et m'embrasse encore une fois. Un petit moment passe avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_**_ Prim ne sera pas toujours là pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin tu sais…**_

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fait un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

_**_ Alors j'attendrais avec impatience que tu viennes me rejoindre dans mon lit…**_

Je ne voulais pas avoir de copain, je ne voulais pas avoir de relation avec un garçon, mais si c'est Peeta je crois que je le veux. Je crois que plus le temps passe et plus je perds de vue les choses que je m'étais interdites. Pourtant à chaque fois que le regard de Peeta se pose sur moi, à chaque fois que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches je me demande à quoi cela ressemble. Je crois que j'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de lui, et je suis certaine que si lui et moi nous nous retrouvions seuls dans un lit, je le laisserais faire parce que j'en ai autant envie que lui. Je ne veux toujours pas d'enfants, et je ne suis pas prête à changer d'avis, pas tant que les Hunger Games existerons toujours, pourtant je me souviens des mots de Peeta, « _on a pas un enfant à tous les coups », _j'aimerais lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais je me sens rougir rien qu'en pensant à cela alors je me tais. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive je peux lui faire confiance. Finalement je m'endors, blottie contre le torse de Peeta, bercée par le son des battements de son cœur.

Le lendemain matin c'est Prim qui nous réveille, elle est plutôt surprise de trouver Peeta dans mon lit, elle se demande même quand il est venu me rejoindre mais finalement elle annonce qu'elle aime bien qu'il dorme dans la même chambre que nous car elle adore passer un peu de temps avec nous deux. Elle reste un instant dans le lit avec nous à faire des blagues et c'est ma mère qui vient tous nous chercher. Nous déjeunons dans la bonne humeur, c'est étrange de se dire que l'avant-veille nous étions en train de pleurer pour la mort de Marisa et qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes tous attablés en train de rire.

Quand nous arrivons dans notre salle de classe Delly se jette dans mes bras comme si cela faisait trois ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus, je constate avec soulagement qu'elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses pleurs de la veille ne sont plus qu'une histoire ancienne, elle a surement trouvé quelque chose qui lui a remonté le moral, je ne suis sans doute pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué car quand Delly se jette dans les bras de Peeta celui-ci lui demande ce qui la rend si heureuse.

_**_ Figures toi qu'en allumant ma télévision ce matin j'ai entendu que l'interview de Clay se ferrait Samedi et que la tournée de la victoire commencera en Février, il viendra dans notre district en premier, j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir sur notre scène!**_

Je tourne la tête vers Peeta, un voile de tristesse passe dans son regard avant qu'il ne se reprenne et fasse un sourire un Delly. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré voir Marisa sur notre scène, tous ici auraient préféré voir Marisa devant nous. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui rend Delly tellement heureuse, ne se rend-elle pas compte que la venue de Clay signifie aussi la mort de vingt-deux innocents? Elle qui pleurait tellement la veille, comment fait-elle pour oublier si facilement les choses qui font mal, comment fait-elle pour ne voir que les bonnes choses? Parfois je l'envie un peu. Peeta nous quitte et part rejoindre sa place.

Madge est sur le pas de la porte, elle est encore avec Gale qui passe une main dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Delly regarde dans la même direction que moi et pousse un soupir.

_**_ Si elle nous annonce bientôt qu'elle est enceinte je crois que je ne serais même pas surprise!**_

_**_ Delly!**_

_**_ Ben quoi, ça crève les yeux, je suis persuadée qu'elle la fait avec lui!**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?**_

_**_ Enfin voyons Katniss, il dort chez elle tous les weekends et ils sont tout le temps ensemble!**_

_**_ Je pense que ça ne veux rien dire.**_

_**_ Ben voyons, on sait tous ce que ça veux dire quand un garçon dort avec la fille qu'il aime, n'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire.**_

Elle me tire la langue, me fait un clin d'œil et part s'assoir à sa place. Delly pense certainement que Peeta et moi couchons ensemble alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je regarde Madge et vois qu'elle sourit quand Gale lui embrasse le front avant de partir, Delly a-t-elle raison de penser ce qu'elle pense? Serait-il possible que Madge et Gale aient eu des rapports? Peut-être que si je lui demandais et lui faisais part de mes inquiétudes elle me répondrait. Madge et moi n'avons jamais eu de secrets l'une pour l'autre, c'est peut-être une bonne idée que de me confier à une fille qui a surement les mêmes tourments que moi. Je me promets d'engager une discussion avec Madge à ce sujet avant la fin de la semaine.

Pendant le reste de la semaine la vie au district reprend son cours, plus personne ne parle des Hunger Games et de la mort de nos tributs. Il n'y a que Delly qui parfois nous demande si nous pensons que Clay parlera de Marisa pendant son interview, nous pensons tous qu'il le ferra, et si ce n'est pas volontairement je suis persuadée que Caesar lui posera des questions sur ce sujet. C'est très certainement le sujet préféré des habitants du Capitole alors nous en entendrons forcément parler. Peeta a continué de venir me rejoindre dans mon lit toutes les nuits. Le mercredi Prim lui a demandé pourquoi il ne venait pas directement avec nous le soir et il lui a avoué qu'il voulait que Prim et moi continuions à avoir de longues conversations le soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. J'ai trouvé son attention vraiment touchante. Lui et moi partagions de longs baisers enfiévrés sous ma couette mais dès que nous entendions Prim nous nous séparions à contrecœur, peut-être plus Peeta que moi car j'étais toujours gênée et ignorante quant à ce qui pourrait se passer si je le laissais faire. J'avais demandé à Madge si je pouvais passer un moment seule avec elle et elle m'avait demandé de venir chez elle le dimanche après-midi puisque Gale choisissait ce jour pour aller à la chasse, j'étais complètement gênée mais aussi très impatiente.

Le samedi matin je me réveille alors que Peeta est en train de me caresser les cheveux, je suis heureuse de ce réveil, je me tourne vers lui et lui fait un sourire, il s'apprête à m'embrasser quand Prim se jette dans mon lit. Je voit bien que Peeta est frustré mais il rit avec ma sœur comme si elle ne venait pas du tout de nous déranger. Prim s'allonge à nos côtés et elle nous raconte tout un tas de choses avant de devenir sérieuse.

_**_ Je me demandais… Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Rory et parfois il me prend la main. On est amis depuis longtemps maintenant mais est-ce que c'est normal que mon cœur batte plus vite quand je le voit?**_

Je me tourne vers Peeta et il me fait un grand sourire. Il me regarde fixement et je comprend qu'il ne répondra pas à la question de ma sœur, c'est à moi de le faire.

_**_ Tu sais petit canard, mon cœur aussi battait plus vite quand je voyais Peeta à ton âge mais je n'avais pas encore compris ce que ça signifiait…**_

_**_ Est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis peut-être amoureuse de Rory?**_

Cette fois c'est moi qui fait un sourire à Peeta et c'est lui qui répond à ma sœur.

_**_ Il n'y a que toi qui peut répondre à cette question Prim, personne ne peux connaitre tes sentiments à ta place.**_

_**_ Mais, je suis trop jeune pour être amoureuse!**_

_**_ Je vais te dire un secret Prim. Je suis amoureux de ta sœur depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu!**_

Elle rit en se tournant vers lui.

_**_ Mais tu avais cinq ans Peeta!**_

_**_ C'est vrai, mais je savais déjà que c'était avec elle que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie…**_

Quand il prononce ses paroles il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui fait un sourire, il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement, ma sœur rit.

_**_ Je suis encore là! **_

Un moment passe avant que Prim ne rouvre la bouche.

_**_ Je ne sais pas si Rory aimerait passer le reste de sa vie avec moi. Je lui demanderais! Mais pas maintenant!**_

Je ris, et finalement nous nous levons tous les trois pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Nous passons ensuite la matinée à faire nos leçons pour la semaine. A midi ma mère nous rejoint et nous mangeons tous les quatre, nous sommes heureux et quand l'alarme retentie, signifiant qu'ils nous faut nous réunir sur la grande place nous sursautons tous, l'espace d'un instant nous avions oublié qu'aujourd'hui nous seront tous en train de regarder sur les écrans le discourt de Clay.

C'est d'un pas trainant que nous nous rendons sur la grande place, Delly est déjà sur place, elle nous fait de grands signes de la main et j'aperçoit Madge et Gale avec elle, Prim se dirige immédiatement vers Rory et ma mère rejoint des gens de la Veine Hazelle qui est un peu plus loin. Peeta et moi rejoignons nos amis au moment où l'hymne du Capitole retentie, nous nous asseyons en cercle et je me blottie contre le torse de Peeta.

Caesar apparait sur scène, il rayonne de bonheur et son sourire est éclatant, comme si faire cette interview était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Quand il accueille Clay le public hurle sa joie et son contentement de le voir devant eux. Notre vainqueur apparait dans un costume noir, sobre mais élégant. Je me demande si son styliste a fait exprès de le mettre dans une tenue de deuil ou si c'est seulement pour faire un petit effet.

Quand Clay s'installe sur le fauteuil en face de Caesar les applaudissements se font encore entendre pendant un long moment, Clay ne sourit pas, il se contente de saluer de la tête les gens du premier rang. Quand on n'entend plus aucun applaudissement et que le silence se fait Caesar se tourne vers Clay.

_**_ Alors Clay, je suppose que tu es heureux de te trouver ici parmi nous?**_

Clay regarde longuement Caesar avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir la bouche.

_**_ Je mentirais en disant que je suis vraiment heureux, je suis content c'est certain, mais j'aimerais être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre…**_

_**_ Oui, nous avons tous appris ici au Capitole que votre mère est morte d'une crise cardiaque cette semaine.**_

Je me sent mal, les gens autour de moi se mettent à murmurer. C'est tellement triste et je me sent terriblement mal pour Clay, il vient de voir mourir vingt-trois personnes dont la fille qu'il aimait et sa mère est morte avant qu'il ne puisse la revoir. Je regarde fixement Clay et je voit qu'il fronce les sourcils.

_**_ Elle et Marisa. Elles me manquent…**_

_**_ En parlant de Marisa, revoyions les images de ces derniers jeux. Nous avons tout un tas de questions en tête ici!**_

Pendant trois longues heures nous regardons les images des derniers jeux, devant nous les vingt-trois tributs meurent encore une fois. Nous avons le droit à un gros plan sur le visage de Marisa quand la vie la quitte, Clay pleure en regardant ces images. Je suppose qu'il pense à elle toutes les nuits quand il s'endort et que ses images sont celles qui le hantent. J'entend les sanglots de Delly à côté de moi mais je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste pour la réconforter, j'ai moi aussi les larmes aux yeux et je suis heureuse de sentir les bras de Peeta autour de moi, quand j'essuie mes larmes il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Les dernières images que nous voyions à l'écran sont celles de Clay dans l'hovercraft le sortant de l'arène, les gens se précipitent autour de lui quand il s'effondre en pleurs, il leur crie à tous de le laisser tranquille et se retrouve seul affalé sur le sol en train de crier le nom de Marisa. Quand l'écran s'éteint Caesar se retourne vers Clay.

_**_ La perte de Marisa a été très dure pour toi, mais tu savais que vous ne sortiriez pas tous les deux de cette arène, n'est-ce pas? **_

_**_ Oui, je le savais mais je ne m'étais pas préparé. Quand je suis parti pour le Capitole, je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais autant à une fille. Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais amoureux au premier coup d'œil.**_

_**_ Donc tu veux dire que tout ça a commencé pendant les entraînements? C'est à ce moment qu'une alliance s'est faite entre vous deux?**_

_**_ Je crois que je suis tombée raide dingue d'elle quand je l'ai vu se mettre sur son char le premier soir, elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, et malgré le fait que la tenue crée par LJay était affreuse elle me paraissait tellement belle. Pendant les entrainements on s'est un peu rapproché et je lui ai proposer de s'allier avec nous dès que je l'ai vu lancer son couteau sur un mannequin. Je savais qu'elle irait loin et qu'elle serait une bonne partenaire dans ses jeux.**_

_**_ Pendant les jeux, nous avons vu une discussion entre vous deux où elle disait qu'elle était prête à mourir et qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas si tu la tuais. Est-ce que déjà a ce moment là tu pensais que tu gagnerais et qu'elle devrait mourir?**_

_**_ Sincèrement, je ne pensais jamais à cela, je ne voulais pas y penser.**_

_**_ Pourquoi?**_

_**_ Parce que je savais que je ne l'aurais pas tué!**_

Un murmure se fait entendre dans l'auditoire, Caesar fronce les sourcils.

_**_ Alors tu aurais été prêt a la laisser te tuer pour qu'elle vive?**_

_**_ Je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle. Je ne suis pas capable de vivre sans elle!**_

Il font en larme. Caesar se penche vers lui et lui serre l'épaule, les gens du public pousse un long soupir. Clay vient d'attendrir le public. Il relève la tête et fixe les caméras.

_**_ Si son mentor lui avait envoyé de l'aide elle aurait pu vivre! Avec de l'aide elle aurait pu être à ma place en ce moment!**_

Il serre les poings et essuie rageusement les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

_**_ Donc tu penses que c'est entièrement de la faute d'Haymitch si elle est morte?**_

_**_ Je ne sais plus…**_

_**_ Comment ça?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…**_

Caesar fronce encore les sourcils, je suis en train de m'interroger, je me pose des questions sur la réaction de Clay, à la mort de Marisa il hurlait des insanités envers Haymitch et aujourd'hui il avoue ne plus savoir si Haymitch est la cause de la mort de Marisa, c'est étrange mais Caesar respecte la volonté de Clay et ne pose pas plus de questions sur ce sujet. Pendant encore une heure Clay reste sur scène avec Caesar, ils parlent des autres Carrières et de leurs mort, du moment où Clay à tuer le garçon du Quatre et ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment là; Marisa bien évidement. Enfin l'interview se termine sur la dernière question de Caesar.

_**_ Et maintenant que vous êtes un grand vainqueur, qu'allez-vous faire de votre vie?**_

_**_ Pour être tout a fait sincère, j'aimerais pouvoir me venger de ceux qui m'ont pris Marisa.**_

Les caméras s'éteignent brusquement et nous n'avons plus de diffusion sur nos écrans. Les Pacificateurs nous donnent l'ordre de rentrer chez nous, Peeta me prend la main et nous arrivons chez nous très rapidement. Les derniers mots de Clay sont très étranges, il ne peux pas se venger de ceux qui lui ont pris Marisa car la fille du Un est morte. Je me demande de qui il parlait, d'Haymitch? Pourtant il a avoué ne plus savoir si c'était vraiment lui le responsable.

Le soir nous mangeons en silence, nous sommes certainement tous en train de réfléchir sur les dernières paroles de Clay. Au moment d'aller au lit ma sœur prend la main de Peeta et il se couche directement dans mon lit. Nous ne parlons pas, j'entend les ronflements de ma sœur, Peeta m'embrasse sur le front et me serre contre lui, il s'endort lui aussi très vite et je passe de nombreuses heures à réfléchir avant de sombrer.

Le lendemain matin Peeta se réveille en premier et il me réveille en m'apportant mon petit déjeuner dans mon lit. Nous mangeons ensemble avec ma sœur puis Gale vient chercher Peeta peu avant l'heure du repas. Puisque je compte passer mon après-midi avec Madge les garçons ont décidés de partir chasser ensemble. Je mange mon repas du midi avec Prim qui part ensuite rejoindre Rory chez lui. Je prend mon temps pour débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et tout remettre en place, je suis stressée de me rendre chez Madge et pourtant elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne devrais pas avoir peur de me rendre chez elle et pourtant j'ai le cœur qui bat vraiment fort quand je frappe à sa porte.

Comme toujours elle m'accueille avec un grand sourire, je salue son père et lance un bonjour devant la porte de chambre de sa mère. Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre de Madge elle me serre dans ses bras. Je regarde autour de moi et constate qu'un sac à dos contenant quelques affaires appartenant certainement à Gale est au pied de son lit.

_**_ Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais eu envie de passer un peu de temps avec moi, c'est devenu tellement rare ces derniers temps!**_

_**_ Tu ne m'en veux pas alors de ne pas pouvoir passer ta journée avec Gale?**_

_**_ Katniss! Gale vient tout juste de me quitter et il reviendra ce soir, je n'ai pas besoin d'être toute la journée avec lui pour savoir qu'il m'aime.**_

Je m'allonge sur son lit et elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

_**_ Mais vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, j'avais peur que ça t'embête de ne pas être avec lui.**_

_**_ Bien sur que non. Je passe de très bons moments avec lui c'est vrai, mais j'aime aussi être seule avec toi de temps en temps, je suis certaine que c'est pareil pour toi avec Peeta.**_

Je hoche de la tête, c'est vrai que parfois je m'isole dans les bois sans Peeta et parfois il part peindre dans sa chambre, même si nous sommes quasiment tout le temps ensemble il nous arrive de prendre du temps rien que pour nous. Je reste silencieuse un moment, Madge est en train de me refaire une tresse.

_**_ Alors dis-moi Katniss, je sais bien que si tu as voulu me voir aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu avais quelque chose à me demander, de quoi s'agissait-il?**_

Je rougis en la regardant.

_**_ Tu peux tout me dire Katniss, je ne te jugerais ni t'en voudrais jamais.**_

_**_ C'est plutôt gênant en fait.**_

Elle m'encourage en me faisant un sourire, je m'assois et je me lance.

_**_ J'ai eu une conversation avec Delly cette semaine et je me pose des questions auxquelles tu pourrais peut-être répondre.**_

_**_ Je t'écoutes.**_

_**_ Delly pense que toi et Gale vous… Elle pense que vous êtes très proches et que… enfin…**_

Madge baisse la tête un instant et quand elle me regarde elle a les joues un peu rouges.

_**_ Delly a raison… Gale et moi on a déjà fait l'amour.**_

Je rougis en entendant ce terme mais maintenant que je suis lancée il faut que je pose mes questions.

_**_ Tu n'as pas peur de tomber enceinte? **_

_**_ Gale fait très attention, on sait tous les deux qu'on est encore trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.**_

_**_ Il fait… attention? Je ne comprend pas.**_

Elle ne me regarde pas en me répondant et je sais que ce sujet la gêne un peu mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

_**_ Et bien, quand vient le moment il… il s'écarte de moi. Tu comprends? **_

Je comprends l'allusion et je me sent terriblement gênée. Elle relève la tête et me regarde.

_**_ Donc toi et Peeta… Vous n'avez jamais…?**_

_**_ Non, en fait j'avais peur. Je crois que je suis encore morte de trouille mais quand il m'embrasse le soir j'ai envie de plus. Je sais qu'il en a envie lui aussi, mais j'ai peur de tomber enceinte, je ne veux pas mettre un enfant au monde alors qu'il y a les Hunger Games.**_

Elle baise encore la tête et cette fois elle est complètement rouge.

_**_ Katniss… Je pense que Peeta connaît certainement d'autres moyens… d'être plus proche de toi sans aucuns risques pour toi de tomber enceinte…**_

_**_ Tu les connais aussi? Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider!**_

Je comprend combien cela doit être gênant pour Madge de me parler de cela, elle qui est si pudique normalement, elle ne lève toujours pas la tête et je voit qu'elle est encore très rouge.

_**_ C'est… c'est très gênant! Je crois que tu devrais tout simplement faire confiance à Peeta. Il ne ferra jamais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal. C'est un garçon, il connait forcément ces choses là…**_

Elle relève la tête et me fait un sourire timide auquel je répond en la serrant dans mes bras. Je suis heureuse qu'elle se soit confiée à moi et même si nous sommes toutes les deux extrêmement gênée de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir cela n'entame en rien notre amitié. Je suis très heureuse de m'être confiée à elle car je sais que notre conversation ne sortira jamais des murs de cette chambre. Nous passons ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à parler de nos vies respectives. Nous parlons de Delly et sa façon d'occulter le mal et de ne voir que le bien dans chaque personnes, Madge me montre la broche que sa mère lui a offert, un très beau geai moqueur qui appartenait à sa tante, morte pendant la deuxième expiation. Nous abordons pendant un moment les jeux et la victoire de Clay ainsi que les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé la veille au soir, elle m'apprend que suite à cette interview son père a passé énormément de temps dans son bureau parlant au téléphone.

Je rentre chez moi en fin d'après-midi et Peeta revient peu de temps avant que nous passions à table. Au moment de nous mettre au lit il me serre fort dans ses bras.

_**_ Alors, de quoi avez-vous parler toi et Madge cet après-midi?**_

Je souris et le regarde dans les yeux.

_**_ De trucs! Et toi, avec Gale?**_

Il rougit un instant avant de me répondre.

_**_ De trucs aussi…**_

Je l'embrasse et il me serre encore plus, c'est à ce moment que nous entendons ma sœur murmurer le prénom de Rory. Je ris et m'endors un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Vous avez demander, je l'ai fait! Katniss a enfin accepter de pousser plus les choses avec Peeta :) Maintenant à savoir quand... C'est une autre question xD**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et pour toutes celles et ceux qui ont repris les cours que la rentrée s'est bien passée!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et si vous voulez parler un peu avec moi ma boîte mp vous est ouverte :)**

**Au fait, si vous voulez lire, j'ai participé à la party time organiser par LJay, si vous voulez vous pouvez aller y faire un tour ;) (Je participerais aussi au prochain...)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre vingt-sept!**

**Je vois que ma fiction vous plaît toujours autant et je suis très heureuse de lire toutes vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir! Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde (j'ai eu des tonnes de leçons à faire à la fac alors il y a des chances pour que j'ai zappé 2/3 réponses) mais en tout cas j'ai lu tous vos petits messages et je tenais à vous dire un grand merci!**

**Darling : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la conversation entre Madge et Katniss, je voulais montrer qu'elles sont tout de même très proches toutes les deux :) Malheureusement non, il n'y a pas de grand rapprochement entre Kat et Peeta dans ce chapitre mais patience :) J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même ce chapitre!**

**Titounette : Merci! :) Je ne m'attarderais pas trop sur la relation entre Prim et Rory, sauf si Prim veux encore une fois qu'on parle un peu d'elle xD Clay est un personnage important, c'est tout ce que je te révélerais pour le moment (faut bien un petit peu de suspense xD) Oui Gale et Peeta ont bien eu LA discution mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de refaire un chapitre pour Dans la tête des autres avant un moment (j'ai déjà eu bien du mal pour finir ce chapitre là à temps), mais qui sait, un jour peut-être :)**

**Fan de twilight : Il y a pas de soucis, tu as toujours une semaine pour me donner ton avis alors ça ne me gêne pas :) Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour un gros rapprochement entre Kat et Peeta mais ça viendra! C'est vrai? Il n'existe pas de fiction sur un pairing Prim/Rory? Moi je les trouve trop choupinoux ensemble! Mais je ne pense pas que je m'attarderais sur eux, enfin à voir xD Ne t'en fait pas, on reverra Clay ;) Et oui, Madge et Gale... En même temps Gale a une réputation de tombeur dans les bouquins donc je me suis dit qu'une fois avec quelqu'un il ne tarderais pas trop xD **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après ma discussion avec Madge je ne regardais plus Peeta de la même façon, je passais de plus en plus de temps blottie dans ses bras et nous passions de nombreuses heures à nous embrasser dans mon lit avant de nous endormir sagement. Quand je le regardais il m'arrivait souvent de penser à ses mains sous mon t-shirt en train de caresser ma poitrine. Une fois qu'il était dans la salle de bain j'avais eu à de nombreuses reprises envie d'ouvrir la porte pour le surprendre mais ma mère me regardait étrangement. Souvent je m'étais retrouvée plaquée contre les murs de notre école, la langue de Peeta jouant avec la mienne sous le regard de nombreux élèves et celui réprobateurs de certains de nos professeurs. Nous avions de plus beaucoup de mal à nous séparer plus de quelques heures. Je me posais de plus en plus de questions et j'avais de très gros doutes mais dès que mon regard croisait celui de Peeta je souriait et espérait qu'un jour où l'autre nous serions seul un long moment.

Le temps passait tellement vite. Peeta et moi aidions le plus souvient que nous le pouvions ma mère dans la pharmacie. Au mois d'Octobre une épidémie avait fait des ravages parmi les gens de la Veine et parmi quelques personnes de la ville. Les malades se comportaient très étrangement, ils pleuraient pour aucune raison et avaient de la bave en abondance au coin des lèvres. L'idée de les toucher me répugnait mais je faisait un effort car je voyais que ma mère avait beaucoup de mal à tous les soigner. Dans la majorité des cas, les malades mourraient au bout d'une dizaine de jours et dès qu'un autre franchissait la porte de la pharmacie nous savions que nous serions incapables de le soigner. Peeta avait fait des recherches pour trouver la cause de cette maladie et c'était aperçu que de nombreux animaux en étaient aussi porteurs. Les Pacificateurs sont donc passé dans tous les logements et ont vérifiés tous les animaux domestiques, ceux porteurs de la maladie ont finis sous les coups de bâtons et enterrés dans une grande fosse près de la limite du district. Une chance pour Prim, les chèvres ne sont pas porteuses de cette maladie et Buttercup non plus. La maladie a disparu peu de temps après cela.

En Novembre nous avons fêté les dix-huit ans de Gale, c'était une très belle fête, ma mère et Hazelle avait prévues des tonnes de jeux pour les enfants, et les parents de Madge avaient achetés de quoi faire un énorme festin, je n'avais surement jamais manger autant. A la fin de cette soirée le père de Madge avait offert son cadeau pour Gale, il lui offrait une maison à mi-chemin entre la Veine et le centre ville. Madge avait fondue en larmes et Gale semblait euphorique, Hazelle ne faisait que remercier le maire de notre district, elle était vraiment heureuse pour son fils et je crois que nous l'étions tous. Il s'était donc installé dans sa nouvelle maison à la fin du mois et recevait sa famille tous les weekends, Madge quant à elle passait maintenant la plus clair de son temps chez lui, nous pouvions même presque dire qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble.

En Décembre nous avions eu des examens que Peeta et moi avions réussis haut la main, nos professeurs étaient vraiment fiers de nous. Avant je n'étais rien de plus qu'une fille qui avait des notes moyennes et qui s'en sortait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, maintenant que Peeta m'aidait tous les soirs je réussissais de mieux en mieux et parfois j'arrivais même à avoir de meilleures notes que lui, ce qui me rendait incroyablement fière de moi.

En Janvier il avait recommencé à faire très froid et les lendemains de nuits très fraiches nous retrouvions souvent des habitants de la Veine morts d'hypothermie. Ma sœur avait beaucoup pleuré devant tous ces morts et Gale s'était encore une fois insurgé devant tant de différences entre habitants de la Veine et ceux de la ville. Nous n'étions plus choqués par les propos qu'il pouvait tenir à force de les entendre, même Madge ne disait plus rien en l'entendant. Nous ne pouvions plus aller chasser dans les bois à cause de la neige qui recouvrait tout mais nous étions occupés dans la pharmacie avec ma mère donc au final cela ne nous ennuyait pas.

En allumant la télévision pendant l'hiver nous avions pu voir la retransmission de l'enterrement de la mère de Clay, c'était un moment très émouvant, Clay pourtant ne montrait aucunes émotions et avait un visage dur et froid. Il n'avait pas fait d'adieux à sa mère et je me posait une question, pourquoi le corps de la défunte n'était pas voyant? Elle était morte d'une crise cardiaque, son visage devait donc être présentable et pourtant le cercueil était fermé ce qui m'intriguait grandement. Normalement les corps des défunts n'était pas présentables quand la mort n'était pas naturelle, peut-être la tradition était différente dans le district Deux.

En Février tout le district se préparait à accueillir la tournée de la victoire. Les Pacificateurs montaient la scène devant le palais de justice avec les drapeaux du Capitole et les écrans géants pour la retransmission en direct. Le père de Madge préparait le repas du vainqueur, ce qui le mettait sur les nerfs et Madge courait à gauche à droite pour se procurer toute sortes de nourritures. Delly quant à elle faisait les boutiques, elle voulait absolument s'acheter une nouvelle robe au cas où le regard de Clay se poserait sur elle, finalement elle avait optée sur une très belle robe rouge après que ma sœur lui ait dit qu'on ne verrait qu'elle dans toute la foule qui se trouverait devant la scène.

Cette année encore Madge m'avait proposé de venir partager le repas du vainqueur avec elle et sa famille, au souvenir du repas de l'an dernier j'avais dit oui sans aucune hésitations, Delly avait aussi été conviée mais elle avait du refusée car elle ne se sentait pas prête à partager un repas avec Clay. Finalement il avait été convenu que Peeta m'accompagnerait car il pourrait ainsi avoir une conversation de garçon avec Clay. Je ne me sentais pas stressée et j'avais presque hâte que ce repas arrive.

La veille de l'arrivée de Clay au district Douze je me réveille tôt, je ne fais pas de bruits en quittant ma chambre pour ne pas réveiller Peeta et ma sœur et allume l'écran de notre télévision sachant que nous aurons une interview de Clay avant qu'il ne prenne son train. Peeta me rejoint rapidement et me prend dans ses bras.

_**_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es réveillée si tôt, c'est le weekend tu sais?**_

_**_ Je sais, mais je voulais voir ce que Clay va dire avant de prendre son train.**_

_**_ Tu as hâte d'être à demain?**_

_**_ J'ai envie de le comprendre. Je me pose beaucoup de questions à son sujet…**_

_**_ Et tu penses qu'il va répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses à son sujet dans cette interview?**_

_**_ Non surement pas mais au moins je saurais ce qu'il ne faut pas que je lui demande demain soir.**_

_**_ Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose? **_

Je hoche la tête en le regardant dans les yeux.

_**_ Je crois que tu ne devrais pas lui poser de questions sur Marisa, les journalistes lui en demanderont déjà assez, et tu ne ferrais que remuer le couteau dans la plaie…**_

J'ouvre la bouche bêtement avant de la refermer, je n'aurais certainement pas envie que l'on parle de Peeta s'il était mort alors je comprend tout à fait ce qu'il a voulu me dire. Peeta m'embrasse sur le front.

_**_ Bien sur si c'est lui qui entame la conversation tu peux la poursuivre.**_

_**_ Tu as raison, je ne l'embêterais pas à ce sujet…**_

Il me fait un sourire et me serre encore plus contre lui. Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers l'écran quand nous entendons l'hymne du Capitole retentir et la voix de Caesar se faire entendre.

_**_ Chers habitants de Panem, aujourd'hui débute la tournée de la victoire et rien que pour vous voici les premières images de notre grand vainqueur de cette année!**_

A l'écran nous voyons une très belle maison, je ne suis jamais allée dans le village des vainqueurs mais je suis persuadée qu'Haymitch vit dans une maison du même genre. La porte de cette maison s'ouvre et Clay apparait sur le seuil, il est suivit de près par une jeune femme tenant à la main un je ne sais quoi en fourrure.

_**_ Il est hors de question que je mette ce truc sur ma tête!**_

_**_ Mais c'est à la mode au Capitole!**_

_**_ Je me fiche de ce qui est à la mode ou non au Capitole! Si je dis non, c'est non!**_

Clay se tourne alors vers les caméras et il se fige soudainement. Sa styliste donne ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains à une des quatre personnes se tenant derrière elle.

_**_ Clay! Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous revoir!**_

_**_ Mouais…**_

_**_ Es-tu enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter les districts de Panem?**_

_**_ Enthousiaste n'est surement pas le bon mot…**_

_**_ Tu es peut-être anxieux à l'idée de te rendre dans le district Douze?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas peur…**_

_**_ Tu ne penses pas que les habitants de ce district pourraient t'en vouloir pour la mort de Marisa?**_

_**_ Je ne l'ai pas tué, ils ne peuvent pas m'en vouloir pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite.**_

_**_ Mais tu es en vie et elle ne l'est pas.**_

_**_ Je le regrette amèrement. Si je pouvais revenir dans le temps c'est elle que vous seriez en train d'interroger maintenant.**_

Un moment passe, on voit Clay se rendre vers son train, suivit par sa styliste, son équipe de préparation, son mentor et l'hôtesse du Capitole.

_**_ Et qu'as-tu fait depuis ta victoire?**_

_**_ Rien qu'y puisse vous intéresser.**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas approfondis tes talents?**_

_**_ Je n'en avais pas envie!**_

_**_ Bien… Et quel est le district que tu as **__**le plus envie de visiter?**_

_**_ Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de visiter les districts, au fond je ne ferrais que m'excuser d'être encore en vie alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être avec Marisa.**_

_**_ Nous espérons tout de même que tu apprécieras tes visites à travers Panem.**_

_**_ On verra bien…**_

On voit ensuite Clay monter dans le train, beaucoup de gens sont sur les bords du quai et crient son nom, espérant surement qu'il se retourne et leur face un signe de la main ou un sourire mais Clay ne fait rien de tout cela, il ne se retourne même pas une fois à bord du train et quand les portes se referment le direct s'achève. Peeta éteint l'écran et se retourne vers moi.

_**_ Je crois qu'il s'en veux d'être en vie alors que Marisa est morte.**_

_**_ Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi maussade et ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre?**_

_**_ Surement!**_

_**_ Et bien, le repas risque de ne pas être très joyeux demain alors!**_

_**_ Je ne pense pas qu'il est sensé être joyeux au départ.**_

_**_ C'est vrai…**_

Je suis toujours dans le canapé et Peeta se penche vers moi.

_**_ Bon… Maintenant que tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir et que nous sommes tous les deux debout, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?**_

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire auquel je répond presque immédiatement. Je l'attire à moi en m'accrochant à sa nuque et il dépose presque immédiatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et il se positionne au dessus de moi. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et son bassin se colle au mien, je l'attire encore plus à moi et il se penche vers ma nuque.

_**_ ça c'est un programme qui me plaît beaucoup, Mlle Everdeen!**_

Je souris et caresse ses cheveux tandis qu'il me dépose de tendres baisers dans le cou. Ses mains remontent lentement le long de mes côtes tout en entrainant mon t-shirt, quand ses mains se posent sur ma poitrine je retrouve ses lèvres et sa langue joue avec la mienne.

J'entend un bruit provenir de notre chambre et quand le porte du salon s'ouvre ma sœur apparait avec un grand sourire.

_**_ Ah vous êtes là! J'ai cru que vous aviez quitter la maison!**_

Les mains de Peeta quittent mon corps et il se penche vers mon oreille.

_**_ La prochaine fois j'espère bien qu'on ne sera pas déranger! A croire qu'elle en fait exprès!**_

Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me relever.

_**_ Allez viens petit canard, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner!**_

Elle me prend la main et se tourne vers Peeta.

_**_ C'est possible que tu fasses des pains au chocolats?**_

Il me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel avant de faire un sourire à ma sœur et de commencer à faire notre petit déjeuner.

Pendant le reste de la journée j'aide ma sœur a faire ses leçons pendant que Peeta aide ma mère à la pharmacie. En fin d'après-midi je rejoint Madge et Gale à l'hôtel de justice afin de les aider à mettre la table en place pour le lendemain. Quand je pousse la porte je vois que des décorations sont déjà en place. Le district Deux produit les objets de maçonnerie, il est donc hors de question d'utiliser les objets de l'an dernier pour le district Un.

_**_ J'aimais bien la décoration de l'an dernier, c'est dommage de rester dans le sobre cette année.**_

_**_ Crois-moi Katniss, c'est tout de même plus simple pour mon père, il dépense moins d'argent pour ce repas que pour celui de l'an dernier!**_

_**_ ça je veux bien te croire!**_

Gale est en train de poser des rideaux aux fenêtres et quand il me voit il me fait seulement un signe de la main avant de se replonger dans sa tâche. J'aide Madge à mettre la table et une fois le travail accomplie je regarde l'ensemble.

_**_ J'espère que Clay apprécieras l'effort!**_

_**_ Tu sais, il ne semble pas très heureux de faire cette tournée de la victoire alors je ne sais pas si la vue de notre table lui remontera le moral!**_

Gale pousse un soupir.

_**_ Crois-moi, beaucoup d'enfants de la Veine seraient heureux de voir cette table!**_

_**_ Donc tu ne changes toujours pas d'avis et tu ne te joindras pas à nous demain soir j'imagine?**_

_**_ Je préfère largement manger en compagnie de ma famille!**_

Elle secoue la tête et l'embrasse tendrement en faisant un sourire. Cette vision me rend heureuse et quand je voit que Peeta m'attend sur la grande place je me jette dans ses bras.

_ _**Je t'ai tant manqué que ça?**_

_**_ Tu me manques toujours beaucoup quand tu es loin de moi!**_

Il me fait un grand sourire et m'embrasse sur le bout du nez. Nous rentrons tous chez nous et après le repas du soir Peeta, Prim et moi partons vite rejoindre notre chambre. Ma sœur ne semble pas avoir envie de se coucher car elle s'installe dans le lit que je partage avec Peeta. Elle me demande de lui raconter comment est décorée la salle ce que je fais avec plaisir. Nous parlons ensuite pendant un moment du repas que Peeta et moi partagerons demain soir, elle me demande aussi si je suis impatiente de rencontrer Clay et je lui répond en toute franchise que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressent. Elle rit un long moment avec Peeta et finis par rejoindre son lit quand je me met à bailler. Finalement quand la lumière s'éteint et que Peeta me sert contre lui je m'endors immédiatement.

Je me réveille tard le lendemain matin et quand j'ouvre mes yeux je me rend compte que Peeta et ma sœur ne sont plus dans la chambre, je m'habille donc rapidement avec une robe blanche offerte par ma mère pour mon dernier anniversaire et me rend dans la cuisine. Sur la table je trouve le reste des pains au chocolats de la veille. Je n'entend aucun bruits dans l'ensemble de la maison alors je m'assois et prend tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner. Quand au bout d'une demi-heure personne ne revient je commence à m'inquiéter et prend ma veste avant de descendre à la pharmacie. Ma mère est en train de tenir la caisse pendant que ma sœur et Peeta confectionnent des baumes.

_**_ Ah Katniss! Tu es enfin réveillée!**_

_**_ ça fait un moment que je ne dors plus, j'allais justement partir à votre recherche!**_

_**_ Et bien tu nous as trouvé! Tu veux bien tenir la caisse pendant que je vais aider ta sœur et Peeta?**_

_**_ Bien sur.**_

Je passe alors le reste de ma matinée à tenir la caisse alors qu'aucun client ne se présente. J'entend parfois le rire de ma sœur et je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps que j'apprenne moi aussi à faire des baumes, cela me semble plus drôle que tenir une caisse, il faudra que je demande à ma mère de m'apprendre cet été. A midi nous fermons la pharmacie et partons tous manger avant de nous rendre en fin de journée sur la grande place.

Je trouve rapidement Delly dans la foule, elle est la seule à porter une robe rouge, Gale est avec elle et fait de grands sourires à Madge qui se trouve sur l'estrade près de son père, sa mère n'est pas présente aujourd'hui. Haymitch est assis sur une chaise et est en train de boire au goulot d'une bouteille, quand l'horloge sonne dix-sept heures le maire lui prend la bouteille des mains et Haymitch se met à hurler que c'est un scandale, il se calme finalement quand les Pacificateurs s'approchent.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Clay apparaît, il est encore une fois habillé tout en noir et ne fait aucun sourire, il ne semble même pas regarder la foule, il s'approche du micro et commence son discourt.

_**_ Habitants du district Douze! Je ne suis pas heureux de vous rencontrer en de telles circonstances, j'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit Marisa qui se tienne devant vous. Je ne suis ici que grâce à elle et surtout pour elle. Je ne connaissais pas le garçon mort trop tôt et surtout trop jeune mais je sais que sa mort est injuste, il aurait du avoir des chances de combattre, malheureusement il n'a rien pu faire. Je connaissais Marisa, ou tout du moins j'ai eu la chance de la connaitre ne serais ce qu'un peu, c'était une fille bien et pleine de vie. Quand nous parlions tous les deux elle me racontait sa vie dans votre district, elle me disait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'y être mais qu'au final elle avait une belle vie ici. Elle savait quand son nom a été tiré au sort qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir vous voir alors un soir elle m'avait demandé de vous dire merci, merci d'avoir fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas heureux d'être en vie, je me retrouve seul. Avant de rencontrer Marisa j'était un garçon égoïste et sans cœur qui voulait absolument ramener la victoire à sa famille, maintenant la seule chose que je souhaite c'est de ramener la paix. **_

La paix… C'est dans le but de maintenir la paix que le président Snow continue de maintenir les Hunger Games en place, pour nous rappeler les horreurs ayant eu lieu dans le passé. Quel message Clay est-il en train de faire passer, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il a voulu dire mais je vois bien que les Pacificateurs sont sur leurs gardes. Clay le remarque aussi surement car il ne s'attarde pas plus sur ces mots.

_**_ Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre district.**_

Il se penche ensuite et serre la main du père de Jamys, il se tourne ensuite vers les parents de Marisa et la mère de celle-ci le serre dans ses bras. Je vois qu'en remontant sur scène il s'essuie une larme. Quand il se dresse droit devant nous il fait un timide sourire et nous l'applaudissons tous, les applaudissements sont bien plus enthousiastes que l'an dernier et durent plus longtemps, finalement Mr Undersee entraîne Clay avec lui et la foule commence à se disperser.

Peeta me prend la main et m'entraîne à sa suite, il nous fraye un passage parmi les habitants encore sur place, nous arrivons rapidement devant l'estrade et Madge nous rejoint.

_**_ Son discourt ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux fait par les vainqueurs des années précédentes, il me paraissait vraiment sincère dans ses propos, ça doit vraiment être difficile pour lui. Vous me suivez?**_

Peeta hoche la tête et me tient toujours la main. Comme l'an dernier Madge ne nous fait pas passer par l'entrée principale mais par une porte plus discrète. Quand nous entrons dans la salle de banquet Peeta ouvre ses yeux en grands et s'émerveille de tout ce qu'il voit. Je me souvient alors de ma réaction de l'an dernier et je souris, voyant que nous ne sommes pas différents lui et moi.

Nous sommes les premiers dans la salle, si bien que Madge nous demande de nous assoir le temps que tout le monde arrive. Peeta se met à ma droite et Madge s'installe à ma gauche, je me demande où Clay s'installera et surtout s'il sera près de nous.

Le père de Madge est le premier à faire son apparition dans la salle il embrasse sa fille et s'assoit en bout de table. C'est ensuite Haymitch qui entre, il a retrouvé sa bouteille et titube jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouve en face de Mr Undersee. Viennent ensuite les préparateurs et les accompagnateurs de Clay qui s'installent tous à l'autre bout de la table. Il reste seulement deux chaises de libres, l'une en face de Peeta et l'autre en face de moi, Clay sera donc forcément près de nous et nous pourrons discuter avec lui.

Quand Clay entre dans la salle de banquet nous nous tournons tous vers lui, il nous fixe l'un après l'autre et nous fait un sourire en s'asseyant en face de Peeta.

_**_ Content de voir que je ne vais pas manger qu'avec des vieux qui ne comprennent rien a ce que je ressent. Comment vous vous appelez?**_

Nous nous présentons l'un après l'autre et Clay semble très heureux de faire notre connaissance.

_**_ Et donc vous avez tous quinze ans. Je suppose que pendant les moissons vous êtes morts de trouille. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir un jour voulu me porter volontaire pour une horreur pareille, si j'avais su ce que c'était j'aurais passer mon enfance à autre choses qu'à m'entraîner pour ça!**_

Peeta me prend la main sous la table et regarde fixement Clay.

_**_ Alors la vie d'un vainqueur n'est pas si bien que ce que le Capitole veux bien nous faire croire?**_

_**_ Si tu arrives à vivre alors que tu sais que vingt-trois personnes sont mortes pour cela c'est idéal comme vie! Si en plus de ça tu aimes la solitude parce que tout tes proches sont morts, c'est parfait.**_

_**_ Je suis désolée pour toi.**_

_**_ Tu n'as pas à l'être Katniss, ce n'est pas toi qui envois tous les ans vingt-quatre enfants dans une arène.**_

_**_ Comment est-ce que tu occupes tes journées?**_

_**_ Je suis sensé développé mon talent mais je n'en ai pas envie alors je reste cloîtré dans mon salon à repenser à tout ça en attendant que le président Snow me fasse une remarque.**_

_**_ Il ne l'a toujours pas fait?**_

_**_ Comment veux tu qu'il fasse quelque chose? Je n'ai plus personne autour de moi qu'il pourrait torturé et m'apporter la mort serait une délivrance, alors il me laisse tranquille.**_

_**_ Mais pourtant tu es ici en train de faire la tournée de la victoire…**_

_**_ C'est vrai, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai besoin de faire passer un message et pour ça je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement chez moi.**_

Nous nous taisons tous un instant et mangeons en silence les plats que l'on nous apporte. Les préparateurs de Clay s'extasient sur la viande et Haymitch commence a faire des blagues que lui seul comprend. Lorsque le dessert arrive Peeta se penche vers moi.

_**_ Il a vraiment l'air d'être un très gentil garçon.**_

Il m'embrasse ensuite sur la joue et retourne à son assiette. Je note que Clay est en train de nous fixé.

_**_ Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux?**_

Peeta relève la tête et lui fait un sourire.

_**_ Oui, Katniss et moi sommes ensemble depuis un moment.**_

_**_ Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux, et j'espère que rien ne vous sépareras jamais.**_

_**_ Je prie tous les ans pour que son nom ne soit pas tiré au sort.**_

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si c'était le cas?**_

_**_ Je prierais pour qu'une autre fille se porte volontaire à sa place mais je sais que ça ne servirais à rien, personne ne se porte volontaire dans le Douze…**_

_**_ Tu te battrais pour revenir je suppose, Katniss?**_

_**_ Evidemment, même si ce n'était pas pour Peeta je me battrais!**_

_**_ Et si vous étiez moissonnés tous les deux?**_

Je me tourne vers Peeta et le regarde dans les yeux. Être moissonnée en même temps que lui est un fait auquel je n'ai jamais songé. Evidemment si nous devions partir tous les deux dans une arène je suppose que nous essayerons tous les deux de notre côté de tout faire pour que l'autre rentre en vie au district. Peeta rompt le contact et se retourne vers Clay.

_**_ Il y a tellement peu de probabilités pour que ça arrive que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais si Kat et moi devions partir pour le Capitole je ferrais tout pour qu'elle retrouve sa sœur. Si elle venait à mourir je ne m'en remettrais pas.**_

_**_ Alors je suppose que tu comprends parfaitement ce que je ressent en ce moment.**_

_**_ Je peux tout à fait comprendre que la mort de Marisa t'ait ébranlé. Je suis même admiratif de te voir parmi nous, à ta place je serais en train d'attendre la mort dans mon coin.**_

Il fait un sourire.

_**_ C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire au départ, et puis j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de surmonter ça.**_

_**_ Et quel est ce moyen?**_

Il nous regarde tous les trois avant de répondre.

_**_ Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici et maintenant, mais il faut me faire confiance, un jour nous serons tous en paix!**_

Après ces quelques mots il ne nous adresse plus la parole et finis son repas en silence. Je me pose encore tout un tas de questions mais je sais que Clay ne me répondra pas, non parce qu'il ne me fait pas confiance mais parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance aux autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Quand toutes les assiettes sont vides les préparateurs et Clay quittent la pièce avouant au père de Madge que le repas était très bon et la salle très belle. Mr Undersee se lève en même temps que le mentor de Clay et se dirige avec lui disant qu'il les raccompagne prendre le train. Haymitch est encore en train de boire à table et Peeta se dirige vers lui.

_**_ Mr Abernathy? Le repas est terminé vous devriez sans doute retourné chez vous…**_

_**_ Laisses moi boire tranquillement petit, c'est toi qui devrais rentrer chez toi!**_

_**_ Laisses Peeta, ce n'est pas grave, mon père le raccompagnera en rentrant, nous sommes habitués maintenant!**_

Nous disons au revoir à Madge en rentrons chez nous main dans la main, ma mère nous attend sur le canapé et nous lui racontons notre soirée. Nous partons ensuite nous coucher, Prim est déjà en train de dormir et quand Peeta se couche à mes côtés je me tourne vers lui.

_**_ Clay semble ne plus en vouloir du tout à Haymitch, il ne lui a fait aucunes remarques ce soir.**_

_**_ Oui, j'avais aussi noté ce point mais je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il a dit, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il entend en parlant de paix, nous ne sommes pas en guerre…**_

_**_ Je ne comprend pas non plus Peeta mais il nous as dit de lui faire confiance, c'est ce que je fais.**_

_**_ Je crois que je suis heureux d'avoir eu une discussion avec lui. C'est vraiment une bonne personne, je suis vraiment triste qu'il doive vivre seul.**_

_**_ Moi je crois qu'il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri tous les deux Peeta.**_

_**_ Kat, on ne sera jamais envoyé ensemble dans une arène, c'est impossible!**_

_**_ Peut-être, mais si cela devait arriver je veux que tu saches que je ferrais tout pour que ça soit toi qui rentre en vie au district!**_

_**_ Je ne veux pas que l'on pense à ça, c'est impossible!**_

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front au moment où je baille.

_**_ Dors maintenant!**_

_**_ Je t'aime Peeta.**_

Il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**_ Je t'aime aussi Katniss.**_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'ai eu bien du mal à trouver un moment pour écrire ce chapitre entre les cours et les exos que je dois préparer c'était bien compliqué mais j'ai réussis :)**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas le mieux que j'ai écris mais je vous promet de faire mieux pour les prochains, tout du moins j'essayerais xD Mais vous pouvez tout de même me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et quel sont vos avis quant à la suite de cette fiction!**

**Enfin je me dois de vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle... Je travaille en tant que baby-sitteur pour un mariage ce weekend et je n'aurais donc vraiment pas le temps de vous écrire un chapitre pour mercredi prochain, mais pas de soucis il sera en ligne le 25 et je suis persuadée que vous l'aimerez beaucoup :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre vingt-huit!**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à mes reviews mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que je les ai toutes lues et qu'elles m'ont faite très plaisir, alors un grand merci à Cha9512, , Peet'nip, Sahyadu2b, Titounette, JulieG24, Voldinette, Darling, Sha-ad79, Ellea Clouds et La petite bretonne. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écrit un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!**

**Je prend tout de même le temps de répondre à mes revieuws anonymes et file ensuite écrire mon prochain chapitre!**

**Titounette : Ta question est très pertinente et oui, la mort de la mère de Clay n'a rien a voir avec une crise cardiaque, mais Snow est bien derrière tout ça! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Darling : Mdr, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un Peeta rien qu'à moi! Ne t'en fais, je me rattrape du retard et tu vas surement aimé ce chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Plus le temps passait et plus je repensais aux derniers mots de Clay. Je me demandais sincèrement ce qu'il se passerait si Peeta et moi étions moissonnés ensemble, mes cauchemars avaient repris et bien que Peeta dorme avec moi toutes les nuits cela ne m'empêchait plus de me réveillée en sursaut et de le chercher désespérément à mes côtés dans le lit. Je ne parvenais à me rendormir seulement après qu'il m'ait répété qu'il resterait avec moi et que rien de mal ne pouvais nous arriver. Peeta ne faisait pas de cauchemars mais ne se séparait jamais de moi, nous étions tout le temps ensemble et quand l'un de nous partait dans la douche l'autre attendait à la porte sous l'œil réprobateur de ma mère. Je l'accompagnais maintenant tous les soirs à ses entraînements de lutte et me voir dans les gradins le rendait surement plus sur de lui car il arrivait de plus en plus souvent à battre son frère, j'avais bon espoir qu'il remporte la compétition prévue en Mai à laquelle il n'avait pas pu participé l'an dernier.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Madge n'avait pas attendue très longtemps avant de s'installée chez Gale. Nous leur rendions visite le plus souvent possible et passions de très bons moments. Quand Delly se joignait à nous ils nous arrivaient souvent de mettre de la musique et de danser tous ensemble en oubliant la misère dans notre district, nous passions de très bons moments et nous étions tous très heureux.

Un soir ma sœur était revenue le grand sourire aux lèvres. J'avais attendue que nous soyons seuls tous les trois dans la chambre avant de lui demander la raison de sa grande joie, elle nous avait alors annoncé très théâtralement qu'elle avait dit à Rory qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui avait répondu que lui aussi pensait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Peeta et moi avions alors exprimés notre joie par un grand cri ce qui avait alerté ma mère mais nous avions rit tous les trois et elle était repartie le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de nous savoir joyeux pour une raison ou une autre.

Le mois de Février avait donc été plutôt joyeux chez nous et quand Mars arriva je me dis qu'il fallait absolument que je prévois quelque chose pour les seize ans de Peeta. Je cherchais quoi lui offrir qui pourrait le rendre très heureux et je commençais sérieusement à être en manque d'idées. J'avais eu beau demander de l'aide à Madge et Gale ils m'avaient regardé avec un grand sourire en coin me disant qu'il ne me faudrait pas chercher bien loin pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse lui faire plaisir, bizarrement ils avaient bien insisté sur le mot plaisir mais je n'avais pas compris de quoi ils voulaient parler.

J'avais eu beau faire dix fois le tours des boutiques avec Delly et Prim je ne trouvais toujours pas de bonnes idées et je me sentais bête car personne dans le district ne connaît Peeta mieux que moi, mis à part Peeta lui-même. Il fallait absolument que je le fasse parler sur ce qu'il voulait que je lui offre sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. C'est une semaine seulement avant la date de son anniversaire que je pris cette décision.

Je passe ma journée à observer Peeta, quand il est dans la cuisine je lui pose des questions pour savoir s'il lui manque des ustensiles ou n'importe quoi mais la réponse est toujours la même, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Je désespère et le soir quand je part me coucher je n'écoute même pas ce que me raconte ma sœur et laisse Peeta faire toute la conversation. Quand je commence à entendre les ronflements de ma sœur je pousse un soupir.

_**_ ça ne va pas Kat? Tu n'as pas réagit à tout ce que nous as dit Prim sur sa relation avec Rory.**_

_**_ Je vais bien, je pensais juste à autre chose…**_

Il se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

_**_ A autre chose, hein? **_

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je frissonne.

_**_ Je pensais à toi, je me demandais si tu étais vraiment heureux.**_

_**_ Bien sur que je suis heureux, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux que de passer mes journées et mes nuits avec toi.**_

Je souris et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez, il se rapproche encore plus et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains soulèvent son t-shirt et caressent son torse, il frisonne lui aussi et sourit contre mes lèvres quand ses mains me chatouillent les côtes et que je ris.

_**_ Tu vois, c'est ton rire qui me rend heureux. Savoir que tu es heureuse me satisfait amplement. **_

Je me blottie dans ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou, il se positionne au dessus de moi et m'embrasse pendant que ses mains remontent le long de mes côtes pour se retrouver sur ma poitrine. Je l'attire plus près de moi en appuyant mes mains au creux de ses reins, il gémit et je sens encore une fois qu'il a envie que nous fassions plus que des câlins. Ma sœur pousse un long soupir en se retournant et Peeta se recouche sagement à mes côtés. Je me rapproche de lui et il murmure tellement bas que je pense imaginer ses paroles.

_**_ Je serais encore plus heureux si on pouvait se retrouver seul tous les deux sans aucun risques que quelqu'un ne vienne nous déranger.**_

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de me pencher vers lui, je murmure aussi tout bas.

_**_ Je peux toujours essayer de m'arranger pour ça.**_

Il s'appuie sur son coude et je vois dans la pénombre qu'il me regarde fixement, quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes je fais un sourire.

_**_ Je t'aime Katniss.**_

_**_ Moi aussi Peeta.**_

Il m'ouvre ses bras et je me blottie contre son torse, j'entend les battements de son cœur et je suis heureuse qu'il batte pour moi. Je repense à mon idée de cadeau et je me dis que je pourrais lui offrir n'importe quoi qu'il serait heureux mais je sais maintenant que pour lui faire vraiment plaisir il faut que je m'arrange pour que ma mère nous laisse passer une journée entière dans la cabane de mon père sans qu'elle nous ordonne d'emmener Prim avec nous. Je m'endors rapidement en réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'il faut que je dise et fasse pour ne pas recevoir un refus catégorique de la part de ma mère.

Le lendemain étant un dimanche, ma mère demande à l'un d'entre nous de venir l'aider à la pharmacie, comme toujours c'est Peeta qui se porte volontaire le premier, il me regarde et dans son regard je vois qu'il me demande si je vais venir avec lui encore aujourd'hui mais j'ai une tout autre idée en tête.

_**_ Maman, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais chasser un peu avec Gale aujourd'hui? Cela fait un moment maintenant que je n'y suis pas allée avec lui et j'aimerais voir s'il se débrouille toujours aussi bien qu'avant.**_

_**_ Non, ça ne m'embête pas, et puis Peeta sera avec moi dans la pharmacie donc je ne serais pas débordée normalement. Vas et passe lui le bonjour de ma part.**_

Je jette un coup d'œil à Peeta et je vois qu'il est peiné mais qu'il ne me dira rien, il tente de me faire un sourire auquel je répond en me jetant dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse le front et je me penche sur son oreille quand ma mère franchit le seuil de la porte.

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas, je penserais à toi à chaque instants et tu me remercieras bientôt, je te le promets!**_

Il me sourit franchement cette fois et je l'embrasse avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre ma mère. Je prend la veste de mon père qui ne m'as pas servie depuis un moment et me dirige vers la maison de Gale ne sachant pas s'il est dans les bois ou encore avec Madge. Je frappe et il ne faut pas plus de trois secondes pour que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Madge toute souriante.

_**_ Bonjour Katniss! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez nous?**_

_**_ Je voulais voir si Gale était ici ou s'il était parti chasser.**_

_**_ Oh! Et bien comme tous les dimanches depuis qu'il a recommencé à faire beau il est parti dans les bois! Peut-être que tu pourrais encore le rejoindre, ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'il est parti.**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup Madge, c'est très gentil.**_

Je commence à faire demi-tour et à me préparer à courir vers le Pré.

_**_ Attends Katniss!**_

Je me retourne vers elle et la regarde.

_**_ Peeta n'est pas avec toi?**_

_**_ Oh! Il est à la pharmacie en train d'aider ma mère, je voulais seulement parler de quelque chose avec Gale par rapport à son anniversaire.**_

_**_ Tu veux lui préparer une surprise?**_

_**_ Exactement!**_

_**_ Alors cours rejoindre Gale! Oh et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide tu peux toujours me demander, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi et Peeta!**_

_**_ Merci beaucoup Madge.**_

Elle me fait un signe de la main et je me met alors à courir en souriant. Quand j'atteint le grillage je constate que Gale n'est pas là, je passe donc à travers et me dirige vers les collets et le vois en train de les remettre en place.

_**_ Je vois que tu ne prends même plus la peine de m'attendre!**_

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi, je souris en constatant que même si je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment pour chasser je ne fais tout de même pas de bruits, je suis même plutôt fière de constater que Gale qui vient tout le temps et qui a donc tous ses sens en éveil ne m'a même pas entendu venir.

_**_ Katniss! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et où est Peeta?**_

_**_ C'est étrange cette manie que vous avez tous de me poser cette même question.**_

_**_ Il y a un problème entre vous?**_

_**_ Non! Tout va bien je t'assure! Je voulais passé un peu de temps avec toi, et… te parler de certaines choses…**_

_**_ Et tu as besoin de venir seule dans les bois pour m'en parler? Je devrais m'inquiété? Parce que je crois bien que la dernière fois que tu as fais ça c'était pour me parler de mon ex-petite amie morte pendant les jeux…**_

_**_ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour te parler d'un sujet du genre, je te le promet!**_

_**_ Je reste tout de même septique mais tant pis. Tu chasses quand même avec moi ou tu es juste là pour discuter?**_

_**_ Allons chasser un peu, voir si je suis toujours plus douée que toi et on parlera ensuite!**_

Gale et moi passons donc ainsi le reste de la matinée à traquer toute sorte de gibiers, je me sent heureuse dans les bois en compagnie de mon meilleur ami, ce n'est qu'en venant ici que je me rend compte que chasser me manquait vraiment. Je retrouve instinctivement tout mes instincts, comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais quitté, c'est une partie de moi et je me promet au moment ou je tire une flèche qui atteint ma cible dans l'œil que je reviendrais dans ces bois au moins une fois par semaine. Nous ne prenons même pas la peine de nous arrêter pour manger, nous n'en avons pas besoin ou juste pas envie, c'est uniquement en fin d'après-midi que Gale s'assoit près de ses collets et tapote le sol à ses côtés en me regardant. Je comprend qu'il a envie de savoir ce que je voulais lui dire. Je lui fait un sourire et m'assois à ses côtés.

_**_ Bon, maintenant qu'on sait tous les deux que tu es toujours bien plus douée que moi pour la chasse, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire la raison de ta venue dans ces bois?**_

_**_ Et bien en fait j'aurais besoin d'un service.**_

_**_ Tu sais que tu peux me demander tout un tas de choses, pourquoi avoir attendu d'être seule dans les bois avec moi pour le faire?**_

_**_ Parce que je veux que personne ne sache ce que j'ai prévu de faire.**_

_**_ Tu veux que je mente pour toi? Katniss, les mensonges ce n'est pas ton fort et tu le sais!**_

_**_ Non! Je veux seulement que Samedi prochain pour l'anniversaire de Peeta tu viennes nous chercher de bonne heure en disant à ma mère que nous en avons surement pour la journée…**_

_**_ Mais je suppose qu'en vérité on ne va du tout aller chasser tous les trois pour l'anniversaire de Peeta… C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire comme au bon vieux temps!**_

_**_ ça ne fait pas si longtemps Gale! En vérité, je veux que Peeta ne se doute de rien alors on chassera pendant toute la matinée et à l'heure du repas tu pourras partir rejoindre Madge!**_

_**_ Et vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous ferrez?**_

Je pique un fard et baisse la tête, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passera une fois que Peeta et moi serons seuls, enfin tout du moins je l'imagine très bien. Gale me regarde et fait un sourire.

_**_ Oh! Je vois, ce ne sont pas mes affaires!**_

Je le regarde sachant qu'il ne m'a pas encore dit s'il m'aiderait ou non. Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de me regarder avec un sourire.

_**_ Je suis persuadé que Peeta m'en voudrait s'il apprenait que je n'ai pas voulu t'aider à échapper un moment à la surveillance de ta mère, ça marche, je viendrais vous chercher samedi matin! Mais je suppose que ça veux dire qu'on ne ferra pas de fête pour les seize ans de Peeta.**_

_**_ Je suppose que non, mais vous pourrez en organiser une pour nous deux au mois de Mai. Je suis persuadée que Peeta serait heureux que nous fêtions notre anniversaire ensemble!**_

_**_ C'est une très bonne idée! Avec Madge on va faire une grosse fête pour vous deux!**_

Je souris à cette idée et je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux à mes côtés, ils sont toujours là pour moi, que ce soit dans les moments de joies où ceux de peines. Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans eux, surement moins belle et bien plus triste.

Gale se lève et nous ramassons nos proies mortes. A nous deux nous avons achevés cinq lapins, trois écureuils et deux oies sauvages. Nous avons aussi aperçus une biche mais sans Peeta nous aurions été incapable de la traîner jusqu'au district. J'accroche les écureuils à ma ceinture et Gale transporte le reste. Nous passons vendre trois lapins et les deux oies à Sae Boui-boui qui est toujours très heureuse de nous voir revenir les mains pleines, nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la ville et je me tourne vers Gale

_**_ La mère de Peeta ne veux toujours pas que j'approche de la boulangerie, est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir si Mr Mellark veux bien t'acheter ses écureuils?**_

_**_ Bien sur, donnes les moi!**_

Il me prend mes écureuils et se dirige vers l'arrière-boutique en courant. Il reste un bon moment sur place, si bien que je sais qu'il est tombé sur le boulanger et pas sur sa femme, je donne des coups dans les cailloux tout en tournant en rond. J'entend des pas et me retourne, j'aperçois Gale, un grand sourire sur le visage, il tient une bourse et un sachet qu'il me tend.

_**_ Il te remercie et te donnes en échange dix pièces par tête, il m'as aussi chargé de te remettre ce sac pleins de pâtisseries en disant que c'était pour vous tous. Ah et aussi! Samedi prochain sa femme ne sera pas là et comme c'est l'anniversaire de Peeta il voudrait que tu passes tôt afin de venir chercher un gâteau pour son fils.**_

Je fais un grand sourire tout en hochant de la tête, Mr Mellark est vraiment très gentil, Peeta tient énormément de lui. Je dis au revoir à Gale et me dépêche de rentrer à la maison. Peeta est à la caisse de la pharmacie et quand il me voit pousser la porte il me fait un énorme sourire, je le serre contre moi, heureuse de le retrouver. Je reste un moment avec lui sous la surveillance constante de ma mère. Elle donne finalement l'autorisation à Peeta de rentrer à la maison pour l'heure du diner.

Nous ne sommes jamais seuls pendant le reste de la soirée alors quand nous allons nous coucher Peeta attend que ma sœur s'endorme avant de se tourner vers moi.

_**_ Dis, tu étais vraiment avec Gale aujourd'hui?**_

_**_ Bien sur! **_

_**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dis que je te remercierais bientôt? J'ai pensé que peut-être tu avais passé ta journée à me chercher un cadeau…**_

Je souris, j'ai peut-être passé toute ma journée avec Gale mais au final c'était pour lui trouver un cadeau.

_**_ J'ai peut-être fais les deux qui sais…**_

Il se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, je l'embrasse et m'abandonne à son étreinte. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

_**_ Alors… Quel est mon cadeau?**_

Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et me recule en lui faisant mon plus grand sourire.

_**_ Je ne te dirais rien!**_

Il comble la distance qui nous séparait et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou.

_**_ Tu es certaine que tu ne veux rien me dire?**_

Je le repousse en riant.

_**_ Même comme ça je ne dirais rien! **_

_**_ Je peux quand même savoir pourquoi il a fallu que tu ailles dans les bois avec Gale pour me trouver un cadeau?**_

Je l'embrasse et me cale dans ses bras en souriant, il me caresse les cheveux et je commence à m'endormir.

_**_ Ce n'est pas juste tu sais, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser une journée entière avec ta mère et ne pas me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé.**_

_**_ Je t'aime Peeta!**_

Il secoue la tête et m'embrasse le front en souriant, je ferme les yeux et m'endort rapidement.

La semaine de cours passe rapidement, Peeta me pose énormément de questions sur ce que j'ai prévu pour son anniversaire et dès qu'il me voit franchir le seuil de la porte il me court après. Je m'amuse de cette situation et en profite pleinement. Peeta essaye aussi de demander à Gale ce que je lui ais dit dans les bois mais il ne dit rien et se moque de Peeta. En milieu de semaine je donne un peu d'argent à Madge pour qu'elle aille faire des emplettes pour moi, je sais très bien que Peeta me suivrait si j'entrais dans une boutique.

Le vendredi soir ma mère me demande de venir la rejoindre dans la cuisine pendant que Peeta est dans la salle de bain.

_**_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévue de faire demain pour l'anniversaire de Peeta?**_

_**_ Il faut que j'aille chercher un gâteau qu'aura fait Mr Mellark et ensuite Gale viendra nous chercher pour que nous allions chasser tous les trois.**_

_**_ Et au lieu de chasser qu'est ce que vous ferrez?**_

_**_ On chassera maman! Je sais que Peeta voulait venir avec moi dimanche dernier alors je me suis dit qu'il serait heureux de passer un peu de temps en dehors du district.**_

_**_ Gale sera tout le temps avec vous?**_

_**_ Si on chasse tous les trois bien sur qu'il sera là!**_

_**_ Pas de grande fête alors?**_

_**_ On en ferra une en Mai, comme ça Peeta et moi fêterons nos seize ans ensemble.**_

_**_ Bon, je suppose que Peeta sera heureux. J'espère que tu passeras une très bonne journée.**_

_**_ Merci maman, je déposerais le gâteau ici demain matin et on pourra le manger ensemble demain soir, je suis persuadée que Prim m'en voudrait si je ne lui en laissais pas.**_

Elle me fait un signe de tête en souriant. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et je regarde Peeta en sortir avec un grand sourire, pour le moment tout se passe bien et je suis persuadée que demain il sera très heureux. Avant de nous endormir Peeta essaye encore une fois de me faire dire les choses que je lui cache depuis une semaine mais je ne dis rien, je veux qu'il soit surpris et heureux.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille tôt, je m'habille rapidement et ne prend pas la peine de déjeuner, je cours à la boulangerie et Mr Mellark me remet un gros gâteau au chocolat et à la pistache. Je rentre chez moi et constate avec joie que Peeta est encore endormi, je cache le gâteau dans la cuisine en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas. En attendant que Gale arrive je prépare le petit déjeuner et part réveillé Peeta, il semble très heureux que je le réveille par un baiser, il m'attire encore plus près de lui mais je rompt notre étreinte en l'attirant dans la cuisine. Nous mangeons tous les deux en silence et je vois qu'il regarde dans tous les coins de la pièce, cherchant désespérément un indice. Je souris quand il me regarde avec de grands yeux alors que je lui ordonne de s'habiller avec des vêtements confortables et pas trop voyant.

Quand Peeta revient Gale est avec moi dans la cuisine, Peeta lui dit bonjour et me regarde, je vois qu'il se demande ce que nous allons faire, je lui prend la main et lui fait un sourire. Je sais qu'il a confiance en moi et c'est pourquoi je ne lui dit rien de ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Dans la pharmacie nous disons au revoir à ma mère et elle nous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.

Peeta ne pose aucune question quand nous franchissons le grillage nous séparant des bois et que nous ramassons nos armes laissés dans un creux d'arbre, il se contente de rire aux blagues de Gale et de me faire de grands sourires. Nous passons alors la matinée entière à chasser, Peeta a toujours un sourire sur le visage, il est heureux d'être là et c'est une très bonne chose. Quand vient l'heure de manger nous nous asseyons près des collets de Gale et mangeons des baies que nous avons cueillis. Une fois le repas finie, Gale se lève et Peeta commence à le suivre.

_**_ Je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment envie de me suivre Peeta. Il me semble que c'est ici que nos routes se séparent.**_

Peeta me regarde fixement et je souris. Gale me lance alors sa besace et me fait un sourire.

_**_ Passez un bon après-midi tous les deux! Ah et encore une fois, bon anniversaire Peeta!**_

Je me lève et prend la main de Peeta, il me suit sans rien dire et je sais qu'il a compris où nous allons quand il m'embrasse en cours de route. Quand une heure après nous apercevons la cabane je lui lâche la main et cours vers la porte. J'arrive la première et je suis à bout de souffle, il rit en refermant la porte derrière nous.

_**_ Alors c'était ça? Tu es allée dans les bois avec Gale pour t'assurer qu'il mentirait à ta mère afin que nous passions du temps seul tout les deux?**_

_**_ Il n'a pas menti! Nous sommes vraiment allés chasser!**_

_**_ C'est vrai! Et c'était très bien, mais je crois que je préfère tout de même être ici avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la besace?**_

_**_ Ouvres-là, c'est pour toi.**_

Il me fait un sourire et me prend la besace des mains, il l'ouvre lentement, me regardant souvent en souriant. Une fois la besace entièrement ouverte il plonge sa main dedans sans regarder et en sort un carnet à croquis. Il m'embrasse sur le front en me remerciant, je savais qu'il avait pratiquement fini le sien et qu'il lui en fallait un nouveau. J'aurais sans doute pu lui offrir de nombreuses autres choses mais je savais qu'il serait heureux rien qu'avec son nouveau carnet. Il m'entraine sur notre lit de fortune fait il y a maintenant des années et me serre contre lui.

_**_ Je suppose que nous devrons rentrer avant la nuit tombée et que nous ne pourrons pas passé le nuit ici?**_

_**_ Ma mère pense que nous chassons toute le journée avec Gale, nous n'avons jamais été coincés dans les bois avec lui alors non, nous ne passerons pas la nuit ici. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, passer un moment rien qu'avec moi, sans personne pour nous déranger?**_

_**_ Alors tu t'es démenée pour m'offrir la seule chose qui me rendrait vraiment heureux? C'est vrai qu'un peu de temps seul avec toi et la seule chose qui me fasse encore plus plaisir que d'avoir un nouveau carnet de ta part!**_

Il me fait un sourire et je lui donne un petit coup de coude en riant, il plaisante mais je sais en voyant son visage qu'il est plus qu'heureux.

_**_ Alors à partir de maintenant il n'y a plus d'autres surprises?**_

_**_ Je ne pense pas. En fait à partir de maintenant je n'ai plus rien prévu…**_

_**_ Rien du tout? Alors tu veux dire que tu as fais tout ça sans même avoir une idée de ce que nous pourrions faire dans cette cabane?**_

Je repense à tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser ces derniers jours, à pourquoi Peeta voulait passer du temps seul avec moi, à toutes ces questions que j'avais en tête avant de me rendre chez Madge. Bien sur que j'avais des idées mais je ne sais pas comment les formuler, je ne sais même pas si c'est la chose à laquelle Peeta est en train de penser, je rougis bêtement en le regardant et je remarque qu'il est en train de rire, je le frappe légèrement et il rit encore plus.

_**_ Serais tu en train de te moquer de moi Peeta? Tu n'as pas le droit, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi!**_

_**_ Je ne me moque pas, promit! Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait tout ça pour me faire plaisir sans même penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver maintenant!**_

Il rit encore plus fort et je suis vexée. Je me dégage de lui et lui tourne le dos, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_**_ Allez Kat! Tu ne peux pas me bouder aujourd'hui, pas pour mon anniversaire!**_

_**_ Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui ai tout organisé!**_

Il se rapproche de moi et je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules.

_**_ Alors boudes! Mais j'ai moi aussi le droit de faire tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui vu que c'est mon anniversaire!**_

Il se rapproche encore plus et ses mains descendent le long de mes côtes pour se poser sur mes hanches, ses lèvres effleurent mon cou et je frissonne. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, je sais qu'il ne me voit pas et je reste dans la même position. Il m'attire cependant à lui et je sent son torse contre mon dos, une de ses mains est en train de me caresser le ventre tandis que l'autre me maintient contre lui comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie. Il est toujours en train de m'embrasser dans le cou quand je pousse un soulagement, je sens un sourire étirée ses lèvres et il me retourne, je me retrouve face a lui un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**_ Je savais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas longtemps!**_

Je secoue la tête en souriant et l'embrasse. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma nuque tandis que l'autre me retire la veste de mon père, une fois débarrassée de celle-ci je l'attire encore plus près de moi et il m'allonge sur le lit se positionnant au dessus de moi. Ses mains sont toujours sur mes hanches et je lui retire son t-shirt, il me sourit quand je lance celui-ci par terre. Ses lèvres se posent encore sur mon cou et je l'attire plus près de moi en tirant sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il me retire lentement mon t-shirt et ses lèvres descendent lentement sur mon corps. Quand il atteint la limite de mon soutien-gorge il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux, doucement je lui accorde l'autorisation de me le retirer en hochant la tête.

Il pose une de ses mains lentement sur ma poitrine, caressant un de mes seins avec une extrême prudence, avec son autre main il encercle ma taille, il m'embrasse puis sa bouche redescend lentement, quand il embrasse ma poitrine je pousse un gémissement et me rapproche encore plus de lui. Sa langue vient lécher le bout de mon sein et je ressent une chaleur dans mon bassin, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressent cette sensation mais c'est la première fois qu'elle est aussi forte. Je l'attire encore plus près de moi et gémis son nom. Au travers de nos pantalons je sens une bosse se formée dans le sien et je gémis encore une fois.

Je n'ai pas conscience de mes gestes mais quand la ceinture de Peeta tombe à terre je me rend compte que je viens juste de lui enlever. Il relève la tête et me regarde, il est rouge et je sens son cœur battre.

_**_ Kat… Personne ne viendra m'empêcher d'aller plus loin, si tu ne veux pas…**_

_**_ Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte. Mais il y a… d'autres choses, non?**_

_**_ Tu es sure et certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? Je ne te force à rien tu sais!**_

_**_ Je le veux autant que toi, mais promets moi que je ne tomberais pas enceinte! Jure le!**_

Il me regarde fixement et me fait un sourire.

_**_ Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun risques pour que tu tombes enceinte.**_

J'ai une totale confiance en lui si bien que je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse, le laissant faire quand il m'enlève ma ceinture et qu'il défait le bouton de mon pantalon. Ma main se pose sur ses hanches et quand il m'enlève entièrement mon pantalon et que je me retrouve uniquement en culote devant lui je l'attire encore plus à moi. Je sens l'une de ses mains descendre doucement le long de mes côtes, l'autre est toujours en train de me caresser la poitrine, il joue avec ma langue. Quand sa main se pose sur le haut de ma culote je ressent le besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je défais le bouton de son pantalon et il m'aide à le lui enlever. Il est dans la même tenue que moi mais aucun d'entre nous ne ressent la moindre gêne.

Je l'attire à moi et sa bouche retrouve la mienne, je colle mon bassin contre le sien et sens encore plus grandement la bosse qui est dans son boxer. Ma culote est totalement humide est quand sa main se pose au dessus de celle-ci juste entre mon entre-jambe je ne retient pas mon gémissement. Il sourit et m'embrasse le cou en se dirigent doucement vers ma poitrine, quand sa main soulève ma culote et passe sous celle-ci je pousse un hoquet de stupeur mais me cambre et m'approche encore plus de lui. Il m'enlève alors la dernière barrière me séparant de lui et je me retrouve entièrement nue devant lui. Mon cœur bat vite et tellement fort que je peux l'entendre.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux quand sa main se pose sur mon entre-jambe et que je pousse un gémissement. Je tremble de tout mes membres mais lui fait tout de même un sourire, il me caresse et je sens que je deviens très humide, c'est terriblement gênant mais Peeta continu de me sourire tout en poursuivant ses caresses. Il appuie de plus en plus fort et je tremble de plus en plus. Il redescend pour embrasser ma poitrine en poursuivant ses caresses sur mon entre-jambe, je gémis encore et me cambre en approchant mon basin de sa main. Mes mains se placent sur ses fesses et c'est à son tour de pousser un gémissement. Je souris avant de pousser un hoquet de surprise quand je sens qu'il insère un doigt en moi. La sensation est plutôt étrange et me fait un peu mal au départ mais quand il commence à faire de lent vas et vient je me surprend à aimer ce qu'il me fait, il insère un deuxième doigt et continu ses vas et vient en m'embrassant la poitrine, sa deuxième main descend alors elle aussi et me caresse le haut de mon entre-jambe, je pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort et me cambre encore plus vers lui.

Je me sens terriblement bien et sent le membre de Peeta se faire de plus en plus dur sur ma jambe au travers de son boxer. Mes mains le libèrent de sa prison et se pose sur son membre, je ne sais pas quoi faire mais tandis qu'il continue ses vas et vient je commence à le caresser, il pousse alors un gémissement et ses vas et vient deviennent de plus en plus rapide. Il mordille le bout de mon sein et j'enserre son membre avec mes deux mains, commençant moi aussi à faire des mouvements de haut en bas.

Quand je l'entend gémir en même temps que moi je fais des mouvements plus rapide, il insère alors un troisième doigts et je pousse des cris de plus en plus forts. Il gémit mon prénom et quand je cri le sien une substance blanche vient salir mes mains. Il s'écarte alors de moi et me regarde tendrement. Mon cœur bat encore très fort et j'ai horriblement chaud.

_**_ Je suis désolé Kat, je pensais que je pourrais te dire t'arrêter avant de…**_ _**Excuse-moi.**_

Je le regarde et lui fait un sourire, je me lève et part laver mes mains_**. **_Je me retourne vers lui et constate qu'il m'a suivi, il encercle ma taille et m'embrasse.

_**_ Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen, et c'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu!**_

Je lui fait mon plus grand et beau sourire et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, nous sommes toujours nus mais cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Je reste un moment dans ses bras, oubliant le reste du monde avant de me rappeler qu'ils nous faut revenir à la maison avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Nous nous habillons rapidement et prenons la route de la pharmacie, en chemin nous faisons souvent des pauses pour nous embrasser et quand nous poussons la porte de chez nous la nuit commence juste à tomber. Ma mère nous accueille avec un grand sourire, nous demandant si la chasse a été bonne, Peeta lui répond que c'était la meilleure partie de chasse de sa vie et je ris. Nous mangeons le repas fait par ma mère et le gâteau offert par le père de Peeta.

Le soir dans mon lit Peeta me serre encore plus contre lui et quand nous entendons les ronflements de ma sœur il m'embrasse dans le cou.

_**_ C'est compliqué maintenant de te savoir dans mes bras et de ne pas avoir le droit de te toucher, mais c'était un magnifique cadeau Katniss. Je t'aime plus que tout et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.**_

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de me caller dans ses bras.

_**_ Je t'aime aussi Peeta.**_

Il m'embrasse encore une fois et je m'endort au rythme des battements de son cœur, revivant dans ma tête le merveilleux après-midi que nous venons de passer.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous penser de ce long chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaitre votre opinion, alors laissez moi une review! (même si c'est pour me dire que ce chapitre ne vous as pas plu!)**

**Je commence l'écriture du prochain, mais avec mes cours et mes exercices je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais le finir, j'espère que sa sera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre vingt-neuf !**

**Cette fois-ci j'ai remercié en mp toutes les gentilles personnes m'ayant laissé une review, mais je voulais quand même ajouter que je vous aime (si si, je vous aime xD), c'est grâce à vos reviews que je trouve le courage après 8h de cours d'ouvrir mon fichier et de continuer à écrire, c'est aussi grâce à vous que je continue à écrire cette fiction alors que je suis débordée de travail! (oui parfois j'écris alors que je sais qu'il serait sans doute mieux pour mon avenir de résoudre des équations différentielles ou de préparer mes tp de chimie xD) Alors, encore une fois un grand merci à vous, j'espère que vous serez toujours présents :)**

**Darling : Que répondre à ta review à part, merci ? :) Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé mon passage dans la cabane, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant les prochains chapitres!**

**Anne : Merci à toi nouvelle lectrice, heureuse de d'accueillir ici! Je reste toujours persuadée que mes chapitres ne sont pas à la hauteur de l'histoire originelle mais c'est très plaisant de voir que tu aimes tout autant :) Oui, moi aussi je me suis dit qu'en 74 ans il y avait quand même pas que Kat et Peeta qui étaient tombés amoureux pendant les jeux! J'espère vraiment que tu continueras d'aimer mes chapitres :)**

**Titounette : Mdr, en même temps je crois que tu avais très peu hâte que la moisson arrive depuis le début xD Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon Gale, moi aussi il me sort par les trous de nez le Gale du bouquin, c'est bien pourquoi je le rend un peu plus adorable ici (s'il avait été pareil que dans le livre je crois que je l'aurais envoyé dans l'arène en même temps que Marisa xD)**

**Une petite pensée pour Anonymette et Fan de Twilight, j'espère que vous allez bien (je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec vous...) et que mes chapitres vous plaisent toujours autant!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bien évidemment dormir avec Peeta sans pouvoir le toucher et repousser ses avances devenait très compliqué après le moment que nous avions passé dans la cabane. Il fallait de plus que nous ne nous montrions pas trop proches, ou du moins pas plus qu'avant, devant ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

Gale nous avait posé un tas de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le reste de notre après-midi, Peeta et moi n'avions rien dit mais je suppose qu'il avait deviné tout seul vu les sourires qu'il faisait en nous regardant. Je m'étais confiée à Madge un soir en lui racontant mes doutes et mes peurs, je pensais que maintenant que Peeta et moi avions passé cette étape il voudrait forcément que l'on aille plus loin mais elle m'avait rassurée me disant que Peeta ne me forcerais jamais à faire une chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas prête.

Doucement il commençait à refaire beau et chaud, nous passions les samedis dans les bois avec Gale pour chasser et souvent nous allions nous baigner avec Prim le dimanche. Tous les soirs j'accompagnais Peeta à ses entraînements de lutte, son frère avait repris des forces et tous les deux se démenaient constamment pour battre l'autre, nul doute que lors de la compétition, qui aurait lieu la veille de mon anniversaire, les deux frères se retrouveraient en finale.

La compétition de lutte et mon anniversaire étaient d'ailleurs les deux seuls sujets de conversations dont nous parlions tous à table les midis. Madge et Gale n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils étaient en train de préparer la plus grande fête jamais vu dans notre district et Delly criait partout qu'elle serait dans les gradins lors de la compétition pour encourager et supporter Peeta. Quant à moi, et bien, je souriais en écoutant ce que me disaient Madge et Gale un peu gênée par le fait que c'était pour moi qu'ils organisaient cela et j'étais certaine que lors de la compétition je serais moi aussi dans les gradins en train d'encourager Peeta.

Quand la fin du mois d'Avril est arrivé, nous ne pouvions plus marcher dans les couloirs tranquillement, il y avait toujours pleins de filles qui se jetaient sur Peeta en lui posant tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait maintenant que la compétition était toute proche. Un jour une fille lui avait même demandé si elle pouvait toucher ses muscles, elle m'avait mise hors de moi mais Peeta s'était contenté de se tourner vers moi et de m'embrasser, j'avais alors immédiatement retrouvé mon sourire. Bien sûr me promener dans les couloirs au bras du garçon le plus adulé de toute l'école m'attirait de nombreux regards noirs et j'entendais les moqueries de certaines filles à mon propos, je n'aimais pas cela mais dès que Peeta m'embrassait où me serrer dans ses bras j'oubliais toutes les médisances que l'on pouvait dire à mon propos.

J'avais l'étrange impression d'être la fille la plus détestée de l'école tandis que Peeta était le garçon le plus apprécié et admiré, je me demandais souvent si tout aurait été différent si lui et moi n'étions pas ensemble. Des rumeurs avaient commencées à circuler à notre sujet mais je n'y prêtais pas grande attention, c'est souvent Delly qui accourait vers moi et qui me racontait la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue à mon propos, je souriais face à de telles idioties mais au fond de moi je me sentais quelque peu triste, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrières quand les gens me dévisageaient alors que je n'était qu'une petite fille de la Veine qui jouait avec des enfants de la ville. Peeta avait bien remarqué que tout cela me gênait et me demandait quasiment tous les jours si je voulais qu'il se retire de la compétition, j'étais heureuse qu'il me le propose mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se prive d'une chose dont il avait envie uniquement pour moi.

La veille de la compétition Peeta me demande de rester pendant tout son entrainement, c'est le dernier de l'année et surement le plus important, je ne reste que très rarement pendant l'entrainement complet, en principe je rentre pour aider ma mère à la pharmacie mais aujourd'hui ma mère m'a donné l'autorisation de rester afin de faire plaisir à Peeta.

Quand la cloche sonne la fin des cours, beaucoup d'élèves se mettent à courir, se ruant vers la sortie. Je reste assise à ma place, attendant que le chahut se calme. Je vois que Peeta dit au revoir à toutes les personnes de la classe et se dirige ensuite vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il arrive devant mon bureau il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement.

**_ _Prête à m'observer pendant des heures tout en scandant mon nom?_**

_**_ Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies Peeta, moi je reste tranquillement dans les gradins à espérer que tu ne te fasses pas mal.**_

_**_ Oh bien sur, alors hier ce n'est pas toi qui criait mon nom pendant que mon frère me maintenait au sol.**_

Je rougis, évidement qu'il m'a entendu, il m'entend toujours, mais j'étais avec Delly et elle criait tellement fort pour l'encourager que je me suis sentie obligée de le faire à mon tour. Peeta me regarde en souriant, se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue et me tend la main.

Quand nous entrons dans le gymnase je constate encore une fois que de nombreuses filles se sont installées dans les gradins. J'ai un pincement au cœur en me rappelant que l'an dernier j'étais jalouse de Marisa, aujourd'hui je ne ressens rien, je sais que Peeta se moque du nombre de filles dans les gradins tant que je suis présente. Delly se lève et me fait de grands signes, Peeta se penche et m'embrasse encore une fois avant de se rendre vers son entraîneur, quant à moi je monte quelques marches et m'assois aux côtés de Delly.

Je passe la première demi-heure à regarder d'autres garçons que Peeta en train de se faire face. Quand Peeta se lève je constate que toutes les filles autour de moi se taisent et se tournent vers lui, Delly commence à crier son nom et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil. Je constate qu'un sourire se forme sur son visage quand il entend que je l'encourage. L'entraîneur se tourne vers nous et nous lance un regard noir, avec Delly nous nous rasseyons et soupirant.

Je continue de regarder fixement Peeta mais quand j'entend mon nom dans la bouche des filles de devant je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elles.

_**_ Je te jure que c'est vrai, j'étais la meilleure amie de Marisa et je peux te jurer qu'elle aimait Peeta. S'il n'avait pas été avec Katniss je sais qu'elle aurait tout fait pour être sa petite amie!**_

_**_ Mais alors ça voudrait dire que le garçon dont elle parlait pendant son interview, c'était Peeta?**_

_**_ C'est ce que je pense, donc il l'aurait embrassé! Quel garçon embrasse une fille autre que sa copine s'il l'aime plus que tout?**_

_**_ Tu crois que Katniss est au courant?**_

_**_ Franchement tu crois qu'il irait se vanter d'avoir fait une chose pareil? Je pense que si Marisa était revenue il aurait rompu avec Katniss mais comme ce n'est pas le cas il reste avec elle.**_

Je me rend compte que je suis en train de pleurer seulement quand Delly m'essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, elle me serre dans ses bras et je pleure encore plus. Ces filles ne comprennent rien à Peeta, elles ne savent pas qu'il a fait ça uniquement parce qu'il a bon cœur et qu'il savait que cela donnerait du courage à Marisa. Elles ne savent pas qu'il m'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'il a même défié sa mère uniquement pour être avec moi. Elles ne savent rien et se permettent pourtant de donner un avis, Delly me caresse les cheveux.

_**_ Chut Katniss, ne pleure pas... Elles ne le connaissent pas aussi bien que toi, elles ne savent rien de vos vies, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et tu le sais.**_

Je n'ai pas envie de mentir à Delly, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Marisa et Peeta alors tout en continuant de sangloter je lui raconte la vérité, je lui dit qu'il a bien embrasser Marisa mais qu'il me l'a immédiatement dit et que je ne lui en veux pas parce que je connais ses raisons. Delly ouvre d'abord de grands yeux, elle semble choquée par ce que je lui raconte mais finalement elle me fait un sourire tout en essuyant mes larmes.

_**_ Peeta est un très gentil garçon, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu pleures si tu le sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur qu'il te quitte un jour, il ne le ferra jamais!**_

_**_ Je sais, ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que ces filles parlent de Marisa alors qu'elle est morte, je ne supporte pas qu'elles émettent un jugement alors qu'elles ne nous connaissent pas!**_

Mes larmes continuent de couler et quand je regarde dans la direction de Peeta je constate qu'il me regarde fixement, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mais je comprend à sa façon de me regarder qu'il a vu que je pleurais. Il me fait un sourire auquel je répond. Je n'écoute plus ce que les filles racontent et je me concentre pendant le reste de l'entrainement sur ce que fait Peeta.

Quand l'entraînement se termine Peeta ne s'attarde pas à parler avec son entraîneur comme il le fait d'habitude. Je reste assise dans les gradins et Peeta cours vers moi, j'entend les filles quelques rangées en dessous de moi se demandant s'il cours vers elles, quand il les dépasse elles poussent un long soupir et se lèvent puis se dirigent vers la sortie. Peeta s'assoit à mes côtés et Delly se lève, elle me fait un signe de la main auquel je répond par un sourire. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Peeta et ma vue se brouille, je sais que je vais encore pleurer, j'essaye de me retenir mais quand Peeta m'approche encore plus près de lui je ne me retient plus, les larmes coulent avec encore plus de force que tout à l'heure.

Je ne me rend pas compte du temps qui passe, Peeta se contente de me caresser les cheveux, je m'accroche désespérément à lui. Quand plus aucunes larmes ne coulent il se penche et m'embrasse, je lui répond comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le faisait. Nos bouches se séparent et il me regarde avec un regard triste.

_**_ Kat, cette compétition est absurde, je n'irais pas demain. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je ne veux pas que les paroles des autres filles te blessent.**_

_**_ Ce n'était rien Peeta, je te jure que je vais bien. C'est seulement qu'elles ont reparlé de Marisa et je me suis rendue compte que personne ne la regrettais vraiment. L'une d'entre elle a dit qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et pourtant elle ne semblait pas du tout être triste de ne pas être à ses côtés.**_

_**_ Kat, souviens toi comment était Marisa avant de partir pour les jeux! Les filles avec qui elle était amie étaient encore pires qu'elle. C'est normal qu'elles ne la regrette pas, c'est comme ça que ça se passe ici...**_

Je renifle une dernière fois et essuie les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me tourne ensuite vers Peeta et lui fait un sourire.

_**_ Tu étais très doué aujourd'hui! Demain tu finiras premier j'en suis certaine!**_

_**_ J'étais doué uniquement parce que je savais que tu me regardais, et aussi parce que j'entendais que tu criais mon nom, c'était très encourageant!**_

_**_ Je crierais encore plus fort demain alors!**_

_**_ Tu n'es pas obligée de venir si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas te revoir en train de pleurer dans les gradins...**_

_**_ Je te jure que je ne pleurerais que de joie quand tu auras gagné!**_

Il me regarde en souriant, je me jette dans ses bras et il m'embrasse le front. Je reste un moment dans ces bras et finalement quand nous sortons du gymnase il fait déjà nuit. Ma mère ne nous reproche pas de revenir à la nuit tombée, elle se contente de demander à Peeta comment s'est passé son entrainement et l'encourage une dernière fois avant de partir se coucher. Peeta et moi mangeons silencieusement et quand nous partons nous coucher ma sœur dort déjà. Je commence à m'endormir quand Peeta m'embrasse, je souris et lui dit qu'il faut qu'il se repose pour être en forme demain. Il me serre encore plus près de lui et pousse un long soupir, je ris et m'endors rapidement.

Evidemment le lendemain matin quand je me réveille je suis la seule à être encore au lit, quand je me lève je constate que Peeta est dans la cuisine en train de refaire une tournée de cookies, il est évident qu'il est en train de stresser car je constate qu'une vingtaine de cookies sont déjà sur la table de la cuisine et que ma sœur est en train d'en manger en faisant ses leçons. Je m'approche alors de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

_**_ Mr Mellark, trouvez-vous que les filles Everdeen sont trop maigres?**_

Il relève la tête et se rend compte qu'il a fait beaucoup trop de cookies.

_**_ Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. Mon dieu il y en a partout!**_

Je ris et l'embrasse.

_**_ Ne t'en fais pas va, je crois que ma sœur adore quand tu fais des cookies!**_

Nous regardons Prim qui se retourne la bouche pleine en niant puis nous explosons de rire tous les trois. La matinée passe rapidement, quand à midi ma mère remonte de la boulangerie elle rit en voyant le nombre de cookies présents dans la cuisine, elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Peeta et lui annonce que nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire de gâteau pour mon anniversaire, qu'il nous suffira d'empiler les cookies ensemble, nous rions tous, même Peeta.

A quinze heures il se dirige vers le gymnase et je rejoint Delly. Ma sœur a décidée de nous accompagner, elle a envie de voir la force de Peeta. Madge et Gale ne viendrons pas, ils mettent en place les dernières préparations pour ma grande fête. La compétition ne débute qu'à seize heure mais de nombreuses personnes sont déjà devant les portes si bien que même si nous avons une heure d'avance il nous faut attendre dehors un bon moment avant de pouvoir rentrer dans le gymnase.

Quand finalement je réussis à m'asseoir tout en haut des gradins je cherche Peeta du regard mais je ne le trouve pas, je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant, je sais qu'il va bien, je sais que parmi toute cette foule c'est moi qu'il cherchera du regard et quand il me trouvera il sourira. Je n'écoute pas ce qui se dit autour de moi, je ne regarde rien d'autre que le centre du gymnase, je fais comme si j'étais seule et que j'attendais de voir apparaître Peeta.

Quand la compétition commence je me retrouve comme toutes les autres filles présentes dans la salle à scander le nom de Peeta. Il s'est bien entraîné et vient à bout de tout ces adversaires, rapidement il devient le favoris de cette compétition et se retrouve en finale contre son frère.

Ils se font face tous les deux et un silence se fait dans le gymnase. Quand ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre nous crions tous Mellark d'une seule voix, ma sœur se tourne vers moi et me demande comment Peeta peux savoir si les encouragements sont pour lui ou son frère, je lui souris en lui disant que si elle crie assez fort son nom il réussira à la reconnaître elle hurle alors à pleins poumons.

Peeta est debout face à son frère, il tourne la tête un instant dans ma direction et sourit quand son regard croise le mien. Mes cris accompagnent maintenant ceux de ma sœur. Peeta est cloué au sol par son frère, je sais qu'il est capable de se relever et de le repousser mais il ne fait rien, je remarque le sourire sur son visage quand l'arbitre annonce que son frère est le grand vainqueur de cette compétition. Il donne une tape dans le dos de son frère et se serrent ensuite dans leurs bras. Même s'il n'est que deuxième je vois dans son regard que Peeta est heureux, qu'il a fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il se tourne vers moi tandis que son frère reçoit une récompense et me fait un signe de la main en souriant.

Quand les gradins se vident et que quasiment tout le monde est venu serrer la main des deux finalistes je rejoint Peeta. Ma sœur trottine derrière moi, elle fait un sourire à Peeta et lui annonce qu'elle est triste pour lui mais qu'il s'est bien débrouillé. Delly serre Peeta dans ses bras avant de partir chez elle. Peeta me regarde et me fait un sourire.

_**_ Tu ne me félicites même pas Katniss?**_

_**_ Tu as laissé ton frère gagner, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te féliciterais…**_

Il me regarde fixement et me fait un sourire.

_**_ Comment est-ce que tu le sais?**_

_**_ Hier pendant l'entrainement tu étais dans la même posture et pourtant tu as réussis à te relever et mettre ton frère hors-jeu, je ne vois pas pourquoi en une nuit tu aurais perdu toutes tes forces…**_

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

_**_ C'est surement à cause des cookies! Ou bien je ne voulais tout simplement pas gagner, je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces filles qui courront après mon frère maintenant qu'il a gagné, je n'ai besoin que de toi et je sais que pour ça je n'avais pas besoin de cette victoire.**_

Je lui fait un sourire et me penche pour l'embrasser mais à ce moment ma sœur pousse un grand soupir si bien que je me retourne et lui fait face.

_**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit canard?**_

_**_ J'aimerais beaucoup que Rory soit comme Peeta!**_

Je ris et ma sœur soupire encore une fois, Peeta se penche à son oreille et lui dit une chose que je n'entend pas mais qui doit plaire à Prim car elle fait ensuite un grand sourire et sautille partout sur le chemin de la maison. Avant de pousser la porte d'entrée je me tourne vers Peeta et le regarde fixement.

_**_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ma sœur pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse?**_

_**_ Je lui ais dit que j'était comme ça uniquement grâce à toi et qu'un jour Rory se rendrait compte qu'il faut qu'il change son comportement s'il ne veux pas la perdre.**_

_**_ Hum… j'espère que tu ne briseras pas tous les espoirs de ma sœur, je te rappelle que Rory est le petit frère de Gale, je ne sais pas si dans la famille Hawthorne ils ont pour coutume de changer pour la fille qu'ils aiment…**_

_**_ Moi j'en suis persuadé, regardes comment Gale se comporte depuis qu'il est avec Madge!**_

_**_ C'est vrai, il ne ressemble plus du tout au garçon que j'ai rencontré dans les bois il y a des années!**_

Quand nous franchissons la porte ma mère serre Peeta contre elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soit triste car il est arrivé second, Peeta rit et ma mère le relâche en souriant. Nous mangeons le ragoût de ma mère et passons ensuite la soirée à danser, célébrant la seconde place de Peeta comme s'il était le grand vainqueur de cette compétition. Je suis épuisée au moment où je me glisse sous les draps et Peeta me serre fort contre lui, je m'endort au rythme des battements de son cœur et de sa voix qui me murmure qu'il m'aime.

Le lendemain matin je manque mourir quand une masse se jette sur moi alors que je commence seulement à ouvrir les yeux. J'entend le rire de Peeta et celui de ma sœur juste à côté de mon oreille, je grogne un instant avant que les lèvres de Peeta se posent sur les miennes. Ma mère rentre dans la chambre portant un plateau remplis de cookies et me chantant un bon anniversaire repris en cœur par Peeta et ma sœur. Je ris en voyant la pile de cookies, je ne pensais pas que ma mère le ferrais vraiment mais je suis tout de même heureuse, je n'ai pas besoin d'un énorme gâteau pour mon anniversaire tant que les personnes que j'aime sont avec moi.

Nous mangeons je ne sais combien de cookies avant que ma sœur ne nous annonce qu'elle va aider Gale et Madge pour le reste de la journée. Je me tourne vers Peeta qui me promet de rester avec moi toute la journée. Peu avant le repas du midi je me rend à l'hôtel de justice et signe le registre huit fois. Huit petits bouts de papier porteront mon nom en Septembre, les larmes menacent de jaillir de mes yeux mais je me reprend, je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer alors qu'il s'agit de mon anniversaire. Je rentre à la maison et observe Peeta en train de faire à manger. Ma mère est installée à ses côtés et le regarde faire en lui donnant des conseils de temps en temps, j'aime voir que ma mère le considère comme l'un de ses enfants, quand je m'assoit à côtés d'eux ils me font tous les deux un sourire et se replongent ensuite dans la confection de leur plat.

Nous mangeons en riant beaucoup, ma mère nous racontant ses anniversaires avec ses parents, elle n'évoque que très rarement le passé mais quand elle le fait nous l'écoutons tous passionnément. En milieu d'après-midi ma mère ouvre la pharmacie pour un jeune homme de la Veine qui s'est brûler en faisant un feu, Peeta et moi l'aidons à faire une pommade, ma mère est toujours très heureuse de voir que je me passionne un peu pour ce qu'elle fait, certes je ne suis pas encore au même niveau que Prim ou Peeta mais je commence à savoir faire de nombreux remèdes contre toutes sortes de blessures.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe comme tous les autres dimanches après-midi, je fais mes leçons et Peeta me dérange en m'embrassant dès que j'écris une chose juste ou fausse. Vers dix-neuf heures Peeta me dit qu'il faut que je m'habille, je regarde tristement dans mon armoire, ne sachant pas quoi porter, je doute qu'un vieux pantalon fasse vraiment l'affaire pour une grande soirée. Je suis en sous-vêtements devant mon armoire quand Peeta pousse la porte, je ne dis rien, ma mère est en bas.

Je le regarde fixement tandis qu'il s'approche doucement de moi, ses yeux me détaillant de haut en bas. Il est déjà vêtu d'une veste verte et d'un pantalon noir, il est magnifique et je lui fait un sourire. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et un frisson me parcourt. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou et je soupire.

_**_ Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te rendre à cette fête dans cette tenue?**_

_**_ Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue? Je pensais pourtant qu'elle te plairait!**_

_**_ J'aime beaucoup cette tenue Mlle Everdeen mais pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais sortir de cette chambre vêtue ainsi!**_

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse dans le cou à mon tour, il frissonne et je souris, fière de moi. Quand je m'écarte de lui il se jette avidement sur mes lèvres et ses mains m'enlèvent mon soutien-gorge, je gémis et m'écarte un instant.

_**_ J'était pourtant persuadée que cette tenue était la tenue parfaite. Qu'elle ferrait beaucoup d'effet…**_

Peeta se colle à moi et à travers son pantalon je sens que ma tenue lui plait énormément. L'une de ses mains caresse ma poitrine tandis que l'autre caresse le dessus de ma culotte.

_**_ Oh crois-moi, elle me fait beaucoup d'effet! Peut-être même un peu trop…**_

Je souris encore tandis que sa bouche se repose sur la mienne, je détache les boutons de sa chemise et lui enlève son pantalon. Il pousse des gémissement tandis que ma main le caresse à travers son boxer. Il m'enlève ma culotte et m'allonge sur notre lit, je m'efforce de ne pas faire de bruits pour ne pas attirée ma mère mais quand ses doigts s'immiscent en moi je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Il rit en m'intiment de me taire mais voyant que j'en suis incapable il dépose sa bouche sur la mienne. Je retire son boxer et fait des mouvement de vas et vient avec ma main, ses mouvements se font de plus en plus rapide, je gémis dans sa bouche ce qui nous fait rire tous les deux. Je retiens avec peine un cri et il me repousse en étouffant un long gémissement. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, il me sourit et m'embrasse.

_**_ Il n'aurait pas fallu que je te salisse, je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus à une fête, que ta mère est en bas et surtout que nous n'avons absolument pas le temps de prendre une douche!**_

Je ris un instant, et tandis qu'il se rhabille je remet mes sous-vêtements, je ne sais toujours pas comment m'habiller et je reste devant mon armoire sans faire un mouvement. Peeta me regarde un moment en souriant puis me prend la taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

_**_ Bien que tu ais pu constater que j'adore la tenue dans laquelle tu es en ce moment je te rappelle qu'il faut tout de même que tu t'habilles…**_

_**_ Je sais bien mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre!**_

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et part un instant avant de revenir avec un grand sac. Je le regarde tandis qu'il me tend le sac. Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir mais Peeta me fait des signes de tête encourageant si bien que je me décide enfin à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Je sors du sac une magnifique robe verte, je l'enfile, elle me tombe aux genoux et quand je me regarde dans la glace j'ai l'impression d'être belle. Je me retourne vers Peeta et lui fait un sourire. Il me fait tourner et me coiffe ensuite, j'aime la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, en me regardant encore une fois dans le miroir je constate qu'il m'a fait une tresse qui part de mon oreille droite et descend le long de mon épaule gauche. Je souris à mon reflet et Peeta m'embrasse encore une fois.

_**_ Tu es magnifique Kat…**_

_**_ Merci Peeta, pour tout.**_

_**_ Tu le mérites amplement.**_

Je l'embrasse encore une fois et nous descendons dans la pharmacie, ma mère nous regarde tous les deux et nous dis que nous sommes extrêmement beaux. Nous sortons mains dans la main et nous dirigeons vers chez Gale, il y a de la lumière partout et j'entend des rires à l'intérieur. Peeta prend tout de même la peine de frapper et c'est Prim qui vient nous ouvrir. Nous rentrons dans la maison et une fois dans le salon Gale, Madge et Delly me souhaitent un bon anniversaire. J'ai un énorme sourire sur le visage et les remercie pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

Nous mangeons un repas fait par Madge dont la viande provient de la chasse de Gale et le gâteau au chocolat a été fait dans la journée par Delly et ma sœur, je les remercie tous encore une fois et fond en larmes quand ils m'offrent de nouvelles bottes pour la chasse. Nous passons ensuite beaucoup de temps à danser et ma mère vient chercher Prim à vingt-deux heures. Elle nous fait un signe de la main en nous disant de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Une fois ma sœur partie Delly part dans la cuisine et revient avec une bouteille vide, elle nous ordonne de nous asseoir en cercle et place la bouteille au centre.

_**_ Je vais faire tourné le bouteille, elle va pointée quelqu'un et alors je poserais une question à cette personne qui devra absolument répondre la vérité!**_

Je n'aime pas ce genre de jeux, je sais que je suis avec mes amis et que je ne devrais pas avoir peur mais en regardant Gale qui me fixe avec un grand sourire je ne peux m'empêcher de prier pour que la bouteille ne tombe jamais sur moi. Delly commence à faire tourner et la bouteille pointe Madge.

_**_ Madge… Quand tu as rencontrée Gale pour la première fois qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit?**_

Gale se tourne vers Madge avec un grand sourire sur le visage, je fixe Madge et je vois qu'elle est quelque peu gênée mais pourtant elle fait un sourire avant de répondre.

_**_ Je me suis dit que c'était le plus beau garçon de la Veine que j'ai jamais vu…**_

Gale se penche et l'embrasse, je souris. Après plusieurs tours de bouteille auxquelles j'échappe miraculeusement Gale prend la bouteille et la fait tourner, elle se tourne alors vers moi et j'avale ma salive tandis qu'un sourire se forme sur le visage de Gale.

_**_ Enfin! Alors Katniss, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que toi et Peeta étiez en retard ce soir?**_

Je tourne mon regard et cherche les yeux de Peeta à mes côtés, il me regarde en souriant, je sais que je peux dire la vérité il ne m'en voudra pas, je rougis en regardant Gale et constate que tout le monde est en train de me fixer avec un grand sourire sur le visage, je rougis encore plus et baisse la tête.

_**_ Je… j'avais un problème avec mes vêtements…**_

Ce n'est pas un mensonge après tout, si je n'étais pas restée planter devant la porte de mon placard Peeta ne m'aurait jamais vu en sous-vêtement et nous aurions sans doute été à l'heure. Evidemment personne n'est dupe et tous se mettent à rire. Peeta m'embrasse sur la joue et m'intime de tourner la bouteille. Perdue dans mes pensée je tourne la bouteille qui pointe sur Delly et je me contente de lui demander qui est le garçon le plus mignon de toute l'école selon elle. Je n'écoute même pas sa réponse, les questions s'enchaînent mais jamais la bouteille ne retombe sur moi, ce qui m'arrange bien. Peeta répond à toutes les questions qui lui sont posées, quand les questions deviennent trop intimes Peeta se contente de mentir, je le sais car quand Gale demande à Peeta comment nous avons occupé le reste de l'après-midi de son anniversaire il lui répond que nous nous sommes baignés. Je souris et Peeta me regarde tendrement.

Quand l'horloge sonne minuit Delly range la bouteille et annonce qu'il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle. Je regarde Peeta et il annonce que nous allons la raccompagner avant de rentrer nous coucher. Je ramasse donc mes nouvelles bottes et dit au revoir à Madge, quand je dis au revoir à Gale celui-ci se penche vers moi et me murmure des excuses. Je souris et les remercie tous pour ma fête d'anniversaire qui était très réussie.

Il fait froid dehors mais les bras de Peeta me réchauffent quelque peu. Delly coure jusqu'à chez elle et quand nous atteignons la porte nous sommes tous en train de rire. Quand elle referme la porte derrière elle, je me tourne vers Peeta et lui fait un sourire, il m'embrasse et je frissonne. Il me prend la main et nous courons jusqu'à la pharmacie, arrivée devant celle-ci Peeta m'enlace et m'embrasse passionnément. Quand nous nous séparons à bout de souffle il me souris et me prend dans ses bras. Il ouvre la porte et me fait franchir le seuil, je ris en m'accrochant à lui de peur de tomber.

_**_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les gens mariés qui faisaient cela!**_

_**_ Quand nous aurons notre propre maison je te porterais jusqu'à notre lit tous les soirs.**_

Je le regarde en souriant alors qu'il m'entraîne jusqu'à notre chambre. Il me dépose sur le lit et m'enlève ma robe, je commence à ouvrir ma bouche mais il me fait taire par un baiser, ma sœur remue dans son lit et je souris. Peeta se déshabille et même dans l'obscurité de la chambre je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est très beau. Il enfile son pyjama et me lance le mien, quand il me rejoint dans le lit il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

_**_ Quand nous aurons notre propre maison je te promet qu'après t'avoir porter jusqu'à notre chambre personne ne m'empêchera de dormir nu avec toi!**_

Je ris et me tourne vers lui.

_**_ Parce que tu penses qu'on dormira beaucoup?**_

Il secoue la tête et riant et m'attire contre lui, il chuchote au creux de mon oreille.

_**_ Les nuits ne seront jamais assez longues avec toi Katniss.**_

Je souris et l'embrasse avant de me coucher contre lui. J'entend son cœur battre et je m'endors en me disant que les jours à venir seront merveilleux…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit chapitre tout plein de joie car le prochain portera sur la 74ème Moisson! (Allez faites un sourire je sais que c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience!)**

**Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre (ou si vous ne l'avez pas aimé du tout) laissez moi une petite review, j'ai toujours hâte de lire vos avis :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre trente!**

**Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée pour l'attente! J'ai été vraiment malade il y a deux semaines et je n'ai vraiment pas pu écrire (du moins pas des choses cohérentes et qui auraient fait un bon chapitre) et la semaine dernière j'ai eu un emploi du temps de folie (8h/18h tous les jours), j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue! **

**Je tiens a dire un gros merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, j'aime les lire pour savoir ce que vous aimez ou non dans ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire! Alors merci à vous tous qui me laissez une trace de votre passage, merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent tranquillement (oui, je sais qu'il y en a qui sont trop timide mais je vous jure que je ne mord pas!)**

**Darling: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Même si leurs vies n'est plus si paisible j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant!**

**Alice.D: Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que tu avais raison et que tu aimeras encore plus ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Fan de twilight: Je te souhaite bien du courage avec ta première année de médecine (mon meilleur ami est en troisième année et je sais à quel point c'est dur, accroches toi!) J'espère que tu auras toujours le temps de me lire et que tu aimeras les chapitres à venir!**

**Ashley355: Tiens, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu n'aimais pas le début? (Si un jour je dois réécrire cette fiction j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te gênait!) Je suis tout de même très heureuse que tu ais aimé les derniers chapitres, et je suis heureuse de t'accueillir parmi mes nouveaux lecteurs! J'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitres!**

**Titounette: Prépares toi, c'est le chapitre que tu attends depuis le départ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu n'en veux pas pour l'attente qu'il y a eu!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Peu de temps après mon anniversaire Peeta et moi avions mis nos économies en commun, nous avions à nous deux de quoi faire un magnifique cadeau à ma sœur pour ses douze ans. Cependant nous avions beau réfléchir nous ne trouvions rien qui pourrait apaisé la douleur que je voyais poindre dans ses yeux à chaque jour qui passaient, la rapprochant de plus en plus de son anniversaire. Finalement nous avions acheté une robe qu'elle apprécierais sans doute énormément. Le jour de ses Douze ans je m'étais réveillée au son de ses pleurs, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la réconforter, je me souvenais de la peur qui m'avait tenaillée le ventre la première fois que j'avais signé le registre et je me doutais que ma sœur devait certainement ressentir la même.

Nous n'avions pas fait de fête, elle n'en voulait pas et je pouvais la comprendre. Pour lui donner un peu de courage Peeta et moi l'avions accompagné à l'hôtel de justice, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle signait le registre de son nom. Nous avions eu beau lui dire qu'un bout de papier ne voulais pas dire qu'Effie piocherait forcément le sien, elle n'avait pas voulu nous écouter et avait passé le reste de son anniversaire à mouiller son oreiller avec ses larmes. Quand Rory était venu lui apporter son cadeau elle n'avait pas bouger de sous sa couette et il s'était contenté de déposer le paquet au pied de son lit. Ma mère nous avait dit de ne pas nous en faire, qu'il était normal que Prim soit dans cet état et que tout irait pour le mieux après la moisson. Peeta et moi avions quand même passé la nuit à la serrer dans nos bras en tentant de la rassurer. Nous savions tous les deux à quel point il était dur d'avoir douze ans.

En juin Gale avait reçu son diplôme, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était triste d'être diplômé avant de savoir si nous allions survivre à notre dernière Moisson. J'avais vite chasser cette idée de ma tête, je ne voulais pas assombrir l'été qui s'annonçait joyeux. Nous avions fait une grande fête afin de célébrer la fin des études de Gale, en Septembre après la moisson il commencerait à travailler à la mine s'il ne devait pas partir pour le Capitole. Quand il nous avait annoncer qu'il avait obtenu un poste à la mine un voile de tristesse avait traversé mon regard, il prendrait la place que son père avait laissé vacante des années plus tôt en même temps que le mien. Je priais pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose.

Plus l'été avançait et moins ma sœur sortait de chez nous, elle restait enfermée dans notre chambre et passait son temps sous sa couette. Nous avions essayer de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant avec nous dans les bois, Peeta avait même tenter de lui apprendre à se servir d'un couteau mais elle avait fondue en larmes disant qu'elle refusait d'apprendre comment tuer une autre personne. J'avais mal pour elle et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais inutile et quand j'étais seule je pleurais en imaginant ma petite sœur dans une arène. J'avais fait part de mes craintes à Peeta et il m'avait dit qu'avec un bout de papier elle ne serait pas moissonnée, je tentais de le croire et de rassurer Prim par ses mêmes mots mais ma sœur continuait de pleurer.

Je repensais souvent à la promesse que nous avions fait il y a des années maintenant. Je savais que si le nom de ma sœur était tiré au sort je me porterais volontaire, même si je n'avais aucune chances de revenir en vie au district j'en aurais toujours un peu plus qu'elle. Je n'en avais pas parlé avec Peeta, je savais qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette promesse et je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine en la lui rappelant.

Plus l'été touchait à sa fin et plus je pouvais voir que Peeta était triste, je ne sais pas s'il se faisait du soucis pour ma sœur ou moi, je le connaissais cependant assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, il accepterait son sort sans rien dire. Quand il m'embrassait je savais qu'il était triste et quand il me touchait il le faisait délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me faire du mal. Nous avions passé quelques nuits tout les deux dans la cabane et nous avions approfondis nos baisers, je n'étais toujours pas prête à aller plus loin avec lui mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Peeta, il ne demandait jamais plus que ce que je lui offrait.

Le veille de la moisson nous avions prévu d'aller chasser avec Gale et Peeta mais en me réveillant le matin je n'en avais plus envie. Ma sœur était en train de pleurer et je me sentais mal, je ne pouvais pas passé le reste de la journée en dehors du district alors qu'elle allait passer sa journée à pleurer. Quand Gale vint frapper à la porte de chez nous j'étais encore en pyjama, Peeta lui était près et attendait que je me prépare.

_**_ Ben alors Katniss! Je ne suis pas certain que les lapins apprécieront ta tenue tu sais!**_

_**_ Je ne viens pas avec vous, vous n'avez qu'à chasser tout les deux.**_

_**_ Kat! Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt je ne me serais pas préparer et on aurait pu se lever plus tard!**_

_**_ Non, Peeta. Je veux que tu ailles avec Gale, moi je vais restée avec Prim, j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je n'aurais pas bonne conscience si je la laissais ici toute seule…**_

Gale m'a fait un sourire avant de se tourner vers Peeta. Je me tourne vers lui et il me fait un sourire. Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras, il m'embrasse sur le front avant de rejoindre Gale, je leur fait un signe de la main et Peeta me promet qu'il ne rentrera pas trop tard. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que j'aille avec eux, je sais qu'il est peiné que je ne passe pas cette dernière journée de vacances avec eux mais il le comprend et l'accepte en me souriant une dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour ma sœur, un morceau de pain fait par Peeta et du fromage provenant de Lady. Quand je pousse la porte de notre chambre j'entend ses pleurs et je sais qu'elle le fait depuis un moment. Buttercup est roulé en boule à côté d'elle, je crois qu'il essaye à sa façon de la réconforter et je ressent un pincement au cœur. Il est tout aussi inutile que moi mais il n'en a pas conscience.

Je m'approche doucement et pose mon plateau aux côtés de ma sœur. Je me penche vers elle et lui caresse les cheveux. Je me souvient que lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien mon père avait pour habitude de lui chanter une chanson. Je n'ai jamais rechanter depuis qu'il est mort mais je me dit que m'entendre chanter la même chanson que lui pourrait peut-être lui remonter le moral. J'inspire un grand coup et entame la chanson de la vallée. Dès les premières notes ma sœur se redresse et me regarde fixement, elle ouvre la bouche et je lui souris, elle essuie ses larmes et chante un moment avec moi. Quand je termine la chanson je la serre contre moi, elle renifle puis me fait un timide sourire.

_**_ Merci Katniss…**_

_**_ De rien mon canard.**_

Elle me regarde un moment avant de baisser le regard.

_**_ J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me remonter le moral, il me manque…**_

_**_ Je sais. Moi aussi il me manque et je sais que tu es terrifiée mais je te promet que tout ira bien.**_

_**_ Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Personne n'est à l'abri, je le vois tous les ans! Et si c'était mon nom?**_

_**_ C'est ta première année Prim, ton nom ne sera marqué qu'une fois. Impossible que ça tombe sur toi!**_

_**_ On ne peux pas en être certains! Et… j'ai peur Katniss…**_

Je la serre encore plus contre moi. Je suis moi aussi morte de trouille tout les ans mais je ne peux pas lui dire, il faut que je sois forte pour elle.

_**_ Je sais que ça n'enlèvera pas ta peur mais… Tu veux qu'on écrive ensemble aux gens qu'on aime si jamais c'est notre nom qui est tiré au sort demain?**_

_**_ Comme ta lettre pour Peeta l'an dernier?**_

Je hoche la tête, je comprend qu'elle la garde toujours et qu'elle ne l'a jamais jetté. Elle me fait un sourire puis se lève et revient avec des feuilles et deux stylos.

_**_ Tu crois que je peux écrire à Rory?**_

_**_ Bien sur, tu peux écrire à qui tu le veux, c'est tes lettres…**_

Nous passons alors le reste de la matinée à écrire différentes lettres. J'écris cette année encore une lettre d'adieux à Peeta qui me fait mal au cœur, j'ai envie de fondre en larme en l'écrivant mais je me retient, je ne veux pas que Prim se sente mal, je lui demande de prendre soin de ma famille mais je sais qu'il le ferrait de lui-même. Quand toutes nos lettres sont écrites nous nous les confions l'une à l'autre. Je part ensuite faire le repas du midi et à ma plus grande joie ma sœur m'accompagne. Elle a encore des larmes aux coins des yeux et ne souris pas comme elle le fait habituellement mais elle va un peu mieux et c'est déjà un grand pas.

Peeta tient parole et rentre en milieu d'après-midi, il tient quelque chose tout près de lui et quand il appelle Prim je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il me fait un sourire tandis que ma sœur s'approche de lui et qu'il lui tend un lapereau. Prim pousse de petits cris de joies, elle est toujours prête à accueillir de nouvelles bêtes, quand elle me le montre je ne peux m'empêcher de le caresser, il est tellement petit. Peeta me regarde fièrement, je ris en le regardant. Je me demande comment il a fait pour faire accepter à Gale de ne pas le tuer et surtout comment il s'y est pris pour le capturer sans lui faire de mal. Prim passe ensuite le reste de l'après-midi a faire une cage à son nouveau pensionnaire, ma mère rentre peu de temps après et nous fait un sourire en voyant que Prim est toute joyeuse.

Nous mangeons dans une bonne ambiance mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que le lendemain à la même heure deux familles de notre district commenceront à faire leurs deuils. Je souris à ma mère et ma sœur et tient la main de Peeta, il me caresse la paume et je sais qu'il a compris que je n'allais pas bien et que je commençais à avoir peur.

Avant de partir au lit je m'enferme un moment dans la salle de bain, je m'autorise quelques larmes et sursaute quand j'entend quelqu'un frapper tout doucement contre la porte. Je me regarde dans le miroir et la personne que j'y voit a les yeux rougit et le teint pâle, je n'ose pas ouvrir, je sais que qui que ce soit cette personne remarquera de suite que je viens de passer un long moment à pleurer. Je fais couler l'eau et me passe le mains sur le visage quand il n'y a plus aucunes traces de larmes sur mon visage j'ouvre finalement la porte et butte contre les jambes de Peeta. Quand il croise mon regard il se relève et me serre dans ses bras, me chuchotant que tout ira bien. Je me laisse aller et pleure encore une fois tout contre lui. Quand nous nous couchons Prim dort déjà, Peeta et moi ne nous parlons pas mais restons en silence dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peeta s'endort avant moi et quand finalement je commence à m'endormir j'ai une dernière pensée pour ma sœur, espérant de tout cœur que Peeta a raison en disant que tout ira bien.

Le lendemain je me réveille la première, je me dégage des bras de Peeta et quand il ouvre ses yeux je lui demande de se recoucher, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. Je m'habille rapidement et met la veste de mon père. Quand je repousse la porte de la maison j'entend un hurlement de Prim, je sais que Peeta va prendre soin d'elle pendant mon absence. Je cours en direction des bois et franchit le grillage, je me dirige instinctivement vers les collets de Gale et je vois mon ami assis, la tête dans les mains. Je tente de repartir sans un bruits mais marche sur une brindille qui craque sous mon pied, Gale relève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_**_ Tu peux venir, ça ne m'embête pas.**_

Je m'approche doucement et m'assois à ses côtés.

_**_ Peeta n'est pas avec toi?**_

_**_ Non, j'avais besoin d'être seule et il est très certainement en train de dire à ma sœur que tout se passera bien pour elle…**_

_**_ Tout ira bien pour toi Katniss…**_

_**_ Tu ne peux pas savoir! Personne ne peux rien savoir! Même Peeta n'en sais rien, il est en train de faire des promesses à ma sœur alors qu'il ne peux pas être certain de lui!**_

_**_ Katniss!**_

_**_ Ne me dis pas que j'ai tord de penser ça, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment autrement!**_

_**_ Peut-être mais je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre le dire à voix haute. **_

_**_ Alors que veux tu que je dise? Que je suis en train de prier intérieurement pour que tout ailles bien. Pour que se soient deux enfants que je ne connais pas qui partent à notre place?**_

Gale secoue la tête en me regardant. Nous ne nous parlons pas pendant un moment, nous nous contentons de rester assis en silence, regardant droit devant nous.

_**_ On pourrais le faire, tu sais.**_

Je regarde Gale, ne sachant pas de quoi il parle.

_ _**Quoi donc?**_

_**_ Quitter le district. Nous enfuir. Vivre dans les bois. Peeta est doué et toi aussi, à nous trois on pourrais réussir.**_

_**_ Et Madge? Et nos familles?**_

_**_ Ils nous suivraient!**_

_**_ Prim et Madge dans les bois? C'est une idée absurde!**_

_**_ Les jeux sont absurdes!**_

_**_ Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. C'est ta dernière année après tout ira bien pour toi…**_

_**_ Je continuerais à m'inquiéter pour Madge tu sais. Et ensuite je vivrai dans la peur de mourir de faim, dans la peur que mes enfants soient moissonnées… **_

Il baisse les yeux et commence à jouer avec les brins d'herbes nous entourant. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas que Gale vivait avec les mêmes angoisses que moi et je ne peux pas l'aider car je suis incapable de le faire pour moi-même, Peeta serait sans doute meilleur que moi. Je me demande s'ils ont déjà parlé de tout ça ensemble. Gale se lève et me prend la main, nous cueillons des fraises ensembles que nous apporterons chez nous. Peu avant midi nous prenons la route en direction de chez nous, je quitte Gale devant chez lui et il me regarde avec un sourire triste. Je lui fait un signe de la main et poursuis ma route.

Quand je pousse la porte de chez moi je vois ma sœur en train de câliner le lapin que Peeta lui a rapporter la veille, elle porte les vieux habits que j'avais lors de ma première moisson et Peeta est en train de lui faire deux nattes, les mêmes que celle que j'avais lorsque je l'ai rencontrer.

_**_ Katniss! Regardes, j'ai mis tes vieux habits pour me porter chance, et Peeta est en train de me coiffer comme quand tu étais petite!**_

Je la regarde avec un sourire avant de me tourner vers Peeta, il me demande silencieusement si je vais bien et je hoche la tête. Je part prendre un bain et quand je me rend dans la chambre je constate qu'une robe bleu m'attend sur mon lit, je l'enfile et me regarde dans le miroir, je me trouve jolie, c'est tellement triste de mettre de beaux habits pour une journée aussi affreuse. Peeta ouvre la porte et se colle à moi, il a enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, nous restons un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous regarder dans le miroir. Quand il m'attire encore plus près de lui je lui fait un sourire.

_**_ J'étais avec Gale ce matin, je crois qu'il n'a pas peur que ça soit son nom qui soit tiré au sort mais celui de Madge.**_

_**_ Je sais. Tout comme je suis mort de trouille qu'il s'agisse du tien…**_

Je m'assois sur notre lit et Peeta me tresse les cheveux, il me fait deux tresses de chaque côtés de la tête qu'il me remonte ensuite. Je jette encore un regard dans le miroir et me fait un sourire, je suis tellement triste de porter une si belle tenue pour une journée aussi affreuse.

Nous mangeons tous en silence, ma mère nous regarde tous avec un sourire triste, je me demande si elle repense aux jours ou c'était elle qui devait se rendre sur la grande place en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son nom, je me demande ce qu'elle ressent à cet instant précis, peut-être regrette elle de nous avoir mis au monde Prim et moi. Peeta pose sa main sur ma cuisse en début de repas et ne l'enlève pas, je ne suis pas gênée et j'aimerais même pouvoir être encore plus proche de lui à cet instant.

A treize heures nous prenons tous la direction de la grande place, ma sœur me tient la main et plus nous approchons des pacificateurs plus elle me serre fort, je comprend sa peur et je la partage, je serre moi aussi très fort la main de Peeta, m'accrochant à lui désespérément. Ma mère nous serre tous dans ses bras en nous souhaitant que le sort nous soit favorable, je retient les larmes qui menacent de couler quand elle serre Prim contre elle. Ma sœur renifle et essuie ses yeux, elle me regarde alors et je vois qu'elle attend de moi que je la rassure. Je lui explique alors le déroulement de la moisson et elle hoche la tête à tout ce que je dis. Quand nous approchons des Pacificateurs tenant le registre je vois que Prim tremble de la tête aux pieds. Elle signe le registre une fois, un seul bout de papier et un Pacificateur l'entraîne dans la foule, je continue de l'observer tout en signant huit fois mon nom sur le registre. Elle se trouve maintenant dans un groupe d'enfants de douze ans provenant tous de la Ville, je me souviens de ma première moisson et du fait que je me sentais bien mieux une fois que Peeta m'avait rejoint, personne ne sera là pour tenir la main de ma sœur, elle se retrouve seule parmi d'autre, à espéré ne pas entendre son nom.

Je dépasse le groupe des enfants de douze ans et ma sœur disparaît de ma vue. Peeta est juste derrière moi et me prend la main, je suis plus sereine mais je n'ai pas peur pour moi, je suis morte de trouille pour les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, ma sœur et Peeta. Nous rejoignons Delly et Madge qui sont déjà dans le groupe des enfants de la ville de seize ans. Delly lance des regards apeurés dans le groupe des enfants plus jeunes que nous, son frère est parmi eux, Madge quand à elle regarde droit devant, je suis son regard et vois Gale aux pieds de l'estrade, c'est sa dernière année mais je sais que si son nom n'est pas tiré au sort aujourd'hui il continuera de s'en faire jusqu'aux dix huit ans de Madge et les années d'après pour ses frères et sa sœur et surement encore après pour ses enfants. On n'est jamais à l'abri de la moisson.

Je jette un regard à l'arrière et trouve rapidement ma sœur, elle regarde l'estrade nerveusement, je me retourne et constate qu'Effie et Mr Undersee viennent de prendre place dans leurs fauteuils, celui d'Haymitch est encore vide, je me demande s'il prendra la peine de venir cette année.

Le temps passe lentement, je continue de fixer ma sœur et quand elle regarde dans ma direction je lui fait de petits sourires, elle me répond mais je vois qu'elle est tout de même morte de trouille. Quand l'horloge annonce quatorze heures je sursaute et me retourne, Peeta me prend la main et m'attire contre lui dans un geste qui se veux rassurant, il me serre tellement fort que je serais incapable de me dégager de son étreinte si jamais mon nom venait à être appelé.

Le maire s'approche du micro tout en regardant avec insistance le siège vide aux côtés d'Effie, il entame alors son éternel discourt sur l'histoire de Panem, je jette encore un coup d'œil vers ma sœur, elle regarde et écoute attentivement le père de Madge, je me demande ce à quoi elle pense, elle est surement en train de faire ce que les trois quart des enfants sont en train de faire sur cette place, prier pour qu'Effie ne pioche pas son nom.

A l'annonce des anciens vainqueurs de notre district on entend un grand bruit provenir de derrière la porte du hall de justice, les portes s'ouvrent et Haymitch tombe sur l'estrade. On entend quelques faibles applaudissements mais je me demande bien pourquoi, ce soir lors de la rediffusion il y a fort à parier que le district douze sera encore une fois pointé du doigt. Haymitch s'affale dans son siège et Mr Undersee rapporte l'attention sur lui en annonçant Effie Trinket. Celle-ci se lève d'un bond et accoure jusqu'au micro, elle fait un grand sourire, cette année encore elle semble heureuse de se trouver parmi nous, je me demande si un jour elle parviendra à obtenir un poste dans un district un peu plus attrayant. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est dans le douze qu'elle officie depuis des années, je ne suis vraiment pas sure que ça soit elle qui l'ait demandé. Je jette encore un regard vers ma sœur tandis que les bras de Peeta me serre encore un peu plus fort. Elle est complètement apeurée, mais qui ne l'est pas.

Effie se dirige d'un pas lent vers la boule portant les noms des filles, elle pioche un nom et j'adresse une prière silencieuse à qui voudra bien l'entendre. J'entend les murmures de Peeta à mon oreille, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit mais reconnais mon nom et celui de Prim, je souris tristement. Je fixe mon regard sur Effie tandis qu'elle ouvre le papier et ouvre la bouche.

_**_ Primrose Everdeen**_

Mon cœur rate un battement et si Peeta ne m'avait pas retenu je serais surement en train de chuter sur le sol. J'entend Peeta derrière moi, il est aussi sonner que moi mais répète inlassablement la même phrase.

_**_ Ce n'est pas possible!**_

Je sens les regards se poser sur moi et les murmures de la foule, personne n'est heureux qu'un enfant de douze ans parte pour le Capitole, tout le monde sait ce que cela signifie, aucun enfant de douze ans n'est capable de survivre à cette horreur. Je me retourne et vois que la foule s'est écartée autour de ma petite sœur, je la regarde remettre son haut dans sa jupe, elle me parait tellement fragile. Dans ma tête le nom de ma sœur résonne et les mots que j'avais prononcés lors de ma première moisson me reviennent avec force _« je me porterais volontaire pour Prim si je le dois, elle ne survivrait pas plus de dix minutes là-bas. C'est la seule pour qui je ferrais ça, je le promets.»_

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire et tandis que Prim s'avance dans la foule je me dégage des bras de Peeta, il me regarde et dans son regard je peux voir qu'il sait ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je le fixe un instant et il hoche légèrement la tête, il accepte mon choix et ne s'y opposera pas, une larme coule le long de ma joue et il l'essuie. Je l'embrasse en sachant qu'il s'agira certainement du dernier baiser de ma vie. Je m'écarte de lui avec beaucoup de peine et tandis que ma sœur continue d'avancer je prend mon souffle avant d'hurler son prénom.

_**_ Prim!**_

Ma voix sort encore plus fort que je ne l'avais prévu et je ne la reconnais pas, elle me paraît brisée. Ma sœur se retourne vers moi et la foule entre nous s'écarte, je ne vois que ma pauvre petite sœur qui a les larmes aux yeux mais qui continuait d'avancer. Je la rattrape rapidement et la repousse derrière moi, elle s'accroche désespérément à moi et je lève la tête vers les caméras, les défiant du regard.

_**_ Je suis volontaire.**_

J'essaye de retenir mes tremblements et regarde maintenant fixement Effie Trinket.

_**_ Je me porte volontaire comme tribut!**_

Autour de moi j'entend des murmures, je crois bien qu'avant moi personne ne s'était jamais porter volontaire dans le district douze, je crois bien que j'aurais pu sourire si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de ce qui se passera dans quelques instants. Effie me regarde la bouche grande ouverte, elle reprend ses esprits tout de même assez rapidement.

_**_ C'est trop chou! Mais je crois qu'en principe on doit d'abord annoncer le vainqueur de la moisson, puis demander s'il y a des volontaires, et ensuite seulement, si quelqu'un se propose, euh…**_

Elle se tourne vers le maire et celui-ci me regarde fixement, se souvient-il que je suis la meilleure amie de sa fille, surement car il jette un regard pleins de tristesse dans la foule et secoue la tête tristement.

_**_ Quelle importance? Qu'elle s'avance donc.**_

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, derrière moi Prim commence à réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, elle pousse alors un hurlement et se jette sur moi, elle me serre fort et pleure, j'aimerais pleurer avec elle mais je suis morte de trouille et je ne veux pas passer pour faible devant les caméras, j'essaye vainement de la repousser mais ses hurlements me font de la peine. Deux bras la tire et je ne sens plus ses bras autour de moi, je me retourne et vois Peeta, il porte ma sœur sur ses épaules et les larmes coulent le long de son visage, je le fixe longuement et quand il s'éloigne de moi je lui murmure que je l'aime, je ne sais pas s'il m'entend mais je sais que tout ira bien pour lui. Je monte fièrement les marches et regarde Effie dans les yeux quand j'atteint son niveau. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je repense un instant à Marisa, elle se tenait à ma place l'an dernier, était elle dans le même état que moi. Je cherche Peeta dans la foule et le trouve rapidement, il a repris sa place parmi le groupe des enfants de seize ans.

A mes côtés Effie fait de grands sourires en regardant les caméras, elle doit être heureuse, il se passe enfin quelque chose d'excitant dans notre district, je me demande ce que les présentateurs diront de tout cela ce soir.

_**_ Et bien bravo! C'est l'esprit des jeux! Comment t'appelles tu?**_

Je me demande bien pourquoi elle me félicite. Je viens certainement de faire la chose la plus stupide du monde, je vais mourir dans peu de temps et elle me félicite. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, je préfère mourir à la place de ma soeur plutôt que d'être celle qui regardera l'écran avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre mais quand je vois que tout le monde me regarde j'avale ma salive.

_**_ Katniss Everdeen.**_

_**_ Je parie qu'il s'agissait de ta petite sœur. Tu ne voulais pas te laisser voler la vedette, hein? Allez tout le monde! Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort notre nouveau tribut!**_

Personne n'applaudit, je regarde toujours devant moi et fixe Peeta, je vois qu'il me regarde aussi et alors que les larmes coulent sur son visage il porte ses trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche à ses lèvres avant de les tendre vers moi. Je souris tristement en le regardant faire, puis je tourne la tête, les gens de la place sont tous en train d'imiter son geste. J'ai envie de pleurer, je sens les larmes aux coins de mes yeux et je m'efforce du mieux que je peux de les retenir, il est hors de questions que je me mette à pleurer sur cette estrade. J'entend du bruit derrière moi et je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, je sursaute et me retourne, Haymitch est appuyé contre moi. Il pointe l'une de ses mains vers les caméras et commence à s'avancer vers elles.

_**_ Regardez là! Regardez cette fille! Elle me plaît! Elle a des… des tripes! Plus que vous! Plus que vous tous!**_

Je me sens rougir, je ne sais pas pourquoi Haymitch fait tout ce cinéma, il me met mal à l'aise et alors qu'il atteint le bord de l'estrade, continuant de pointer du doigt les caméras il rate une marche et s'étale sur le sol. Des Pacificateurs l'emportent et je continu de regarder Peeta, je m'accroche à son regard espérant je ne sais quoi. Il continu de verser des larmes, j'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien, je repense à la lettre que je lui ais écrite, elle contient les mêmes mots que l'an dernier, maintenant que je sais que dans quelques jours il ne lui restera plus que ça j'aimerais pouvoir rajouter des choses. Lui dire que sans lui je n'aurais jamais été aussi heureuse, qu'il est tout pour moi, que je l'aime plus que tout. Je m'autorise à lâcher un petit sanglot qui passe inaperçu avec le vacarme qu'il y a autour de moi. Effie tente de calmer la foule, après tout, la moisson n'est pas finie.

_**_ Quelle journée incroyable! Mais nous n'en avons pas encore terminé! Il est temps de choisir notre tribut masculin!**_

Je ne regarde pas ce qu'elle fait, je continu de fixer Peeta qui à sécher ses larmes il me regarde fixement et je vois qu'il a beaucoup de peine. J'entend les pas d'Effie revenir à mes côtés. J'entend le morceau de papier qu'elle ouvre et je renonce à regarder le nom inscrit sur le papier pour ne pas perdre le regard de Peeta.

_**_ Peeta Mellark!**_

Je relève la tête à l'annonce de ce nom et j'entend en écho à mon cri de désespoir celui d'une autre personne. Je reconnais ce cri, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois lors de la mort de mon père, c'est celui de ma mère. Je suis sur le sol en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Deux bras se referment autour de moi et je me jette contre Peeta. Ses larmes se mêlent aux miennes, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais je suis incapable de bouger. J'entend la voix d'Effie à nos côtés.

_**_ Et bien! C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille! Pas de volontaire?**_

Je n'entend pas un bruit, juste les cris de ma mère. Je relève la tête un instant, cherchant du regard l'un des frères de Peeta mais il n'y a pas un seul mouvement dans la foule, personne ne prendra la place de Peeta et lui et moi devront nous battre pour qu'un d'entre nous revienne en vie.

Je suis toujours au sol dans les bras de Peeta et tandis que le maire lit le traité de trahison je revois tous les beaux moments que j'ai pu partager avec le garçon que j'aime. Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que le père de Madge raconte et je m'en moque, Peeta me relève tandis que l'hymne retenti. On nous emmène à l'intérieur du hall de justice et tandis que les portes se referment derrière nous je me dit que j'ai été bien bête de croire que je serais toujours heureuse avec Peeta, un jour où l'autre il nous arrive un malheur pour nous rappeler que la vie n'est pas belle.

Je réalise soudainement que quoi qu'il arrive Peeta et moi ne pourrons jamais vivre heureux ensemble car l'un d'entre nous reviendra forcément dans une boîte au district douze…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Beaucoup de pressions étaient sur mes épaules alors que j'écrivais ce chapitre, il m'as fallu beaucoup de temps avant de trouver les mots et les émotions justes, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir...**

**Maintenant que les jeux vont commencé je vais enfin pouvoir vous révéler en quoi vous allez être utiles pour le reste de cette histoire! Vous êtes prêts?**

**Sachez que depuis le début de cette fiction je compte le nombre de reviews que chacun d'entre vous laisse, une review rapporte dix points, avec ses points vous allez pouvoir par la suite envoyer des parachutes dans l'arène à n'importe quel tributs car oui, les sponsors se seront vous! Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas depuis le début ne vous en faîtes pas, vous pouvez dès à présent essayer de gagner des points! (Attention cependant, j'attend des reviews constructives sur mes chapitres, je n'accepte pas n'importe quoi et si je vois que ce système devient du n'importe quoi je changerais de méthode!)**

**Enfin, je vous annonce que mon emploi du temps à la fac c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, je fais du 8h/18h tous les jours et j'ai des tonnes de leçons, sans compter qu'il faut tout de même que je travaille mes cours! J'ai donc très peu de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, il y a donc de grandes chances pour que je n'écrive plus régulièrement. Je ne sais pas quand mes chapitres seront publiés mais je vous promet de faire mon maximum pour que l'attente entre les chapitres ne soit pas trop longues. Je continuerais cette fiction jusqu'à la fin car elle me tiens vraiment à coeur, j'espère que vous l'aimerais toujours autant!**


	32. Note d'auteur

Désolée de vous décevoir mais il n'y aura pas de chapitres aujourd'hui, ni cette semaine (trop de cours) et la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs (bon là j'avoue c'est uniquement parce que je part en vacance…)

Je fais cette petite note d'auteur pour vous tenir au courant de la suite.

J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, entre mes cours, mes partiels et je doit l'avoué mes sorties entre amis je n'ai pas le temps de beaucoup avancer sur ma fiction mais pas de soucis, j'écris tout de même dès que j'en ai l'occasion (pour le moment j'ai 2000 mots pour le prochain chapitre) et j'emporte mon début de chapitre partout avec moi.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire pardon, je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à vos reviews, je les lis toutes mais je préfère prendre mon temps libre à écrire mes chapitres plutôt que vous répondre individuellement. Elles me font vraiment toutes plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire les prochains chapitres plus rapidement.

Merci donc à:

_**Peet'nip, Roxanedebergerac, , Diaboliqua, Darling, Alana13chan, Naivlys, Lady stark28, Voldinette, Sha-ad79, La petite bretonne, Thunderbird93, Fan de twilight, Peetapower, Titounette et mariemarc44**_.

Merci aussi à Linou2701 qui prend la peine de laisser une review à tous les chapitres qu'elle lit et ce même si elle a du retard, c'est très gentil à toi.

J'en viens enfin au sujet qui vous intéresse tous j'en suis certaine!

J'ai compté toutes vos reviews et j'ai noté vos pseudos avec le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laisser depuis le début.

Ainsi donc, cinq reviews vous permettrons d'envoyer un parachute contenant n'importe quoi (allumettes, sac de couchage, baumes, etc…). Au fur et à mesure des chapitres je vous préviendrais quand un envoie de parachutes coûtera plus de 5 reviews.

A la fin de cette note je vous donnerais les personnes pouvant envoyé au moins un parachute et celles qui peuvent en envoyer plus d'un et je mettrais un récapitulatif à la fin de tout mes prochains chapitres pour que sachiez où vous en êtes.

Pour toutes celles et ceux qui veulent 5pts bonus (5pts correspondent à 5 reviews qui correspondent donc à un parachute) vous pouvez dès à présent en gagner en répondant à cette question:

_**Parmi tous les tributs des 74**__**ème**__** Hunger games (Rue, Tresh, La renarde, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, etc…) quels sont vos personnages préférés (en excluant Peeta et Katniss)? Merci de les classer par ordre de préférence.**_

Récapitulatif :

Cha9512: 1 parachute

Marinefelton: 2 parachutes

Hime-Amande: 3 parachutes

Supergirl971: 1 parachute

Fan de twilight: 5 parachutes

Ljay Odair: 2 parachutes

Titounette: 5 parachutes

Coquelina: 1 parachute

Anonymette: 2 parachutes

Lady stark28: 1 parachute

Naivlys: 1 parachute

Peet'nip: 2 parachutes

Sha-ad79: 1 parachute

Roxanedebergerac: 1 parachute

La petite bretonne: 1 parachute

Darling: 1 parachute

Voldinette: 1 parachute

Linou2701: 2 parachutes

A toutes les autres personnes, ne vous en faîtes pas, je compte toutes les reviews que vous avez déjà mise et vous pouvez répondre à ma question pour gagner au moins le droit d'envoyer un parachute. Et ne vous en faîtes pas, je poserais encore d'autres questions et vous aurez encore l'occasion de gagner des points!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre trente et un!**

**J'ai un jour de retard pour cette publication et j'en suis désolée mais je suis tout de même heureuse de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'ai bien cru que je n'arrivais jamais au bout!**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews sur la note d'auteur précédente, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre, j'espère pouvoir le faire bientôt! Merci donc à _Diaboliqua, Roxanedebergerac, mariemarc44, , Naivlys, thunderbird93, Darling & Sha-ad79._**

** Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent cette fictions à leurs favorites, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris (surtout que parfois j'ai de gros doutes sur mes chapitres, ne sachant jamais s'ils sont assez bien pour être mis en ligne). Merci surtout à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire (quand je vais voir mes stats parfois je me demande s'il n'y a pas eu une erreur!)**

**Je vais tout de même répondre ici à mes reviews anonymes (des deux derniers posts pour le coup)**

**Darling : Je suis contente que la moisson t'aie plu, il marque un changement dans cette fiction qui commençait à tourner à rond. Mdr, je me suis dit en mettant en place cette idée de parachutes que j'aurais forcément des gens qui penseraient à envoyé un petit quelque chose pour dans la grotte et juste après je me suis fait la réflexion suivante "est ce que j'écrirais un passage dans la grotte?" c'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse... xD**

**Fan de Twilight : Je suis tellement heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai ému! Je doit t'avoué que je réfléchie depuis le départ à tout ce que mes changements dans l'histoire apporteraient à la moisson et au reste, je suis heureuse que ça passe bien. Contente que l'idée des parachutes te plaisent, je fais ça parce que je trouve tellement mieux pour vous de pouvoir ne serais ce qu'un peut avoir un "pouvoir" sur les prochains chapitres! (Pour le total de points, je vais faire un récap à tous les chapitres donc regardes tout en bas du chapitre!)**

**Titounette : Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer! Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prévenue, tu savais qu'ils ne seraient pas saufs après cette moisson! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite des chapitres!**

**Katie-Channel : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments qui me touchent beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé mon chapitre! Tu peux me raconter ta vie, il y a pas de soucis, j'adore ça xD Surtout que je m'étale de plus en plus je crois dans mes notes d'auteurs xD**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ailleurs, je suis complètement ailleurs. Je reste désespérément accrochée à Peeta et quand les Pacificateurs m'arrachent à son étreinte, je pousse un hurlement. J'entend un homme rire à mes côtés disant que je le retrouverais bien assez vite. Je regarde Peeta s'éloigner, encadré par deux Pacificateurs. Un homme me pousse dans le dos et me renferme dans une pièce. Je suis seule et je redoute ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant.

Je regarde autour de moi, c'est l'endroit le plus luxueux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, avec des tapis moelleux, un canapé en velours et des fauteuils. Je me souvient de la salle dans laquelle j'avais mangé en compagnie de Bliss et Clay, je me souvient des chaises sur lesquelles nous avions mangé et je me demande pourquoi la décoration est plus belle dans la salle des adieux des tributs, surement parce que plus de gens viennent ici tous les ans. Je m'installe dans le canapé et caresse les rebords, j'essaye de me calmer mais je sais que dans une pièce non loin de moi Peeta est certainement en train de se dire que pour revenir en vie dans notre district l'un de nous deux va devoir mourir. J'essuie mes larmes rageusement, je suis en colère maintenant, en colère contre les gens du Capitole qui vont se régaler de me voir en larmes sur la scène dans les bras de mon partenaire de district, que vont-ils penser de moi, que je suis faible? Je ne suis pas faible, je ne leur ferrais pas le plaisir de me voir pleurer a nouveau. A partir de maintenant pleurer m'est interdit, il y aura d'autres caméras à la gare.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire les adieux à mes proches en compagnie de Peeta, je me demande qu'elles sont les personnes qui viendront me voir et qu'elles sont celles qui iront le voir lui, nos amis pourront-ils venir tous nous dire au revoir ou devront-ils choisir lequel d'entre nous ils veulent voir une dernière fois? C'est de toute façon le sort qui va leur être réservé quand nous serons tous les deux dans l'arène, nous ne pourrons pas revenir tous les deux dans le district.

Je ne reste pas seule longtemps, j'entend un bruit derrière la porte et me lève rapidement, comme si j'avais peur qu'en me trouvant assise dans ce canapé on ne me laisse pas voir mes proches une dernière fois. Ma sœur entre la première, elle referme la porte derrière elle et me regarde fixement, elle a les yeux rouges et me paraît tellement fragile, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir pris sa place. Je tends les bras à Prim, et elle se jette dedans, nous tombons sur le canapé et elle grimpe sur mes genoux, les bras autour de mon cou, comme quand elle était petite. Pendant un moment je ne dis rien et me contente de caresser le sommet de son crâne, j'essaye de calmer la peur qui l'a ronge mais je n'y parvient pas, ses pleurs redoublent et me déchirent le cœur.

Quand finalement elle n'a plus aucunes larmes dans le corps je l'écarte de moi et la regarde, elle semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et je sais que ce que je vais lui dire maintenant ne va pas la rassurer. Il faut que je comprenne pourquoi elle est venue seule me voir.

_**_ Prim, où est maman? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue avec toi?**_

Elle lève la tête et me regarde, je vois que si elle le pouvais elle pleurerait encore, elle est terrorisée et paraît bien plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est.

_**_ Elle… elle ne pouvait pas venir.**_

Je ne comprend pas le sens de ses mots, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient, pourquoi ma mère ne pouvait elle pas venir me dire au revoir. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

_**_ Elle ne voulait pas me dire au revoir?**_

_**_ Non, je pense qu'elle aurait voulu mais elle ne peux pas…**_

_**_ Je ne comprend pas, les pacificateurs ne veulent pas qu'elle vienne?**_

_**_ Quand je suis venue ici elle était encore en train de hurler sur la grande place…**_

Un voile de tristesse passe dans le regard de ma sœur et je comprend enfin le sens de ses mots, ma mère est incapable de bouger, elle est clouée au sol par la douleur, comme le jour de la mort de mon père. Personne n'est à ses côtés pour la relever et lui faire comprendre qu'il faut encore qu'elle se batte. J'aimerais pouvoir la rejoindre et l'aider à se relever, lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle soit forte, que même si je viens à mourir dans quelques jours qu'il faut encore qu'elle prenne soin de Prim, que ma sœur a besoin qu'elle soit forte pour elle, mais je ne peux pas, je suis coincée dans cette salle et c'est pourquoi ma mère est en train de hurler de toutes ces forces sur la grande place.

Je regarde Prim et la prend par les épaules, fixant mes yeux dans les siens je lui prodigue mes derniers conseils, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'elle soit forte à partir de maintenant. Je ne lui conseille pas de se rendre dans les bois pour chasser, je sais très bien qu'elle en serait incapable, je me concentre sur les tâches qu'elle est capable de faire, faire du fromage, le vendre aux gens de la ville, se rendre au Pré cueillir des pissenlits et les plantes dont ma mère a besoin pour faire tourner la pharmacie, si elle est encore capable de la tenir après aujourd'hui. Je lui dit aussi de demander de l'aide à Gale, je sais que si Prim en a besoin il ira chasser pour elle, il ne me doit rien mais en souvenir de notre amitié je sais qu'il le ferra. J'ordonne aussi à ma sœur de continuer à se rendre à l'école quoi que dise les gens sur sa condition, il faut qu'elle soit forte. Je lui dit aussi que même si la vie devient compliquée et que l'argent vient à manquer qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle prenne de Tesseraes, je lui indique où se trouve toutes mes économies et celle de Peeta.

Après ma longue tirade et mes recommandations Prim me regarde gravement et prends mon visage entre ses mains.

_**_ Ne t'en fait pas pour nous Katniss. Penses plutôt à toi. Tu es rapide et courageuse, peut-être que tu peux gagner.**_

Mes yeux se voilent, je sais que je ne peux pas gagner. Gagner voudrait dire que Peeta serait mort et je ne suis pas capable de vivre dans un monde où il n'est pas. Je sais qu'elle pense aussi à lui en me regardant, j'essaye de lui faire un sourire timide mais je n'y parvient pas, je ne suis même pas capable de la rassurer.

_**_ Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire ça mais… Je préférerais que ça soit ma sœur qui revienne à la maison…**_

Je ressent un pincement au cœur. Je comprend le point de vue de ma sœur et je penserais certainement la même chose à sa place, je ne suis cependant pas capable de lui promettre que je reviendrais, je ne me sent pas capable de revenir sans Peeta. Des images défilent dans ma tête, je me vois en train de lui trancher la gorge, en train de lui planter un épieu dans le cœur, j'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retient. Je sais que je suis incapable de faire de telles choses, mais qu'en est il de Peeta, serait il capable de me tuer pour revenir en vie dans notre district? Et quand est-il des autres tributs? La compétition dépasse largement mes capacités. Il y aura des enfants issus de districts mieux lotis, où gagner est un immense honneur. Ils s'entraînent depuis toujours en vue de cet évènement. Je sais que c'était le cas de Bliss et Clay, je les aient vu à l'œuvre, je suis incapable de tuer de sang froid d'autres enfants. Il y aura sans doute des garçons ayant trois fois la force de Peeta et des filles qui connaissent des vingtaines de façons de me tuer avec un couteau. Je ne serais même pas capable de tuer les plus faibles, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de survivre plus d'une journée. Je ne fais pas part de mes doutes et mes peurs à ma sœur, je la regarde et fait un sourire triste.

_**_ Peut-être que je reviendrais… On deviendrait aussi riche qu'Haymitch.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas l'argent le plus important, on en a déjà de l'argent et on a connu pire. Je veux juste que tu reviennes. Tu essayeras? Tu essayeras vraiment? Je ne te demande pas de tuer Peeta, je ne le supporterais sans doute pas mais je veux que tu reviennes, jures moi que tu ferras tout pour revenir!**_

Je sais déjà que je ne tuerais pas Peeta mais je peux bien promettre à ma sœur que j'essayerai de revenir, après tout, je suis peut-être capable de survivre.

_**_ Je te jure que j'essayerai…**_

Prim me fait un sourire et un Pacificateur apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, nous fait signe que le temps imparti est écoulé et je serre Prim dans mes bras. Je lui murmure que je l'aime et elle en fait autant. Le Pacificateur la pousse dehors et la porte se referme sur elle. J'enfuis la tête dans l'un des coussins de velours, j'ai envie de hurler de rage mais je me mord les joues pour retenir mon cri de détresse, je prie pour que quelqu'un prenne soin de ma sœur et de ma mère.

Quelqu'un d'autre fait son entrée et, en levant la tête je me rend compte qu'il s'agit de Mr Mellark. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me rende visite, son fils est dans la salle d'à côté et il vient tout de même me voir, il sait surement qu'un seul d'entre nous pourra revenir, vient-il me demander de prendre soin de Peeta? C'est une raison stupide, il me connaît et sait très bien que je le ferrais de toute façon. Je le regarde fixement, me demandant ce qu'il va me dire.

Il s'assoit avec gêne sur le bord d'un fauteuil et je vois qu'il a les yeux rouges et gonflés, je suppose qu'il est déjà passé dire au revoir à Peeta, je me demande ce qu'ils se sont dit. Il me regarde mais ne dit pas un mot, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je me contente d'attendre. Il sort un sachet en papier blanc de la poche de son blouson et me le tend. Je l'ouvre et découvre des cookies. Un pincement me serre le cœur, Peeta en a fait une dizaine hier soir et m'avait confié qu'il pensait les offrir à Prim lorsque nous rentrerions tous les trois à la maison après la moisson, je me demande si Prim les trouvera.

_**_ Merci, mais je ne pense pas que je les mangerais…**_

_**_ Je comprend, Peeta n'en voulait pas lui non plus. Je les offrirais à ta sœur.**_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, j'aimerais lui demander dans quel état est Peeta dans sa salle, mais je ne lui ferrais que plus de peine en lui posant cette question. Je repense à ma mère sur la grande place et me demande si quelqu'un lui est venu en aide, je regarde le père de Peeta et me dit qu'il est sans doute la seule personne à qui je peux demander qu'il veille sur elle.

_**_ Est-ce que… Ma mère, est-elle toujours sur la grande place?**_

Il me regarde et je crois voir de la douleur dans son regard.

_**_ Les Pacificateurs l'ont raccompagné chez toi. Je passerais la voir après. **_

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me devance.

_**_ Je prendrais soin d'elle ne t'en fait pas. Ta sœur aussi, je m'assurerais qu'elles mangent à leurs faim.**_

Je hoche la tête, incapable de faire plus, je sais que si je parle ma voix se brisera et les larmes jailliront. Finalement Mr Mellark se lève et quitte la salle, je me rend compte qu'il ne m'as rien demandé à propos de Peeta, il sait surement que je serais incapable de lui faire du mal.

Je pense à Peeta qui se tient surement lui aussi assis dans un canapé, peu de salles plus loin que la mienne, je me demande si c'est lui qui a demandé à son père de venir me voir, je me demande si c'est lui qui lui a demandé de veiller sur ma famille. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette visite, je sais que Mr Mellark est un homme gentil et qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour ma mère, se pourrait-il qu'il soit venu me voir uniquement parce qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il est triste de ce qui arrive? Je sais qu'il est certainement la seule personne de la famille Mellark a se faire du soucis pour Peeta, regardera-t-il les jeux tous les jours? Sera-t-il devant son écran a prier pour qu'il n'arrive rien de mal à son plus jeune fils? Priera-t-il pour ma survie? Quoi qu'il arrive dans les prochains jours je suis tout de même très heureuse qu'il ait prie la peine de venir voir l'une des futures adversaires de son fils, je me demande même s'il me considère vraiment comme telle.

Je n'ai que très peu de temps pour me remettre de la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec Mr Mellark avant que la porte ne se rouvre. Ma meilleure amie rentre dans la salle et se dirige droit sur moi, je m'étais attendue à voir Madge en pleurs mais ça n'est pas le cas, elle semble forte mais je vois qu'elle est triste et elle a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer. Ceci dit elle se retient de pleurer devant moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante, elle ne tourne pas autour du pot en me faisant des adieux larmoyant, elle parle avec un ton d'urgence qui me surprend.

_**_ On te laisse garder un objet personnel, dans l'arène. Quelque chose qui rappelle ton district. Voudrais-tu porter ça?**_

Elle me tend la broche en or qu'elle porte tout le temps sur sa robe. La première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé magnifique et lui ait demandé où elle l'avait eu, elle m'avait répondu qu'un jour elle me raconterais l'histoire de cette broche, je me demande si c'est le bon moment pour qu'elle me raconte une histoire au sujet d'une broche, mais je sais qu'elle est très importante à ces yeux alors je la regarde en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_**_ Mais Madge, ta broche, elle est importante pour toi, non?**_

Je ne pense pas que porter un emblème de mon district soit vraiment la chose la plus importante à ce moment mais Madge me regarde fixement. Elle s'approche de moi doucement, comme si elle avait peur que je fuie.

_**_ Tiens, laisse-moi l'épingler sur ta robe, d'accord? Promets-moi de la porter dans l'arène, Katniss. C'est promis?**_

_**_ J'aimerais que tu me racontes pourquoi cette broche est importante pour toi, je veux le savoir avant de la porter tous les jours.**_

Elle me fait un sourire triste, se tourne vers la porte et finalement s'assoit dans un des fauteuils. Elle ne regarde que moi, je suppose qu'elle est déjà venue dans cette salle et que la beauté des lieux ne lui importe plus. Elle prend une inspiration avant de se lancer dans son histoire.

_**_ Tu sais ce qu'elle représente, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**_ C'est un geai moqueur…**_

_**_ Oui, un très bel oiseau…**_

Je regarde Madge, c'est étrange qu'elle trouve beau un geai moqueur, au fond ils ne sont que les résidus des armes du Capitole. Je ne dit rien et continue de regarder Madge.

_**_ Cette broche est dans notre famille depuis longtemps. La dernière personne à l'avoir porté est ma tante Maysilee, elle est très importante pour moi car tu sais qu'elle est morte.**_

_**_ Comment?**_

_**_ C'était il y a vingt-quatre ans…Pendant l'expiation...**_

_**_ Madge… Je ne peux pas la prendre avec moi si elle est si importante que ça!**_

_**_ Je pense que Maysilee serait heureuse que tu la portes. **_

_**_ Madge…**_

_**_ Katniss, écoutes moi! Prends cette broche, et fait en sorte qu'Haymitch l'a voit. S'il te pose des questions, car je sais qu'il la reconnaîtra dit lui que je te l'ait offerte, en hommage à Maysilee. Dit lui qu'il faut qu'il vous aide, pour elle…**_

Je ne comprend pas comment Haymitch pourrait reconnaître cette broche et même s'il le faisait je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous viendrait en aide à Peeta et moi. J'ouvre de grands yeux et tente de dire quelque chose mais je ne vois pas par où commencer. Je continue de regarder Madge, elle ne me regarde plus, je crois voir quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle tente de ne pas me faire voir sa peine et je lui en suis reconnaissante, si elle se mettait à fondre en larmes en me regardant je crois que je ne serais plus capable de retenir mes pleurs. Elle s'essuie le coin des yeux et fixe son regard dans le mien.

_**_ Ecoutes Katniss, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te raconter toute l'histoire, t'expliquer pourquoi il est important qu'Haymitch voit cette broche mais je ne peux pas, il y a encore du monde qui veut te voir. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Haymitch et Maysilee ont fait alliance pendant la dernière expiation, peut-être qu'il te racontera la suite de l'histoire, je ne sais pas mais mets la bien en évidence.**_

_**_ Et tu crois qu'il peux nous être utile?**_

Ma voix se brise sur mes derniers mots.

_**_ Je veux dire, tu crois vraiment qu'en voyant cette broche Haymitch se dira qu'il faut qu'il nous aide Peeta et moi?**_

_**_ Je crois qu'il appréciait ma tante. Si tu lui montres de quoi tu es capable, et surtout que tu as envie de revenir en vie je ne pense pas qu'il restera sans rien faire d'autre que vider des bouteilles devant son écran à te regarder te battre pour survivre, il cherchera des sponsors pour vous.**_

_**_ Est-ce qu'il sera vraiment capable de nous en trouver?**_

_**_ Faut lui confiance Katniss.**_

Madge se lève et me serre dans ses bras, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me regarde gravement.

_**_ Apprends à faire confiance aux gens.**_

_ _**Madge, je serais dans une arène où tout le monde cherchera ma mort, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir faire confiance aux gens?**_

_**_ Tu sais que tu pourras faire confiance à Peeta.**_

_**_ Peeta oui, mais le reste?**_

_**_ Il y a aussi vos stylistes, vos préparateurs, Haymitch, Effie… Ils ne sont pas là que pour vous escorter au Capitole, ils sont là pour vous venir en aide.**_

_**_ Parce que la styliste de Marisa lui a été utile l'an dernier peut-être?**_

_**_ LJay a fait du bon travail avec Marisa, tout le monde parlait d'elle au Capitole…**_

_**_ Les stylistes ne sont là que pour faire parler d'eux et de leurs créations, ils s'en fichent de savoir si leurs tributs vont vivre ou mourir!**_

_**_ Arrêtes de penser négativement, c'est faux, ils sont là pour t'aider alors fais leur confiance! Et reviens en vie!**_

_**_ Mais…**_

_**_ Il n'y a pas de mais, si tu ne reviens pas je t'en voudrais!**_

Son regard se voile, elle me regarde une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle commence à l'ouvrir avant de se retourner vers moi. Ses yeux sont plantées dans les miens.

_**_ Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour que tu meures… C'est Peeta. Alors si tu ne reviens pas, il faut que ça soit parce que tu voulais qu'il vive et par pour autre chose. Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais autrement.**_

Sur ces mots elle referme la porte et me laisse seule. Je me rassoit et prend ma tête dans mes mains, j'ai envie de pleurer et de hurler de rage mais je ne fais rien, je reste assise, contemplant le sol, me demandant si je mérite plus de revenir que Peeta, je sais bien que non. Personne ne mérite plus de vivre que lui, si l'un d'entre nous peux survivre je préférerais qu'il s'agisse de Peeta. Le visage de ma sœur m'apparaît et je me rappelle de la promesse que je viens de lui faire, j'ai promis que j'essayerai de revenir. M'en voudrait-elle si je ne revenais pas? A sa place je serais furieuse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la décevoir mais je me sent incapable de faire du mal à Peeta. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse, je sais qu'il va falloir que je combatte pour ma survie mais survivre à ces jeux voudrait aussi dire que Peeta ne serait plus à mes côtés à mon retour. J'enfouie ma tête dans les oreillers et hurle de rage, frappant les rebords du canapé de mes poings.

Je me reprend en entendant le bruit de la porte. Je me relève et observe mon nouveau visiteur, Gale s'approche de moi, lentement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'éloigne en courant de lui. Il s'assoit à mes côtés dans le canapé et me prend dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il m'avait embrassé dans les bois alors que nous étions plus jeune nous ne nous étions plus jamais rapprochés ainsi. Son corps m'est familier - sa façon de bouger, l'odeur du feu de bois, et même son pouls, que j'entend parfois dans les périodes d'attente, lors de nos chasses -, mais c'est la première fois que je le sent vraiment, mince et musclé contre le mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux étreintes que je partage avec Peeta, elles ne sont pas pareilles, plus sincères et profondes, elles ne m'ont jamais fait autant de mal. Être dans les bras de Gale est étrange, je ressens un pincement au cœur, j'ai l'impression que cette étreinte est la dernière que nous partagerons Gale et moi, non pas que je veuille en avoir une autre mais simplement j'ai le sentiment que c'est un dernier adieu qu'il me fait.

Il me repousse et fixe ses yeux dans les miens, son regard est dur et grave, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien il pourrais me faire peur. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me force à le regarder, je ne détourne pas le regard.

_**_ Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire.**_

Je hoche la tête, continuant à le fixer, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche tellement ce qu'il a à me dire semble important.

_**_ J'ai déjà prodigué tous mes conseils à Peeta mais je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui. Il ne faut pas que tu penses à lui, c'est ta survie qui doit passer en premier parce que si tu ne penses pas qu'à toi tu ne survivras pas.**_

_**_ Mais je ne peux pas laisser Peeta tout seul!**_

_**_ Je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner pendant le bain de sang! Vous pouvez faire équipe, mais il faut que tu penses à toi en premier.**_

_**_ C'est égoïste…**_

_**_ C'est les jeux Katniss!**_

_**_ Mais…**_

_**_ Il n'y a pas de mais, maintenant écoutes! Te procurer un couteau ne devrais pas poser de problèmes, mais il faut absolument que tu trouves un arc, Peeta est doué avec un couteau mais tu l'est encore plus avec un arc.**_

_**_ Il n'y en a pas toujours…**_

_**_ Alors fabriques-en un! Un arc de fortune vaudra toujours mieux que pas d'arc du tout.**_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à fabriquer un arc aussi bien que ceux que fabriquait mon père, ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais c'est extrêmement compliqué, il faut beaucoup de patience et de dextérité, j'ai la patience mais je ne suis pas toujours très douée de mes mains. Je ne sais pas si sous la pression et les centaines de caméras présentes dans l'arène je serais capable de quoi que ce soit. De plus, qui peut me certifier que j'aurais tout le nécessaire pour la fabrication d'un arc.

_**_ Je ne sais même pas s'il y aura du bois.**_

_**_ Il y en a presque toujours, depuis l'année où la moitié des joueurs sont morts de froids. Ce qui n'avait pas grand intérêt. Tu t'en souviens?**_

Je hoche la tête, bien sur que je me souviens de cette année, tout comme je me souviens de toutes les autres années. J'ai fait des cauchemars sur ces arènes et je m'apprête à en vivre un dans quelques jours. Comment suis-je sensée survivre à une horreur pareille? Peeta était présent pour moi quand je me réveillais en hurlant et en tremblant de peur, je ne pourrais pas toujours me reposer sur lui pendant que nous serons dans l'arène, à la fin il ne resteras plus qu'une seule personne. Je baisse le regard un instant et ferme les yeux.

_**_ Oui, il y en aura surement. **_

Gale prend mon menton et fixe ses yeux dans les miens.

_**_ Katniss, ce n'est que de la chasse. Toi et Peeta êtes les meilleurs à ce jeu-là!**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas de la chasse, ils sont armés, ils réfléchissent!**_

_**_ Vous le serez aussi! Et vous avez une expérience qu'ils n'ont pas. Une expérience pratique. Vous avez déjà tués.**_

_**_ Pas des gens!**_

_**_ Quelle différence ça peut bien faire?**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me pose cette question, on dirait presque que pour lui ce n'est pas grand-chose de tuer une personne. Comment pourrais je tuer de sang froid une personne de mon âge ou presque sans éprouver de remords? Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant et il doit comprendre mon trouble.

_**_ Katniss réfléchis un peu, il y aura certes des enfants innocents qui seront certainement plus jeunes que vous deux mais penses aux autres, il y en aura qui se seront entraînés pendant des années. Ne me dis pas que tu ne chercheras pas à te défendre, je te connais, je sais que tu le ferras. Et crois moi, Peeta le ferra aussi s'il le dois.**_

_**_ Comment peux tu en être si sur?**_

_**_ Parce que je viens de lui dire exactement les mêmes choses et qu'il m'a dit que pour se protéger il le ferrais. Il a eu du mal à l'admettre mais il tentera de se battre.**_

Je baisse la tête. Bien sur qu'il cherchera à se battre mais qu'en est-il de nous deux? Cherchera-t-il aussi à me protéger ou deviendra-t-il un monstre assoiffé de sang qui cherchera à me tuer à la moindre occasion? Je connais Peeta et je sais que la personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur ne me ferrais jamais de mal mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter la voix dans ma tête qui me répète inlassablement que dans l'arène on ne peux plus être soi-même. Les juges chercheront à me faire douter, j'aurais mal et je souffrirais, Peeta aussi. Je me souviens de Johanna Mason, une jeune fille qui lors de sa moisson paraissait totalement inoffensive et qui pourtant s'est avérée être un monstre sans cœur dans l'arène, elle est venue à bout de tous les autres tributs et est revenue victorieuse chez elle. J'ai peur de ce que je deviendrais dans cette arène mais je suis aussi totalement tétanisée à l'idée d'un Peeta assoiffé de sang, cherchant le meilleur moyen de me tuer. Je tremble en imaginant Peeta en train de m'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur alors je dors tranquillement dans ses bras. Gale me serre contre lui et me caresse les cheveux, je m'accroche désespérément à lui.

_**_ Katniss, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. Tu es forte, et tu dois avoir confiance en Peeta, il ne te ferra pas de mal j'en suis certain.**_

Je me dégage de ses bras et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_**_ Mais et si…**_

_**_ Il n'y a pas de et si qui tienne, il t'aime plus que tout au monde, il donnerait sa vie pour toi soit en certaine. C'est la seule personne en qui tu puisses vraiment avoir confiance dans cette arène mis à part toi-même.**_

Faire confiance à Peeta, c'est une chose que j'ai toujours faite depuis que je le connais, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne pourrais plus en être capable? Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je serais incapable de faire du mal à Peeta, je pense aussi pouvoir affirmer que Peeta ne m'en ferra pas. Je repense à Clay et Marisa, ils avaient une confiance aveugle l'un dans l'autre et finalement c'est Clay qui est revenue en vie de ses jeux. Qu'en sera-t-il pour Peeta et moi? Je ne sais pas ce que les gens penserons de ma réaction lors de l'annonce du nom de Peeta. Le fait que nous soyons un couple nous portera-t-il préjudice? Après tout, il me semble que les habitants du Capitole appréciaient plutôt l'histoire d'amour entre Clay et Marisa, peut-être les juges nous laisseront-ils un moment vivre notre histoire comme nous l'entendons dans cette arène. Mais peut-être aussi ne laisseront-ils pas passer une telle chose, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut leur passer par la tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend de moi, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils aiment le spectacle, ils aiment les morts atroces et voir les enfants souffrirent, rien à voir avec l'amour que je porte à Peeta. Ce n'est donc surement pas une bonne idée que de nous afficher en tant que couple aux yeux de tous. J'ai quelques jours pour tenter de trouver le meilleur moyen pour Peeta et moi de survivre le plus longtemps dans cette arène, il faut que je sois convaincante, pour cela il me faut de l'aide. Je caresse la broche de Madge, me demandant si elle a raison en disant qu'Haymitch m'aidera s'il la voit. Je lève les yeux et fixe mon regard sur celui de Gale.

_**_ Je me battrais. Et je te promet que je ferrais tout pour revenir en vie, la seule personne qui pourra quitter l'arène en vie à part moi sera Peeta.**_

Gale me fait un sourire et hoche la tête.

_**_ J'aiderais Prim et je passerais voir ta mère aussi souvent que possible pour qu'elle ne sombre pas, je lui dirais que tu es forte et il faudra que tu te battes pour elles.**_

Les Pacificateurs reviennent et ordonnent à Gale de se lever. Il me regarde et je lui souris, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je sais qu'il tiendra parole et ferra tout ce qui est en son possible pour que ma mère ne retombe pas dans la dépression qui l'avait atteinte à la mort de mon père. Je sais que le père de Peeta sera là pour elle lui aussi. Ma mère et ma sœur ne seront pas seule, je n'ai donc pas de soucis à me faire pour elles. Alors que les Pacificateurs referment la porte sur Gale je me dit que la seule chose dont je doit me préoccuper maintenant c'est ma survie. Je vais me battre pour ma sœur, je vais faire confiance aux personnes qui en seront dignes pour Madge et surtout je vais tenter de rester en vie.

Je suis assise tranquillement dans le canapé quant la porte s'ouvre et que les Pacificateurs m'ordonnent de les suivre. Je me redresse fièrement et leur fait même un sourire en passant devant eux. Ils m'escortent jusqu'à la porte arrière de l'hôtel de justice. Peeta me rejoint rapidement, je l'observe et constate qu'il a les yeux rouges, manifestement il a pleuré. Il me sourit et je lui répond mais quand il tente de me prendre la main je le repousse, je ne sais pas encore si notre relation est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour notre survie dans l'arène. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il faudra que je lui parle de mon idée quand nous serons seuls tous les deux, en attendant j'avance d'un pas déterminé vers la voiture qui nous attend pour nous conduire à la gare. Je suis certaine qu'en ce moment toutes les caméras sont braquées sur nous, pour survivre dans cette arène je suis certaine d'une chose, il faut que je sois celle qu'on n'oublie pas.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**J'espère que mon chapitres des adieux vous a plu! J'ai décider de faire venir les mêmes personnages que ceux du livre (en enlevant Mme Everdeen mais j'ai mes raisons pour ça et j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop) en apportant des changements (majeurs pour certains), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos réflexions, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques et cela ne peux me permettre que de rendre cette fiction meilleure!**

**Je vous informe aussi que je vais avoir des tonnes d'examens les semaines prochaines, il n'y aura donc certainement pas de chapitres régulièrement mais je fais tout de même tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps!**

**Je profite aussi de cette grande note pour m'excuser auprès des gens dont je suivais les fictions, je vous lis encore les weekends mais je n'ai plus le temps de laisser une review (je part du principe qu'il est inutile que vous laisse une review en disant seulement que le chapitre était génial!) Je laisserais des reviews quand j'aurais plus de temps...**

Récapitulatif des points :

Cha9512: 1 parachute

Marinefelton: 2 parachutes

Hime-Amande: 3 parachutes

Supergirl971: 1 parachute

Fan de twilight: 5 parachutes

Ljay Odair: 2 parachutes

Titounette: 5 parachutes

Coquelina: 1 parachute

thunderbird93 : 1 parachute

Anonymette: 2 parachutes

Lady stark28: 1 parachute

Naivlys: 2 parachutes

Peet'nip: 2 parachutes

Sha-ad79: 2 parachutes

Roxanedebergerac: 2 parachutes

La petite bretonne: 1 parachute

Darling: 2 parachutes

Voldinette: 1 parachute

Diaboliqua: 1 parachute

mariemarc44: 1 parachute

Linou2701: 3 parachutes


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre trente-deux!**

**Je viens d'enfiler mon imperméable, vous pouvez donc m'envoyer autant de tomates pourries que vous voulez pour le retard de publication... Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laisser tomber pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu des semaines épuisantes, j'avais des tp de 8h du matin à 18h le soir et vraiment pas la motivation pour écrire quoi que ce soit! J'ai passé un examen lundi que je dois certainement avoir rater et je suis sur l'écriture de ce chapitre depuis mardi! Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre aux nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laisser, je vous promets de répondre aux prochaines!**

**Trêves**** d'excuses! Je suis allée voir mes stats et je me suis rendue compte que malgré mon absence beaucoup de gens sont venus me lire alors un gros merci à vous. Merci aussi à vous, oui vous, qui me laissez des reviews et qui en avez laisser au total un peu plus de 300! Je suis imprésionnée, je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais autant quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, je ne pensais même pas que j'écrirais autant de chapitres, c'est entièrement grâce à vous! Alors un énorme merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je n'étais jamais monter dans une voiture avant aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être même surement la première fois que j'en voyais une d'aussi près. C'est étrange de se dire que parce que je dois partir pour le Capitole je deviens une personne privilégiée, comme si mourir nous donnais plus de droits qu'à d'autres. Peeta est assis à mes côtés, quand nous sommes montés dans la voiture j'ai bien vu la main qu'il me tendait mais encore une fois je l'ai ignoré. Il me regarde de temps en temps et quand il voit que je le regarde en retour il détourne les yeux et les pose sur les gens à l'extérieur. J'aimerais lui faire part de mes doutes maintenant afin qu'il arrête de se poser des questions mais je ne peux pas car Effie Trinket est aussi dans la voiture avec nous. Elle ne cesse de nous vanter les mérites de notre prochain voyage en train mais je ne l'écoute que très peu, peu m'importe les privilèges auxquelles j'aurais droit alors que dans quelques jours je risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, tout cela n'a que peu d'importance à mes yeux.

Quand la voiture ralentie Peeta se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire, je lui rend mais reste tout de même éloignée de lui. Les portes nous sont ouvertes et quand je sort de la voiture je remarque que beaucoup de gens du District se sont regroupés autour de nous. Je sort lentement et regarde autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête que l'on regarde une dernière fois avant de l'achever. J'ai eu raison de ne pas pleurer. La gare grouille de reporters, leurs caméras insecticides braquées sur mon visage. Je refoule mes émotions au plus profond de moi, je le faisait quand je n'avais pas encore pris l'habitude de me reposer sur Peeta. Je suis heureuse de constater que je suis encore tout à fait capable de le faire. Je m'aperçois brièvement sur l'écran géant de la gare qui retransmet mon arrivée en direct. A ma grande satisfaction, je donne presque l'impression de m'ennuyer. Quand je ne suis pas à l'écran on y voit Peeta, je remarque de suite ses yeux rouges et constate avec un léger agacement qu'il me fixe du regard, il donne l'impression de faire très attention à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien de mal et l'on remarque de suite que lui et moi nous sommes proche. Du moins bien plus proches que ne l'ont jamais été tous les tributs de notre district et certainement plus que ce que nous voulons bien montrer.

En voyant les yeux rougis de Peeta je me demande ce que les sponsors vont penser de lui, je me demande si les autres tributs penseront qu'il est faible. Je me souviens de Johanna Mason, et de sa façon de faire, elle avait pleuré tout le temps des débuts des jeux et finalement elle les avait gagné. Cependant en regardant Peeta de plus près on se rend bien compte qu'il est loin d'être faible. Je commence a avoir légèrement peur que les Carrières tentent de le tuer en premier, je me rapproche légèrement de lui et oublie un instant où je me trouve. Je le regarde et lui fait un sourire que les caméras ne loupent pas, on ne voit plus que nous deux sur les écrans et le sourire qui se forme sur les lèvres de Peeta alors qu'il me regarde.

On reste encore un instant devant le train afin d'être filmées encore un moment par les caméras, puis on nous laisse embarquer et les portes se referment sur nous. Le train s'ébranle aussitôt. Au début, la vitesse nous coupe le souffle, et j'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, je manque de tomber mais Peeta me retient en ne me lâche plus la main. Maintenant que les caméras ne sont plus braquées sur nous je le laisse faire. Je remarque le regard d'Effie sur nous et capte un léger froncement de sourcil sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et nous fasse un signe de la main nous intimant de la suivre.

Peeta et moi ne parlons pas mais en le regardant je comprend qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi, lui aussi est choqué devant tant de luxe. En effet, le train des tributs est encore plus luxueux que l'hôtel de justice. Nous bénéficions chacun d'un appartement privé, avec une chambre à coucher, un dressing et une salle de bain individuelle, avec eau courante chaude et froide. Je me demande comment l'eau peut être chaude alors que chez moi elle se contente d'être tiède et encore, seulement de temps en temps et uniquement parce que nous vivons à la ville, quand nous étions à la Veine il nous fallait la faire bouillir pour qu'elle soit chaude.

Effie Trinket me fait visiter mon appartement, je vois du coin de l'œil que Peeta attend patiemment derrière la porte qu'elle me laisse seule pour venir me voir, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je découvre avec surprise des tiroirs entiers remplis de beaux habits et Effie me dit de me servir, de porter ce que je veux car tout est à ma disposition. Elle me regarde un moment puis voyant que je ne bouge pas elle commence à se diriger vers la porte. L'ombre de Peeta s'éloigne et quand Effie franchit le seuil plus personne n'est derrière.

_**_ Le repas sera servi dans une heure.**_

J'hoche la tête et Effie s'éloigne. J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir sur le lit que Peeta se trouve devant moi. Il me fait un sourire triste et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je ne dit rien, ne sachant pas par où commencer, j'ai tant de choses à lui dire et tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi. Je le regarde de temps en temps et voit qu'il est mal à l'aise, il passe la main dans ses cheveux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire. Je baisse la tête et sent sa main se poser sur ma joue, je ferme les yeux repensant à tous les beaux moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui et une larme coule le long de ma joue, c'est la seule que je laisserais échappée. Peeta relève ma tête et fixe mon regard au sien, j'y voit de la souffrance et je ressent un pincement dans mon cœur.

_**_ Kat… Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie…**_

Je tente de détourner le regard, je ne supporte pas de le voir aussi mal et je m'en veux, car il ne souffre pas du fait que nous allons probablement mourir dans quelques jours mais uniquement parce que je m'éloigne de lui. Son emprise autour de mon visage se resserre et je voit la supplication dans ces yeux. Je ferme les miens, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Je ne dis toujours rien, autour de nous il n'y a aucun bruits, je peux entendre les battements de cœur affolés de Peeta. Je le sent se rapprocher de moi, je voudrais lui dire de reculer, de sortir de ma chambre mais j'en suis incapable, j'ai besoin de lui, de le savoir auprès de moi. Suis-je faible au point de ne pas pouvoir le repousser? Comment pourrais-je être capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid si je ne peux même pas m'échapper de l'emprise de l'un de mes futurs adversaires? Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et je rouvre les yeux fixant ses prunelles bleus. Son regard me transperce et je suis incapable de le repousser, je me rapproche de lui et finalement il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peeta m'offre a travers ce baiser tout l'amour dont il est capable mais je ne ressent que sa souffrance et sa peur de me perdre, il s'accroche désespérément à moi, comme s'il avait peur que je le repousse à la moindre occasion. Je suis incapable de m'imaginer sans lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tandis que ses mains se posent au creux de mon dos je pense à toute vitesse, réfléchissant à la tactique à mettre en place. Je ne peux pas le repousser sans lui offrir d'explications, il m'en voudrait.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et il me regarde fixement, il a compris que j'était totalement ailleurs.

_**_ Kat… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais que je ne te ferrais pas de mal, explique moi pourquoi tu me repousses. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de m'éloigner de toi?**_

_**_ Peeta… Je ne pense pas qu'être ensemble dans cette arène soit une bonne idée.**_

_**_ Pourquoi? Marisa et Clay s'en sont bien sortis l'an dernier.**_

_**_ Ils ne s'en sont pas sortis tous les deux et regarde ce qu'est devenu Clay, il cherche a se venger de je ne sais qui. Les haut juges ne nous laisseraient pas tranquilles un seul instant.**_

_**_ Tu ne peux pas savoir, Clay et Marisa sont restés ensemble jusqu'à ce que Marisa meure de ses blessures. Pour une fois il y aurait du changement dans les jeux!**_

_**_ Le but est de nous tuer, pas de nous aimer!**_

_**_ Alors quoi, tu vas me quitter et faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous? C'est ce que tu veux Katniss? Parce que si c'est le cas autant m'achever maintenant. Je suis persuadée que tu pourras trouver un couteau dans la salle du repas!**_

_**_ Peeta…**_

Ses paroles me blessent et me font mal au cœur, je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne ma phrase dans ce sens là, je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je l'aime mais que le montrer au monde entier n'est pas forcément la meilleure des idées.

_**_ Je ne te ferrais pas de mal, j'en suis incapable parce que je t'aime mais je ne pense pas que nos adversaires apprécieront de nous voir en équipe dès le départ. Je pense qu'ils chercheraient à nous tuer dès l'annonce du début des jeux, on serait une menace pour eux.**_

_**_ Tu crois vraiment que deux pauvres gosses du Douze pourraient leur faire peur?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien…**_

_**_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses comme si je n'étais rien pour toi?**_

_**_ Parce qu'il faut que nous trouvions le meilleur moyen de nous en sortir, il faut que nous cherchions une stratégie dès maintenant!**_

_**_ Et tu penses que je suis un frein à ta survie? Que tu t'en sortirais mieux sans moi?**_

Je baise la tête et un rayon de soleil vient taper sur la broche en or de Madge m'éclairant le visage et me rappelant sa présence. Je la touche du bout des doigts et Peeta me regarde faire.

_**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?**_

_**_ La broche de Madge, elle me la offert en me disant que si je la montre à Haymitch il nous aidera.**_

_**_ Pourquoi?**_

_**_ Elle appartenait à la tante de Madge, elle est morte pendant la deuxième expiation, d'après elle Haymitch aimait bien Maysilee et en son honneur il nous aidera.**_

_**_ Tu y crois?**_

Je regarde Peeta fixement et lui prend la main, je lui fait un sourire.

_**_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse confiance à Haymitch, c'est notre seule chance que l'un d'entre nous s'en sorte…**_

_**_ Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Katniss, je n'y arriverais pas…**_

Ce coup ci c'est moi qui prend le visage de Peeta et le fixe à mon regard.

_ _**Il le faudra pourtant, si je meurt dans cette arène je veux que tu reviennes au district pour prendre soin de ma sœur! Jure moi que pour Prim tu te battras!**_

Il me fait un sourire triste mais hoche la tête. Je me rapproche alors de lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Je sent qu'il sourit et je suis heureuse qu'il ait compris que je l'aimais toujours autant mais qu'il faut que nous réfléchissions à la meilleure façon d'aborder ces jeux pour que l'un d'entre nous revienne en vie.

Nous basculons sur le lit et Peeta approfondit notre baiser. Je le repousse alors qu'il commence à enlever ma robe et lui fait un sourire.

_**_ Je sais qu'il fallait que je me change mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois obligé de rester dans ma chambre pendant ce temps là! De plus il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller partager un excellent dîner avec Effie, tu ferrais mieux d'aller te changer aussi!**_

_**_ Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue?**_

Je ris et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de le mettre à la porte. Quand Peeta à disparu de ma chambre je me rend compte que l'espace d'un instant j'avais totalement oublier que je me dirige actuellement vers ma mort, que dans quelques jours je ne serais surement plus qu'un corps meurtri sans âme. Je dépose la robe de ma mère sur le lit et part prendre une douche brûlante. Au moment où je termine d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise vert foncé j'entend des coups à ma porte, c'est Effie qui vient m'annoncer que le dîner est servi.

Je marche tranquillement derrière Effie, nous passons devant la chambre de Peeta sans nous arrêter, c'est étrange, je pensais qu'Effie viendrait le chercher lui aussi mais je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas encore si je dois faire confiance à Effie ou non, après tout elle vient du Capitole et n'en a que faire de mon sort. Je ne peux me fier qu'à mon instinct et pour le moment il me dit de me méfier de ce qu'Effie pourrait comprendre si je lui demande pourquoi nous ne nous arrêtons pas chercher Peeta pour le repas. Nous marchons le long d'un couloir étroit et cahotant, puis nous arrivons dans une salle à manger aux cloisons vernies. Peeta est déjà assis à nous attendre. Je remarque de suite qu'il a pris le temps de se changer, il porte maintenant une très belle chemise bleu qui met ses yeux en valeurs et un pantalon noir. Quand il nous entend il relève la tête et me fixe du regard, étant derrière Effie je m'accorde le droit de lui faire un sourire.

Effie regarde autour d'elle et finalement fixe Peeta.

_**_ Haymitch n'est pas là?**_

_**_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a dit qu'il comptait piquer un roupillon.**_

Mon sourire s'élargit, je doute qu'Haymitch ait vraiment dit piquer un roupillon, je soupçonne plutôt Peeta d'avoir traduit ce qu'Haymitch à du lui dire en le voyant. Je suis tout de même un peu déçue, j'aurais aimé pouvoir voir Haymitch ce soir, je porte fièrement la broche de Madge et j'espérais qu'il la remarquerait pendant le repas.

Effie pousse un soulagement et s'assoit en face de Peeta.

_**_ Il faut dire que nous avons eu une journée fatigante.**_

Je m'assoit sur la chaise vide à côté de Peeta et ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à quoi ressemble les journées d'Effie au Capitole, c'est sur qu'une journée de Moisson doit lui paraître fatigante, elle n'a pas besoin de travailler toute la journée pour se nourrir. Je pense qu'elle passe les trois quarts de son temps à ne rien faire, ou alors à s'inquiéter de la nouvelle mode en ville et de la couleur de sa nouvelle perruque. Quand les plats arrivent je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier, une soupe de carotte, une salade verte, des côtelettes d'agneau avec de la purée de pomme de terre, du fromage, des fruits et un gâteau au chocolat. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de nourriture sur une table pour un même repas et nous ne sommes que trois à table. Tout le long du repas Effie ne cesse de nous répéter de garder de la place pour la suite mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'empiffrer. Je lance des regards en coin à Peeta et constate qu'il ne souhaite pas non plus gâcher autant de nourriture. De plus, je pense que prendre quelques kilos avant les jeux est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi.

Le repas terminé, je dois lutter pour conserver tout ce que j'ai avalé, en regardant Peeta je me rend compte qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Nous mangeons à notre faim à la maison mais jamais en aussi grosse quantité, nos estomac ne sont sans doute pas habitués à un tel traitement. Il est de toute façon hors de question que je rende ce que je viens d'avaler, ce serait gâcher de la nourriture. Peeta me lance un sourire quand Effie se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Elle nous intime de la suivre et nous arrivons dans un autre compartiment contenant un canapé, des fauteuils et un écran. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va suivre, je sais qu'Effie va nous faire regarder un résumé des différentes Moisson, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous aurait fait venir ici autrement. Je m'installe dans le canapé et Peeta s'installe près de moi, sa jambe effleurant la mienne, je me sens mieux de le sentir auprès de moi. Effie s'installe dans un fauteuil non loin de nous et allume l'écran.

Les premières images que je vois à l'écran sont celle du district Un, j'entend l'hymne de Panem, je sursaute quand Peeta pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Effie est scotchée devant l'écran et ne fait pas attention à nous, je regarde Peeta et lui fait un sourire timide. Nous avons toujours eu l'habitude de regarder la résumé des Moissons ensemble, je n'aurais cependant jamais penser que nous serions un jour en train de le regarder dans un train nous conduisant vers le Capitole.

J'ai peur de regarder l'écran devant moi, peur de voir ces gens qui, dans quelques jours vont chercher à me tuer par tous les moyens, peur de vraiment me rendre compte que mes jours sont comptés. Mon cœur bat à une allure folle mais je fixe l'écran devant moi, Peeta me donnant du courage en me caressant la cuisse.

J'entend les rires des commentateurs et me rend compte que je n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, perdue dans mes pensées. Les Moissons du district Un ont commencé, sur scène une jeune fille blonde avec un regard méchant fixe l'écran et un garçon monte difficilement les marches un sourire sur le visage, je constate qu'il a un pied bot, j'espère qu'il s'agira d'un handicap, j'aurais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir. Dans le Deux une fille brune est appelé, elle me semble plus jeune que moi mais elle a un visage tellement dur et déterminé qu'on lui donnerait facilement cinq ans de plus que moi. Un garçon de treize ans est ensuite appelé, mais très vite un garçon monstrueux se porte volontaire, je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui tellement il me fait penser à une bête assoiffée de sang. Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive il cherchera par tous les moyens à rentrer chez lui. Je suis tellement choquée que je ne porte pas attention aux tributs suivant, je ne reprend mes esprits que lorsque Peeta sursaute et serre ma cuisse un peu fort, je reporte alors toute mon attention sur l'écran et j'ai une vision d'horreur. Une jeune fille à la peau brune et aux yeux marrons monte sur l'estrade, un grondement se fait entendre dans l'assistance et je prend conscience que la jeune fille à douze ans, elle me fait beaucoup penser à ma sœur Prim, je prie intérieurement pour qu'une personne se porte volontaire mais personne n'est disposé à prendre sa place. Une larme silencieuse coule le long de ma joue, je pleure d'avance pour cette jeune fille, je me fait la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne lui ferrais pas de mal.

Vient enfin le tour du district Douze, je me redresse et contemple l'écran avec attention, à partir de maintenant je sais ce qu'il va se passer, je me demande seulement ce que les commentateurs vont dire, mon avenir en dépend. Devant mes yeux défilent les images de l'appel de Prim, moi qui me précipite. Je constate avec agacement que ma voix se brise un peu lorsque je pousse Prim derrière moi, comme si je craignais que personne ne m'entente et qu'on ne la prenne malgré tout. Mais bien sur, tout le monde m'entend. Je vois Peeta soulever ma sœur, je remarque que mes lèvres remuent, je sais que je suis en train de lui dire que je l'aime, je prie pour que personne ne voit ce détail. Je me vois gravir les marches. Les commentateurs ne savent pas trop comment interpréter le refus d'applaudir de la foule. Son salut silencieux. L'un d'eux fait observer que le district Douze a toujours été un peu fruste, mais que ses coutumes sont parfois bien pittoresques. Comme pour illustrer son propos, Haymitch choisit ce moment pour basculer de l'estrade, ils se désolent de manière cocasse.

Je retiens mon souffle quand je vois Effie ouvrir le bout de papier portant le nom de Peeta, à l'annonce de son nom, les caméras se braque sur moi et on me voit pousser un hurlement déchirant. Peeta se jette dans mes bras et Effie fait un commentaire sarcastique. Nous avons droit à un arrêt sur image de Peeta et moi en train de nous enlacer et les commentateurs se pose mutuellement des questions afin de savoir qu'elle est la nature de notre relation. L'un d'eux fait remarquer que Peeta ressemble grandement au garçon ayant enlever de mes bras ma petite sœur, ils font un retour en arrière et on voit en gros plan qu'il s'agit effectivement de la même personne. Avec un grand sourire les commentateurs jurent de nous poser la question dès que nous serons sur le plateau. Mon sœur rate un battement, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je ne rentrerais pas dans cette arène en faisant semblant de ne pas connaitre Peeta, nous serons obligé de jouer à deux, de faire face aux autres tributs à deux, nous ne serons pas tranquille dans cette arène. Je tourne la tête vers Peeta et croise son regard, il hoche les épaules en me regardant et s'éloigne légèrement de moi. Lorsque l'hymne retenti une dernière fois et que l'émission s'achève, Effie se tourne vers nous.

Elle nous fait un magnifique sourire et nous annonce que nous avons été merveilleux. Puis elle boude un moment à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa perruque.

_**_ Votre mentor aurait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de présentation. De comportement télévisuel.**_

Peeta s'éclaffe et je me retient de rire.

_**_ Il était soûl! Il est soûl chaque année!**_

_**_ Chaque jour tu veux dire!**_

Je ne peux finalement pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard que me lance Peeta. Dans la bouche d'Effie on pourrait croire qu'Haymitch a simplement de mauvaises manières, que quelques conseils de sa part permettrait de corriger. Effie nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_**_ Oui! Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de drôle. Votre mentor est votre unique bouée de sauvetage, lors de ces jeux. C'est lui qui vous conseille, qui vous cherche des sponsors, qui organise la présentation des cadeaux quand il y en a. Il pourrait bien représenter votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivants!**_

J'arrête de rire, c'est vrai qu'il est ma seule chance de revenir en vie au district Douze. Je doit totalement faire confiance à une personne qui n'est jamais sobre et qui ne sera certainement même pas consciente du drame qui va se faire dans quelques jours. Quand je prend conscience que je n'ai vraiment aucune chances de revenir en vie, Haymitch déboule en titubant dans le compartiment.

_**_ J'ai loupé le dîner?**_

Le train freine brusquement et Haymitch vomit partout sur le tapis et s'écroule sur le sol. Effie pousse un cri.

_**_ Et bien, riez donc!**_

Elle contourne la flaque de vomi sur la pointe de ses escarpins et prend la fuite. J'aimerais pouvoir faire la même chose qu'elle mais je ne le peux pas car il est ma bouée, ma seule chance de m'en sortir vivante. J'observe Peeta, il est en train de fixer notre mentor, toute traces de rires s'est effacé de son visage. La puanteur de vomi et d'alcool fort manque de me faire rendre mon dîner Peeta et moi échangeons un regard. Haymitch ne vaut sans doute pas grand-chose, mais Effie Trinket a raison sur un point: une fois dans l'arène, il sera notre seul allié. Je lance un regard à Peeta et il me comprend immédiatement, nous l'attrapons chacun par un bras et l'aidons à se relever.

_**_ J'suis tombé? Ça pue.**_

Il s'essuie le nez en se barbouillant de vomi. Peeta se tourne vers moi et fronce le nez, j'hoche la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je suis d'accord avec lui.

_**_ On va vous ramener dans votre chambre. Vous nettoyer un peu.**_

Nous le portons à moitié jusqu'à son compartiment. Comme il n'est pas question de l'allonger dans cet état sur le couvre-lit brodé, nous le hissons dans la baignoire et le passons au jet. A peine s'il s'en aperçoit. Peeta me regarde en faisant une grimace, je comprend qu'il n'aime pas faire ce qu'il est en train de faire.

_**_ C'est bon, je prend le relais à partir de là.**_

_**_ Tu es sur? Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux.**_

_**_ Je vais entièrement le déshabiller pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je ne suis pas vraiment certain que tu ais envie d'être ici quand il sera nu…**_

Je souris, Peeta sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec la nudité mais je sais aussi qu'il ne veux pas que je reste dans la salle de bain pour sa fierté à lui.

_**_ Je peux aussi t'envoyer quelqu'un du Capitole pour t'aider.**_

J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnel dans le train, pour nous faire la cuisine, nous servir, nous protéger. Je pense que leur travail est de s'occuper de nous et si je leur demandais de venir m'aider pour doucher mon mentor, ils le ferraient.

_**_ Non, je ne veux pas d'eux!**_

J'acquiesce, je comprend ce que ressent Peeta, moi non plus je ne supporte pas leur présence constante autour de nous. Leur balancer Haymitch dans les bras aurait pourtant constitué une certaine forme de revanche. Mais je comprend pourquoi Peeta refuse leur aide, il est bien trop gentil, de plus nous avons besoin de nous mettre Haymitch dans la poche, même si je doute qu'il se souvienne de qui l'aura douché demain matin.

_**_ Je vais attendre à côté, je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes jaloux parce que j'aurais vu un autre homme nu que toi!**_

Un sourire prend forme sur les lèvres de Peeta, je ris un moment, par vengeance Peeta prend le jet et m'arrose avec, je pousse un cri et sort de la salle de bain en riant. Je m'assois sur le lit et entend pendant un long moment les grognements de Peeta. Quand il ressort de la salle de bain il porte à moitié Haymitch sur lui, en me voyant un sourire éclaire son visage, je ris. Haymitch relève la tête et me contemple, le bain lui a rendu visage et odeur humaine. Il me regarde fixement, quand Peeta le dépose sur le lit je me relève, Haymitch me regarde de haut en bas, il fronce soudain les sourcils et me regarde dans les yeux. Il se relève et attrape la broche que je porte toujours sur moi. Il m'attire à lui et je vois de la colère dans ses yeux.

_**_ Où est-ce que tu as eu cette broche?**_

Je me recule, et Peeta m'attrape par les épaules.

_**_ C'est mon amie qui me l'a offerte.**_

_**_ Elle n'en avait pas le droit! Elle n'est pas à elle!**_

_**_ Madge est la nièce de Maysilee, elle m'a dit que vous nous aideriez si vous la voyez…**_

_**_ Donnes moi cette broche!**_

_**_ Non!**_

_**_ Maysilee n'aurait jamais voulu que tu portes cette broche!**_

Peeta me pousse derrière lui dans l'espoir de me protéger d'Haymitch, et le pointe du doigt.

_**_ Moi je suis persuadée que Maysilee n'aurait jamais voulu que vous deveniez la personne que vous êtes! Regardez-vous! Vous êtes une loque, elle aurait mieux fait de vivre à votre place! Vous auriez du mourir à sa place dans cette arène!**_

Haymitch devient rouge de colère.

_**_ Comment oses-tu! Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne me connais même pas! Dans quelques jours tu seras mort et crois-moi cela sera bien mieux que la vie qui t'attend si jamais tu reviens en vie dans notre district!**_

_**_ Je préfère largement mourir que devenir un vieil ivrogne comme vous, incapable de prendre soin de lui!**_

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, demander de l'aide à Haymitch, lui dire que Maysilee aurait voulu qu'il nous vienne en aide mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion, Peeta me force à sortir de la chambre et nous nous dirigeons vers mon compartiment. Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi, la porte du compartiment d'Haymitch est grande ouverte, il est en train de frapper dans le mur à côté de son lit, je suis heureuse qu'il ne nous suive pas, choisissant la tête de Peeta ou la mienne comme défouloir. Quand nous arrivons dans mon compartiment Peeta referme la porte derrière lui, manifestement il passera la nuit avec moi, je ne sais pas ce que je doit dire, je sais que sans sa présence auprès de moi je serais incapable de m'endormir, assaillie par d'horrible cauchemars mais je me demande ce que pensera Effie si elle le trouve dans ma chambre, et surtout dans mon lit, à notre réveil demain matin. Je ne suis pas en colère après Peeta mais quand je me tourne vers lui je fronce les sourcils.

_**_ Kat, je suis désole de m'être mis en colère mais il n'avait pas le droit de te parler ainsi. Madge t'a offert cette broche, c'est la tienne maintenant, il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir te la reprendre!**_

_**_ Je crois que tu as bien fait, mais tu viens de ruiner nos chances d'obtenir de l'aide de sa part…**_

_**_ Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'un vieil ivrogne aurait pu faire quelque chose pour nous? Je crois plutôt qu'il aurait passer son temps à boire des bouteilles se demandant quand il pourras enfin revenir dans ce qui lui sert de maison.**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas… Il a gagné une fois…**_

_**_ Personne ne sais comment. Même pas Madge et pourtant sa tante y était!**_

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est vrai que Madge ne sais même pas comment sa tante est morte, c'est affreux. Peeta me regarde, il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

_**_ Je retournerais le voir demain et lui demanderais de l'aide, il ne peux pas nous laisser seul, son rôle est de nous venir en aide et je te jure qu'il le ferra. Tu reviendras en vie au district.**_

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et regarde au dehors. Rentrer au district signifierait vivre sans Peeta, mais aussi revoir Prim. Mon cœur se serre et j'ai chaud. Je voudrais ouvrir la fenêtre, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passerait à cette vitesse là. On distingue au loin les lumières d'un autre district, le Sept, le Dix? Je n'en sais rien, je pense aux gens chez eux, en train de se mettre au lit. J'imagine ma maison avec les volets clos. Que font Prim et ma mère? J'espère que Prim n'est pas seule chez moi, que ma mère tient le coup et qu'elle s'est remis de l'horreur qu'elle a vécu cet après-midi. Ont-elles déjà manger? Ont-elles même eu la force de se faire à manger ou ont-elles laisser la nourriture refroidir? Je me demande si elles ont allumées le téléviseur et regarder la rediffusion des meilleurs moments de la journée. Je pousse un long soupir, essayant de cacher à Peeta la douleur que je ressens en ce moment. Il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et un frisson me parcourt.

_**_ Je sais que tu penses à elles…**_

Peeta me connait trop bien pour que je puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit, je me retourne et lui fais face.

_**_ Je me demande si elles vont bien.**_

_**_ Je suis persuadé que oui. Elles dormiront surement toutes les deux ce soir, et si jamais elles pleurent Buttercup viendra les réconforter, c'est un très bon chat et il veillera à ce qu'elles aillent bien.**_

_**_ Personne ne veilleras sur nous cette nuit…**_

_**_ On prendra soin l'un de l'autre…**_

Je lui fait un sourire timide auquel il répond par un tendre baiser. Je le laisse m'enlever mes habits doucement mais quand il commence à se diriger vers les tiroirs de la commode pour me donner un pyjama je lui prend la main et l'attire sur le lit. Peeta enlève ses vêtements et nous nous glissons sous les draps. Je me colle à Peeta et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. C'est en m'endormant que je me rend compte que je me moque de ce que pensera Effie quand elle nous trouvera dans cette tenue demain matin, j'ai trop besoin de Peeta pour lui demander de partir.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre!**

**Après un long moment d'absence j'espère que je ne vous déçoit pas avec ce chapitre et qu'il vous aura plu! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire après tout ce temps ou si c'est parce que les moments dans le train sont ceux que je préfère L'avant jeu est certainement le moment du premier livre que j'adore, je me suis permise de reprendre certains passage du livre d'ailleurs et j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas, sinon n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part!**

**J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et à me laissez vos avis!**

**Je vois que l'idée des parachutes vous plaît et j'en suis heureuse, je continue donc de comptabiliser toutes vos reviews sur un petit papier que je garde précieusement dans le tome un d'Hunger Games!**

****  
Récapitulatif des points:

Cha9512: 1 parachute

Marinefelton: 2 parachutes

Hime-Amande: 3 parachutes

Supergirl971: 1 parachute

Fan de twilight: 5 parachutes

Ljay Odair: 2 parachutes

Titounette: 6 parachutes

Coquelina: 1 parachute

thunderbird93 : 1 parachute

Anonymette: 2 parachutes

Lady stark28: 1 parachute

Naivlys: 2 parachutes

Peet'nip: 2 parachutes

Sha-ad79: 2 parachutes

Roxanedebergerac: 3 parachutes

La petite bretonne: 1 parachute

Darling: 2 parachutes

Voldinette: 1 parachute

Diaboliqua: 2 parachute

mariemarc44: 1 parachute

Linou2701: 4 parachutes


End file.
